Amor, ven a mi
by yazmina27
Summary: La joven Candice Andry, una hermosa muchacha mimada en exceso por su padre. Parece tener todo muy claro en la vida: se casará con su amor de la infancia, pero no es ese el destino que la espera, sino acabar en los brazos de un caballero sureño, Terruce Grandchester, que, desde que la vio, no ha podido dejar de pensar en ella.
1. Chapter 1

Para mis queridas Terrytanas una historia original de Lisa Kleypass, espero las enamore como me enamoro a mi.

Capítulo 1

Terruce alzó las solapas de su abrigo y maldijo entre dientes al sentir el viento helado en el cuello. Era su primer invierno en Nueva Inglaterra, y estaba empezando a comprender que no era el lugar más adecuado para alguien del Sur. Pisó con sus botas las endurecidas capas de nieve que habían ido acumulándose tras las recientes tormentas. Había nevado tanto, había helado tantas veces, que temía que toda aquella nieve no desapareciese por completo hasta el mes de junio.

A pesar de ir vestido con pesadas prendas de lana, como un auténtico norteño, cualquiera podría haberse dado cuenta de que no llevaba mucho tiempo allí. Su piel era oscura, con el permanente bronceado propio de alguien acostumbrado al calor y al sol del Sur. Medía metro ochenta, estatura que no destacaba especialmente en Kentucky o Virginia. Pero era mucho más alto que los delgados y compactos hombres de Nueva Inglaterra, y además miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules, lo cual parecía incomodarlos. En su tierra los extraños se saludaban al cruzarse por la calle; en el Norte, parecía como si no tuvieses derecho a mirar a alguien a los ojos si no eras de su familia, viejo amigo o compartías con él algún negocio. Se preguntó por qué las personas de Massachusetts no se daban cuenta de lo extrañas que eran. No había explicación alguna para su frialdad y su rigidez, ni para aquel condenado sentido del humor del que hacían gala. Tal vez era cosa del clima.

Sus pensamientos le hicieron sonreír —una cálida y brillante sonrisa que, tiempo atrás, había cautivado a las mujeres del condado de Henrico—, y apretó la mano, cubierta con un guante, alrededor del mango del hacha mientras iba en busca de leña. Solía agotar con rapidez la madera y el carbón en su empeño por mantener caldeada la pequeña casa que había comprado la primavera anterior. Hacía tanto frío fuera que le resultaba difícil silbar, pero aun así se entretuvo interpretando una aceptable versión de «All Quiet along the Potomac Tonight», una de las melodías más populares durante la guerra. La había compuesto un norteño, pero una buena canción era una buena canción fuera quien fuese su autor.

Sus pasos se ralentizaron y su silbido se esfumó cuando le pareció escuchar un tenue ruido proveniente del río. Vivía poco más arriba de la orilla, así que el tranquilo sonido llegó hasta él como flotando, traído por la brisa, dispersándolo entre los árboles y haciendo que resultase difícil escucharlo con claridad. Pero casi podía asegurar que se trataba de la voz de una mujer.

No podía morir, no de ese modo, en ese lugar. Haber atravesado el río helado por ese punto en lugar de caminar los trescientos metros que faltaban hasta el puente había sido una completa estupidez, pero ella no merecía algo así; de hecho, nadie lo merecía. Tras el sobresalto inicial de verse atravesar la superficie y caer al agua, Candy había luchado violentamente con los pedazos de hielo que flotaban a su alrededor, incapaz de encontrar un asidero hasta que sus manos dieron con uno de los extremos del hueco que se había abierto. En esos escasos cinco segundos, el agua había calado sus ropas y el frío le llegaba ya a los huesos. Todo había sucedido con gran rapidez, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El aire le salía de lo más profundo de sus pulmones mientras se esforzaba por salir del agua, pero sus manoplas de cachemira resbalaban sobre el hielo una y otra vez. Cada vez que fallaba en uno de sus intentos, se hundía hasta la barbilla.

—¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡So... socorro! —Le falló la voz al mirar hacia el paisaje nevado que se extendía más allá de la orilla, puntuado por las nubéculas de humo que salían de las chimeneas de las casas cercanas. Gritar no iba a servirle de mucho, y además le hacía perder fuerzas, pero siguió haciéndolo, intercalando palabras y sollozos—. Estoy en... el agua... que alguien... me ayude... —Alguien la oiría. Alguien la ayudaría.

Algo así no podía sucederle a ella. Candice Andry había estado segura y a salvo toda su vida. En un arrebato de pánico, logró quitarse las manoplas y aferrarse con fiereza al hielo, tosiendo después de tragarse una bocanada de agua. Su ropa y sus enaguas mojadas tiraban de ella como un peso muerto, y durante unos terroríficos segundos se hundió por completo. Rodeada de una heladora oscuridad, luchó contra el peso que intentaba llevarla hasta el fondo. Necesitaba salir a la superficie, tomar aire, y de algún modo logró hacerlo. Llorando desconsoladamente, alcanzó el borde del hielo y apoyó la mejilla en él. Ya no le quedaban muchas fuerzas, pero no iba a rendirse.

Candy cerró los ojos y clavó las puntas de sus dedos desnudos en la superficie helada. Nadie sabía que ella estaba allí. Su padre creía que seguía en Connecticut con la tía Elroy y el tío George... y no le había enviado mensaje alguno a Anthony para comunicarle que regresaría antes de lo previsto... porque habían discutido... porque le había obligado a discutir. Lo siento, pensó; ya no notaba las lágrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. Siempre consigo que discutas conmigo... Anthony— Poco a poco, el agua pasó de estar fría a quemarle, y ella flotaba inmóvil; el miedo pasó a ser puro atontamiento. Tuvo la impresión de que el río le hablaba, y que su silenciosa voz —insistente, susurrante— penetraba en su mente.

Una chica se había ahogado en ese mismo lugar años atrás. ¿Acaso se la había llevado el río con tanta sencillez, con tanta amabilidad como estaba haciendo con ella? ¿También a esa chica le pareció que todo era un sueño?

«Deja que todo desaparezca», le dijo la oscuridad.

La luz del sol, la primavera, Anthony... el amor... Todo era un sueño... Nada existía.

De repente, una de sus muñecas se torció de un modo cruel con la suficiente fuerza para que Candy notase cómo el dolor atravesaba el entumecimiento causado por el frío. Se movió y abrió mucho los ojos. Por entre los mechones de su pelo húmedo, vio a un hombre tumbado sobre el vientre cerca de ella. Sus ojos, de un azul sobrenatural, sobresalían de la pálida máscara que era su rostro. Sintió que la agarraba con fuerza y que empezaba a tirar de ella para sacarla del agua. Los labios de Candy intentaron componer una palabra, pero el único sonido que salió de ellos fue un leve jadeo.

Al parecer, él le dijo algo, pero le resultó imposible escuchar sus palabras. Sintió cómo tiraba de sus brazos, y entonces todo se hizo oscuro.

La llevaba en brazos por entre los árboles. Su cabeza descansaba sobre un hombro cubierto de lana. Tenía la frente apoyada en el hueco del cuello del hombre. Sus piernas se balanceaban suavemente, golpeando contra el costado de aquel extraño. La llevaba a cuestas sobre la nieve con el paso tranquilo, seguro y rítmico de un caballo trotón. Al apreciar que había recobrado la consciencia, él le habló en voz baja, con un marcado acento sureño.

—Había salido a buscar leña cuando la oí gritar. No sé qué estaría haciendo ahí, cariño, pero debería haberlo pensado dos veces antes de poner los pies sobre ese río. ¿No vio que no estaba totalmente helado?

Abrir la boca era como intentar separar dos piezas de hierro oxidado. Candy quiso decir algo y escuchó salir de su boca un curioso sonido vibrante. Tenía demasiado frío para hablar, demasiado frío para pensar siquiera.

—No se preocupe. Se recuperará —dijo él en tono amable.

Debido a su dolor y conmoción, la voz de aquel hombre le sonó tremendamente insensible. Su pesada y fría ropa le colgaba del cuerpo, lo cual provocaba que le doliesen las extremidades. A lo largo de su vida, habían puesto remedio a todos sus cortes, arañazos o golpes con rapidez y compasión. Jamás había sentido un dolor como el que ahora sentía, un dolor que la consumía, la envolvía por completo de un modo despiadado. Eso era sufrir, y descubrió entonces que ella no podía soportarlo. Empezó a llorar débilmente y, maldiciendo entre dientes, Terry la alzó un poco más en sus brazos para acomodar mejor la cabeza de la chica en su hombro. Sus labios le quedaban a la altura de su oreja, por lo que le dijo en un susurro:

—Qué orejita tan fría. Escúcheme, cariño. Esto pasará pronto, y se encontrará mucho mejor. La voy a llevar a una habitación con un cálido fuego. Casi hemos llegado. No llore. Aguante un minuto más, y veremos qué podemos hacer para que entre en calor.

Le hablaba como si fuese una niña pequeña, y aunque sonaba escandalosamente condescendiente, se sintió reconfortada. A pesar de haberle dicho que «casi habían llegado», le dio la impresión de que pasaban horas antes de llegar a la pequeña y bien iluminada casa. Candy estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por el pánico, pues se dio cuenta de que no sentía nada de cuello para abajo. El miedo atenazó su mente. ¿Estaba paralizada? ¿Había perdido algún dedo de las manos o de los pies? El terror la obligó a permanecer callada mientras aquel extraño la metía dentro de la casa. Tras cerrar la puerta y sacudirse los restos de nieve, la dejó con cuidado sobre el sofá. No pareció importarle que su pelo y sus ropas empapadas mojasen los muebles. El vivo fuego de la chimenea iluminaba la estancia. Candy podía verlo, pero no sentía su calor. Se escuchaba el castañetear de sus dientes acompañando el animado crujir de las llamas.

—Entrará en calor en un minuto —dijo Terry al tiempo que alimentaba el fuego con algunos troncos más.

—N-n-no lo c-creo —logró decir entre espasmos.

Él sonrió ligeramente y cogió un puñado de mantas que había dejado sobre un sillón.

—Sí que entrará en calor. Va a sentir tanto calor que dentro de bien poco pedirá un abanico y un vaso de té helado.

—No s-s-siento n-nada. —Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y él se arrodilló junto al sofá y le apartó un húmedo mechón de pelo de la cara.

—No llore... señorita Candice Andry . Ese es su nombre, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió sin dejar de tiritar.

—La he visto trabajando en la tienda de su padre —prosiguió desovillando las extremidades de Candy, sacándole la bufanda de cachemira del cuello—. Me llamo Terruce Grandchester... y debería saber, Candice, que he pensado muchas veces presentarme. Las circunstancias no son las más adecuadas, pero tenemos que aprovecharnos de ellas. —Le desabotonó la capa con rápida e impersonal eficiencia. A todo esto, ella no dejaba de hacer rodar los ojos, y sus dientes castañeteaban incluso con más fuerza—. Candice. Parece usted un caracol, está hecha un ovillo. Tiene que echarme una mano. Deje que la tumbe de espaldas.

—N-no...

—No voy a hacerle daño. Quiero ayudarla. Facilíteme un poco las cosas, Candy, y dése la vuelta. Sí, eso es, así...

Sus dedos se movieron con rapidez hacia el cierre de su empapado vestido de paseo y lo abrió. Ella se echó hacia atrás al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Ningún hombre la había desnudado hasta ese momento. Pero alguien tenía que hacerlo, y ella no estaba en disposición de desnudarse por su cuenta. Con gran esfuerzo, logró reprimir el instinto de lucha.

—Es una suerte que el río tenga esa pequeña corriente —indicó Terry en tono práctico—. De no ser así, estas enaguas y todos estos... volantes... la habrían hundido en un periquete.

Candy cerró los ojos sin ser consciente de que las lágrimas le resbalaban por las sienes hasta que él se las enjugó con el extremo de una manta. Con gran habilidad, le quitó el moderno polisón, el miriñaque plegable y las enaguas. Al hacerlo, algunos botones saltaron, y Terry maldijo entre dientes al verlos rodar por el suelo. Los lazos de su corsé estaban empapados y era imposible desatarlos. Sacó, con una mueca de desagrado, un cuchillo curvo de un bolsillo de su chaleco y cortó los nudos. Las ballenas se destensaron y el corsé se abrió, provocando que Candy ahogase un gritito al notar cómo el cuchillo se deslizaba sobre sus costillas. Terry se detuvo un segundo antes de introducir los dedos por debajo de los tirantes de su chorreante camisola. Candy tensó su cuerpo incluso un poco más, lo que parecía imposible a esas alturas. Lo que le estaba sucediendo tenía que ser una pesadilla. Era la única explicación posible.

—Lo siento —susurró Terry, librándola de la fina camisola y del calzón.

Candy creyó escuchar un leve suspiro, pero debía de tratarse del sonido de las mantas con las que él la había cubierto al instante. La envolvió con ellas dejando visible tan solo su cabeza. El frío había hecho mecha en sus articulaciones, y el dolor la hacía gemir cuando acercó las rodillas y los codos contra su cuerpo. Terry la alzó en brazos, se sentó con ella encima en una silla junto al fuego y la acunó apretándola con fuerza.

—Anthony, quiero a Anthony —dijo mientras lágrimas heladas le corrían mejillas abajo. No tenía en cuenta que él no sabía quién era Anthony.

—Déjeme ayudarla. —Una mano enorme y cálida le acarició la frente, apartando el pelo mojado. La deslizó hasta sus encendidas mejillas para tranquilizarla.

—M-me duelen las piernas. Las rodillas me están m-ma-tando...

—Lo sé. Yo pasé por esto en una ocasión.

—No sería lo-lo mismo...

—Le juro que fue un infierno. —Le sonrió—. Y viví para contarlo. Así que es muy posible que usted también lo haga.

—¿Cuándo...?

—En el sesenta y cuatro, durante el asedio de Ritchmond. Estaba intentando librarme de unos tiradores y fui a caer en un pozo helado. Allí no hacía calor, precisamente. Estaba muy, muy frío.

—Combatió contra... nosotros.

Al alzar las pestañas vio que él la estaba mirando directamente, de un modo intenso, y sus llamativos ojos azules destilaban tristeza y algo más que ella no pudo entender.

—Sí. Soy de Virginia.

—¿Qué hace... aquí?

Él no respondió, se limitó a apartar la vista y mirar hacia el fuego. Abrazó con más fuerza su cuerpo tembloroso. Candy pensó que si las circunstancias hubiesen sido algo menos nefastas, probablemente habría sufrido un colapso. Nunca antes la había tocado alguien del Sur, y menos aún había llegado a abrazarla. Aunque en esos instantes no le importaba quién era o de dónde provenía aquel hombre, pues le sentaba bien que la abrazasen con fuerza y la protegiesen del frío.

—¿Se siente mejor? —preguntó él finalmente.

—No... El frío se me ha quedado dentro... en los huesos.

Terry la desplazó ligeramente, rebuscó en el interior de su chaleco y sacó una magullada petaca de plata, que resplandeció a la luz del fuego.

—Esto ayudará.

—¿Qué es?

Él extrajo el tapón de la petaca y, de inmediato, Candy apreció el penetrante aroma de un licor fuerte.

—¿Ha oído hablar del agua de fuego?

—¡No puedo tomar eso! —Su mirada transmitía temor. La habían educado en la estricta doctrina que rezaba que beber era malo y conllevaba todo tipo de comportamientos inmorales, especialmente en lo referente a mujeres. Su padre y el reverendo de la iglesia parroquial, Alberth Andry , no habían dejado de repetírselo.

—Esto calentará directamente sus huesos, Candice. Abra la boca.

—¡No, no! —Habría luchado con él si las mantas no le hubiesen apretado con tanta fuerza. Sin dificultad alguna, Terry colocó la petaca entre los labios de Candy y la inclinó hacia arriba, llenándole la boca con un buen chorro de whisky. Ella tragó, tosió y volvió a tragar, hasta notar el fuego en el estómago. Él retiró la petaca. Sin dejar de toser, Candy lo miró mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Se recompuso, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero de nuevo encontró la petaca entre sus labios. Ahora el líquido entró con mayor facilidad, y ella bebió sin poder evitarlo, pues además él le sujetaba la cabeza con el brazo. Con un desconcertante gruñido, Candy volvió la cara hacia el hombro de Terry cuando apartó la petaca. Nunca nadie la había tratado con semejante rudeza. Se dijo que iba a contárselo a su padre en cuanto tuviese oportunidad. Sin duda Terry supuso con bastante precisión lo que estaba pensando, porque no tardó en esbozar una sonrisa. Al bajar la vista y fijarse en que en sus mejillas había quedado un rastro de whisky, enjugó las gotitas con la punta de uno de sus largos dedos.

—Vamos, cariño... Tiene que reconocer que es un buen licor del Sur. Es bastante mejor que las cosas que beben por aquí arriba...

—No —respondió, apartándose de su mano. Para su sorpresa, a él no le disuadió ni le desconcertó su rechazo. Se limitó a reír ligeramente.

—Para su tranquilidad... no voy a aprovecharme de su indefensa situación, a pesar de que es usted de lo más encantadora.

—No lo soy —replicó sin pensar—. Soy alguien a quien usted... ha sacado del río... que es justo... lo que ha pasado.

—Es usted la cosa más adorable que he tenido jamás en mis brazos. Se lo aseguro, créame. ¿No confía usted en mí?

—Es del Sur —dijo Candy secamente. La cabeza le daba vueltas a causa del whisky. Notaba el abrasador efecto en el interior de su cuerpo.

—Antes de que estallase la guerra era unionista —añadió en tono conciliador—. Eso me hace un poco más atractivo, ¿no le parece?

—No.

Terry sonrió al apreciar que estaba un tanto achispada y que el color estaba regresando a sus mejillas.

—Es usted adorable —afirmó con contundencia—. Pobrecita yanqui.

Candy se sintió irritada y fascinada a partes iguales por el modo en que le hablaba con aquel suave acento sureño, como si no tuviese más remedio que mimarla y halagarla. Nunca nadie la había tratado como una niña de un modo tan descarado, ni siquiera Anthony. Cerró los ojos para no ver las formas cambiantes que creaba el fuego de la chimenea y suspiró sobre el cuello de Terry. El dolor era ahora soportable, e iba remitiendo poco a poco.

—Lléveme a casa —le susurró acurrucándose contra su cuerpo.

—Duérmase, cariño. Yo cuidaré de usted.

A medida que Candy iba dejándose llevar por un sueño infranqueable, le empezaron a asaltar confusas imágenes y sueños alterados: los recuerdos de su infancia junto a Anthony; su antagonismo convertido en amistad, su amistad convertida en el afecto más profundo; Anthony partiendo hacia la guerra, vestido con el uniforme azul de la franja roja, con sus brillantes ojos Verdes y su cara tan atractiva con aquel incipiente bigote. Anthony, su amor... aunque no su amante.

Recordó el regreso a casa de Anthony tras la rendición del Sur. Más allá de la alegría de volver a verlo, Candy apreció su cansancio, parecía mucho más mayor, su mirada seguía siendo profunda y cálida, pero ya no brillaba.

«¡Anthony!» Pronunció su nombre entusiasmada en cuanto lo vio bajar del tren. Le había amado durante años con la adoración propia de una niña, pero en ese momento ya tenía diecisiete años, y le quería ahora con la pasión propia de una mujer. Y a pesar de que estaban presentes todos sus familiares y amigos para darle la bienvenida, fue a ella a la que saludó primero.

«Candy, ¿eres tú?», le preguntó con los brazos abiertos. Ella corrió hacia él con una exuberante sonrisa de felicidad.

«¿Recibiste mis cartas? ¿Las leíste?»

«Las leí todas. —Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó sin perder un segundo—. Y las tengo conmigo.»

Recordó cuando Anthony se le declaró, mientras la abrazaba con sus cálidos y fuertes brazos, rozándole los labios con los suyos.

«No nos casaremos de inmediato —le dijo—. Tendremos que esperar un año o dos, mientras me establezco en la compañía del ferrocarril.»

«Pero yo quiero casarme ya...»

«Deseo darte muchas cosas. Espérame, Candy. Prométeme que no te perderé.»

«Te esperaré siempre —respondió ella con los ojos bañados en lágrimas—. Nunca me perderás... Siempre seré tuya si tú quieras que lo sea... si me sigues amando.»

Tres años, tres frustrantes años de pertenencia y no pertenencia. Él no estaba preparado para casarse, y no había señal alguna de que fuese a estarlo en breve. En ese tiempo, ella le habría dado todo lo que él le hubiese pedido, todo lo que ella le hubiese podido ofrecer, pero nunca habían hecho el amor. Caballero hasta la médula, no se acostaría con ella hasta la noche de bodas. Era un hombre de honor, y el honor tenía más fuerza para él que la pasión. Incansable e intranquila, casi le suplicó.

«Anthony... dime que me quieres. Quédate conmigo esta noche... quédate.»

Le pasó la mano por el pelo con cariño, la besó en la frente, apoyó la boca sobre su sien, le acarició las mejillas y la suave piel bajo los ojos. Ella suspiró aferrándose a él para sentir su calor.

«Shhh... —susurró, acunando su cabeza con las manos y apretándole la cara contra su hombro—. Duérmete... duérmete...»

Terry recorrió muy despacio con su mirada azul zafiro los rasgos de Candy. Candice Andry dormía entre sus brazos. Él agitó la cabeza al recapacitar en lo ocurrido. Por un capricho del destino, todos sus calculados planes resultaban ahora innecesarios. ¿Quién podría haber supuesto que ella caería en sus garras con tanta facilidad? Acunó a aquella forma humana indefensa intentando sentirla entre sus brazos. Encajaba en ellos a la perfección. Tan menuda, tan deliciosamente menuda, y tan sorprendentemente voluptuosa.

Se había preguntado cómo sería al verla de cerca: cómo sería su piel, qué forma tendrían sus cejas, cuan largas serían sus pestañas. Ahora tenía todas las respuestas frente a sí, y su curiosidad se vio más que satisfecha. La había visto con anterioridad, lo bastante a menudo para saber que su sonrisa era alegre y encantadora, y que caminaba por la calle con paso enérgico. Ahora conocía detalles que, suponía, nadie antes había tenido el privilegio de conocer: la forma natural de su cuerpo, la suavidad así como la perfecta palidez de su piel, las pecas de su pecho izquierdo.

Parecía una niña pequeña con las mejillas marcadas por las lágrimas y la piel fina propia de un bebé. Su boca era toda una invitación; a pesar de ser demasiado grande y marcada. Sus cejas eran oscuras y sesgadas. La combinación de estos rasgos inflexibles y la redondez de su rostro le otorgaban la apariencia de una muchacha resuelta. Cuanto más la miraba, más fascinado se sentía. ¿Cómo podría alguien resistir la vulnerabilidad, la dulzura y el contraste de su rostro?

Candy se dio la vuelta y gimió, consciente del terrible dolor que aprisionaba su cabeza, al tiempo que intentaba abrir los ojos. Recorrió el dormitorio en penumbra con la mirada hasta alcanzar las cortinas echadas de las ventanas. Un retazo de luz solar se coló por el extremo de las cortinas, evidenciando que era de mañana.

—¿Padre? —preguntó a media voz al percatarse de que alguien estaba entrando en la habitación—. Estoy... —Su voz se apagó en cuanto se dio cuenta de que el intruso no era su padre y recordó lo que le había sucedido el día anterior. Su rostro palideció—. ¡Oh! Es usted... señor...

—Terry Grandchester —le respondió aproximándose a la cama sin hacer ruido.

Ella se apartó de él de inmediato y tiró de las mantas hasta cubrirse con ellas la barbilla; parecía la caricatura de una virgen acosada, lo que llevó a que Terry compusiera una sonrisa.

—No me diga que no confía en mí, Candice. Por el modo en que me reprimí anoche, merezco una medalla, se lo aseguro. —Le colocó la mano sobre la frente antes de que pudiese moverse o protestar para comprobar si tenía fiebre. Con el pulgar notó el pulso de Candy al rozar la sien antes de retirar la mano. A ella no le gustaba el modo en que él la tocaba, parecía como si fuese un objeto de su propiedad—. Tiene fiebre. No es extraño, habida cuenta de lo que le pasó ayer. —Acomodó tranquilamente su cuerpo en una silla cerca de la cama.

Candy tardó unos pocos minutos en darle forma a sus pensamientos.

—Me sacó usted del río...

—Así es.

—Ni... ni siquiera le di las gracias.

—No supuso un gran esfuerzo sacar del agua algo tan ligero como usted.

—Pero usted es del Sur. Y yo soy...

Él la miró con fingida consternación.

—¿Y usted cree que alguien del Sur no le echaría una mano a alguien que la necesitase, aunque fuese una yanqui?

—Bueno...

—No responda —le cortó secamente—. Le diré una cosa, Candice. Incluso para un degenerado enemigo de la Unión resulta evidente que es usted algo demasiado precioso para servirle de comida a unas cuantas percas y róbalos.

No tenía duda de que se estaba burlando de ella, pero no supo qué responder. Le alarmaba pensar que un extraño la tratase con semejante familiaridad, como si fuesen viejos conocidos. No importaba lo que hubiese hecho por ella o lo mucho que hubiese tenido que reprimirse la noche anterior, le hacía sentir incómoda.

—Me gustaría irme a casa —dijo en tono vacilante.

—Ya sé lo que le gustaría hacer. Por desgracia, Candice, tiene fiebre, y casi sería igual de malo volver a tirarla al río como dejar que se marchase. Además, es del todo imposible para cualquiera de los dos ir a ninguna parte. Sigue nevando. Al parecer, una de las famosas tormentas de nieve del Norte ha venido a visitarnos.

—Oh, no. No puedo quedarme aquí. No puedo.

—¿Cree que habrán salido a buscarla? ¿Su padre, tal vez?

—No, él cree que sigo en casa de mis tíos en Connecticut. No sabe que decidí regresar dos días antes de lo previsto. Cogí el tren y después intenté llegar andando desde la estación...

—Y cayó en mitad del río. Cariño, ¿es que no hay nadie que cuide de usted?

—Mi padre. Y mi prometido, Anthony Brower. Y a ninguno de los dos le gustaría saber que usted me... llama de ese modo.

—Pero encaja con usted, cariño. —Enfatizó la palabra para irritarla, y sus ojos azules brillaron dedicándole una maliciosa sonrisa—. Supongo que tampoco les hará gracia saber que ha estado usted en mi cama.

—No sabrán nada de todo esto. Tengo que irme. Tiene que haber un modo...

—¿Todavía cree que podrá mantener en secreto lo que sucedió ayer?

—Tengo que hacerlo. Supondría un serio problema con mi padre... y con Anthony... ¡Anthony se pelearía con usted!

—¿Cree usted que podría conmigo? —le preguntó Terry.

Tenía sus dudas. Pero eso era algo que no pensaba admitir ante él.

—Por supuesto. Fue un héroe de guerra, y era un buen tirador, y ganó un motón de medallas.

—Oh. —Terry reflexionó durante unos segundos—. Bueno, entonces supongo que deberíamos mantenerlo en secreto.

—A usted le trae sin cuidado mi reputación. ¡Solo le preocupa salvar su propio pellejo!

—Me temo que así es. He pasado los últimos años intentando mantenerlo entero.

Levantó las manos y los antebrazos e inspeccionó la piel de los mismos desprocupadamente, después torció la boca componiendo una mueca. Ella no pudo evitar sonreírle a modo de respuesta, mirándole de frente por primera vez. Era muy distino de los hombres a los que estaba acostumbrada. Era guapo, pero de una belleza también diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada. Había algo rudo e indomable en él, una cualidad que su ropa cara y bien confeccionada no podía ocultar. Era uno de los hombres más altos que ella había visto nunca. Sus anchos hombros se destacaban bajo la camisa blanca. Los pantalones grises, sin dobladillo ni raya, se adaptaban a la perfección a su estrecha cintura. Tenía los fuertes muslos ligeramente separados debido a su postura en la silla.

A Candy se le encendieron las mejillas con tono acusador, y volvió a alzar la vita, pasando por la bragueta abotonada de los pantalones, recorriendo el pecho y los hombros, para llegar de nuevo a su cara. La sonrisa de Terry le hizo sentir incómoda, pues indicaba que sabía que había observado su cuerpo de un modo que ninguna joven cabal debería hacerlo. Al menos, no con semejante indiscreción.

Sus ojos eran tan azules, destacaban tanto en contraste con su bronceada piel, que su color se asemejaba al de las zafiros. Una fina cicatriz cruzaba una de sus sienes hasta llegarle casi al extremo del ojo. Pero desaparecía bajo toda una serie de arruguitas provocadas por su sonrisa. Aquella cicatriz le aportaba un toque libertino; le daba carácter a su belleza y acentuaba su aspecto de jugador profesional de los barcos fluviales. Volvió la cara y se acomodó sobre el colchón de plumas de ganso buscando su comodidad. De inmediato, Terry se puso en pie y se estiró por encima de ella para alcanzar una almohada al otro lado de la cama.

—Aquí está, le pondré esto en la espalda...

—No, puedo hacerlo sola...

—No quiero que mueva un dedo, ¿me ha oído?

Deslizó un brazo tras sus hombros y la alzó lo suficiente para colocar la almohada. Durante unos segundos, Candy fue consciente tan solo del poder de su cuerpo y de lo ridiculamente sencillo que le resultaba soportar su peso. Sus ropas y su piel desprendían una atrayente fragancia, un aroma a limpio, a sano y a vitalidad. Era lo más agradable que había olido nunca. Se corrigió lealmente sin pensarlo siquiera, pues no olía tan bien como Anthony, que se ponía una colonia de lujo traída de Nueva York.

Cuando Terry la dejó sobre las almohadas y se sentó de nuevo en la silla, comprendió de repente qué era lo que lo diferenciaba de los hombres del Norte: estaba perfectamente afeitado. Estaba acostumbrada a ver a hombres con espesas patillas, barbas o bigotes. Bigotes en forma de medialuna como el de Anthony, o bien con las puntas hacia arriba fijadas con cera, o los más finos y bien cuidados que lucía la mayoría de los militares. Pero la apariencia de aquel hombre no evidenciaba esa clase de refinamientos. La línea de su mandíbula casi brillaba debido a la ausencia de vello, así como el contorno de su boca. Durante unos traicioneros segundos, se preguntó cómo sería besar a un hombre que no le hiciese cosquillas con el bigote. ¡Debería darte vergüenza, Candy Andry !, se reprochó al instante.

—¿Encuentra algo que le guste en particular? —preguntó Terry con malicia.

Pero ella ya no estaba atemorizada.

—Parece un sureño como cualquier otro, por lo que puedo apreciar.

—Nos fabrican más altos allí en el Sur. Ustedes, los de Nueva Inglaterra, pasan demasiado tiempo dentro de casa, y bien sabe Dios que no comen como hay que comer...

—¡Por supuesto que sí!

—Si al pescado y a la sopa de pescado le llama comer bien... En Virginia acostumbramos llenar los platos hasta arriba con comida de verdad, no con esas minucias de pasta de colores que llaman comida. Un poco de esto, un poco de lo otro... Un hombre puede comer durante días sin hartarse.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí arriba?

—Casi un año.

—No parece que lo haya pasado muy mal con nuestra comida... aunque no cocinemos pollo frito demasiado a menudo...

—Pollo frito —repitió con tono melancólico—. O un buen jamón ahumado. O judías pintas con beicon... o batatas con mantequilla...

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír. Resultaba difícil resistirse a su encanto natural. Sintió un repentino deseo de prepararle una buena comida: carne asada y repollo, pan moreno con melaza cocido al vapor durante horas, y tarta de manzana de postre. Eso le demostraría que la comida del Norte podía igualar a cualquiera de las cosas que preparaban en el Sur.

—¿Por qué se instaló en Concord? —le preguntó, y la chispa de sus ojos azul zafiro se esfumó de golpe—. No parece tener mucho sentido, ahora que la guerra ha acabado y la Reconstrucción...

—Reconstrucción. Como la mayoría de la gente de por aquí, no tiene ni idea de lo que es eso.

—Sí lo sé. Es ayudar a que el Sur vuelva a ponerse en pie...

—Y nos ayude a todos con sus muletas huecas. Nunca he entendido por qué la gente de aquí parece esperar que le estemos agradecidos por habernos quitado nuestros periódicos y nuestro derecho al voto, o porque nos niegue la posibilidad de decir una sola palabra al respecto...

—Obviamente, costará un tiempo que el Sur se recupere —contrapuso Candy con convencimiento—, pero finalmente... .—¿Finalmente? Nunca.

—¿Qué quiere decir? Por supuesto que lo hará.

La miró a los ojos con total concentración, haciéndola sentir molesta, y citó en voz baja:

—«...Cómo han cambiado las cosas, y cómo el dulce y sonriente rostro del verano ha variado su expresión. Porque aquellos tiempos pasaron... Los soldados solo dejaron el recuerdo del pasado y la soledad...»

Ella lo miró, hipnotizada por la declamación de su voz, por las sutiles cadencias que llegaban a sus oídos.

—No... No entiendo...

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo podría? —Se puso en pie y le dedicó una sonrisa implacable—. Lo escribió un corresponsal de guerra... del Sur, para ser más exactos. ¿Tiene hambre?

—Sí, pero me gustaría explicarle...

—Puedo preparar unas aceptables galletas de leche agria.

—¿Porqué...?

—Y café.

—Oh, de acuerdo. No voy a hacerle más preguntas.

—Le gusta mucho hacer preguntas, ¿verdad?

—De hecho... hay una cuestión más.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuál?

Candy dudó durante un instante, bajó la vista hacia el limpio y desteñido edredón, y su cara empezó a evidenciar señales de enrojecimiento. Le costó algunos segundos concentrarse lo bastante para decir:

—Necesito... Necesito... ¿Hay algún lavabo por aquí?

—Por supuesto. No tengo bata para usted. ¿Le molestaría ponerse una de mis camisas?

—No, no me molestaría... Gracias.

Por suerte para Candy, él se mostró receptivo a su incomodidad y se comportó de un modo muy correcto. ¿O acaso se debía a que tras cinco años de privaciones durante la guerra había olvidado que las funciones del cuerpo suelen incomodar a la mayoría de las personas?

Mientras le observaba rebuscar en los cajones, Candy enrojeció incluso un poco más al ser consciente de que bajo las mantas llevaba puesto tan solo su corsé y las calzas. Sin duda, había tenido que ponérselas él la noche anterior después de que se secaran. Fue ese un pensamiento inquietante, pues venía a decir que era el único hombre que la había visto desnuda en su vida. A excepción del doctor Miller, que la había traído al mundo hacía ahora veinte años. Los pensamientos se arremolinaron en su cabeza, pensamientos que debería haber apartado de sí inmediatamente, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse qué opinaría Terry de lo que había visto. Contrariamente al ideal femenino, ella era rubia y menuda, su lengua era vivaz y sus pies se movían más rápido que el resto de su cuerpo. Además, a los dieciséis años, su figura adquirió unas generosas curvas que le hacían parecer más bajita de lo que era. Durante años le obsesionó la idea de ser alta, esbelta y elegante. Aun así, le habían dicho en muchas ocasiones que era bonita. ¿Opinaría lo mismo Terry Grandchester?

Terry, ajeno a sus pensamientos, dejó una suave camisa blanca y unos calcetines de lana sobre sus rodillas, después se dio la vuelta. Como no parecía tener intención de salir de la habitación, Candy, roja como un tomate, se vistió a toda velocidad. Al ponerse la camisa de seda, notó que desprendía el mismo aroma que había apreciado en Terry: limpio, fresco y ligeramente seco. La camisa era enorme para ella. Se subió las mangas para que le llegasen hasta las muñecas. Los faldones de la misma le llegaban hasta las rodillas una vez de pie. Con un estremecimiento al sentir el roce de la tela en su cuerpo, sacó las piernas de debajo de las mantas y se puso los calcetines, cuyos talones le llegaban al tobillo. Candy alzó la vista temerosa y comprobó que Terry había vuelto la cabeza hacia un lado, lo justo para verla por el rabillo del ojo. Centró de inmediato de nuevo su mirada en la pared y se encogió de hombros ligeramente. Ella debería haberse sentido ofendida por aquella indiscreta miradita, tal vez incluso temerosa o desconfiada por su actitud. Sin embargo, sus instintos le dijeron que no tenía motivo para ello.

—Señor Grandchester —dijo secamente—, no está usted comportándose como un caballero.

—Señorita Andry —le respondió por encima del hombro—, hace mucho tiempo tuve la intención de convertirme en un caballero. Me criaron para serlo. Por desgracia, los acontecimientos de los últimos años me obligaron a elegir... entre ser un caballero o seguir con vida. La guerra es el mejor modo para acabar con los caballeros... pues muy pocos logran sobrevivir. Los sinvergüenzas, por el contrario...

—Oh, ya está bien —gritó mirándolo con una mezcla de horror y confusión, preguntándose si estaba siendo sincero—. Hay cosas sobre las que es mejor no bromear.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Sin embargo, no creo que la guerra sea una de ellas. ¿O es usted de las que piensa que se trata de una elevada empresa moral? De ser así, forma usted parte de la opinión general. Los ganadores siempre piensan en la guerra con cariño y la justifican sin reparos.

No sabía qué pensar de él. Lo siguió con cautela hasta el baño del segundo piso, teniendo cuidado de no tocarlo, ni siquiera por casualidad. La oblonga bañera, de hierro colado, estaba limpia y brillante. Colocada en una esquina, la taza del lavabo parecía un robusto centinela. ¡Qué moderna y agradable era aquella pequeña estancia!

—Me gustaría darme un baño —dijo Candy sin apartar los ojos de los grifos de metal que relucían de un modo invitador.

—No mientras tenga fiebre.

—Hace calor dentro de la casa, y yo...

—Dentro de cinco minutos se sentirá débil como un bebé, y dudo que le gustase la idea de verme entrar aquí para evitar que se ahogase... Aunque a mí no me importaría rescatarla...

—No voy a bañarme —le informó Candy sin demora al tiempo que le cerraba la puerta en las narices. Menudo tipejo desvergonzado estaba hecho. El modo en que él la atosigaba era indecente, incluso más reprobable que el hecho de haberla desnudado la noche anterior. Después de todo, le había quitado la ropa para evitar que contrajese una neumonía, pero la atosigaba simplemente porque... porque... ¡era un demonio!

Tras aliviar sus más urgentes necesidades, se lavó la cara y atusó su largo y nudoso cabello con las manos. No tardó mucho tiempo en comprobar que Terry estaba en lo cierto: se sentía exhausta. Abrió la puerta y él apareció en el descansillo de inmediato. Le echó un vistazo con sus penetrantes ojos azules, repasó sus pequeños pies metidos en los largos calcetines, la trabajada puntilla de sus calzas y lo ridiculamente grande que le quedaba la camisa.

—Por favor, no me mire de ese modo —murmuró Candy—. Ya sé que no tengo buena pinta.

—Antes de conocerla, había oído decir que era usted la chica más hermosa del pueblo. No podía imaginar que sería usted una de las mujeres más hermosas que he visto nunca.

Sin ser consciente, Candy bajó la vista, incomodada por aquel vacuo halago.

—Es usted un embustero.

Semejante comentario habría dejado helado a Anthony, no habría podido abrir la boca. Terry Grandchester se limitó a sonreír.

—Tal vez no diga toda la verdad sobre algunas cosas, es cierto. Pero no sobre usted. —La siguió de vuelta al dormitorio con unas zancadas largas e indolentes. Ella podía sentir sus ojos clavados en la espalda, lo cual le llevó a acelerar el paso.

—Voy a dormir un rato... —quiso decir.

—No hasta que le traiga algo de comer.

—No tengo hambre.

—Hay unos cuantos libros junto a la cama que tal vez le apetezca ojear mientras preparo el desayuno.

No pretendía dialogar. Resignada, Candy se metió en la cama, cruzó los brazos sobre su regazo y le miró con sus ojos color verde mientras él la cubría con las mantas—. Gracias, pero no es necesario que...

—De algún modo, me recuerda usted a una mujer que conocí en Virginia. —Terry se detuvo tras alisar el edredón. Sus ojos azul zafiro brillaban con una mirada risueña—. Dulce. Tal vez un poco consentida... aunque muy bien educada. ¿Realmente es usted tan formal y correcta como finge ser, Candy?

Se esforzó por encontrar una réplica adecuada a aquella descarada pregunta. Al no encontrarla, le dedicó una mirada fulminadora. Él soltó una carcajada y salió de la habitación sin mostrar desasosiego alguno por su desprecio.

La fiebre desapareció tras un día de reposo, pero aun así Terry no la dejó salir de la cama. Le llevó sopa y pan para cenar. Se sentó en la silla junto al lecho mientras comía, cruzó sus musculosas piernas y Candy estudió la rayada piel de sus botas de punta redonda.

—¿Dijo usted que había regresado dos días antes de lo previsto?

—Sí —respondió Candy entre dos deliciosas cucharadas de caldo—. Pero mi padre no lo sabe y no me espera hasta pasado mañana.

—Bien. El tren, en cualquier caso, no pasará hasta entonces. La llevaré a casa y diremos que yo pasaba por allí y la vi caminar desde la estación... ¿Dónde está su equipaje?

—Perdí la bolsa cuando... cuando caí al río. Diré algo así como que la dejé en el tren. —Suspiró abatida—. Ahora está en el fondo del río.

—No se preocupe en exceso, cariño. ¿Por qué no les enseñan a las mujeres de por aquí a sonreír un poco más?

—Nos educan para economizar —replicó, y sus ojos brillaron al dejar escapar la risa—. No gastamos nuestras sonrisas en cualquier cosa.

—O con cualquiera —añadió Terry mirándola a los ojos. Le fascinó comprobar que ella estaba absorta en su cena—. ¿Por qué decidió regresar antes?

Candy alzó la vista al instante, con la boca llena. En esa breve fracción de tiempo, su ánimo cambió. A pesar de que su pregunta era casual, el interés que evidenciaban sus ojos no lo era, y darse cuenta de ello le impidió tragar con facilidad. Podía conseguir que aquella situación resultase realmente difícil de un montón de maneras. Candy esperaba que no fuese del tipo de hombre capaz de aprovecharse de algo así.

—Tenía que disculparme con alguien —dijo sin más.

—¿Anthony Brower?

—Sí. Discutí con él y después me fui a Connecticut, a casa de unos parientes, sin comentárselo. —Qué raro. Tras pasarse días y días pensando en él, en las últimas dos horas se había olvidado de su persona—. Tenía que decirle que sentía haber discutido con él, y no podía esperar.

—Para discutir es necesario que hayan dos personas dispuestas a hacerlo. ¿Por qué no esperó a que fuese él el que se disculpase primero?

—Oh, porque lo justo era que fuese yo la que pidiese disculpas. Siempre soy yo la que inicia las discusiones. Desde que éramos niños.

—Oh, debería haberlo imaginado —dijo Terry con una sonrisa—. Bueno, supongo que no tardará demasiado en perdonarla. Sobre todo si sabe utilizar como es debido esos grandes ojos Verdes suyos.

—Varios días —respondió Candy con gravedad—. Es un hombre muy serio. Algunas cosas tienen mucha importancia para él. Pero cuando hablamos y le digo que lo siento, y nos entendemos, sé que me ha perdonado cuando me coge de la mano. A panir de entonces, sé que en uno o dos días lo habrá olvidado todo...

—¿La coge de la mano? —Parecía sorprendido—. Si pueden solucionarlo de ese modo, no creo que haya tema por el que merezca la pena discutir. ¿Sobre qué pelean ustedes dos?

—Eso no es asunto suyo —respondió Candy, irritada por la crítica implícita a su relación con Anthony—. Si alguna vez conoce a Anthony, comprobará que es un hombre de honor. Es callado y reflexivo, ¡lo cual quiere decir que es mucho más profundo que uno de esos tipos que expresan a gritos sus sentimientos!

—Sí, sí. Ya sé... que las aguas tranquilas son profundas. Dígame, ¿tienen pensado casarse pronto?

—Sí. Pronto. Todavía no tenemos fecha, pero hace tres años que nos prometimos, y ambos estamos de acuerdo en que es el momento de...

—¿Tres años? ¿Están prometidos desde que acabó la guerra?

—¡No repita todo lo que digo!

—Increíble —murmuró Terry—. Le diré una cosa. Ustedes los del Norte son una raza aparte. No sé qué es peor, que él quiera esperar tanto o que usted esté dispuesta a esperar.

—Estamos esperando a que Anthony reúna el dinero suficiente para comprar una buena casa y para poder mantener una familia. No le gusta dejar cabos sueltos. Quiere lo mejor para mí.

—¿Y no tiene miedo de que llegue otro hombre y se quede con usted?

—Ningún hombre podría hacerlo. —Su voz rezumaba sinceridad—. Nadie podría apartarme de Anthony.

—Estoy seguro de que tanto usted como él lo creen... pero los demás no lo vemos del mismo modo, habida cuenta que llevan tres años...

—Ya he acabado con la sopa —dijo Candy con sequedad—.

Llévesela.

Él cerró la boca y recogió la bandeja del regazo de Candy; sus ojos expresaban una tranquila sonrisa. Antes de salir de la habitación, la miró y le guiñó un ojo, por lo que Candy comprendió que él había disfrutado inmensamente a su costa, atosigándola y riéndose de su orgullo.

Al día siguiente, Candy miró por la ventana y comprobó con alivio que la mañana había amanecido clara y brillante.

—Buenos días.

Se volvió y sonrió a Terry. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. La recorrió con la vista hasta alcanzar sus finas pantorrillas y sus pies descalzos. Después le dedicó una oscura e irritada mirada, y ella no tuvo más remedio que reconocer que era guapo incluso cuando fruncía el ceño.

—Buenos días —dijo Candy.

—Por todo el fuego del infierno, ¿qué está haciendo descalza fuera de la cama?

Ella regresó a la cama en busca de los calcetines de lana y se los puso a toda prisa.

—No es necesario que utilice ese lenguaje conmigo.

—¿Quiere caer enferma?

Ella le sonrió, pasando por alto su arrebato de mal humor.

—No voy a enfermar. Estoy completamente sana y me voy a mi casa mañana. Mire fuera.

—Por eso está tan contenta. No puede esperar ni un minuto más para ir a pedirle perdón a su prometido. ¿A qué sabe eso del compromiso, Candice, es dulce o amargo?

—Probarlo no le iría nada mal.

Le sonrió a regañadientes.

—Tal vez.

—Y a mí, un buen baño —prosiguió Candy— tampoco me iría mal.

—Tal vez también tenga razón. —Eligió una camisa limpia y se la pasó, teniendo cuidado de no rozar los dedos de Candy.

—Piénselo de este modo —dijo Candy con viveza—: mañana por la noche ya no tendrá que dormir en el salón. Recuperará su dormitorio.

—A mí no me importa que duerma usted en mi dormitorio.

Ella lo miró de forma reprobatoria, después apartó la mirada de aquella inocente sonrisa de Terry y salió de la habitación. Terry bajó la escalera para alimentar el fuego y asegurarse de que las habitaciones estaban incluso un poco más caldeadas. Mientras tanto, Candy se recreó dándose un buen baño, cubriendo su piel y su pelo con una espesa capa de jabón. Cuando apareció en el salón, colorada y húmeda, él ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, pues toda su preocupación era sentarla junto al fuego y cubrirla de mantas. La habitación estaba muy iluminada y flotaba en el aire un curioso sentido de compañerismo. Candy se desenredó el pelo rubio con los dedos y después se peinó mientras Terry rebuscaba entre un puñado de periódicos viejos.

Candy no se percató de la frecuencia con que él la miraba con sus brillantes ojos azules. Terry la estudió con discreción, apreciando la composición que conformaba su pelo suelto y la piel reluciendo junto al fuego. Era una considerable tentación, pues a pesar de haber conocido a unas cuantas mujeres, ninguna le había parecido tan dulce, tan vulnerable e ingenua como Candy Andry. Su carácter era una extraña combinación de dulzura y firmeza, y su inocencia le atraía y le repelía a partes iguales. Candy mantenía intactos todos sus sueños. Por el contrario, los sueños de Terry —lo que quedaba de ellos— estaban esparcidos en forma de piezas y retales, fijados en las palabras y las frases de los viejos periódicos que había logrado salvar. Los había mantenido y los leía de vez en cuando para recordar. No quería olvidar nunca las lecciones aprendidas en los últimos cinco años, no se perdonaría volver a cometer el mismo error otra vez.

—¿Qué está leyendo? —La curiosidad de Candy interrumpió sus pensamientos, y él respondió de inmediato.

—Un viejo ejemplar del Intelligencer de Atlanta. Algo sobre la campaña de Atlanta.

—¿Y por qué razón quiere usted leer eso?

Terry sonrió con amargura.

—Por los errores. Cuenta la retirada de Johnston cuando atravesó el Chattahoochee, por ejemplo. El reportero dice que las tropas «se retiraron disciplinadamente». —Sacudió la cabeza y resopló—. Yo estaba allí. Serví a las órdenes de Johnston. No nos retiramos disciplinadamente... Corríamos como almas que lleva el diablo, pasando los unos por encima de los otros para intentar salvar el pellejo.

—¿Usted estaba con Johnston? ¡Anthony estaba a las órdenes de Sherman en esa campaña!

—Probablemente estábamos frente a frente. De hecho, apostaría algo a que era uno de los soldados que nos atacaron desde los flancos.

—¿De qué le sirve leer esos periódicos en busca de errores?

—Es un pasatiempo. Así observo las cosas con distancia y compruebo cómo las explicaron, cuáles eran las políticas editoriales. En la mayoría de las ocasiones, uno obtiene más información estudiando las cosas que salieron mal que las que salieron bien. Y todo el mundo sabe que la prensa hizo mal muchas cosas durante la guerra... en ambos bandos. —Se sentó en la alfombra frente al fuego y le pasó a Candy uno de los periódicos—. Échele un vistazo a cualquier página... Retórica. Retórica en lugar de hechos. Si yo hubiese sido el editor...

—¿Qué? —inquirió Candy al ver que no proseguía—. Si hubiese estado al frente de un periódico, ¿qué habría hecho para contar las cosas? Tal vez habría empezado haciéndolo todo a su manera, pero tarde o temprano habría sucumbido al influjo de los políticos, y habría escrito lo que le mandasen que escribiese, y...

—Qué dura es usted —dijo Terry evidenciando con la mirada la sonrisa que no mostraban sus labios.

—En absoluto... Ese es el modo en el que hacemos las cosas en Massachusetts.

Terry echó hacia atrás la cabeza y lanzó una risotada.

—No me importa si todo el mundo lo haría así. Yo no lo haría. Si yo hubiese estado al cargo de un periódico, no habría sido la marioneta de nadie, y habría seguido mi propio dictado más allá de cualquier corriente. La mayoría de los editores permite que cualquiera manipule sus periódicos, especialmente los políticos. Y los periódicos de por aquí son tan malos como los de cualquier otro lugar... Son demasiado blandos, demasiado partidistas, demasiado... asustadizos. No creo que nadie sepa mantenerse firme y publicar la verdad sin usar un montón de palabras rebuscadas para suavizarla...

—Sin embargo, usted siempre habría dicho la verdad si hubiese sido editor, ¿no es así? ¿Aunque no le gustase?

—Por supuesto que lo habría hecho, maldita sea.

—No lo creo. Tal vez sí al principio, pero habría acabado imprimiendo su propia versión de la verdad, como todos los demás.

—Ah, pero yo soy diferente a todos ellos —dijo con una sonrisa ante su tono impulsivo—. No habría sido tan entusiasta a la hora de convencer a los lectores de que no podía llamar al pan pan y al vino vino. Tengo pocos prejuicios...

—Y uno de ellos es qué odia a los del Norte.

—Oh, eso no es del todo cierto. Cuando hacen las cosas como se tienen que hacer, no. De hecho, a algunas personas de por aquí no me costaría trabajo tomarles cariño. —Rió al tiempo que ella miraba las llamas del fuego con renovado interés.

—Dígame una cosa —dijo ella sin mirarlo—: ¿ha trabajado alguna vez para un periódico? Parece como si lo hubiese hecho.

—Fui cronista del Register de Mobile durante la guerra. También escribí para otros periódicos. Solía cambiar de periódico si el editor tenía la mano demasiado larga. Nada hace enloquecer a un escritor como ver que han cortado casi la mitad de uno de sus artículos...

—Pero sin duda debían de tener buenas razones para cortar su trabajo.

Terry rió entre dientes y sacudió la cabeza como si el mundo no tuviese sentido y cualquiera que intentase encontrarlo estuviese mal de la chaveta.

—Sí. Entendían que un reportero tiene que intentar mantener alta la moral de los lectores. A los editores no les gustaban mis crónicas de las batallas, decían que eran muy críticas, sombrías, que no veía el lado bueno de las cosas. El problema era que yo no encontraba demasiados motivos para el optimismo en medio de aquellas batallas; en particular desde que comprendí que estaba en el bando de los perdedores.

Candy lo miró con curiosidad al verlo sonreír otra vez, incapaz de comprender su aparente alegría. La luz del fuego convertía el pelo de Terry en una brillante llama de oro cobrizo, se filtraba por entre sus largas pestañas y dibujaba largas sombras en sus curtidas mejillas. Le pareció tan guapo y despreocupado que le costaba asociarlo a la dureza de las batallas y los tiroteos. Habida cuenta de los horrores y las sangrías de las que sin duda había sido testigo, no podía entender por qué sonreía y hablaba con tanta facilidad de la guerra. Que se sintiese a gusto al hablar de semejante tema llevaba a pensar que era un hombre carente de sentimientos. Los otros hombres a los que había oído hablar de la guerra se sulfuraban, dejaban patente su amargura, nerviosismo u orgullo. Candy frunció el entrecejo y le dio un giro a la conversación.

—El Register era un gran periódico, ¿no es así? Debió de publicar a menudo.

—Lo suficiente.

—¿Tiene algún ejemplar de sus artículos?

—No.

—Qué lástima. Me habría gustado leer algo escrito por usted. ¿Firmaba con sus iniciales o...?

—Rebelde. Ese era mi seudónimo. No podía utilizar mis iniciales porque mis puntos de vista a menudo no eran demasiado populares. A mis... compañeros... no les habría gustado el hecho de que nunca viese ángeles o estandartes dorados en el campo de batalla. Todo lo que podía ver era dolor e indignidad. Incluso cuando ganábamos una batalla, yo solo veía la desdicha en el triunfo... Pero tal vez me faltaba imaginación.

Lo miró con expresión de sorpresa.

—¿Realmente su seudónimo era Rebelde?

—¿No le gusta?

—No es eso... La cuestión es... Yo leí un artículo suyo. Salió en algunos periódicos del Norte. Usted escribió sobre la caída de Atlanta mejor que nadie...

—Bueno, no sé qué decirle si lo que yo escribí se publicó en un periódico yanqui...

—No lo tome por ese lado. Yo leí ese artículo de Rebelde... el artículo que usted escribió, una y otra vez... Los refugiados, y los niños en las calles, y los desertores. No me ha engañado, ¿a que no? Jamás le perdonaría si no me dijese la verdad sobre esto...

—No la engaño, Candy. —El rostro de Terry adquirió en ese momento un aspecto grave y seco.

—Escribió usted un libro sobre la guerra cuando finalizó... o al menos alguien utilizó el seudónimo Rebelde...

—Yo lo escribí.

—Todo el mundo lo leyó... Bueno, yo todavía no... pero lo leeré.

—Hágalo, por favor. Mis ingresos por los derechos del libro han disminuido últimamente.

Candy no sonrió. Permaneció en la misma postura, con los ojos clavados en el periódico que tenía en las manos sin fijarse en palabra alguna. Aquel artículo sobre Atlanta era uno de sus más vividos recuerdos sobre la guerra. Concord se encontraba tan lejos de todo aquello que se había sentido conmovida, en gran medida por la ausencia de Anthony y su trabajo en la Sociedad de Mujeres para el Apoyo a los Soldados. Un reportero llamado Rebelde había escrito sobre las batallas de Georgia, la gente huyendo en tropel de Marieta, la desesperación y la fatiga de Atlanta durante el asedio. Sus palabras eran tan desoladoras y deprimentes que finalmente había logrado entender, siquiera en cierta medida, el horror al que habían tenido que enfrentarse todas aquellas personas al ver cómo se venía abajo todo su mundo. Le resultaba difícil creer que el hombre que estaba sentado a su lado era aquel reportero.

—Todos buscamos más artículos firmados por usted —dijo ella—. Estábamos seguros de que cualquier cosa que escribiese sobre la rendición la publicarían. Pero no apareció nada más.

—Yo no estuve en la rendición. Me hirieron en Harpeth Creek. Nos enviaron a un ataque suicida. Un noble y definitivo intento de ganar la guerra. La mayoría de los soldados del regimiento murieron.

—Me alegro de que no fuese usted uno de ellos —dijo Candy con los ojos bañados en lágrimas a pesar de sus esfuerzos por contenerlas. Él alzó la vista sorprendido al apreciar el temblor en su voz, pero acto seguido sacudió la cabeza y sonrió forzadamente.

—Es usted demasiado sensible, muchacha.

—Lo sé. Anthony dice que no debería llorar con tanta facilidad, pero a veces...

—Otra vez Anthony. No creo haber conocido tan bien nunca a un hombre y tenerle tan poca estima sin haberlo visto siquiera.

Ella rió y se sorbió las lágrimas.

Terry le cubrió las manos con una de las suyas, y ella apretó los dedos al sentir el calor y la fuerza. A pesar de que no lo animó a hacerlo, pues ni siquiera se atrevió a mirarlo, se le aceleró el pulso y una agradable sensación de nerviosismo se apoderó de ella. Muy lentamente, volvió la palma de su mano para tocar la de Terry, y sus dedos se entrelazaron. Una desconocida dulzura recorrió todo su cuerpo. No hay nada de malo en cogerse de la mano, se dijo a sí misma a modo de excusa. Sin embargo, de alguna manera aquel gesto le hizo sentirse desleal para con Anthony, pues no cabía duda de que le provocaba placer el tocar a otro hombre. El apretón de manos se hizo más intenso durante unos segundos, después Terry la soltó, causando en Candy un curioso sentimiento de pérdida.

—Voy a cortar unos cuantos troncos —dijo Terry, a lo que ella asintió en silencio, repentinamente confundida y deseosa de alejarse de él... Y aun así reacia a dejarlo ir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chicas espero que las Anthony-fans no me quieran linchar, para fines de la historia la protagonista necesita lazos muy fuertes con su novio, así pues fue mi elección del novio de Candy con esta historia, un saludo y mis respetos para Anthony el cual es mi segundo amor, después de Terry claro...

**Capítulo 2**

El haberse hundido en las aguas del río había supuesto un mayor desastre para el vestido de paseo de Candy que para la propia Candy. La prenda se había encogido en algunos puntos y en otros se había deformado. En vano se ofuscó porque las cenefas de terciopelo alzaban ahora las puntas de la falda. Volvió a atar varias veces las cintas de satén, pero resultaba imposible reparar el daño. Por suerte, la capa lo cubriría todo hasta que pudiese reparar el vestido en secreto. A pesar de que su padre era muy detallista con todo lo referente a su tienda, apenas le prestaba atención a los asuntos relativos a su hija, y jamás echaría en falta unas cuantas telas.

Esa mañana, se estableció un reflexivo silencio entre Candy y Terry, un silencio que resultaba desconcertante habida cuenta de la conversación que habían mantenido a primera hora. Él la llevó al pueblo en un pequeño carruaje tirado por un caballo castrado de color gris moteado. A medida que se acercaban a Concord, el ritmo del caballo pareció ralentizarse.

—Ya casi hemos llegado —dijo Candy a regañadientes, consciente de que la extraña aventura que había vivido durante esos dos días estaba tocando a su fin. Reparó de repente en que había algunas cosas que no había comentado con él, cosas que tenían que quedar claras—. Espere, Terry. ¿Podría detener el carruaje? —Los ojos de Terry brillaron con la luz del día, la miró de soslayo al tiempo que tiraba de las riendas para que el caballo se detuviese—. Hay algo que tendríamos que decidir —prosiguió Candy en voz baja—. ¿Cómo vamos a comportarnos cuando nos veamos en público? No me gustaría tratarle como a un extraño, no después de lo que ha hecho por mí... ¡pero no puedo dar por sobreentendido que le conozco!

No hizo gesto alguno, la fina cicatriz de su sien quedaba camuflada por unas pocas arrugas. —¿Porque soy un rebelde?

—No. Por supuesto que no. Es porque no nos han presentado... Y no puedo hablar con usted como la otra noche, nunca más. Estoy prometida. Y usted no es el tipo de hombre del que una mujer prometida puede hacerse amiga. Nadie lo entendería, y Anthony menos que nadie.

—Por supuesto que no lo entendería —dijo Terry, y el paciente sonido de su voz la reconfortó ligeramente. El se hacía cargo de la situación.

Alzó la vista para mirarlo a la cara y se fijó en el color tostado de su piel y el tono rubio de su cabello. Qué fuera de lugar parecía en medio de la nieve y de aquel aire helado. Había nacido para vivir bajo la luz del sol radiante, en tierras cubiertas de hierba. Sus insinuantes sonrisas y su acento extranjero jamás serían aceptados en las tierras del Norte. ¿Por qué habrá elegido establecerse tan lejos de su hogar?, se preguntó. ¿Qué razones tendrá para que así haya sido? No se atrevería a preguntárselo. Por primera vez, apreció una fina cicatriz apenas visible a un lado del cuello que parecía extenderse por debajo de la camisa. ¿Hasta dónde llegaría? ¿Cómo se la habría hecho? Se parecía a la que tenía en la sien.

Se preguntó qué tipo de hombre sería. Solo sabía que en lo profundo de su ser había un poso de experiencia y emoción que nadie lograría entender jamás. Al contrario que Anthony o el resto de los hombres que conocía, que eran en esencia personas sencillas, Terry Grandchester era demasiado complejo, demasiado... engañoso. Le estaba agradecida por lo que había hecho con ella, pero se negaba a creer que hubiese entre ellos posibilidad alguna de ser amigos. No tenían nada en común. Eran mundos paralelos.

—Jamás olvidaré lo que ha hecho por mí —afirmó Candy con gravedad—. Nunca podré recompensarle por...

—No deseo su gratitud eterna —la interrumpió con una insinuante sonrisa que poco a poco fue dibujándose en su rostro—. No se angustie, cariño. Esto no es una despedida.

—Sí que lo es. Es lo que estoy intentando decirle.

—Ah, ya entiendo. Perdóneme. Es que en Virginia tenemos un modo diferente de despedirnos.

Pudo apreciarse un leve deje malicioso en sus ojos azules, y Candy sonrió a modo de réplica, tras lo cual apartó la cara.

—No se burle de mí—dijo con aire coqueto, consciente de que lo que pretendía él era tomarse alguna libertad; que ella sin duda rechazaría, sin tener en cuenta lo persuasivo que fuese. Ella era una mujer prometida.

—No pretendo burlarme. Esto es una cosa seria. ¿No cree que me debe al menos un beso? Como usted ha dicho, le salvé la vida. ¿Acaso Anthony se negaría a que besase una vez al hombre que la rescató? ¿Acaso tendría siquiera que saberlo? Dios sabe que yo no se lo diría nunca. Un beso no es una gran petición, Candy.

—Nunca he besado a nadie que no fuese Anthony —dijo con tono remilgado, descubriendo en ese instante la irresistible satisfacción que le producía flirtear con él.

—Sí, pero apuesto lo que quiera a que él no sabe dónde tiene usted su marca de nacimiento —dijo Terry, y sonrió al verla enrojecer—. Lo siento, cariño. Antes estaba usted en lo cierto... No soy lo que se dice un caballero, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo es en absoluto.

—¿Está segura de que me ha dicho la verdad respecto a lo de no haber besado a nadie más que a Anthony?

¡Menuda conversación para mantener con aquel hombre! Sintió cómo le ardían las mejillas al tiempo que intentó evitar su mirada.

—Básicamente, es cierto. Antes de prometernos... besé a uno o dos chicos... pero no fueron besos de verdad como los que le doy a Anthony.

—Besos de verdad —repitió pensativo—. No conozco otro tipo de besos más que los de verdad.

—Ya sabe a qué me refiero. Algunos besos no significan nada de nada. Pero los besos de verdad sí significan algo.

—No, no sabía nada de esa interesante distinción. Míreme, Candy.

Consciente de la mezcla de confusión y emoción que sentía en su interior, obedeció sin saber por qué. Sí, iba a besarla, y ella no debería permitírselo, pero no iba a encontrar el coraje suficiente para decirle que no. Con toda intención, él se quitó los guantes sin apartar la mirada. Le colocó una de sus bronceadas manos en la nuca enredando los dedos en su pelo rubio. La otra la apoyó en la curvatura de su cintura. El modo en que la asió era muy diferente a como Anthony solía abrazarla.

—Dígame si este beso es de verdad o no, Candy.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y Candy cerró los ojos, respirando con dificultad. En un principio, el roce de sus bocas fue seco y cálido e intenso, y exigía de ella algo que no sabía cómo ofrecer. Agarró el borde del asiento y le ofreció sus labios con cautela. Siguió sintiendo la presión de su boca mucho después de cuando ella creía que él lo dejaría estar. Por el contrario, él presionó con más fuerza, obligándola a separar los labios. Intentó coger aire y le colocó las manos en su ancho pecho para apartarlo de sí. El beso era ahora ardiente e íntimamente húmedo, lo que la hizo temblar debido a una curiosa combinación de repulsión y placer. Desconcertada y sorprendida, sintió el aterciopelado roce de su lengua contra la suya de un modo que ella ni siquiera habría podido soñar. Su boca parecía hambrienta y no se detenía ante nada. Había algo mágico en aquel hombre que hería sus sentidos y tiraba de ella con delicadeza. Tiritaba, tal como lo había hecho la primera vez que la cogió en brazos, aunque en esta ocasión no se debía al frío sino al fuego que crecía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Terry puso fin a aquel beso con un leve gemido. Su rostro evidenciaba confusión. Aturdida, ella lo miró a los ojos; el corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho y el estómago se le había contraído. Terry había probado el sabor de su boca. Pensar que nadie querría volver a hacerlo la contrarió. Y, sin embargo... no le había resultado desagradable.

—No practique esto con su prometido —le dijo Terry—, o querrá saber dónde lo aprendió.

Candy lo apartó de su lado con un gesto de desagrado, se desplazó hasta el extremo del asiento y volvió el rostro. Sentía sus labios suaves y carnosos, y casi podía notar todavía el roce de su lengua. Si pensaba en ello, perdería las fuerzas y empezaría a temblar. ¿Cómo le había permitido hacer algo así? Pensó en Anthony y se sintió culpable, pues él jamás había intentado hacer con ella algo semejante. Anthony y ella probablemente nunca se besarían con la boca abierta, ni siquiera después de casarse. Anthony le había dicho que hay mujeres a las que tratar de un modo lujurioso y mujeres a las que tratar con amor, y que ella era de las que hay que tratar con amor.

—Según su opinión, ¿ha sido un beso de verdad? —Terry sonrió con malicia al ver que ella no le miraba—. De acuerdo, cariño... La llevaré a casa.

Esa misma tarde, Anthony fue a visitarla. Desde su casa hasta el almacén de Main Street había un corto paseo. Candy y su padre vivían encima de la tienda, en la segunda planta, desde que su madre, Anne, murió de tuberculosis muchos años atrás.

—Estaré abajo haciendo inventario —dijo Alberth Andry, comprobando despreocupadamente que las puntas de su blanco bigote acabasen en punta.

Candy le sonrió agradecida, pues sabía que le estaba ofreciendo la posibilidad de pasar unos minutos a solas con Anthony. No apartó los ojos del inmaculado traje de su padre hasta que cerró la puerta tras él con mucho cuidado. Acto seguido, se lanzó a los brazos de Anthony. Qué pareja tan perfecta hacían. El peso de Anthony era el adecuado, y su altura era la justa para que ella se sintiese protegida y no impresionada. Encajaban a la perfección, como dos manos en un sólido apretón. Incluso pensaban del mismo modo. Anthony era su amigo más querido, y sabía que eso no cambiaría nunca, ni siquiera después de convertirse en su marido.

—Oh, cuánto te he echado de menos —dijo Candy con fervor ofreciéndole los labios para que los besase. El familiar roce de su bigote en el labio superior le hizo cosquillas. Sin saber por qué, se sintió invadida por un nuevo impulso y empezó a separar los labios, pues deseaba algo más que la simple presión de su boca. Quería probar su sabor. Deseaba besarlo con pasión, tal como la habían besado al mediodía. Tal vez Anthony había evitado, hasta entonces, besarla de aquel modo porque no quería incomodarla. Sin embargo, y a pesar de la suavidad y el ofrecimiento de sus labios, él apartó la cabeza.

—Yo también te he echado de menos —dijo Anthony mirándola a la cara con sus ojos azules—. He pensado en lo que hablamos antes de que te marchases...

—Yo también he estado pensando. Lamento muchísimo haberte presionado tanto.

—Ya sé que estás loca por casarte. Lo entiendo, querida mía... Yo tengo tantas ganas de casarme como tú. Muy pronto fijaremos una fecha. Te lo prometo.

—Pero eso es lo que llevas diciendo desde hace tres años.

—No podemos casarnos hasta que no esté en disposición de ofrecerte todo lo que mereces...

—Tienes lo suficiente para comprar una casa pequeña. Yo no quiero una mansión. Solo quiero que estemos juntos. No entiendo por qué ni siquiera tienes en cuenta la posibilidad de vivir aquí, con mi padre, o con tu familia, hasta que tengamos el dinero suficiente para comprar nuestra propia casa.

—Es una cuestión de orgullo, y esa es mi última palabra...

—¿Puedes dejar a un lado tu orgullo durante un minuto y escucharme? Otros hombres viven con su familia o con la familia de su mujer. Otros hombres empiezan comprando casas pequeñas y construyen otras más grandes después. ¿Por qué no puedes tú elegir entre una de esas posibilidades? No quiero que las cosas sigan así. —Se le cortó la voz antes de añadir con suavidad—: Me siento sola.

La sorpresa cruzó su cara, de una hermosura severa, y apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de Candy.

—¿Cómo es posible que te sientas sola? Siempre estás rodeada de gente. Y nos vemos todos los días, a veces en más de una ocasión. Vamos a los bailes y a las charlas...

—Una persona puede estar rodeada de gente y aun así sentirse sola. No siento que nadie me necesite. No pertenezco a nadie.

—Tu padre...

—Mi padre tiene su almacén. Eso es lo más importante para él. Su tienda y sus clientes son todo su mundo, y así es como quiere que sean las cosas. Oh, ya sé que me quiere, pero no es lo mismo. Y tú tienes a tu familia, una gran familia con muchos hermanos y hermanas. Estáis muy unidos, os ayudáis unos a otros, pertenecéis a esa familia.

—Tú también perteneces a mi familia...

—Soy una extraña —insistió—. Y necesito una familia. Soy una mujer, y es tanto lo que quiero darte... Tanto lo que quiero que dejes que te dé. Yo... —Dudó antes de proseguir—. Quiero estar cerca de ti y amarte como solo una mujer puede amar a su esposo. Estoy cansada de besarnos en el porche y de darnos la mano cuando nadie nos mira.

A Anthony se le enrojecieron las orejas al comprender de lo que estaba hablando.

—Candy, baja la voz. No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo.

—Quiero ser tuya como nunca podría serlo de nadie. No quiero esperar más, y menos aún si la boda va a retrasarse unos años más...

—Dios mío. —Anthony la soltó riendo nerviosamente—. Nunca habría imaginado que pensases en semejantes cosas, Candy.

—Por supuesto que pienso en ello. Todas las mujeres lo hacen, lo confiesen o no.

—Pero no podemos. Quiero que permanezcas inmaculada hasta la noche de bodas. Como tiene que ser.

—Siempre te preocupa tanto que las cosas sean como tienen que ser —dijo Candy en voz baja, dejando que fuesen sus ojos los que mostrasen su apasionada desesperación—. ¿Y qué hay de cómo son las cosas ahora... de cómo me siento yo?

—No tendrás que esperar mucho. Fijaremos una fecha...

—Muy pronto. Ya lo sé.

—Te lo prometo.

Se inclinó para besarla en la frente. Pero, de repente, Candy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo besó, amoldando su cuerpo joven y ardiente al de Anthony. Se quedó paralizado por la sorpresa, aunque al instante la rodeó él también con los brazos dispuestos a responder a su ferviente beso. Candy se estremeció triunfante, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo apretó contra sí más fuerte. Sintió su cuerpo masculino, firme y musculoso. Candy notó sobre su abdomen una creciente presión y supo que esa era la prueba física del deseo que Anthony sentía por ella.

Anthony la apartó empujándola por las caderas de inmediato. Su rostro estaba arrebolado, parecía incómodo.

—Ahora no —dijo con voz ronca—. Ya te lo he dicho, Candy, tendremos que esperar.

Una parte de su ser disfrutó al comprobar que le había afectado considerablemente —ahora, como mínimo, sabía que no estaba sola en su frustrante necesidad—, pero otra parte se hundió en la decepción. Cuando Anthony tomaba una decisión no había quien le hiciese cambiar de rumbo.

—De acuerdo —murmuró mirando al suelo. La vergüenza empezó a hacer acto de presencia al notar su recriminación.

—Tienes que aprender a no ser tan impulsiva. En momentos como este es difícil no aprovecharse de ti. Pero te respeto, Candy, y al final me lo agradecerás.

—Espero que así sea.

—Así será, te lo aseguro.

La nieve que había caído en febrero empezó a deshacerse. La ventisca que soplaba entre los olmos pelados de Main Street era casi sólida. Candy trabajó en la tienda con su padre, que estaba especialmente ocupado con los pedidos de la gente, dispuesta a reponer todo lo gastado durante las tormentas, desde el café y el té a la cera de abejas o el jabón en polvo. Candy tuvo muy poco tiempo para pensar en Terry Grandchester y la pequeña casa al otro lado del río en la que había pasado dos días escondida. Pero, de vez en cuando, Candy recordaba algún detalle del extranjero sudista, como el exótico color zafiro de sus ojos, o el modo en que la llamaba «cariño», así como su sentido del humor, a veces seco, a veces enigmático. Le preocupaba el hecho de pensar en Terry en algunas ocasiones en las que Anthony estaba cerca, pues se veía obligada a dar alguna explicación respecto a sus enrojecimientos o silencios repentinos.

El sábado por la mañana, en el almacén, Anthony y sus amigos estaban reunidos juntos a la estufa Seavey, como era su costumbre, charlando y fumando esos puros que el general Grant había puesto de moda, contándose una y otra vez las batallas en las que habían participado. Alberth Andry limpiaba el recipiente de cristal en el que guardaba los cuchillos, en tanto que Candy ayudaba a la señora Brooks a elegir la tela para un vestido. En el momento en el que salió de la tienda de señora Brooks, haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta, entró otro cliente. Como estaba acarreando un rollo de lino, Candy no prestó atención al recién llegado hasta que se percató de que Anthony y sus amigos habían enmudecido. Echó un vistazo hacia la puerta y creyó ver un destello de cabello oscuro y de piel bronceada, por lo que bajó la vista hacia el mostrador de inmediato. Le temblaban las manos mientras agarraba el lino y lo colocaba sobre los otros rollos de tela.

—Buenos días, señor Grandchester —dijo Alberth Andry con buena disposición—. ¿Ha venido en busca de su pedido? Llegó ayer.

—A por eso y por el correo —respondió con su característico acento.

El sonido de su voz, tan cálida y profunda como la recordaba, provocó que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda de Candy. Sin darse cuenta, posó las manos sobre la faja de su vestido de popelina irlandesa, arregló el amplio lazo que se ataba a la espalda y estiró las cintas que bajaban por la sobrefalda y listaban la falda.

—Candy, ¿puedes ocuparte de eso? —preguntó Alberth. —Buenos días, señorita Andry.

Se obligó a mirarlo a los ojos y apreció la sonrisa que destilaban sus profundos ojos azules. ¿La habría visto tocándose la faja? Y de ser así, ¿creería que lo había hecho por él? ¡Maldición!

—Señor Grandchester —le saludó fríamente. Sus dedos estaban más torpes que nunca, pero consiguió apañarse con las cajas de cristal junto a la puerta principal. Había dos cartas para él, una escrita con letra femenina. Resistió la tentación de mirarla con más detenimiento y se las pasó. Sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, y el corazón de Candy se aceleró al pensar que estaba allí y que los dos días que habían pasado juntos no fueron un sueño, que él y ella y Anthony estaban bajo el mismo techo. —Gracias, señorita Andry.

—El señor Grandchester —dijo de repente Anthony, con una voz diferente a la habitual, tan llena de desprecio que Candy casi no la reconoció— es nuestro residente confederado.

—Es mi prometido, el señor Anthony Brower —le dijo Candy a Terry, que miró a Anthony con interés durante unos segundos y luego se volvió hacia ella otra vez. —Vaya —murmuró Terry secamente. Todo lo que Candy pudo hacer fue componer una sonrisa, pues sabía exactamente qué pensaba de Anthony. Sintió como si compartiesen una broma privada. El toque risueño desapareció de su rostro en cuanto Anthony se acercó a ella y se colocó a su lado.

—Míralo bien, Candy. —El desprecio era evidente en su expresión—. Siempre andas preguntando cosas sobre la guerra y los rebeldes contra los que luchamos. Este es uno de esos hombres que mataron e hirieron a nuestros amigos, y que encerraban en mugrientas prisiones a muchachos como Johnny Sheffield hasta que morían de viruela.

—¡Anthony! —Candy lo miró aturdida. Sin duda, ese no era su amable y educado Anthony, un hombre que odiaba discutir, ¡pues estaba buscando pelea! Había desaparecido la dulzura de sus ojos, parecía ahora tan frío y enfadado que, de forma instintiva, dio un paso atrás para alejarse de él. Le rozó el hombro y lo notó tan rígido como el acero.

—Nunca habría pensado que un sudista recogiese él mismo sus encargos —dijo Anthony mirándolo de forma cortante—. ¿Por qué no ha enviado a uno de sus negros?

—Porque nunca creí en la esclavitud —replicó Terry sin alzar la voz.

Dos de los hombres que estaban sentados junto a la estufa se pusieron en pie a toda prisa.

—Tal vez sea así —dijo uno de ellos—, pero luchó por la causa, ¿no es cierto? Creía lo bastante en la esclavitud para asesinar a millares de hombres buenos con el fin de mantenerla.

—Tenía mis propias razones para luchar. —Su acento de Virginia era ahora más pronunciado, y contrastaba mucho con las átonas voces del Norte—. En primer lugar, no me gustaba la idea de que un puñado de yanquis me dijesen lo que tenía que hacer, cuando ellos no tenían ni idea de...

—Candy, ¿por qué no llevas al señor Grandchester al sótano para que recoja el cristal que encargó? —le sugirió Alberth Andry, en tanto que su rostro indicaba a las claras que tenía la intención de darles una reprimenda a los hombres que quedaban con él. Un comerciante, por encima de todo, jamás toleraría ese tipo de ofensas en su tienda. Aquellos hombres escucharían y respetarían sus palabras. Alberth era un hombre conocido y de confianza en Concord, y prácticamente todo el mundo le debía uno o dos favores; aunque no tenía la intención de recordárselo.

Candy miró a su padre a los ojos, comprendió sus intenciones y asintió en silencio.

—No quiero que vaya a ninguna parte con un rebelde —dijo Anthony.

—Creo que mi hija estará a salvo con él. ¿Verdad, Grandchester?

—Sí, señor.

—Ve con él, Candy.

Candy le llevó hacia la parte trasera de la tienda y después bajaron por una estrecha escalera. A medida que se alejaban, pudo escuchar la voz de su padre: «En mi tienda, muchachos, se trata con respeto a todos los clientes, sean del Norte o del Sur, franceses o esquimales. Y si no os gusta el modo en que llevo mi negocio...».

Llegaron al sótano y se detuvieron frente a unas estanterías de madera en las que se apilaba toda una serie de paquetes embalados. Candy abrió mucho las aletas de la nariz al tiempo que decía:

—Lo siento. Le pido disculpas por Anthony... por todos ellos. Anthony no acostumbra ser... ser...

—¿Un idiota intolerante y engreído? —propuso amablemente.

—Los conozco a todos desde que era pequeña. Ninguno de ellos le habría dicho nada si estuviesen solos, pero al estar en grupo...

—Lo sé. Y no puedo decirle que no habría ocurrido lo mismo si uno de ellos hubiese tenido que pasar por algo similar en el Sur. Excepto que allí, le habrían linchado antes de que pudiese responder.

Alzó la vista y algo de su enfado desapareció con aquel gesto. Terry no parecía enojado. Ni siquiera parecía haberle molestado la escena que había tenido lugar en la tienda, ¡era ella la que lo había pasado mal! Respiró hondo con la intención de recuperar la calma. No era propio de Candy mostrarse en contra de Anthony, y menos si su oponente era un extraño.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —preguntó Terry.

—Bien. Ni siquiera me resfrié después de... después de ya sabe qué.

Él sonrió ante aquella vaga referencia al incidente del río.

—Me alegro. Supongo que Anthony no hizo preguntas.

—No.

—¿Arreglaron los problemas por los que habían discutido?

—Bueno... En realidad, no.

—Qué vergüenza.

—Por favor —dijo Candy sin poder evitar reír—. Tanto apoyo me conmueve.

—Admito que Anthony responde a lo que esperaba de él. Pero no dijo usted nada de su bigote.

—Le da un aire distinguido, ¿no le parece?

—Tal vez me deje crecer uno yo también.

—¡No! —respondió Candy de inmediato, con total sinceridad. Sus mejillas no tardaron en enrojecer y Terry se echó a reír.

—Lo que usted diga. Así que no es especialmente partidaria de los bigotes...

—Excepto del de Anthony.

—Ese hombre la tiene hechizada, ¿verdad? ¿O es que se está tomando su tiempo? Tal vez... si espera un poco más... alguien podría hacer que usted se preocupase por él tanto como por Anthony.

—En absoluto. Anthony y yo estaremos juntos para siempre. Nosotros... Bueno, hemos crecido juntos. Nada puede romper ese tipo de lazos.

—¿Nada puede romperlos? Si algo he aprendido en los últimos años, cariño, es que no se puede estar seguro de nada.

Ella le dedicó una larga y expresiva mirada, advirtiéndole que la conversación se estaba haciendo demasiado personal.

—Y le rogaría que no volviese a llamarme así nunca más.

Él sonrió con malicia.

—¿Podría comprobar si alguno de esos paquetes es el mío, señorita Andry?

En silencio, Candy se volvió hacia los estantes y buscó en el extremo de uno de ellos poniéndose de puntillas. Cogió un paquete y empezó a tirar de él. Terry pasó las manos por encima de ella desde atrás y agarró el cristal envuelto apartándolo del vacilante movimiento de Candy. Durante unos segundos, ella sintió el contacto y la presión de aquel cuerpo fuerte contra su espalda, por lo que se volvió al instante para decir con rabia:

—No. Déjeme hacerlo a mí, ¿de acuerdo?

—No lo he hecho con mala fe. La he visto tambalearse sobre las puntas de los pies mientras agarraba el cristal de ventana... Lo pedí hace casi un mes, y eso es más de lo que puedo soportar.

—¡No me estaba tambaleando!

—Ya entiendo. Prefiere pensar que me he sentido tan atraído por sus encantos que he buscado cualquier excusa para...

—No, no es eso... Yo... ¡Oh, apártese!

Él señaló hacia la escalera con un gesto que era burlesco y deferente al mismo tiempo; sus ojos brillaban.

—Después de usted, señorita Andry.

Ella le precedió con paso regio de regreso a la tienda y se detuvo en el lugar habitual que ocupaba tras el mostrador. Aceptó su dinero sin contarlo siquiera y lo llevó a la caja.

—Si se espera un minuto —le dijo Alberth Andry a Terry— le haré el recibo...

—Se lo agradezco, pero no lo necesito.

Todos observaron en silencio al alto sudista dirigirse hacia la puerta. George Peabody, un exaltado muchacho que no pudo evitar decir algo desde su seguro rincón, murmuró un insulto entre dientes.

Terry se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, lo miró con aire retador, pero antes de que pudiese replicarle, Candy le dijo con rabia:

—George Peabody, ¡cierra el pico!

—Será mejor que primero se abroche los calzones —dijo Terry antes de tocar el ala de su sombrero a modo de despedida para Candy y salir por la puerta.

Automáticamente, todos miraron hacia los pantalones de George, para descubrir que, en efecto, tenía desabrochado uno de los botones. La tensión se disolvió, y cuando el muchacho, con la cara colorada, se volvió para reparar su maltrecha dignidad, todos se echaron a reír. Incluso Anthony no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Rebelde insolente —dijo sin énfasis, y nadie le llevó la contraria.

El propósito de la última serie de reuniones intelectuales que tuvieron lugar en diferentes hogares de Concord fue el charlar acerca de la Reconstrucción con objetividad, sensibilidad y sin ningún tipo de prejuicios. Como todo el mundo podía suponer, dichos encuentros estuvieron lejos de ser objetivos, rara vez mostraron en ellos sensibilidad y siempre predominaban los prejuicios. Aun así, aquellas acaloradas discusiones congregaban a bastante gente y siempre resultaban interesantes. Los debates celebrados en los salones de esos hogares eran territorio exclusivo para hombres, pero a las mujeres que deseaban escuchar se les permitía sentarse en silencio en los flancos de la estancia. Hombres como el metódico Bronson Alcott y el incisivo Ralph Waldo Emerson compartieron sus opiniones acerca de la guerra y la Reconstrucción con otros habitantes de la ciudad. Finalmente, se celebró un debate en el salón de los Andry, que apenas pudo dar cabida a toda la gente que se reunió aquella semana.

Candy estaba al cargo de la cocina mientras la reunión tenía lugar. No tardó en llenar de agua una tetera y colocarla en la brillante cocina de hierro colado, para que humedeciese el aire seco, y después repasó las bandejas con pastas de té que sacaría más tarde. Satisfecha de que todo estuviese en orden, alisó la muselina, se ató el delantal y caminó de puntillas hacia el lugar del que provenían las voces. En ese preciso momento, Bronson Alcott se encontraba en medio de un círculo de personas. El canoso cabello le caía hasta los hombros, gesticulaba de forma contenida con sus grandes manos mientras hablaba con las maneras de un hombre experimentado en el arte de la oratoria.

Candy se quedó en el sombrío corredor y echó un vistazo a la estancia. Su padre estaba al fondo, mirando el reloj de bolsillo y preguntándose, sin duda alguna, cuánto tardarían en salir las pastas de té. Anthony, con las piernas cruzadas y reposando las manos sobre una de las rodillas, se encontraba en el círculo más próximo al centro, mirando fijamente al orador. En el rincón más alejado estaba sentado Terry Grandchester, entre las sombras, lo que hacía que su pelo pareciese teñido de otro color. Tenía una pierna apoyada sobre la rodilla de la otra, y los brazos cruzados de forma casual sobre el pecho —el retrato perfecto del aburrimiento—, aunque, de algún modo, Candy sabía que estaba escuchando con suma atención todo lo que se decía.

Se preguntó qué le llevaba a acudir a aquellas reuniones sobre la Reconstrucción siendo como era el único sudista presente. A decir verdad, en Concord manifestaban de vez en cuando ciertos sentimientos prosudistas cuando se trataba el tema de la Reconstrucción. Pero Terry Grandchester era un extranjero allí, y él, al igual que el resto, lo sabía. Su presencia había supuesto un factor de inhibición en los primeros encuentros. Todo el mundo lo miraba, preguntándose cuándo saltaría de la silla chillando y bramando como un rebelde. Sin embargo, se había mantenido en silencio durante todos los debates que habían tenido lugar. En ese punto, ya casi habían olvidado que él estaba presente. Llegaba, intercambiaba algunas palabras amables con aquellos que se atrevían a acercársele, escuchaba en silencio y después se iba, ¡como si se tratase de un observador desinteresado y no hubiese sufrido la guerra en carne propia! Candy no lo entendía en absoluto. Le reconfortaba pensar que, al igual que ella, nadie lo entendía.

—Y para todos aquellos que creen que el conflicto, en retrospectiva, no tiene que ser entendido como una confrontación entre el error absoluto y la verdad absoluta —decía en esos momentos Alcott—, yo les diría que examinasen a la fría luz de la objetividad el mal que suponía la esclavitud. El sentir simpatía por aquellos que apoyaban la esclavitud o incluso mostrar benevolencia por ellos... debe ser considerado como un acto de alta traición...

Candy había escuchado aquel discurso infinidad de veces, por lo que tuvo que controlar un traicionero bostezo. Alzó una mano con delicadeza para taparse la boca y lo sofocó, parpadeando para despejar el cansancio. Al mirar de nuevo a Terry se dio cuenta de que él también la estaba mirando. Le mantuvo la mirada durante un buen rato, incapaz de mirar a otro sitio y, al ver que sus labios se curvaban formando la más leve de las sonrisas, ella también sonrió. Entonces el señor Emerson quiso añadir algo a lo que se había dicho; sus ojos de un verde grisáceo relucían con un tono oscuro. Sus palabras, como siempre, se granjearon la atención de todos los presentes.

—No podemos y no debemos mostrar benevolencia con los sudistas, no si lo que deseamos es confirmar los ideales por los que luchamos en la guerra. Tenemos que machacar a los rebeldes y no negociar la paz con ellos, si finalmente queremos materializar nuestras aspiraciones. La guerra no es un juego. Hay que llevarla a cabo sin piedad con el enemigo, si deseamos inspirar moralmente a los hombres que combaten en ella.

—¿Sin piedad? —repitió Alberth Andry con humildad—. Pero ¿no deberíamos intentar...?

—La guerra purifica a los hombres, pues es el azote de la indecisión y la putrefacción —exclamó Emerson con rotundidad—. En ciertos sentidos, la guerra es buena para el hombre. Por ese motivo, y por la rectitud de nuestras creencias, fue por lo que animé a los jóvenes a luchar.

De repente, una voz desconocida cortó el aire con aparente suavidad.

—Está usted equivocado... señor. A los hombres, la guerra les priva de... su humanidad. —Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia el rincón donde Terry Grandchester permanecía sentado con aparente despreocupación. Esbozó una media sonrisa que no era sino una mueca—. Es fácil —prosiguió con un tono más cortés si cabía—, es fácil para hombres como usted decirles a los jóvenes que luchen, siendo usted demasiado mayor para agarrar un rifle y su hijo demasiado joven. Es fácil enviarlos a la guarida de los leones donde ellos creen que estarán protegidos si se arropan a la bandera.

Un murmullo de voces creció en la estancia tras la inicial sorpresa. Candy cruzó las manos sobre su delantal, apretó los pliegues con fuerza y miró a Terry. Sentía empatia y, al mismo tiempo, temía por él. Entendía por qué no había podido mantener su silencio por más tiempo, pero le preocupaba que el hablar le acarrease problemas. Nadie se atrevía a decirle a Emerson, uno de los nombres más queridos y respetados de Concord, que estaba equivocado. Y nadie, y menos aún un sudista, podía sugerir que Emerson era un cobarde. Oh, no sabe en qué lío se ha metido, pensó Candy, deseando poder volver atrás en el tiempo para meterle al confederado un pañuelo en la boca antes de que pudiese hablar.

—La guerra es una prueba para la integridad de los hombres —dijo Emerson. Su maduro rostro estaba pálido, ya fuese por la rabia o por la ofensa—. Un aprendizaje. El Norte demostró su integridad moral al vencer a los rebeldes. Mereció la pena la muerte de nuestros hombres, la de todos y cada uno de ellos.

—Eso es cierto, señor Grandchester —intervino Anthony sin mover apenas el bigote al hablar—. Muchos hombres buenos murieron a causa de la arrogancia del Sur, empezando por la secesión de Carolina del Sur, y siguiendo por...

—La secesión de Carolina del Sur —interrumpió Terry— se debió a que ustedes trazaron una línea y nos retaron a que la cruzásemos.

—Como ya he dicho —le cortó Anthony con una leve sonrisa—, la arrogancia del Sur. El hecho es que Carolina del Sur cruzó esa línea, con el total apoyo del resto de su gente, a pesar de saber cuáles serían las consecuencias. Y ahora, nuestros hombres buenos del Norte yacen en tumbas...

—Sí, pero hay el doble de tumbas sudistas —inquirió Terry.

—Tumbas de rebeldes sin educación alguna. Como el señor Emerson dijo en una ocasión, el estado de Carolina del Sur al completo no merece la muerte de un solo muchacho de Harvard —dijo Anthony con desprecio para después guardar silencio.

La cara de Terry palideció. Sus ojos brillaron con una buena dosis del orgullo que había llevado a su gente a seguir luchando mucho después de que su causa hubiese perdido la guerra. Relajó las manos, hasta ese momento convertidas en puños.

—Un montón de hombres buenos murieron en Carolina de Sur —señaló, y después sonrió de un modo extraño—. E incluso unos pocos provenían de Harvard... señor Brower.

Y tras esas palabras, se fue, dejando a sus espaldas un creciente murmullo. La conversación acabó convirtiéndose en un tumulto de voces. Candy atravesó la cocina y fue hasta la puerta trasera del edificio. Estuvo a punto de caer al pisar en un bloque de cemento que estaba suelto al cruzar la calle.

—Terry... deténgase. Espere, por favor.

Se detuvo y se volvió lentamente hacia ella. Las ramas desnudas de los olmos formaban franjas de sombra en su cara.

—Tenía razón —dijo Candy sin aliento—. Mucho de lo que dijo era cierto... Pero debe tener cuidado con lo que dice. Usted sabe lo que sienten respecto a la guerra, y también lo que sienten por el señor Emerson. Nadie le ha dicho nunca al señor Emerson que estaba equivocado.

—Pues alguien tendría que haberlo hecho.

—Usted solo ha conocido una de sus facetas esta noche. No sabe usted lo bueno y amable que es. Debería verlo cuando se detiene a hablar con los niños pequeños, o a ayudar a cualquiera que lo necesite, o a hacer cualquier otra cosa que beneficie a la ciudad. Es amable y benevolente, y el más leal...

—Por favor —la interrumpió Terry alzando las manos con un gesto defensivo—, no me suelte un discurso sobre Emerson.

—La cuestión es que es el ciudadano más querido de Concord. Dios del cielo, si se hubiese usted sentado durante unas cuantas horas para planearlo, no podría haber encontrado un método más efectivo para que todos los de por aquí deseasen echarle de Concord... Porque Anthony y sus amigos...

—Que lo hagan o no, cariño, no tiene nada que ver con usted —dijo, su voz denotaba despreocupación, aunque tenía la mandíbula rígida.

De repente, parecía estar tan solo, tan terriblemente solo que Candy sintió un inevitable arrebato de compasión. Se inclinó hacia él y le colocó una de sus diminutas manos sobre el hombro en un gesto de apoyo. Bajo sus dedos sintió la musculosa superficie del cuerpo de Terry, dura como el acero, ligeramente temblorosa debido a la tensión.

—¿Qué ha venido a hacer aquí? —preguntó Candy casi en un susurro; sus palabras apenas resultaron audibles en la calma de la noche—. ¿Por qué se ha instalado en un lugar tan lejano a la tierra a la que pertenece? Debería estar en su hogar, con su familia, con la gente que lo quiere...

—No —la interrumpió sin demora intentando apartarse de su mano. Un amago de carcajada se le había atascado en la garganta—. No haga teatro conmigo. No me sirve de ayuda.

—No estoy actuando. Usted me ayudó en una ocasión. Me encantaría poder ayudarle.

Ella alzó la vista y lo miró a regañadientes. Su piel era pálida, casi translúcida, bajo la fría luz de la luna. De repente, Terry la miró de un modo diferente, sin su habitual ternura o tendencia a la burla. Nadie de entre todos los conocidos de Candy cambiaba de humor con semejante facilidad. El risueño extranjero de lentos movimientos se había transformado en un hombre distinto, cuya expresión denotaba amargura y sus ojos mordacidad. Desconcertada, dejó caer la mano que tenía apoyada en su brazo.

—Puede ayudarme —dijo con tono rudo—. Bien sabe Dios que sí. —Con un rápido movimiento la agarró por la muñeca y la llevó hasta el espacio que se abría entre dos edificios, a un rincón oscuro. La tranquila y conocida calle desapareció sin más, y Candy se sintió agarrotada por el miedo.

—¡No!

La abrazó con fuerza, y ella sintió su aliento en el cuello.

—Vamos —murmuró—. Grite y golpéeme... Eso haría que todos viniesen corriendo hasta aquí, ¿no es así? Me importa bien poco, cariño. No me importa... Ya no...

Posó su boca, feroz y voraz, sobre la de Candy. Ella intentó impetuosamente desasirse. La noche los envolvía con un manto de terciopelo, ahogándolos en su oscuridad. Agarró desesperada un mechón de pelo de la nuca de Terry, pero él no se arredró, dejó de presionarla y la besó con ternura, en busca de la calidez que Candy ya había sentido anteriormente. Comprendió que la estaba utilizando para aliviar su dolor, y su oposición no tardó en cesar; sus boqueadas se transformaron en esporádicos jadeos.

Se tranquilizó y empezó a apretarse contra el cuerpo de Terry, sin sentir ya lástima; sin sentir tampoco empatia ni cualquier otra cosa. Entonces, el abrazo cambió, pues ahora Terry parecía querer protegerla. Inclinó un poco más la cabeza y su boca se movió con la destreza propia de un experto. Candy sofocó un gemido en la garganta pues estaba sucumbiendo al placer que sentía, respondiendo a los roces de su lengua con la mente en blanco, como si no fuese ella misma. Cerró las manos y enredó sus dedos en aquel sedoso cabello. Con extremo cuidado, atrajo su cuerpo hacia él, deslizando su cálida mano por la espalda, trazando una dulce caricia hasta posarla justo encima de sus nalgas. Sus cuerpos estaban perfectamente encajados, como si los hubiesen fabricado ex profeso para ese propósito. Los senos de Candy reposaban en el pecho de Terry. Sus caderas estaban tan unidas que ella pudo sentir perfectamente el poder de su erección. Él la apretó incluso con más fuerza contra su cuerpo, su ansia era ya puro deseo.

—Esto no está bien... —dijo ella en un susurro al tiempo que Terry recorría con su boca el frágil perfil de su garganta. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y dejó caer los hombros. Mientras sus labios rozaban la delicada piel de su cuello y la cóncava depresión bajo su mentón, ella comprendió que él sabía cosas sobre su cuerpo que ella misma desconocía. Sabía cómo hacerla sentir algo que nunca antes había sentido, y todo eso estaba prohibido. No tenía derecho a hacerlo, y ella no tenía derecho a permitir que lo hiciese—. Deténgase —susurró. Sentía la nariz invadida por el aroma de aquel hombre, y su cuerpo pedía que le dejase hacer lo que quisiese.

Apartó la boca del cuello y volvió a besarla con ímpetu devorador, aferrando su cabeza con ambas manos. Entonces tomó aire, haciendo ascender y descender de modo ostensible su pecho, y la soltó.

—No ha sido culpa mía —murmuró Terry.

Candy se apartó de él hasta tocar la pared con la espalda. Su corazón latía con tal fuerza que casi resultaba audible. La voz de Terry era rasposa y pesada, y la rodeó sumida como estaba en la oscuridad.

—No he podido evitarlo, en la misma medida en que tampoco ha podido hacerlo usted. Así que no vuelva a seguirme, o ya sabe lo que le espera.

Candy permaneció inmóvil, con las manos sobre el pecho.

—Vuelva junto a su padre —dijo secamente—. Y con Anthony. Vamos.

Ella volvió a salir a la calle. Aceleró el paso de vuelta a la seguridad.

Candy no podía entender ni librarse de la secreta fascinación que sentía por Terry Grandchester, que ahora era conocido en toda la ciudad con un sencillo sobrenombre: el Confederado. Cuanto menos lo veía, más pensaba en él o se hacía preguntas sobre su persona. Llegó a la conclusión de que la evitaba, pues nunca aparecía por la tienda durante las horas en que ella ayudaba a su padre, y ni siquiera la miraba cuando se encontraban bajo el mismo techo. Quizá era mejor así.

Los rumores sobre Terry corrieron como la pólvora por todo Concord; era una continua fuente de interés. Tenía reputación de conquistador. La señora Brooks afirmó que ella y su marido habían visto al sudista acompañado de una elegante mujer en Boston. Por otra parte, algunos de los jóvenes más temerarios de Concord le acompañaron a un baile en Lowell y regresaron oliendo a licor y a perfume barato. La opinión general era que Terry Grandchester era un exaltado que había llegado al Norte en busca de problemas. Nadie conocía, sin embargo, la respuesta a la pregunta más importante respecto a su persona: ¿quién era y qué hacía para ganarse la vida? No parecía tener ocupación alguna, aunque parecía disponer de una adecuada cantidad de dinero, pues siempre iba vestido de manera impecable y era generoso a la hora de pagar.

Después llegó un largo período de silencio en torno a Terry, por la mera razón de que se desplazó a Boston por motivos desconocidos y permaneció allí más de dos meses. Las semanas pasaron muy despacio sin material que avivase el fuego de los chismorreos sobre su persona. A pesar de que había dejado su caballo en los establos centrales de la ciudad, lo que significaba que con toda probabilidad Terry regresaría, Candy empezó a pensar que no volvería a verlo nunca más. Lo apartó de su mente y se dedicó por completo a sus deberes como hija de Alberth Andry y como prometida de Anthony, además de mantenerse ocupada con el Club de Señoras de los Martes y la Sociedad Femenina para la Caridad de Concord, así como con sus clubes literarios y los debates. Siempre que le era posible, Anthony la llevaba a algún baile, pues todas las semanas alguna organización montaba uno.

La Sociedad Femenina para la Caridad iba a celebrar su baile anual para recaudar fondos para los pobres y los necesitados. Establecieron una entrada de diez centavos por persona; la entrada familiar era de veinticinco. Dado que había sido elegida como miembro del comité organizador, Candy no dispuso de mucho tiempo para acudir a los debates políticos. El baile tenía que celebrarse en el ayuntamiento —la principal excusa para celebrarlo era, por descontado, la llegada de la primavera—, y pasó todo un sábado con el resto de las mujeres del comité decorando la segunda planta, el amplio balcón y la escalinata principal.

Las mujeres colaboraron para tener preparados los tocadores, y Candy sintió en la boca del estómago el empuje de la ilusión al sacar el vestido de la caja donde lo había tenido guardado. Era un vestido nuevo y no se lo había puesto nunca, y sabía que Anthony se quedaría con la boca abierta al verla ataviada con él. Tal vez esa misma noche, si el hechizo era lo bastante poderoso, quisiese fijar la fecha de la boda.

—Átame bien fuerte —le pidió casi sin aliento a Annie Britter, una chica vivaracha de diecinueve años que había sido la mejor amiga de Candy desde la infancia; en gran medida porque Candy siempre había estado con Anthony y no había competido con ella en lo que a hombres se refería.

—¿Diecinueve pulgadas? —preguntó Annie apretando las cintas con las manos y tirando de ellas con fuerza.

—Necesito dieciocho... para el vestido... que voy a llevar —respondió Candy con un hilo de voz, manteniendo la respiración y cerrando los ojos.

—No creo que funcione —dijo Annie tirando con más fuerza—. ¿Por qué te has comprado un vestido confeccionado para una cintura de dieciocho pulgadas? Nunca has bajado de diecinueve...

—Pensé que... tenía que parecer más delgada.

Tras una dura pugna, Annie anudó las cintas y supervisó el trabajo con admiración.

—Dieciocho y medio... Casi. Un perfecto reloj de arena. —Torció la cabeza para observar con detenimiento—. Pero la próxima vez que quieras que te apriete tan fuerte prueba con el Swanbill. ¿Qué clase de corsé llevas?

—El Thompson estilo guante. Es nuevo...

—Ah, sí. Vi el anuncio en Godey's. Pero yo no utilizo otro que no sea el Swanbill... Es mucho más rígido.

No sin mucho esfuerzo, Candy consiguió colocarse la montaña que formaban las enaguas, después alzó los brazos al tiempo que Annie pasaba el vestido nuevo por encima de su cabeza. Al ponérselo pudo escuchar unos cuantos suspiros de admiración en el tocador. El vestido era de seda blanca y brillaba con el fulgor prístino de la nieve recién caída. La falda estaba adornada con unos tupidos volantes de seda y unos grandes pliegues de tul transparente, en tanto que en la cintura lucía unos racimos de hojas de tela. El escote era casi indecentemente bajo y estaba adornado con rosetones de seda, las mangas también tenían rosetones. Annie ató el vestido y le dedicó a Candy una mirada de envidia.

—No vuelvas a hablarme, Candy Andry. —Annie levantó un espejo de mano y la observó con el ceño fruncido—. Estás idéntica al anuncio de Godey's.

Candy sonrió y comprobó su peinado mirándose al espejo. Se había recogido el pelo en un moño. Había permitido que unos cuantos mechones escapasen de la presión, y ahora se bamboleaban libremente rozándole la nuca. Sus pendientes de malaquita, así como el lazo del cuello, destacaban el matiz verdoso de sus ojos. Por otra parte, las expectativas que había depositado en ese baile le aportaban un tono radiante a sus mejillas. Sabía que nunca había lucido tan atractiva.

—Me pregunto qué dirá Anthony —comentó en voz alta.

—Te quiere con locura. Supongo que no hará otra cosa más que caer de rodillas ante ti y recitar una oda a tu belleza. —Annie sonrió con malicia—. Si fuese tú, Candy, tendría mucho cuidado si Anthony intentase llevarme a una de esas oficinas vacías del piso de arriba.

Si ese fuese el problema... pensó Candy torciendo la boca.

—Lo único que espero es que no llegue demasiado tarde al baile —respondió ella mientras alisaba los pétalos de uno de los rosetones de seda.

—¿Tarde? —repitió Annie—. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso celebraban hoy otra de sus reuniones con los abogados?

—Me temo que sí.

—No sé cómo soportas que Anthony esté siempre ocupado...

—Estoy muy orgullosa de él. Anthony es el abogado más joven especializado en ferrocarriles en Boston y Lowell, y le está poniendo mucho empeño. Ahora que la guerra ha finalizado, están surgiendo todo tipo de planes nuevos, y eso significa que tiene que trabajar muy duro...

—Oh, claro —la interrumpió Annie con aire aburrido—. Supongo que no pasa contigo mucho tiempo... ni siquiera tras sus largas charlas de los viernes. Pero bueno, al menos tú tienes un prometido, que es más de lo que podemos decir muchas. Dada la escasez de hombres, una no puede ser tan selectiva como lo era antes. Piénsalo, tengo casi veinte años y todavía no estoy prometida...

—Hablas como si fueses una vieja solterona —dijo Candy riendo.

—No, nunca seré una solterona —afirmó Annie con convicción—. No podría soportar ser como la hermana de Anthony, Eliza. Tiene treinta y tres años y nadie la ha besado... Oh, mira, por allí asoma.

Candy le sonrió forzadamente a Eliza, una mujer remilgada y de labios finos, con un carácter de hierro y una total carencia de sentido del humor. ¿Habría deseado alguna vez que la besasen? No parecía probable. Muy poca gente parecía tan inasequible. Sus ojos eran de un color marrón oscuro, y la expresión de su cara hacía imposible saber en qué estaba pensando. Eliza adoraba a su hermano, igual que el resto de su familia. De hecho, los Brower le adoraban de tal modo que Candy, para sus adentros, creía que ellos no la veían digna de él.

—Buenas noches, Candy —dijo amablemente Eliza—. Quería decirte que Anthony se puso en contacto con nosotros esta tarde. Dijo que te comunicásemos que se quedaría en Lowell hasta muy tarde.

—¿Quieres decir que no vendrá...?

—Eso es —respondió Eliza. Sus afilados ojos casi parecían retar a Candy a quejarse—. Ya sabes lo importante que es su trabajo, Candy. No puede arriesgarse por un baile cualquiera.

—Por supuesto que no —replicó Candy con las mejillas coloradas a pesar de sentirse apesadumbrada.

Para su desgracia, la sensación de desilusión fue tan marcada e inmediata que sus ojos no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas. ¡No te eches a llorar!, se ordenó a sí misma, y logró contener el llanto. Annie y Eliza intercambiaron unas heladas miradas y después Eliza se fue.

—Eso ha sido un golpe bajo —declaró Annie indignada—. Ha esperado a que te vistieses para decírtelo. Como Anthony no está...

—Todo el mundo parece creer que mi vida debería centrarse en Anthony —dijo Candy en voz baja—. Se supone que tendría que irme a casa, o rondar por aquí como un alma en pena porque no está conmigo. Pues bien, no voy a hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Voy a pasármelo bien, y... voy a bailar con otros hombres... y voy a reír... ¡e incluso flirtearé un poco!

—¡Candy! —Annie parecía sorprendida y encantada a un tiempo—. No puedes hacer eso. ¿Qué dirán todos?

—No soy una de las propiedades de Anthony... Todavía no. No hay razón para encerrarme. Estamos prometidos, pero ni siquiera hemos fijado la fecha de la boda. Y yo soy joven y no estoy casada... y quiero disfrutar esta noche.

Candy alzó la barbilla con determinación y salió del tocador, agarrando su abanico como si de un hacha se tratase. Fiel a su palabra, pasó la noche como si no estuviese prometida con hombre alguno, charlando y bailando sin inhibiciones. Candy sabía que no se estaba comportando como en ella era habitual, y también sabía que estaba llamando la atención debido a su risa fácil y a su manera de comportarse. Muy bien, pensó con el ceño fruncido, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa al hombre que se había fijado en ella. Cuando Anthony oiga los comentarios al respecto, no va a tener tantas ganas de pasar las horas en el trabajo en lugar de estar conmigo. Tal vez se enfureciese y le pidiera explicaciones, o le ordenara que a partir de ese momento no volviese a hablar con otros hombres. De lo que estaba segura es de que agradecería cualquier tipo de atención por parte de Anthony. Sin hacer caso a las reprobadoras miradas de su padre, que se encontraba al otro lado de la sala, Candy recorrió la estancia pasando de una persona a otra. Poco a poco, a medida que iban sucediéndose las melodías, y abrieron las ventanas para dejar pasar algo de aire fresco, el áspero nudo de frustración que había sentido en su interior se fue aflojando.

—Anthony se va a arrepentir de no haberte visto esta noche —dijo David Fraser, su compañero en ese momento, mientras bailaban un conocido vals.

Candy le sonrió con ganas, pues era lo que más había deseado escuchar.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —le preguntó.

Y mientras David le dedicaba toda una serie de corteses cumplidos, Candy dejó escapar una risotada. Pero, segundos después, se le congeló la sonrisa al mirar por encima del hombro de David hacia la mesa de los refrescos y ver que entre el grupo de hombres que se había reunido allí se encontraba Terry. En ese preciso momento, acababa de decir algo que les resultó muy divertido a los que le rodeaban, y pudo apreciar sus blancos dientes en contraste con su piel morena.

Así pues, había vuelto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Candy dio un ligero traspiés al ver a Terry. David Fraser aminoró el ritmo de baile. Se volvió hacia donde ella estaba mirando y descubrió el objeto de su atención.

—Ese es Terry Grandchester, el confederado que...

—Sé quién es. —Candy apartó la vista de Terry y miró a David con una sonrisa—. Lo que sucede es que me sorprende verlo rodeado por esas personas —dijo en voz baja—. Creía que todo el mundo lo odiaba.

—No todo el mundo. Es una de esas personas a las que admiras u odias... Y supongo que tiene un estilo propio que a muchos de los hombres de por aquí les gustaría imitar.

—¿Estilo? ¿Te refieres a cómo viste?

—Sí, eso también... El modo en que hace las cosas. —David sonrió con ironía—. Algunos hombres son así. Es difícil de explicar, y a decir verdad no entiendo la admiración que despierta, y menos aún sabiendo que hace poco más de tres años disparaba contra nuestros hombres.

—Bueno, en algún momento tendremos que olvidar quién disparaba contra nosotros y aprender a convivir unos con otros —dijo Candy con aire ausente, echando miraditas por encima del hombro de David a medida que ralentizaban el ritmo.

Resultaba extraño, incluso en Concord, ver a un hombre tan bien vestido como Terry. ¿Quién podía permitirse por aquel entonces comprarse semejantes ropas? Su chaleco estaba hecho a medida y era de piqué blanco; le caía justo por debajo de la cintura de sus pantalones. Todo el mundo acostumbraba llevar holgados abrigos estilo príncipe Alberto, pero el suyo era menos voluminoso, las mangas eran más ceñidas y los puños también. Y en lugar de la falsa camisa atada con cintas anchas, que justo entonces estaba empezando a pasar de moda, Terry llevaba una camisa almidonada, también a medida, y una estrecha corbata blanca. Su cabello brillaba: corto en las sienes y largo en la nuca, un nuevo estilo que hacía que los largos rizos que lucían los otros hombres en las sienes pareciesen una reliquia del pasado. Menudo presuntuoso, pensó Candy, irritada al constatar que no era la única mujer que se había fijado en él. Sabe que todas las mujeres del baile le están prestando atención... ¡y parece disfrutar de ello!, se dijo. No pudo apreciar el más mínimo atisbo de vergüenza o modestia en él.

Siguió bailando con David, pero dejó de flirtear con él y sus movimientos se hicieron mecánicos. Minutos después volvió a fijarse en la mesa de los refrescos y vio que Terry se había ido. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor y descubrió que estaba bailando... ¡con Annie! Entre todas las mujeres había elegido a Annie, que reía tontamente roja como un tomate, consciente de la atención que recaía sobre ella al bailar con un confederado. Terry tenía la mirada fija en ella, y aunque su rostro no evidenciaba expresión alguna, su boca dibujaba una sonrisa. La gente que los miraba no podía evitar una mueca de desaprobación, o bien chasqueaban la lengua, en tanto que la madre de Annie se movía inquieta en un rincón. Candy observó cómo unían sus cabezas al hablar. Se preguntó qué se estarían diciendo.

—Hace mucho calor aquí dentro, ¿no te parece? —le dijo a David, percatándose en ese mismo instante de que todo el brillo de la noche había desaparecido para ella.

Él entendió de inmediato lo que pretendía decirle.

—¿Quieres que dejemos de bailar durante un rato?

—Por favor.

David la llevó solícito al otro lado de la sala, y Candy se escabulló al instante en uno de los tocadores para mujeres. Se pasó un pañuelo por la frente y las mejillas para enjugarlas e intentó recuperar la compostura. Se miró en uno de los espejos para arreglarse el peinado, del que habían escapado algunos mechones más, y se miró fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que me está pasando esta noche? —se preguntó en un susurro y bajó el espejo con una sacudida. Su innata sinceridad la obligaba a admitir la verdad. Quería bailar con Terry Grandchester. Estaba celosa de Annie.

¿Por qué?, se preguntó Candy asombrada. Tengo a Anthony. No puedo estar enamorada de un hombre y sentir al mismo tiempo celos por otro. ¿Por qué demonios me siento así?

Se debía a que Anthony no estaba con ella, eso era todo. Por eso confundía sus sentimientos por el sudista. Terry Grandchester y ella compartían varios secretos: los dos días pasados juntos encerrados en la cálida intimidad de su hogar, aquellas conversaciones privadas y aquellos besos. Pero eso no significaba que tuviese algún interés en conseguir su favor. ¡Por todos los santos, no lo deseaba en absoluto! Tras exhalar un suspiro, Candy tiró de sus mangas y volvió a la sala de baile directa a la mesa de los refrescos. Un vaso de ponche la ayudaría a calmarse.

Sacó el cucharón del cuenco, tan solo medio lleno, dispuesta a colmar un vaso con su rosado líquido.

—Permítame... por favor.

El cucharón cayó de golpe en el cuenco, y Candy se maldijo por haber dejado que se le escurriese entre los dedos. Alzó la vista y se topó con los ojos azul zafiro de Terry, que la miraba con asombro. Le cogió el vaso de la mano y vertió en él una pequeña cantidad de ponche, sabiendo que en caso de llenarlo demasiado cualquier mujer tendría problemas para no derramar alguna gota sobre su vestido. Mostraba una especial sensibilidad para ese tipo de cosas, respecto a todos los intrincados detalles relativos a las mujeres.

—¿Disfrutó de su estancia en Boston? —preguntó Candy con mucha discreción, aceptando el vaso de ponche sin mirarle a los ojos.

—Sí, gracias —respondió él con fingida caballerosidad, al tiempo que la recorría de arriba abajo con la mirada. Le había conmovido de un modo extraño su comportamiento de esa noche, tan joven y animado y desafiante, y de algún modo desesperado, que habría buscado cualquier excusa con tal de abrazarla.

—¿Fue allí por cuestiones de negocios? —Candy no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por su curiosidad.

—Difícilmente podría haber ido por otro motivo. El lugar no tiene demasiado que ver.

—Por supuesto. Boston en invierno no es muy...

—No me refiero a Boston. Hablaba de las mujeres yanquis. —Hizo una ligera mueca de desagrado y después sonrió al comprobar la indignada expresión de Candy.

—¿Y qué es lo que le parece mal de las... mujeres yanquis de por aquí? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido.

—Ninguna de ellas se parece a usted.

Al apreciar un destello de picardía en su mirada y la inequívoca sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios, Candy se echó a reír.

—Es usted un sinvergüenza.

—Aun así, sigue siendo usted la mujer más hermosa que yo haya visto nunca. —Lo dijo con tal tranquilidad que sus palabras no parecieron una afirmación seria. Sin embargo, Candy sintió una punzada de placer y eso la exasperó. ¿Estaba tan necesitada de consuelo que iba a ponerse a saltar al más mínimo cumplido?—. De hecho, usted es la razón de que yo haya vuelto —prosiguió Terry—. No podía dejar de pensar en usted... A pesar de que lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas.

—Ha vuelto porque dejó aquí su caballo —dijo ella con un deje de coquetería.

—¿Panamá? Ah, sí. Lo dejé aquí por usted.

—Porque... ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Algún día la montaré a lomos de ese caballo y nos iremos hacia el Oeste... y usted aprenderá a hacer café en una lata sobre el fuego, y dormiremos bajo un carromato y contemplaremos las estrellas...

¿Qué era lo que pensaba de ella? ¿Creía acaso que podía decirle todo lo que le viniese en gana? No sabía cómo reaccionar. Si se reía, eso tal vez le animase a seguir incomodándola con más burlas, pero si se enfadaba, probablemente se reiría de ella. Decidió optar por un camino intermedio.

—Mi prometido sin duda tendría algo que decir al respecto.

—¿En serio? ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Terry con aire inocente.

—Deje de buscarlo como si esperase encontrarlo. Sabe perfectamente que no está aquí o no habría osado acercarse a mí.

—Por si no lo recuerda, soy capaz de enfrentarme a grandes retos, señorita Andry.

No podía creer que él tuviese agallas para recordarle la última ocasión en que se habían visto, cuando se besaron llevados por la pasión. Su burlesco recordatorio emborronó su propio recuerdo. Cómo era capaz de sacarlo a colación, pensó con un arrebato de ira, y cualquier resto de asombro desapareció al mirarlo a los ojos; le ardían las mejillas.

—Es usted un grosero sin educación alguna... Aléjese de mí—dijo en voz baja.

El rió con desgana.

—¡Menudo temperamento tiene usted, cariño! ¿Está Anthony al corriente de estos arrebatos?

—Sí... no... él... Oh, ¡déjeme en paz!

—Después de bailar con usted... ¿O acaso he malinterpretado esas anhelantes miradas que me lanzaba desde el medio de la sala de baile?

—¡Vayase o montaré una escena!

—Adelante. A mí no me importa, pues mi reputación ya es bastante mala por aquí... Pero la suya... Bueno, después de cómo se ha comportado esta noche, no creo que tarde mucho en perder su buena fama. Ahora deje el ponche en la mesa y agarre mi brazo.

Miró su brazo a regañadientes, deseando que no fuese más que una fanfarronada. Pero tenía ganas de bailar con él y no sabía por qué; excepto porque creía que estaba haciendo algo que Anthony le habría prohibido.

—Todo el mundo nos está mirando —susurró permitiendo que la llevase hasta el centro de las parejas que bailaban vals; algunas de ellas se apartaron para dejarlos pasar.

—Todo el mundo la ha estado mirando esta noche —indicó con ironía—. Especialmente, yo.

Bajó la mirada hasta el bajo escote del corpino de su vestido, que rozaba el generoso abultamiento de sus senos, después volvió a mirarle la cara. Candy sintió una cálida punzada en su interior al apreciar el atrevimiento que mostraba su mirada. A pesar de tener la misma edad que Anthony y el resto de los hombres junto a los que había crecido, la confianza en sí mismo le hacía parecer mucho mayor que ellos. De un modo enrevesado, confiaba en él, pero al mismo tiempo le atemorizaba un poco. ¡Por Dios bendito, no le gustaba en absoluto sentirse tan insegura por culpa de un hombre!

Empezaron a bailar, y los pensamientos de Candy dejaron de ser pesarosos a medida que se relajaba y disfrutaba del baile. Sentía sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo otra vez, y eran tan fuertes y protectores como los recordaba. Bailar con él era un auténtico placer. Sus pasos estaban maravillosamente sincronizados, la presión de su mano sobre la cintura ajustada, y se deslizaba sobre la sala como un verdadero experto. Ella sabía con total precisión hacia dónde pensaba dirigirla y qué iba a hacer a continuación. Candy se sentía como si volase y, al mismo tiempo, se sabía ligeramente dominada, y eso no le gustaba lo más mínimo.

—¿Por qué me mira de ese modo? —le preguntó al notar que tenía la vista clavada en su rostro con una insoportable intensidad. Él sonrió y se mostró como el picaro de siempre, un cambio que la relajó.

—Es que pienso que Anthony Brower es un tonto.

—Al contrario que otras personas —replicó Candy con renovada confianza—, dedica gran parte de su tiempo a trabajar duro y a pensar en los demás...

—Y la deja sola la mayor parte de ese tiempo... expuesta a todo tipo de influencias desmoralizadoras.

—¿Como usted?

—Exactamente como yo. —Terry la miró de un modo calculador—. Ahora bien, a juzgar por cómo ha jugado usted sus cartas esta noche, él le va a poner las peras al cuarto cuando se entere de lo que ha estado haciendo. Supongo que eso es lo que usted espera. Pero apuesto lo que quiera a que no lo hará. No, estará de morros durante unos cuantos días mientras usted no deja de excusarse, y él finalmente cederá, la tomará de la mano a modo de perdón...

—¿Qué es lo que le lleva a creer que sabe tanto sobre mí —preguntó Candy armada de dignidad— o sobre Anthony para afirmar que sabe lo que él o yo deseamos, o lo que sucederá entre nosotros, usted que...?

—Le apuesto lo que quiera a que ni siquiera la tocará —dijo Terry cargado de razón—, aunque debería hacerlo. Tal vez sea la mitad de hombre de lo que debería ser.

—¿Cómo se atreve a decirme algo así? Un caballero nunca...

—Bueno, no se preocupe por eso, Candy —coincidió con ella—. Me criaron para serlo. Pero no sé hacerlo mejor.

—¿Por qué me llama Candy?

—Porque nadie más la llama así.

Candy frunció el ceño, consciente de que a partir de ese momento Terry se pasaría el resto del baile intentando camelarla con su buen humor otra vez. Y muy posiblemente ella no sería capaz de resistirse.

Al contrario de lo que Candy pensaba, la reacción de Anthony a los rumores sobre el baile no fue de rabia sino algo mucho peor. Fue a visitarla la tarde siguiente y sus ojos no mostraban más que desconcierto y dolor. Tras sentarse en el sofá del salón de su casa, dio una fuerte palmada, y Candy se sintió presa de la culpa. Respondió a todas sus preguntas con total entrega.

—¿Eres infeliz siendo mi prometida? —preguntó Anthony sin moverse, introduciendo los pulgares en sus puños—. ¿Hay otra persona a la que tú preferirías...?

—Oh, no... no, Anthony —dijo Candy de inmediato. Sintió que se le partía el corazón al comprobar la desolación que mostraban sus hombros caídos. El modo en que Anthony se comportaba le otorgaba a la frivola rebelión de la noche anterior una nueva magnitud. ¡Qué error había cometido al creer que lo atraería de nuevo a su lado con semejantes patrañas! No había calculado que podía herirlo de un modo tan profundo. Cuanto más pensaba en lo que había hecho, más infantil le parecía su actuación. A decir verdad, el mero hecho de rememorar sus constantes flirteos le provocaba una creciente sensación de vergüenza—. Tú eres el único al que podré amar jamás —dijo aferrando las manos de Anthony con desesperación—. Lo que sucede es que me había decepcionado mucho que no estuvieses allí.

—Ya hemos hablado de eso antes, Candy. Estoy trabajando muy duro para que podamos casarnos lo antes posible. Me has dicho un montón de veces que eso es lo que quieres, pero no va a poder ser si interrumpo el importante trabajo que estoy realizando para acudir a bailes y fiestas día sí día no. No puedo pasarme los días trabajando y los fines de semana en celebraciones sociales, tendré que encontrar algo de tiempo para descansar. ¡Un hombre tiene que dormir de vez en cuando!

—Lo sé, de verdad —dijo ella con los ojos bañados en lágrimas—. A veces soy muy egoísta, pero es que me preocupo mucho por ti...

—No llores, Candy. Lloras con demasiada facilidad. Solo los niños... Candy, ya basta.

Anthony separó las manos y buscó un pañuelo en sus bolsillos. Ella se cubrió la cara con las manos y se mordió un dedo. —Lo siento—dijo entre sollozos. Anthony encontró por fin el pañuelo, se lo pasó e hizo una mueca de desagrado cuando Candy se sonó la nariz de un modo poco distinguido—. Prefiero morir a volver a hacerte daño —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Ojalá tuviese tu fuerza y tu paciencia.

—Lo entiendo. Las mujeres no sois criaturas muy pacientes —dijo Anthony palmeándole la espalda y pasándole después la mano por los hombros amablemente—. No forma parte de vuestra naturaleza.

Candy esbozó una leve sonrisa tras el pañuelo. Pero en lugar de discutir sobre esa cuestión, volvió a sonarse la nariz.

—Bueno, lo cierto es que no forma parte de la mía —respondió—. Pero voy a trabajar en ello. A partir de ahora voy a ser la más perfecta...

—Ya eres perfecta —la interrumpió Anthony. La atrajo hacia sí y reposó su mejilla en el pelo de Candy—. Eres perfecta para mí.

Ella se acomodó a aquella postura y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Solo Anthony le hacía sentir tan a salvo y segura. —A veces no sé por qué me aguantas —declaró abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Llevo mucho tiempo haciéndolo. Y no tengo intención de desistir.

Después de los años que llevaban juntos, Candy no podía imaginarse buscando el amor y la comodidad, la paz y la protección, en brazos de otro hombre. Con mucha ternura, apretó la cara contra su pecho.

—Te he querido toda la vida —susurró con toda la ardiente emoción de la juventud—. Siempre, desde que nací.

—Candy. —La apretó más fuerte contra sí y la besó en el pelo—. No puedo seguir posponiéndolo. De acuerdo. Celebraremos la boda en septiembre. Nos casaremos este otoño.

Dado que casi todas las familias de Concord tenían amarrado al menos un pequeño bote junto al viejo o al nuevo puente de piedra, remar arriba y abajo por el río era la actividad más popular en cuanto llegaba el buen tiempo. Resultaba imposible recorrer el ramal Sudbury del río, que corría paralelo a Main Street, sin cruzarse con varios amigos en el trayecto. En ese día en concreto, el Cuatro de Julio, el tráfico en el río era especialmente denso. Candy no dejaba de reír y de saludar a sus amigos mientras Anthony remaba dejando atrás los amarraderos de los bancos del río. Ella y Anthony se encontraban en mitad de un extenso grupo de canoas y botes que se dirigían lentamente hacia el puente Oíd North.

—Qué encantador es esto —dijo Candy con el dedo metido en el agua fría mientras con la otra mano agarraba el mango de marfil de su parasol.

Era un día caluroso y húmedo, y todos parecían sentirse contentos y despreocupados. Todos habían acudido a escuchar los discursos del Cuatro de Julio al ayuntamiento y ahora iban en busca de los numerosos rincones del río en los que podía realizarse un picnic. Esa misma noche celebrarían una fiesta, y mientras los botes decorados de manera especial surcaban el río, estallarían fuegos artificiales sobre sus cabezas.

—Algún día me gustaría que alguien te hiciese un retrato con ese sombrero —señaló Anthony, y ella le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

Era un sombrero pequeño y pendía de la parte delantera de su cabeza con coquetería. Del ala del mismo sobresalía un puñado de flores de colores que le llegaban a la altura de la sien y se mezclaban con sus rizos color verde.

—¿Por qué me dijiste entonces, cuando lo compré, que era un sombrero ridículo?

—¿En serio lo dije? Bueno, no es muy práctico... pero su encanto es evidente.

—¿El del sombrero o el mío?

—Ya sabes a cuál de los dos me refiero —dijo Anthony mirando hacia el agua mientras tiraba de los remos.

Candy deseó que él hubiese sido capaz de tranquilizarla. Sacó la mano del agua y la sacudió; frunció el entrecejo. Había tardado mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de cosas que antes no había tomado en serio, como el hecho de que Anthony la tratase como a una niña problemática. Según sus propias palabras, «nada práctica pero totalmente encantadora». Sospechaba que al igual que otros hombres, tendía a pensar que la cabeza de una mujer servía principalmente para sostener el sombrero. De ciertos temas no hablaba con ella más que a nivel superficial. Jamás charlaban, por ejemplo, de política. Y cuando ella le comentaba algunas cosas o le hacía preguntas, él escuchaba tan solo a medias y, además, mostraba una total falta de flexibilidad, como cuando ella le habló de la reciente elección de Elizabeth Cady Stanton como presidenta de la Asociación Nacional de Mujeres Sufragistas.

—Todo ese asunto es una pérdida de tiempo —dijo simple y llanamente, como si con semejante frase pudiese poner fin a la cuestión.

—Yo no creo que sea una pérdida de tiempo que la gente hable del tema y escuche las opiniones de los demás al respecto —insistió Candy—. Darán una conferencia la semana que viene a la que...

—A las mujeres no se les debería permitir votar nunca. En primer lugar, no lo necesitan. Pertenecen a sus hogares, tienen que cuidar de sus maridos y sus hijos, y hacer del hogar un remanso de descanso y tranquilidad. En segundo lugar, cuando un hombre vota no habla solo por sí mismo, sino por toda su familia, y de ese modo las mujeres están bien representadas por ese voto común.

—Pero ¿qué pasaría si...?

—Candy, es una pérdida de tiempo.

Se preguntó si Anthony mostraría más respeto por sus opiniones cuando se hiciesen mayores. No era que no pareciese interesado por lo que pensaba. Simplemente no lo habían educado para mostrar mucha tolerancia por las ideas de las mujeres, pues consideraba que ese tipo de cosas era un asunto masculino. Una gran mayoría de los hombres lo creía, en cierta medida al menos. La sola diferencia es que algunos eran peores y otros un poco mejores. La única excepción que ella conocía era Terry Grandchester. Recordó las breves charlas que había mantenido con él en algunos acto sociales o en bailes; momentos robados, en su gran mayoría. En aras de su reputación, debía cuidarse de que nadie se percatase cuando hablaba con él. En tanto que Anthony tenía siempre opiniones absolutistas sobre cualquier cosa, Terry no parecía estar completamente convencido de nada. Siempre atendía con total concentración a lo que ella decía, y si bien a veces le gustaba discutir con ella o darle la vuelta a sus palabras para incomodarla, nunca le había dicho que lo que pensaba o hacía fuese estúpido.

—Es usted el hombre más manipulador que jamás haya conocido —le había dicho en otro baile, donde la había provocado para que volviese a bailar con él.

Ella se había negado porque, aunque Anthony se había quedado trabajando, sin duda le pondrían al corriente de su actuación al día siguiente. Pero, de algún modo, Terry sabía cómo lograr que hiciese lo que él quería, una realidad que a veces a Candy le irritaba al pensar en ello horas después.

—¿Yo? ¿Manipularla a usted? —Los azules ojos de Terry destilaban ingenuidad.

—Si estoy contenta, usted se muestra terriblemente provocador. Y cuando por fin logra llevarme a su terreno, lo suaviza todo con un buen puñado de cumplidos. En el momento en que me muestro satisfecha de mí misma, usted señala mi vanidad, y si creo que estoy despeinada, usted se las ingenia para decirme las cosas más chocantes. Y siempre, siempre va usted por libre...

—Un momento, cariño. No es usted un animalito de compañía. No importa lo que yo haga, es usted la que tiene que decidir qué hacer o decir. Y por mucho que yo la acorrale para obligarla a hacer algo, como bailar conmigo a pesar de que mañana para usted eso supondría un infierno, siempre le ofrezco la oportunidad de escapar. La cuestión es, Candy, que usted no tiene que hacer nada que no desee hacer.

—No. Tarde o temprano todo el mundo lo hace. Incluso usted. Por ejemplo, usted no quiso tener que luchar en la guerra, pero se alistó porque tenía que hacerlo, y porque...

—¿Qué le hace pensar que yo no quería combatir?

—Pero... —tartamudeó nerviosa—. Usted dijo... que la guerra hacía perder a los hombres su humanidad.

—Sí. Finalmente, así es. Pero por mucho que me duela admitirlo, Emerson estaba en lo cierto al respecto en una cuestión: es un modo de purificar las cosas. Lleva a pensar que la vida real es algo gris. En el campo de batalla pueden verse los extremos más espectaculares que un hombre puede experimentar (muerte, bravura, cobardía, heroísmo), de un modo más vivido de lo que uno puede imaginar. Pasé por todas esas emociones y las sentí con mayor fuerza y profundidad de la que jamás había sentido. —Su actitud reflexiva desapareció como por ensalmo y la miró con una provocadora sonrisa—. Todas las emociones excepto el amor.

—Entonces, es que no ha conocido a la mujer adecuada.

—No lo sé.

—Tal vez no ha buscado con el suficiente ahínco.

—Oh, sí que he buscado.

Candy rememoró en el bote dicha conversación, mientras descendían río abajo, y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Anthony.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—En nada en particular.

—En los últimos meses, a menudo te he visto sonreír de ese modo.

—¿Hay algo malo en ello? Sonreír, por lo general, indica que quien lo hace está contento.

—No me molesta —dijo un tanto perturbado.

Cuando la congregación de botes llegó a un meandro del río, descubrieron sobre un tronco caído a una tortuga que les observaba. Cuando se acercaron más, se lanzó al agua, llamando la atención de un grupo de patos que flotaban cerca de la orilla cubierta de hierba. Al observar la escena, Candy apenas pudo creer que ese río cálido, cubierto de hojas verdes y nenúfares y bordeado de sauces, fuese el mismo río helado y estéril en el que había estado a punto de ahogarse. En más de una ocasión, había tenido ganas de decirle a todo el mundo que se sentía muy agradecida con Terry porque le había salvado la vida. Eso le habría ayudado mucho con la gente de Concord, y con toda probabilidad le habría abierto muchas puertas que aún seguían cerradas para él. Pero ninguno de los dos había dicho una palabra al respecto porque sabían el daño que eso causaría en la reputación de Candy. Nadie creería nunca que aquellos dos días habían sido totalmente inocentes, no en un pueblo tan pequeño, en el que los rumores crecían con suma facilidad.

—¡Caaandyy! —dijo alguien a voz en grito desde la orilla donde muchas de las canoas y botes se habían detenido. Era Annie, que iba vestida de blanco, rojo y azul, en honor al día que celebraban.

—Luego tienes que decirle que no llame la atención sobre ti de ese modo —dijo Anthony en voz baja—. Resulta indignante.

—Anthony, a nadie le importa. Todos son amigos nuestros.

—¡Candy, pensé que estábamos de acuerdo en vestir las dos los colores de la bandera! —exclamó Annie—. Es muy poco patriótico por tu parte no haberlo hecho.

—Mi patriotismo no es escaso —le respondió Candy a gritos y entre risas—, pero mi vestuario sí.

—No importa. Pero dile a Anthony que te traiga hasta aquí. —No me gusta que una mujer me dé órdenes —murmuró Anthony entre dientes, provocando que Candy se carcajease.

—Pobrecito mío. Por favor, intenta ser amable, piensa en mí. Es mi mejor amiga, y le prometí que colocaríamos nuestra manta junto a la suya.

—Como hacemos cada año... para que ella pueda echar mano de nuestra cesta de picnic. Todo el mundo sabe que no tiene ni idea de cocinar. ¿Quién la acompaña en esta ocasión? ¿Ese granjero sin un centavo? ¿O Fred Rothford, o ese otro...?

—No lo sé. Pero estoy segura de que sea quien sea es... —Candy enmudeció al ver la alta figura apoyada en un tronco junto a Annie. Sus anchos hombros, su estrecha cintura, con camisa blanca de cuello blando y mangas arremangadas, pantalones de ante y buenas botas.

—¡Por Dios santo! —exclamó Anthony— ¿Ese es el acompañante de Annie? ¡No me digas que voy a tener que comer con ese confederado!

—Anthony —dijo Candy, preguntándose en lo más profundo de su ser por qué le costaba tanto dejar salir de su garganta un mero suspiro—, por favor, no me dejes en ridículo. No hagas el ridículo. Puedes mostrarte cortés durante cuarenta y cinco minutos. No tienes que hacerte su amigo, pero no te pelees.

—¡Si me peleo con él, le voy a dar lo que anda buscando!

—No quiere pelear. Te lo aseguro. Está aquí para disfrutar del picnic, como tú.

—No nos compares —replicó Anthony con voz ronca—. No tengo nada que ver con él.

—Estoy de acuerdo —convino Candy con sinceridad. Cerró su parasol y rezó una rápida oración. Iba a enfrentarse al tipo de situación que uno suele vivir en las pesadillas.

Cuando Anthony acercó el bote a la orilla y la ayudó a bajar, ella alzó el extremo de su falda y ascendió sola por la pendiente. Anthony se volvió para recoger la cesta, y se tomó su tiempo en hacerlo, pues sentía las reticencias de un hombre que tiene que afrontar una tarea desagradable. Annie y Terry se encontraron con Candy en el límite del claro donde habían extendido sus mantas.

—Vosotros dos ya os conocéis, así que no es necesario que os presente.

A Candy, la voz de Annie le pareció poco más que un ruido de fondo mientras clavaba la mirada en los hechiceros ojos azules de Terry y sentía que el pulso se le aceleraba hasta alcanzar una velocidad alarmante.

—Señorita Andry —dijo Terry amablemente—, qué inesperado placer.

—¿En serio es «inesperado»? —preguntó Candy al tiempo que Annie ayudaba a Anthony con el bote.

—Sí y no.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—No, porque no es inesperado. Y sí, porque es un placer.

—Lo había planeado. Ha venido con Annie porque sabía que yo soy su mejor amiga y que probablemente Anthony y yo nos sentaríamos junto a ella.

—Sea un poco más modesta. ¿Cree usted que soy tan enrevesado para trazar un plan a fin de limitarme a verla comerse un bocadillo?

Candy enrojeció, incomodada por sus burlescos comentarios y consciente de lo presuntuosas que habían sonado sus palabras.

—No, no lo creo.

—Pues debería haberlo hecho.

Ella alzó la vista y comprobó que su sonrisa evidenciaba su amistosa burla. Le correspondió con una austera sonrisa. Le incomodaba el sentimiento que la embargaba en ese instante, la combinación de alegría, nerviosismo y excitación. Cuando Terry hablaba, su voz tocaba algo en su interior, como si sus dedos rozasen unas cuerdas bien afinadas.

—Señor Grandchester, espero que no le moleste la humedad de nuestra Nueva Inglaterra para el picnic —logró decir.

—En absoluto, señorita Andry, estoy acostumbrado a los climas cálidos.

—Muy apropiado para un día como hoy.

Supo que la estaba recorriendo con la mirada. Se alegró de haber elegido uno de sus vestidos más bonitos, confeccionado con muselina color melocotón y con una faja atada en un costado. Se abrochaba por delante con botones de concha de coral, con una pequeña perla en el interior de cada concha. Al ver que Anthony se aproximaba por su espalda, Candy toqueteó nerviosa con los dedos uno de los pequeños botones y miró a Terry de forma admonitoria.

—Buenas tardes, señor Grandchester —dijo Anthony secamente. Su bigote estaba tenso por la irritación que sentía al tener que mostrarse cordial con un hombre al que despreciaba.

—Buenas tardes, señor Brower.

A Candy le agradó comprobar que, por una vez, Terry no sonreía de forma burlona. Miró a ambos hombres, sorprendida al ver lo estirado que parecía Anthony con su cuello de camisa rígido, su chaleco de tela escocesa y sus pantalones; su querido Anthony, tan fiable y correcto, tan diferente del estiloso sudista. Anthony siempre cuidaría de ella, y a pesar de no resultar tan interesante y fascinante como otros hombres, era oro puro. Ella sospechaba que Terry, por otra parte, era tan inestable como el mercurio.

Candy y Annie se las arreglaron para no dejar de hablar durante la hora que duró la comida, explicándole a Terry lo que había supuesto crecer juntas en Concord. Incluso Anthony no tuvo más remedio que reír al escuchar ciertas historias, especialmente las referentes al teatro amateur en el que ellas y sus amigas habían actuado.

—La mejor obra que interpretamos —dijo Annie con una risita tonta— fue El perro también tendrá su día de suerte, una comedia de errores de principio a fin. Escrita para un chucho sin amo que Candy recogió.

Terry sonrió.

—Debía de ser un can muy especial.

—No tenía el más mínimo talento —dijo Candy con los ojos húmedos de tanto reír—. Ni disciplina. No interpretó su parte tal como había pensado para él la autora.

—¿Quién era la autora?

—Candy, por supuesto —dijo Annie—. Cuando éramos pequeñas, ella escribía obras teatrales e historias. Algunas eran absolutamente níficas.

—¿Níficas? —repitió Anthony al oír aquella extraña palabra.

—Es una abreviatura de magníficas —tradujo Annie y lanzó una risotada.

Terry miró a Candy con aire especulativo.

—Le gusta escribir. No lo sabía.

—¿Existe alguna razón por la que tuviese que saberlo? —intervino Anthony de forma abrupta.

Terry lo miró sin inmutarse.

—Ninguna en absoluto.

—¿Qué pasó con aquel perro? —le preguntó Annie a Candy cambiando con urgencia de conversación—. Nunca me lo dijiste. Fui a visitar a unos familiares durante el verano y cuando volví ya no lo tenías.

—No pude contártelo en su momento —dijo Candy con una forzada sonrisa—. ¿Recuerdas cómo corría por la calle, ladrándole a todo lo que se moviese? Acabó bajo las ruedas de un carruaje.

—Qué desagradable —convino Annie.

—Oh, me costó unas cuantas semanas recuperarme —añadió Candy—. Era algo ridículo estar tan apegada a aquella cosa. No era muy bonito.

—Era horroroso —corrigió Anthony.

—Supongo que sí —admitió—. Pobrecito. Lo encontré cerca del molino cuando no era más grande que un puño. Alguien había abandonado allí toda una carnada de perritos y él era el único superviviente. A mi padre no le hizo gracia que lo llevase a casa, pero acabó aceptándolo. Aquel perro no causaba más que problemas, siempre andaba metido en alguna cosa, pero no sabéis lo dulce que era. Nunca he vuelto a tener otro animal de compañía. —De repente, a Candy se le humedecieron los ojos, y rió nerviosa al darse cuenta mientras buscaba su pañuelo—. Lo siento. No sé por qué he explicado todo esto.

—A nuestra Candy no le cuesta demasiado echar la lagrimita. —Annie sonrió con afecto y le palmeó la espalda.

—Eso va a cambiar —dijo Anthony, observando con incomodidad cómo Candy se enjugaba las lágrimas—. ¡Uno no puede mostrarse tan emocionado por un perro que murió hace diez años!

A Candy se le enrojecieron las mejillas ante aquella reprimenda y no supo hacia dónde mirar. Siguieron unos segundos de silencio.

—Bueno —dijo Terry amablemente—. Yo no veo nada de malo en que una mujer sea sensible.

—Se supone que una mujer tiene que dar ejemplo a sus hijos —le contradijo Anthony—. Si no aprende a controlar sus emociones, sus hijos serán unos bobalicones que llorarán con tanta facilidad como ella.

Terry no respondió, en lugar de eso parpadeó hacia Candy. En el fondo de su mirada había un brillo de exasperación. Candy sabía que se estaba preguntando por qué no había replicado a Anthony del mismo modo en que le respondía a él. Pero no había modo alguno de hacerle entender a Terry cómo funcionaban las cosas entre ella y Anthony. «No necesito defenderme de él —le habría gustado decirle—, ¡y menos aún por su causa!» Se limitó a mirarle como queriendo darle a entender que no se metiese en problemas. Terry volvió la vista hacia el río. La marcada línea de su mentón adquirió una tensa inclinación al apretar los dientes.

—¿Alguien quiere más tarta de almendra?

—Doce porciones más, como mínimo —respondió Annie agradeciendo el cambio de tema. Pero los dos hombres permanecieron en silencio, como si ninguno de los dos hubiese oído la pregunta.

Cuando acabó la comida se pasó a las relaciones. Mientras las mujeres limpiaban, volvían a meter en las cestas lo que había sobrado y doblaban las mantas, los hombres se reunían para intercambiar comentarios y chistes masculinos que se consideraban no aptos para oídos femeninos. Candy y Annie se sentaron juntas, y charlaron un rato aliviadas de que Anthony y Terry se separasen y fuesen a grupos distintos.

—No pensé que pudiese causar problemas unir a esos dos —dijo mientras sacudía la cabeza con incredulidad—. Anthony es siempre tan... tan amable y simpático con todo el mundo, tan caballeresco. Y el señor Grandchester... No entiendo por qué siendo un traidor y un rebelde es uno de los hombres más encantadores que he conocido nunca.

—Para Anthony aún es demasiado pronto para entablar amistad con un sudista —explicó Candy—. Anthony no ha podido olvidar lo que los confederados le hicieron a algunos de sus amigos. A pesar de que Hea... el señor Grandchester no le ha hecho nada a nivel personal, la cuestión es que lucharon en bandos opuestos y ninguno de los dos puede olvidarlo.

—Siempre creí que los confederados eran antipáticos y bruscos —señaló Annie pensativa—. Pero él no me parece...

—Por supuesto que no. Es un hombre como Anthony o cualquiera de nuestros amigos.

—No quería decir eso —la rectificó Annie, y justo después se vio interrumpida por los disparos y los gritos exultantes de los hombres que llegaban del prado más allá de la zona de picnic—. Una competición de tiro —dijo con un leve deje de excitación—. Ahí es donde han ido todos. Anthony y sus amigos vuelven a las andadas.

—Estaré encantada cuando dejen de hacerlo —dijo Candy poniéndose en pie y arreglándose el vestido antes de dirigirse con Annie hacia el claro.

Algunas de las parejas y los grupos junto a los que pasaban se quejaban del ruido que había interrumpido su, hasta ese momento, pacífico picnic; los muchachos lanzaban petardos, los hombres cargaban sus rifles y disparaban a las latas, las chicas gritaban. Ninguna de las quejas era seria, sin embargo, dado que todo el mundo sabía lo que se podía esperar de un día como el Cuatro de Julio.

Candy y Annie no dejaron de cuchichear y reírse mientras atravesaban el claro camino del prado donde se habían ido los hombres. Les emocionaba invadir la privacidad de una competición de tiro porque a los hombres siempre les agradaba tener público y ser admirados por las féminas. Candy sintió un tremendo orgullo por la actuación de Anthony en la competición. Era el mejor tirador de Concord... tal vez incluso de todo Massachusetts. Durante la guerra, los mejores tiradores le tenían en gran estima porque la media indicaba que para acertar a un solo confederado solían gastarse doscientas libras de pólvora y casi novecientas libras de plomo.

Anthony había recibido muchas medallas y todo tipo de reconocimientos durante la guerra, algo que las gentes de Concord no olvidarían nunca. Todos se sentían orgullosos de él por haber luchado con semejante entrega en el ejército de la Unión. No pocos habían bromeado con Candy diciéndole que Anthony ya no le pertenecía a ella sola sino a todo el pueblo. Por descontado ella solía estar de acuerdo, pero lo que nadie parecía entender es que a ella no siempre le hacía feliz semejante afirmación. Habría estado bien, reflexionaba ella en ocasiones, que a Anthony no le importase tanto lo que pensaban los demás... que perteneciese no a todos sino solo a ella.

En el límite del prado se encontraba David Fraser, a ciento cincuenta metros de un tronco que había colocado sobre dos tocones. Con mucho cuidado, alzó un rifle Spencer y se tomó su tiempo para apuntar a una de las siete latas que estaban alineadas encima del tronco. Disparó y el cartucho vacío cayó al suelo. Unos cuantos hombres rieron y se burlaron de la mala puntería de David, pues las siete latas seguían donde las habían dejado.

—Me rindo. Es tu turno —le dijo David a Anthony, que agarró el rifle sin dejar de reír.

Anthony se tomó su tiempo para reponer los cartuchos del rifle y después miró en dirección a Candy para ver a las dos jóvenes sentadas sobre una gran roca. Candy le saludó con la mano de un modo casi imperceptible y se arregló la falda al tiempo que se acomodaba en su asiento.

—Eres la mujer más afortunada del mundo —le susurró Annie—. Anthony te adora. Y es tan caballeroso y guapo...

—Sí, lo es —respondió Candy con la mirada clavada en el pelo oscuro de Anthony.

Tenía un porte aristocrático, y sus manos eran hermosas y sensibles incluso cuando apuntaba con el rifle. Apretó el gatillo. Un disparo y la primera lata voló por los aires. Dos, tres, cuatro... Las siguientes latas cayeron en rápida sucesión. Cinco. Seis, siete. No falló un solo tiro. Todos lanzaron exclamaciones y silbidos al tiempo que Anthony sonreía con modestia y miraba a Candy. Ella aplaudió con deleite; le brillaba la cara.

—¡Quiero una oportunidad! —exclamó Hiram Damon, un jovenzuelo de poco más de diecisiete años, lo que provocó que todos se carcajearan. Hiram era demasiado joven para haber combatido en la guerra, y él se lamentaba amargamente por ello.

—De acuerdo, Hiram, tendrás tu oportunidad —dijo Anthony, supervisando la reposición del rifle mientras el inexperto joven lidiaba con los cartuchos.

—Apuesto veinticinco centavos a que acierta más de una —dijo alguien.

—Apuesto otros veinticinco a que sí —replicó Anthony palmeándole la espalda a Hiram con firmeza—. Apunta un poco a la izquierda, Hiram, y tómate tu tiempo.

—Anthony va a ser un buen padre —susurró Annie—. Sabe comportarse con los niños.

No sin esfuerzo, Hiram apuntó y disparó, acertando a dos de las latas. Annie y Candy aplaudieron con ganas, e incluso silbaron de un modo muy poco femenino.

—¿Alguien quiere retarme? —preguntó Anthony—. Le daré ventaja. Me colocaré más lejos o...

—Ponte una venda en los ojos —sugirió Annie, y todos rieron. —Creo que hoy es mi día de suerte —dijo David Fraser en medio del alboroto—. Te reto, Anthony, pero yo me quedaré aquí y tú tienes que ir hasta los doscientos metros.

—Le daré veinticinco centavos a quien logre vencerle —declaró Annie a voz en grito.

—¿Y qué ofreces tú, Candy? —preguntó Anthony con las puntas del bigote apuntando hacia arriba debido a su sonrisa. —Un beso para el ganador —dijo, y se escucharon las risas ante su ocurrencia, pues sabían que Anthony ganaba siempre.

—Interesante oferta —se escuchó decir a una nueva voz. Todos miraron hacia la derecha, donde vieron a Terry Grandchester medio apoyado, medio sentado sobre una roca saliente. Lo dijo con voz suave pero contundente, y añadió—: ¿Puede participar cualquiera en esta competición?

A Candy se le heló la sangre. Bajó la vista hacia sus manos y entrecruzó los dedos al tiempo que Annie murmuraba:

—Menudo bocazas está hecho ese sudista.

—Yo que usted no me metería en problemas, señor Grandchester —dijo Anthony tenso, pues cualquier atisbo de diversión o amabilidad había desaparecido de su rostro—. Soy muy buen tirador... y pueden dar prueba de ello unos cuantos rebeldes.

Al parecer, a Terry aquel comentario no le afectó lo más mínimo, pues clavó los ojos en la lejanía del prado y sonrió.

—Muy bien. Entonces veré cómo lo hace. No le molestaré.

Pero le había molestado durante toda la tarde, y ambos lo sabían. La competición de tiro, que hasta ese momento estaba presidida por el buen humor, adquirió tintes de batalla campal.

—No. Mejor únase a nosotros. Por favor —le invitó Anthony con una expresión de desagrado que Candy no conocía.

—No. No lo haga —susurró Candy.

David le entregó el rifle a Anthony y se retiró respetuosamente. El grupo de hombres, que hasta ese momento se había mostrado entusiasta y amistoso, estaba ahora en silencio, y todos observaban tensos. Candy no se dio cuenta de que había agarrado a Annie por el brazo, de que la apretaba con tal fuerza que le estaba haciendo daño, pero Annie la apartó de un tirón tras dejar escapar un quejido y la miró enfadada. Candy había palidecido y estaba demasiado concentrada en la escena que se estaba desarrollando ante sus ojos para disculparse. No podía creer que Terry hubiese osado retar a Anthony con semejante arrojo, ni que Anthony hubiese aceptado.

—¿Desea hacer algunos disparos de prueba? —preguntó Anthony con forzada amabilidad.

—No, gracias.

Colocaron las latas en su sitio, Anthony cargó el rifle y después miró a Terry.

—¿Sabe cómo disparar con un Spencer? Es un poco diferente a esas antiguallas que utilizaban los rebeldes.

Los rifles Spencer eran más modernos que cualquiera de los que utilizaban los confederados, tan rápidos y modernos que los oficiales federales temían que sus soldados malgastasen munición por disparar demasiado rápido y sin apuntar debidamente.

—Creo que sabré hacerlo. —Terry se puso en pie y caminó hasta el punto desde el que habían estado disparando. Entrecerró los ojos y miró las latas—. ¿Por qué no nos alejamos hasta los doscientos metros? —sugirió provocando que creciese un murmullo a su espalda. Cualquier cosa que pudiese decirse sobre los confederados se quedaba corta con él.

Tras proferir algunas exclamaciones, el grupo de hombres se retiró hacia atrás, así que Candy y Annie se encontraron de repente en medio de todos ellos. Algunos hombres se apoyaron en la roca y se inclinaron hacia delante para no perder detalle. Todos los músculos del cuerpo de Candy estaban en tensión mientras observaba cómo Anthony apuntaba. Disparo tras disparo, tumbó todas las latas, haciéndolas saltar del tronco con claridad. Cuando acabó, todos dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio y le felicitaron todavía sorprendidos por sus estupendas dotes como tirador.

Candy se sabía atrapada entre el orgullo que sentía por Anthony y el sentimiento de lástima que le provocaba Terry. Nadie disparaba tan bien como Anthony, y Terry iba a quedar como un tonto frente a todo el grupo. Deseó no haber estado allí para comprobarlo, y no pudo evitar sentir un impulso protector hacia Terry al verlo recargar el Spencer y recorrer con los dedos la culata del rifle. ¿Por qué se sentía obligado a enfrentarse al mundo en solitario?

Separó ligeramente los pies, volvió el hombro izquierdo hacia el tronco donde reposaban las latas y alzó el rifle. A Candy le llamó la atención lo relajado de su postura. Parecía como si no se tomase todo aquello muy en serio. Le sorprendió el estallido del primer disparo... ¡apenas había tenido tiempo para apuntar! Los disparos se sucedieron con tal rapidez que Candy se preguntó si el arma se había transformado en sus manos. Tras el séptimo disparo, Terry se volvió y miró a Candy; sus ojos parecían brillar con fuego.

—Santo Dios —escuchó Candy exclamar a alguien, y no sin esfuerzo se obligó a mirar hacia el tronco. Había tumbado todas las latas. Un estremecedor silencio recorrió el prado.

—Empate —dijo Candy, tan sorprendida ante aquella increíble demostración que apenas le salió la voz.

Terry no apartó la mirada de su cara.

—¿No significa eso que ambos merecemos un beso? —quiso saber Terry, y Candy se preguntó adonde quería llegar.

—Significa que ninguno de los dos lo merece —replicó ella, deseando poder demostrarle su irritación por haber obligado a Anthony a pasar por eso.

—Significa que la contienda no ha finalizado —espetó Anthony—. Dispararemos desde doscientos veinticinco metros. El primero que falle, pierde.

En los minutos siguientes hubo mucho movimiento. Colocaron las latas en su sitio, recargaron el Spencer. Una tras otra, Anthony fue abatiendo todas las latas. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con fría satisfacción.

Después le tocó el turno a Terry y acertó todas las latas sobre el tronco con una alarmante rapidez. Era realmente bueno. Todos lo sabían, pero él era el primero en ser consciente. Prosiguió la competición sin desprenderse de una ligera sonrisa, y esa despreocupada actitud daba a entender que todo aquello era ridiculamente fácil para él.

Anthony, por otra parte, parecía más irritado de lo que podía soportar, más y más tenso con cada nueva ronda. Candy observó con silenciosa angustia cómo la cara de Anthony iba enrojeciendo y sudaba. Nunca lo había visto tan enojado, y en su fuero interno culpó de ello a Terry y sus malas artes. ¡Y pensar que había sentido lástima por él! Se estaba mofando de ellos con sus habilidades, y no era capaz de entender que en lugar de despertar su admiración todos le rechazaban ahora un poco más, y aun así proseguía con su juego.

Candy observó la ancha espalda de Terry y después miró a Anthony, que se defendía con denuedo de esa amenaza a su orgullo masculino. Estaba realmente preocupada, porque nunca nadie había ganado a Anthony en una competición de tiro, y en caso de perder le sentaría fatal.

Y, de algún modo, todos sabían que iba a perder.

Sintió que Terry la miraba. Ella lo miró de reojo, incapaz de refrenar la ansiedad y la ira de su propia mirada. Sus labios temblaron debido a las palabras que quería decir pero que tuvo que sofocar en su interior. De repente, aquel deje de disfrute que presidía el rostro de Terry desapareció, y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Cuando agarró el rifle en esta ocasión, sus movimientos fueron mucho más lentos. Miró de soslayo a Candy y después apuntó. Una, dos, tres... cuatro, cinco... seis. Se produjo un leve momento de espera antes de disparar a la última.

La séptima lata quedó en pie.

Annie lanzó un grito y saltó de la roca para salir corriendo hacia Anthony. El entusiasmo estalló entre los presentes y todos rodearon a Anthony, le palmearon la espalda y lo felicitaron con vigor. Candy permaneció sentada, mirando a Terry al tiempo que este le dedicaba a su prometido un breve saludo. Anthony asintió fríamente y se volvió hacia sus amigos, sonriente ante tanta muestra de reconocimiento.

Terry caminó hacia Candy. Su rostro moreno y bien afeitado resultaba tan inescrutable como el de una estatua. Al no sonreír, destacaba más de lo habitual su cicatriz en la sien. Deseaba recorrer con la punta del dedo aquella línea y descansar la palma de su mano sobre la mejilla de Terry... hasta que recordó lo que había hecho. Aunque ninguno de los presentes lo sabía, ¡había dejado ganar a Anthony! Errar aquel último disparo había sido un acto de desprecio para con ellos, pues aquella competición significaba mucho para los habitantes de Concord y muy poco para él. Se preguntó si también había pretendido así mostrar su desprecio por ella.

—Ha fallado a propósito —dijo en voz baja.

Él la miró sin ocultar el destello de ansia en su mirada.

—Lo he hecho por usted —respondió con voz grave—. A pesar de que bien sabe Dios lo mucho que me irrita admitirlo. —Había un deje de burla en su voz—. Parece usted sentir debilidad por mí.

—¡No crea que le debo nada!

Se volvió deprisa y se deslizó por la roca. Él la agarró por los codos y la ayudó a bajar. Candy se sintió extrañada por las sensaciones que recorrieron su cuerpo con el mero roce de las manos sobre su piel. A pesar de toda la gente que había allí y de que Anthony se encontraba a unos pocos metros de distancia, deseó, contra su propia voluntad, abrazar a Terry Grandchester. Durante unos explosivos segundos, sintió el impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos, enterrar la cara en su piel morena e inhalar su aroma. Aunque luchó contra ese impulso, Candy no podía negar que Terry ejercía un extraño poder sobre ella que ni siquiera Anthony podía igualar. Y el carácter absoluto del mismo la asustaba. Se apartó de él y echó a correr hacia el grupo que rodeaba a Anthony, abriéndose camino hasta llegar a su lado. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia la roca, Terry ya no estaba allí.

—¿Qué le dijiste?

—Nada. No lo recuerdo —murmuró Candy parpadeando a causa de la luz del sol que hacía relumbrar los costados del tren.

Caminaron hacia el vagón de la leche mientras los granjeros de las afueras de la ciudad cargaban el fruto de su producción en los otros vagones. El rostro de Anthony mantenía su aire roqueño cuando llegaron al vagón de pasajeros. Tras quince minutos de acoso, deseó con todas sus fuerzas no haberle prometido a Anthony ir a despedirlo en su viaje a Boston.

—¿A qué hora es tu reunión del ferrocarril? —preguntó—. Espero que el tren llegue a tiempo.

—Annie dijo que os estuvisteis mirando mientras competíamos.

—¡Te miraba a ti!

—No quiero que vuelvas a hablar con él. Ni una sola palabra, nunca más, a menos que yo esté presente.

—Anthony, eso es una tontería. ¿Y si nos cruzamos por la calle? ¿Debería ignorarlo? ¡Eso es de mala educación!

Sus reparos incrementaron su rabia.

—Candy, no voy a tolerar excusa alguna en este tema. Si quieres que nos casemos, y si deseas que nos convirtamos en marido y mujer...

—¿Qué pretendes decir con «si»?

—Tendremos que llegar a un acuerdo. Has estado un poco rara estos últimos meses, más dispuesta a discutir, intentando llevarme al límite. Pero eso se acabó. No quiero que hables con ese... ese sudista nunca más. Deseo que te distancies un poco de Annie. Creo que es una mala influencia. No quiero que vayas a ningún encuentro social o reunión sin mí, pues obviamente tu padre no te controla lo suficiente.

—¡No soy una niña a la que hubiese que controlar!

—Si quieres ser mi esposa, hay ciertas reglas que vamos a establecer a partir de ahora.

—Anthony...

Candy enrojeció temblando de frustración. Desde la competición de tiro, días atrás, Anthony había adquirido una ceñuda y austera expresión que casaba a la perfección con sus alargados rasgos y que no parecía que fuese a desaparecer en breve. Sus ojos marrones transmitían frialdad, y su boca era poco más que una raya de labios finos bajo su inmaculado bigote.

—El tren no tardará en salir —dijo Anthony sin apenas mirarla—. Voy a subir. Hablaremos de ello esta tarde.

Candy lo observó subir al tren con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y los dientes apretados. Anthony creía que ella había cambiado. Bueno, ¡no había duda de que para ella él también lo había hecho!

El tren se puso en marcha trabajosamente y se alejó de la estación. Vio cómo iba empequeñeciendo en la distancia y suspiró afligida antes de volverse para dirigirse a su casa.

—Qué conversación más interesante han mantenido ustedes dos.

Anonadada, Candy alzó la vista en dirección a la voz. Entrecerró los ojos al apreciar la hermosa y juguetona sonrisa de Terry Grandchester.

—¿Me estaba espiando? —preguntó de mala manera al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca que pudiese escucharla.

Terry se encogió de hombros e introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ese gesto hizo que aquellos bien cortados pantalones se ciñesen a su anatomía de un modo casi indecente, perfilando a la perfección sus poderosos muslos. Candy se maldijo por haberse fijado en algo así. Pero es que ese hombre desplegaba un aura de confianza y masculinidad a su alrededor de la que muy pocos hombres disponían, y tendría que haber sido ciega para no verlo.

—No, no la espiaba. —Su boca dibujó una irreprimible sonrisa—. Tengo algunas cosas de las que ocuparme en el pueblo, y vi por casualidad ese encantador sombrero que lleva...

Ella alzó la mano para comprobar el estado de su delicado sombrero blanco, que estaba festoneado con una mariposa de perlas y un puñado de plumas de marabú.

—No lo toque. Está perfecto —dijo Terry, y ella bajó la vista ante su mirada abiertamente apreciativa.

—Si ha escuchado algo de...

—He escuchado.

—Estábamos hablando de cuestiones privadas...

—Lo sé. —Terry disfrutó enumerándole la lista de normas que Anthony le había dado—: Rompe tu amistad con Annie, no te encuentres con Grandchester, no vayas a bailes o reuniones sociales si no me llevas pegado al hombro. Incluso después de casados, él seguirá diciéndole lo que tiene que hacer y con quién ha de hablar...

—Es un derecho del marido, ¿no le parece?

—¿Usted cree?

La respuesta convencional habría sido un simple «sí». Candy permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos. Abrió y cerró la boca en un par de ocasiones mientras buscaba la respuesta adecuada. No encontró ninguna.

—Las cosas cambian cuando la gente se casa —acabó diciendo, más para sí misma que para él—. Las personas cambian.

—Sí, pero por lo general para peor.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Es usted una autoridad en el tema del matrimonio... o en mi persona, para el caso? Actúa usted igual que Anthony, como si supiese qué es lo mejor para mí. Pues bien, ¡tal vez sea el momento de que decida qué es lo que quiero!

Los ojos de Terry relucieron como los de un gato.

—Tal vez sí. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Quería a Anthony. Pero quería que Anthony fuese diferente.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia.

—Sí que lo es. Me temo que ya he invertido mucho en usted.

—¿Invertir? ¿Mucho de qué?

—Muchas preocupaciones y disgustos, cariño. —Lo dijo con un tono casual—. Está empeñado en cambiarla. Él no es bueno para usted.

—Ya basta. No le estoy escuchando.

—Quiere transformarla en una criaturita obediente, y lo único que va a conseguir es que sea usted desgraciada. Y no es porque él sea malvado, sino porque es su modo de ser, justo lo opuesto de lo que usted es.

—¡Lo opuesto! Qué gracioso. Eso es ridículo. No he encontrado a alguien más parecido a mí que Anthony. Él y yo somos el mismo tipo de persona.

—¿Así es como se ve a usted misma? —inquirió y, de repente, frunció el ceño—. ¿El tipo de mujer a la que le hace feliz que su marido la convierta en un reflejo de sí mismo? ¿En serio cree que...? —Se detuvo y la miró, y el brillo que mostraba su mirada desapareció, dejando su rostro de nuevo inexpresivo—. Maldito estúpido. Con cada palabra que digo se hunde usted más y más, ¿no es cierto? Bien, no voy a dejar que me utilice para reafirmar sus determinaciones. Si lo quiere a él, decídalo por su cuenta. No voy a malgastar una sola palabra más.

—Pero... pero todavía no hemos acabado. Quiero saber qué es lo que iba a decir.

—Prefiero hablar de otra cosa.

—Pero Terry, dígame...

—No.

Candy no podía recordar la última vez que alguien había utilizado aquella palabra con ella. Un simple «no». Comprobó que la irritaba sobremanera, como si le hubiesen cerrado una puerta en las narices.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó con voz atenuada y, a pesar de que no le habría hecho gracia admitirlo, hosca.

—Porque usted pretende discutir y yo no. Sin duda debería discutir con Anthony. Tendría que haberse opuesto a él hace cinco minutos en lugar de esperar para discutir conmigo.

—No estaba esperando para... Oh, no quiero hablar más de esto. Usted me hace sentir como...

—¿Como qué? —la interrumpió Terry.

—Como cuando era pequeña y hacía algo que enfadaba a mi padre... Antes de poder explicar nada, él ya había supuesto por qué lo había hecho. No hay modo de combatir eso, ¡y no es justo!

Terry se echó a reír sacudiendo la cabeza con aflicción.

—No, no lo es. Pero con una hija como usted, no me extraña que su padre recurriese a semejantes tácticas. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba encima de usted, todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Es un buen hombre. Es tranquilo, franco y sabe exactamente lo que quiere...

—Sí. Usted debe de parecerse a su madre.

Ella sonrió a regañadientes ante aquellas palabras.

—No lo sé. Era demasiado joven para recordarla con precisión. Pero sé que era muy hermosa.

—Estoy seguro —dijo al tiempo que sopesaba uno de los rizos de Candy. El gesto fue excesivamente familiar, pero estaba demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos para darse cuenta o reprochárselo.

—Mi padre nunca habla de ella. Pero la señora Morgan, una mujer que solía acudir a los mismos clubes y grupos que ella, me dijo que a mi madre le gustaba dar charlas en todos los clubes de caridad y en las reuniones sociales. En una ocasión soltó un incendiario discurso de veinte minutos en el ayuntamiento para que permitiesen a las chicas acceder a los grados superiores en la escuela. Las hicieron salir, sabe usted, pues no había suficiente espacio para todos los niños. Creo que mi padre se las veía y se las deseaba para mantenerla tranquila.

—No me extraña.

—¿Hay mujeres así en su Virginia natal?

—¿Que pronuncien discursos? No exactamente.

—Su madre...

—No, cariño. Murió cuando yo era un niño.

Sorprendida y fascinada por la revelación, Candy quiso saber más cosas sobre Terry.

—¿Y qué hay de su padre?

—Murió durante la guerra. —El amistoso humor de Terry se esfumó como por ensalmo. Al parecer, no le gustaban las preguntas personales.

—¿Le queda familia?

—Una medio hermana, un medio hermano... y una madrastra. Y cumple todos los clichés que haya oído usted acerca de las madrastras.

—¿Alguna vez...?

—Mire cómo está el cielo... Empieza a llover. Será mejor que regrese a casa antes de que quede empapada. ¿Quiere que la lleve en mi coche?

—Oh, pero la gente nos vería...

—Sí, claro. Tiene que seguir las leyes de Anthony al pie de la letra. Lo había olvidado.

—Iré andando —dijo Candy obstinada—. No es justo.

Él sonrió y cogió una de sus manos, la alzó hasta su boca y la besó tiernamente en los nudillos. Ella sintió que una extraña y silenciosa sensación embargaba su cuerpo con el mero roce de su boca en la piel.

—Ha sido un placer, Candy —murmuró Terry y se alejó con su distintiva forma de caminar, como si dispusiese de todo el tiempo del mundo para llegar a donde fuera que se dirigiese.


	4. Chapter 4

**A todas las chicas que me han dejado un review millones de gracias, les cuento que tengo 2 historias más en progreso: mía a media noche y la isla de la pasión en la primera veremos a Terry como un gitano y en la segunda como un pirata, ambas historias son un reto por el gran número de personajes que tienen pero espero pronto me de tiempo.**

**para quienes me han pedido otro protagonista lo siento en verdad, pero mi corazón es de Terry por completo, espero encontrar una historia digna de ser adaptada para otro personaje y, se los prometo se las haré llegar en breve.**

**Ara Grandchester, Guest, Marce, LizCarter, Maria De Jesus L H, Nahomi de Granchester, Laura GrandChester Millones de gracias y este capitulo es para todas ustedes. **

**Capítulo 4**

La campana de la parroquia estaba sonando.

Candy tiró de la sábana que se había arremolinado entre sus piernas, salió de la cama para dirigirse a la ventana y, antes de estar del todo despierta, contempló la escena que se estaba desarrollando fuera. El cielo estaba cubierto por unas nubes espesas y bajas que vertían una amable niebla sobre el pueblo aún soñoliento. A pesar de la amenaza de lluvia, las nubes tenían un leve tono rojizo, especialmente justo encima de Lexington Road.

Nubes rojas, pensó Candy, y abrió mucho los ojos al comprobar cómo la calle se llenaba de gente, vehículos y caballos. La brisa húmeda y cálida llegaba hasta su ventana en suaves oleadas trayéndole el ligero aroma del humo. Corrió hasta su armario y sacó de él el más viejo de sus vestidos con movimientos torpes y precipitados. Todo el mundo ofrecía su ayuda cuando se producía un incendio; incluso las mujeres o los niños podían realizar algunas labores.

Candy ignoró el corsé que había dejado sobre el respaldo del sillón, se enfundó el vestido y lo abotonó a toda prisa. Las ballenas habrían logrado que se ajustase mejor a su cuerpo, pero ahora no había tiempo que perder en ese tipo de consideraciones. Se recogió el pelo en una cola con una cinta y se puso unos trotinados zapatos que apenas hacían ruido al bajar la escalera.

Alberth Andry ya se disponía a salir cargado con una larga soga. La metió en su cubo de miembro de la brigada antiincendios, habituales en los tiempos anteriores a los bomberos profesionales y sus bombas de agua. Su cabelló canoso y su blanco bigote, por lo general perfectamente arreglados, estaban ahora revueltos en un cómico desorden.

—Padre, estoy lista —dijo Candy casi sin aliento. Su inquietud se vio aliviada al observar la calma con la que se comportaba su padre. Era siempre tan práctico, tan paciente con todo, incluso cuando tenía que enfrentarse a algún desastre... —Los Hosmer han detenido su carruaje ahí fuera. Iremos con ellos —respondió palmeando su hombro mientras se encaminaban a la puerta.

—Padre, no corra ningún riesgo esta noche... Siempre se encarga usted de las acciones más arriesgadas en lugar de dejar que sean los jóvenes los que lo hagan. Recuerde que es usted todo lo que tengo, y si algo le ocurriese...

—Solo haré lo que sea necesario, nada más —le aseguró—. Nada de heroicidades. Pero un Andry nunca se niega a cumplir con su deber, Candy.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo, y al mirarlo se dio cuenta por primera vez de lo rápido que estaba envejeciendo. Podía apreciarse una fina red de arrugas que descendían desde sus mejillas hasta el cuello, y había aparecido toda una serie de manchas marrones en su pálida piel. Le horrorizaba pensar lo fácil que le resultaría salir herido—. Por favor, tenga cuidado —repitió con un susurro ansioso.

Alberth asintió con aire ausente, pues estaba concentrado en las tupidas nubes que crecían en la distancia. La lluvia no sería suficiente para sofocar las llamas.

Hablaron más bien poco con los Hosmer en el carruaje camino del incendio. Los tres hijos de los Hosmer estaban sentados muy tiesos en sus asientos; eran todos adolescentes y mostraban la expectación y la ausencia de preocupaciones propias de su edad. Candy se agarró tensa a su asiento, su largo cabello color verde amenazaba con soltarse de la cinta debido al viento. Dejó escapar un breve suspiro de sorpresa al aproximarse al incendio.

Era la casa de Emerson. El tejado y la planta superior ya habían sido devorados por las llamas, que parecían crecer a cada segundo, como si deseasen llegar hasta las nubes. Una multitud de personas se había congregado alrededor de la casa, y algunos realizaban breves incursiones en la planta baja para intentar rescatar muebles o ropa. Los miembros del departamento de bomberos trabajaban con denuedo por controlar el fuego, pero daba la impresión de ser demasiado tarde para hacer algo. Frente a la puerta principal, los enormes caballos blancos que acarreaban con la bomba se movían inquietos. La caldera negra dejaba escapar grandes cantidades de humo mientras bombeaba el agua por las mangueras. Muy despacio, el carruaje de los Hosmer se detuvo junto a la acera, que apareció repleta de objetos personales y papeles que habían podido sacar de la casa.

—Pobre hombre —murmuró la señora Hosmer, pelirroja con algunas canas ya y unos ojos azules que los muchos años de duro trabajo no habían logrado empañar. Candy miró hacia donde miraba aquella mujer y vio al señor Emerson frente a su casa en llamas, con el cabello blanco cayéndole sobre las mejillas, y los hombros caídos cubiertos por un abrigo viejo—. Estaba muy arraigado a su casa. Esto va a ser muy duro para él.

—Tiene muchos amigos —añadió Alberth Andry ayudando a su hija a descender del carruaje—. Los Emerson sabrán salir de esta.

—Eso espero —dijo Candy, y besó a su padre con rapidez antes de ir a reunirse con las mujeres y los niños que se arremolinaban junto a una de las ventanas de la planta baja. Se pasaban puñados de ropa y piezas de la vajilla formando una cadena desde la casa hasta un lugar apartado. Los hombres estaban ocupados sacando los mejores muebles, gruñendo por el esfuerzo y sudando debido al increíble calor que desprendía el fuego; incluso desde la distancia en que se encontraba,

Candy pudo sentirlo en sus mejillas. Era como estar delante de un horno encendido en pleno agosto.

—¿Ha visto alguien la caja de documentos de la señora Emerson? —preguntó a voz en grito Eliza, la hermana de Anthony, acercándose desde el punto en el que se habían situado los miembros de la familia Emerson—. Estaba en la biblioteca. Dice que tenía unos papeles importantes en ella, contratos y bonos.

Todos rebuscaron entre las cosas que se esparcían por el suelo, pero nadie encontró la caja. Se produjo un momento de silencio e indecisión, y Candy, al mirar a unas cuantas personas a la cara, se dio cuenta de que les atemorizaba entrar en la casa.

—Yo iré a buscarla —dijo atando con más fuerza la cinta que sujetaba su pelo.

—Pero es muy peligroso...

—Todavía no. Los hombres y los muchachos siguen dentro, sacando los muebles. El fuego no ha llegado a la planta baja.

Candy corrió hacia la ventana medio abierta antes de que nadie pudiese detenerla y se coló dentro. Cerró un poco más la ventana tras ella al tiempo que se aventuraba por lo que parecía ser el salón. Había tanto humo allí que apenas podía ver. La estancia estaba invadida por una calma sobrehumana al tiempo que podía escucharse el sonido del fuego alrededor.

El pomo de la puerta aún estaba lo bastante frío. Con mucho cuidado, la abrió y se adentró en el pasillo, donde los hombres corrían de un lado para el otro intentando rescatar las cosas de valor. Debido al frenético tráfico del corredor, nadie pareció percatarse de su presencia, y ella se arrimó a una de las paredes y llegó hasta la puerta siguiente. Comprobó aliviada que era la biblioteca y se metió en ella. El humo cegaba sus ojos y parecía haberse instalado dentro de su nariz. Candy rodeó una enorme mesa y tiró una silla, golpeando con algo que había en el suelo. Sintió una oleada de triunfo en su pecho al agacharse y tocar un objeto metálico con forma cúbica. La caja de los documentos.

Agarró la caja, que estaba ya caliente, se la colocó bajo el brazo y se aventuró en el corredor, donde escuchó ensordecedores gritos de alarma. Tosía con tal fuerza que a duras penas podía respirar. Un chico que acarreaba con un pesado sillón la golpeó accidentalmente, empujándola contra la pared. De repente, una viga de madera en llamas cayó del techo, y no acertó a tocarla por muy poco. Ella observó aquel pedazo de madera ardiente completamente conmocionada. ¡El techo estaba empezando a caer! El valor de Candy desapareció de su rostro pálido al sentir el empuje del auténtico miedo. Su pulso se aceleró. Por irracional que pudiese sonar, su primer impulso fue correr en busca de un rincón en el que esconderse. ¡Tenía que salir de allí! Temerosa de que se le prendiese la falda, se sujetó los bordes de la misma y rodeó la viga en llamas con extremo cuidado. Justo entonces, una bota golpeó con fuerza la viga y alguien la aferró con fuerza por los hombros provocando que soltase la caja de documentos.

—¿Qué demonios hace aquí? —preguntó con un sonoro gruñido una voz masculina. Ella alzó la vista y observó el rostro de Terry Grandchester. Estaba tan contrariada por el violento apretón de sus manos y por su salvaje apariencia que no podría haber pronunciado una sola palabra aunque de ello hubiese dependido su vida. Su bronceada piel brillaba a causa del sudor y el hollín, y tenía los ojos entrecerrados para evitar los efectos del humo. Iba arremangado, dejando a la vista unos brazos musculosos; llevaba la camisa abierta hasta el vientre. Parecía tan enfadado que daba la impresión de querer pegarle, y durante un segundo temió que lo hiciese—. ¡Quiero que saque su culo de aquí inmediatamente! —espetó—. ¿Por qué no la tienen controlada su prometido o su padre? Si ninguno de ellos le da una buena azotaina por esto, ¡le juro que lo haré yo!

—¡He entrado por un motivo importante! —le interrumpió Candy indignada, liberándose de sus manos e inclinándose para recuperar la caja. Se detuvo cuando le sobrevino un ataque de tos.

Terry maldijo entre dientes y le arrebató el pesado objeto en cuanto ella se puso en pie. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la llevó casi en volandas por el corredor. La puerta principal estaba flanqueada ya por dos largas lenguas de fuego. Candy dejó de luchar cuando él le hizo de escudo con su propio cuerpo para traspasar la puerta. Hundió la nariz y la mejilla en su húmedo cabello dorado. Sintió el cruel e ilimitado poder de sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, que le proporcionaban tanta seguridad como la mandíbula de un león. Su total falta de temor la hizo sentir como el tipo de mujer que ella más detestaba, el tipo de mujer que se mostraba totalmente indefensa en presencia de un hombre fuerte. Respiró hondo y se las ingenió para alzar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Terry. Empezó a apartarlo de sí en cuanto cruzaron la puerta. Él le permitió poner los pies en tierra una vez alcanzaron el porche, y después le pasó la caja de metal. Parecía mucho más pesada que dentro de la casa, y ella la aferró entre sus temblorosos brazos.

—Primero casi se ahoga, y ahora casi se convierte en cenizas —dijo Terry dándole la vuelta y empujándola con firmeza en dirección a la escalera que llevaba a la calle. Aún parecía enojado, pero no tanto como antes—. Sabe Dios qué será lo siguiente.

—¡Me las habría arreglado sin su ayuda! —Ni lo sueñe. Y ahora largúese de aquí. Ella no le respondió, se limitó a observar sus anchos hombros justo antes de desaparecer por la puerta otra vez. Candy bajó la escalera y le sorprendió comprobar que le flaqueaban las rodillas al toparse con los muebles que ocupaban el jardín. Tras depositar la caja de documentos sobre un sofá, vio cómo los hombres sacaban los últimos muebles de la casa. Ninguno de ellos volvió a entrar. El fuego había destrozado la planta de arriba y se estaba extendiendo por la de abajo; había devorado los techos y las paredes hasta convertir la casa en una trampa mortal.

Caminó hasta donde se encontraba su padre, cerca de los Emerson, y contempló las imponentes llamas. Al señor Emerson se le veía claramente conmocionado, miraba el fuego sin verlo. Acosada por la compasión, Candy evitó mirarlo a los ojos, incapaz de enfrentarse a un dolor tan evidente. Unos cuantos metros más allá, vio a Anthony; él y unos cuantos más estaban haciendo inventario de lo que habían podido salvar. Se sintió culpable al percatarse de que ni siquiera había pensado en él hasta ese momento, no se había preguntado si estaría bien o no. Entrecruzó los dedos de sus manos y se dijo que se reuniría con él en cuanto las cosas se calmasen un poco.

—Mi manuscrito —dijo Emerson de repente con un hilo de voz apenas audible—. Mi último manuscrito. No tengo otra copia aparte de la que había en la casa. ¡Mi manuscrito!

—No se preocupe, señor Emerson —dijo alguien cubierto de hollín—. Seguro que alguien lo habrá...

—¿Quién? ¿Dónde está? —preguntó con renovada energía atenazado por los nervios—. Lo tenía en una caja blanca en la biblioteca. ¿Dónde está?

Se produjo una breve confusión en el jardín mientras todos buscaban el manuscrito, pero nadie logró encontrarlo.

—Mi manuscrito —dijo Emerson con voz temblorosa.

Su cara estaba blanca como el papel mientras se libraba de la gente que intentaba consolarlo a su alrededor. Casi tropezó con Terry, que estaba sentado en el suelo con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas en una postura que evidenciaba su agotamiento. Terry, con los ojos entrecerrados, alzó la cabeza y miró a aquel hombre. Todo un mundo de diferencias los separaba: el uno era un hombre mayor y frágil, y atesoraba toda una vida de experiencia; el otro era fuerte y joven, con toda la vida por delante. El uno era del Norte, el otro del Sur. Pero existían similitudes entre ambos. Por lo pronto, compartían un insoslayable respeto por la palabra escrita, y Terry entendía a la perfección lo que la pérdida del manuscrito suponía para aquel hombre. Tras mirarse en silencio a los ojos, Terry se puso en pie, lanzó una explícita palabra malsonante y se encaminó a la casa.

Paralizada, Candy observó cómo Terry se hacía con una manta empapada que había en el suelo y subía los escalones. Nadie movió un dedo para detenerlo.

—No —dijo, aunque no con la suficiente fuerza para que le oyese, a medida que se acercaba a aquel infierno—. ¡No!

Si Terry oyó su grito, lo ignoró por completo, pues desapareció en el interior de la casa en llamas. Cuando intentó dar un paso hacia delante, su padre la detuvo, susurrándole al oído que todo el mundo los estaba mirando. Le costaba respirar, tenía un nudo en la garganta; su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que le dolía el pecho. Clavó la mirada en la puerta y permaneció inmóvil como una estatua, rígida como si fuese de hierro. En algún lugar dentro de la casa se escuchó un poderoso estruendo, el sonido de otro pedazo de techo al caer. Su padre apoyó una mano sobre su brazo al notar su estremecimiento. No apartaría la vista de la puerta hasta que Terry apareciese. Dio la impresión de que pasaban horas, pero aun así no hubo signo de Terry.

—Candy, ¿qué sucede? —Escuchó la voz de Anthony y se volvió. Parecía exhausto, pues respiraba con dificultad y no dejaba de estirar los músculos de sus hombros.

—El... Yo... El señor Grandchester está ahí dentro —dijo escuetamente—. ¿Es que no te preocupa?

—¿Preocuparme? —repitió Anthony aferrándola por los codos y mirándola de frente. La confusión y la irritación se entremezclaban en sus oscuros ojos marrones—. A todos nos preocupa... pero a nadie tanto como a ti. ¿Por qué, Candy?

—¡Es un ser humano! ¿Por qué a nadie parece importarle lo que pueda sucederle? ¿Es que nadie lo entiende?

La voz de Anthony sonó tranquila y mordaz cuando le respondió.

—Tú eras una niña durante la guerra... Eres tú la que no lo entiende. Su amabilidad podría volverse contra nosotros en cualquier momento. Dios mío, ¿sabes todo lo que nos hicieron los rebeldes durante la guerra? Algunos de ellos no eran mejores que los indios, ¡degollaban a los soldados de la Unión, los despellejaban! ¿Sabes las cosas que nos hicieron en aquellas horribles prisiones? Nos trataron como animales, nos dejaban morir sin darnos comida ni medicinas... Oh, no, yo no quiero olvidar ni perdonar. Y por lo que respecta a ese confederado en particular... Tal vez sea guapo y encantador como el mismísimo diablo, pero bajo la superficie es tan indeseable y sucio como todos los de su clase. No se merece que nos preocupemos por él.

—Pero ellos no fueron los únicos. También he oído hablar de lo que los soldados de la Unión hicieron a los sudistas —dijo Candy enjugándose las lágrimas que le corrían por las mejillas—. Les quemaban las casas y los campos, y les hicieron cosas a sus mujeres que...

Anthony no movió un solo músculo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —le preguntó con cara pétrea y los ojos encendidos.

—No creo que se tratase de una guerra entre buenos y malos...

—Estás conmocionada por todo esto —interrumpió con frialdad—, es por ese motivo por lo cual voy a olvidar esta conversación. No intentes pensar en cosas que van más allá de tu entendimiento, Candy. Si hubieses luchado en la guerra sabrías el tipo de gente que son esos sudistas, y te aseguro que los odiarías. Y si fuese tú, dejaría de preocuparme por tu infame rebelde, porque lo único que podría sacarlo con vida de esa casa es un milagro.

Candy se mordió el labio cuando Anthony se alejó. ¿Por qué de repente todo el mundo le parecía ajeno? Anthony, su padre, el pueblo al completo... Era como si nunca los hubiese conocido, como si los observase actuar sobre un escenario y no entendiese su representación. Lo único que tenía claro era que Terry estaba dentro de la casa en llamas y que le preocupaba lo que le pudiese suceder, le preocupaba con auténtica desesperación. No le importaba quién era o qué había hecho en el pasado: no quería que muriese. Presionó las palmas de las manos contra sus sienes para intentar aplacar el terrible dolor de cabeza que sentía y miró hacia el fuego hasta que sus ojos se cegaron a causa del fulgor.

Apreció movimiento en la puerta. Terry salió por ella, se deshizo de la manta y apretó con fuerza la caja blanca. Su figura se recortaba contra un fondo de llamas amarillas al tiempo que bajaba los escalones de dos en dos. Un nuevo pedazo del tejado y varias paredes se desplomaron a su espalda. La multitud lo miró sin decir palabra, y algunos se apartaron a su paso. Su rostro, su pecho y sus brazos estaban cubiertos de hollín. Su camisa blanca era ahora gris, y la abrió para mostrar un cuerpo bronceado y sudoroso, un cuerpo surcado de cicatrices fruto de antiguas heridas. Cojeaba ligeramente, pero en lugar de aportarle una imagen menos atemorizante, la cojera le hacía parecer aún más amenazador, como un animal herido dispuesto a defenderse. Miró con cautela a los que le rodeaban y después caminó hacia Emerson y le entregó el manuscrito.

—Gracias —dijo Emerson, asintiendo y aceptando la caja con un gesto parecido al de una partera que recibe a un recién nacido—. Estoy en deuda con usted...

—No lo está. Esto no significa que esté de acuerdo con usted o con sus opiniones más de lo que lo estaba antes —dijo Terry con brusquedad, y se apartó cojeando hasta llegar a los árboles que crecían cerca del jardín trasero de la casa.

Candy bajó la vista para ocultar sus sentimientos, pues la sensación de alivio casi pudo con ella.

A medida que se aproximaba la mañana, la gente del pueblo empezó a organizar las cosas que había en el jardín y a recoger los papeles, las cartas y las notas que el viento había desperdigado sobre la hierba. El fuego acabó extinguiéndose, dejando en pie tan solo un par de paredes desnudas y una montaña de cascotes. Disimuladamente, Candy miró hacia el lugar por donde Terry se había ido y lo siguió cuando nadie la observaba. Sabía que tendría que haber permanecido junto a su padre y Anthony, pero algo tiraba de ella hacia el sudista y no respiraría tranquila hasta estar a su lado.

Terry estaba sentado sobre una larga roca plana, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un viejo abedul de ramas blancas. Tenía las rodillas dobladas y los codos sobre ellas, con la cabeza entre las manos. Escuchó el crujido de las agujas de los pinos que alfombraban el suelo pero no se movió.

—No debería haberlo hecho —dijo Candy con vehemencia al tiempo que le alargaba un cazo con agua. Él lo tomó y bebió con ansia; el agua le corrió con el pecho y la camisa. Ella se acuclilló a su lado y sacó uno de los muchos pañuelos que había encontrado en una pila de ropa en el jardín, dudando durante unos segundos antes de usar una punta para limpiarle el mentón. Terry descansó la cabeza en el tronco y la miró con cautela—. Un puñado de papeles no merecían que usted perdiese la vida —prosiguió Candy con el mismo tono severo—, sin importar lo que se haya escrito en ellos.

—Hay alguien que no estaría de acuerdo con eso... —respondió con voz rasposa, y después empezó a toser.

—Eso es ridículo —replicó ella con mordacidad; sus ojos color verde resplandecían. Ahora le limpiaba la cara con mayor confianza.

Terry habría sonreído ante semejante muestra de cuidado de no haberse sentido totalmente agotado. Se preguntó si ella sería consciente del aspecto que tenía allí, a su lado, limpiándole las mejillas.

—Hace mucho tiempo que nadie me limpiaba así —dijo con voz ronca.

—¿Cuánto?

—Hará unos veinte años. Mi madre casi me borraba la cara de tanto como la frotaba.

Candy dejó de frotar.

—Cierre los ojos —dijo tranquilamente, y limpió el hollín que los rodeaba—. ¿Por qué ha arriesgado su vida? Debería usted haberse quedado en casa —dijo, y él la agarró por la muñeca con una de sus grandes manos.

—Ya vale.

Ambos sabían que no se estaba refiriendo al pañuelo. Sin embargo, ella dejó que el pañuelo colgase de su mano y no se resistió hasta que él la soltó.

—¿Por qué todo lo que tiene que ver con usted es tan misterioso?

—No hay misterio alguno...

—Nunca ha querido contarme nada sobre su vida.

—¿Qué es lo que desea saber? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante unos segundos. Candy sabía que estaba pisando terreno prohibido. No debería haber sentido curiosidad por saber más de lo que ya sabía. No debería hacerle preguntas; ni siquiera debería haber estado allí. Pero no podía dejar escapar aquella oportunidad.

—¿De dónde es usted exactamente, de qué lugar de Virginia? ¿Y a qué se dedicaba su padre?

—Soy de Richmond. Mi padre era abogado. Tuvo que dejar de ejercer y dedicarse a la plantación de la familia en el condado de Henrico.

—¿Plantación? Pero usted dijo en una ocasión que no tenía esclavos...

—Y no los tenía.

—Pero si los Grandchester tenían una plantación, entonces cómo...

—No, los Grandchester no —dijo Terry mirándola con cara inexpresiva—. Los Price. El nombre de mi padre era Haiden Price. Nunca viví con los Price en la plantación. Vivía en un hotel de Richmond con mi madre, Elionor Grandchester.

—Su madre y su padre... ¿no llegaron a casarse? —Candy sintió que le ardían las orejas. Le habría gustado que él no la mirase con tanta intensidad, como si pretendiese medir la reacción que causaban sus palabras.

—No. Ella era una prima lejana que conoció a mi padre durante una visita familiar. Él ya estaba casado. La instaló en Richmond al descubrir que la había dejado embarazada.

Como es lógico, nadie de la familia quiso saber nada de nosotros.

Candy se preguntó cómo habría sido para él crecer en un hotel, caído en desgracia sin haber hecho nada para merecerlo.

—¿Su padre iba a visitarlo?

—De vez en cuando. Iba para comprobar si vestía del modo adecuado y si estaba recibiendo una buena educación... Eso fue todo lo que hizo por su vastago ilegítimo. Me enviaron al extranjero cuando cumplí los dieciocho, pero un mes después de que me fuese, Carolina del Sur declaró la secesión y... bueno, ya conoce el resto de la historia.

—¿Y después de la guerra...?

—Acudí a la plantación como un maldito estúpido, creyendo que no les irían mal otro par de manos para ayudar. Y es cierto que necesitaban ayuda. Pero no mi ayuda.

Sin hogar. Sin familia. Candy se arrepintió de haber realizado aquellas preguntas sobre el hogar sabiendo ahora que no tenía adonde ir.

—¿Cómo... cómo murió? —le preguntó, pero él negó con la cabeza en silencio negándose a responder. El la miró con un deje retador en los ojos—. ¿Por qué vino aquí?

—No puedo decírselo.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso no lo sabe?

—Porque no quiero decírselo.

Ella sonrió de repente.

—Es usted muy terco.

Él se relajó y cerró los ojos.

—Supongo que tiene razón.

—Hizo que me temblasen las piernas cuando volvió a entrar en la casa —dijo en tono reprobatorio—. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Quería demostrar algo?

—Quería preservar el manuscrito de Emerson para la posteridad —respondió Terry imitando con tal perfección el modo pomposo con el que hablaba Bronson Alcott que casi la hizo reír.

—No diga tonterías.

—No le temo al fuego, y parecía evidente que todos aquellos que podían ir a buscar el manuscrito sí lo temían.

—¿Por qué no le da miedo?

—Cuando has sufrido lo peor, ya no hay nada que temer.

Aquellas palabras, dichas con aquella suficiencia, la conmovieron. Candy no pudo dejar de limpiar el hollín que se había acumulado en su frente. El no dijo nada respecto al amable roce de su mano.

—¿Lo peor? ¿Qué fue eso «peor» que le ocurrió a usted?

—Cuando era adolescente, el hotel se incendió. Yo volvía tarde después de una noche de... ¿Cómo lo diría...? Una noche de comportamiento poco caballeroso, y vi el humo a kilómetros de distancia. Mi madre estaba durmiendo en el piso de arriba. No llegaron a tiempo.

Ella murmuró algo inaudible. Deslizó los dedos ligeramente varias veces por entre los mechones de su pelo rubio.

—¿Candy? —dijo Terry tras unos cuantos segundos de silencio. Su voz tenía un matiz soñoliento debido a los efectos del cansancio unido a las caricias de Candy.

—¿Humm?

—Sigo muy enfadado con usted por haber entrado en la maldita casa.

—Tenía que hacerlo. Usted lo hizo.

—Son cosas diferentes —respondió alzando las oscuras pestañas para mirarla. Candy apartó de golpe la mano como si algo la quemase—. Tengo más experiencia en lo que a cuidar de mí mismo se refiere.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Terry... ¿Cree usted que soy una niña?

—No. Ojalá lo fuese.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque no sentiría lo que siento por una niña.

Terry se inclinó hacia delante y rozó con las puntas de los dedos la curva de su cuello. El rictus de su boca se suavizó al contemplarla. Su mirada era tan concentrada e íntima que Candy no pudo moverse, ni siquiera cuando él se levantó y apoyó la palma de la mano en su nuca. Antes de que se diese cuenta, la atrajo hacia sí y se sintió rodeada por el aroma de su piel desnuda.

—Candy —susurró, y ella se estremeció ante el sonido cautivante de su voz—, no debería haber venido hasta aquí.

—Tenía que comprobar si se encontraba bien.

—No debería haberlo hecho.

¿Cuándo, con anterioridad, la había abrazado con tanto cuidado, de un modo tan posesivo? Parecía disfrutar del mero hecho de sentirla contra su pecho. Provocaba cierto mareo sentirse deseada de ese modo. Su manera de tocarla era diferente, especial, y durante un terrible segundo se preguntó por qué no podía ser así con Anthony. Los abrazos de Anthony eran familiares y confortables, pero nunca le habían hecho sentir que crecía en su interior una dulce y cálida corriente de disfrute.

¿Deseaba a Terry porque era algo prohibido? ¿Porque era un sudista? Apretó con fuerza los restos de su camisa.

—¿Qué me está pasando? —susurró Candy.

—Nada. Eres una mujer... y quieres que te necesiten. —Sonrió ligeramente—. Necesitas que te deseen.

—Pero Anthony siente eso por mí...

—¿Entonces por qué está empeñado en cambiar lo mejor de tu carácter?

—¿Lo mejor? —repitió con incredulidad—. Mi temperamento...

—Me gusta tu temperamento.

—Y lloro...

—Eres sensible.

—Y no dejo de soñar despierta...

—Tienes imaginación —la corrigió con tacto—. No me gustaría que cambiases nada de eso. Excepto una cosa. No pareces sentirte amada, Candy... No pareces satisfecha.

El dolor que notó en su pecho la obligó a apartar la mirada.

—No diga eso. Tenía usted razón, no debería haber venido...

—Pero lo has hecho. Y ambos sabemos por qué. Quieres que vuelvan a rescatarte.

Sus palabras lo sorprendieron.

—¿Q-qué?

—Finge que eres mía —prosiguió, abrazándola—. Solo durante unos segundos. Finge que nunca ha habido nadie más que yo, que soy yo con quien estás prometida. Hazlo por mí... Jamás volveré a pedírtelo.

Era su fantasía secreta. ¿Cómo había podido él descubrirlo? La conocía lo bastante para tentarla con algo que sabía que ella no podría rechazar. Intentó pensar en Anthony, pero su imagen se borró como el humo, y algo sobre lo que ella no ejercía control alguno la impulsaba a inclinar la cabeza y a fundir sus labios con los de Terry. El la besó muy despacio, apasionadamente, haciendo desaparecer el resto del mundo. Fue tan cálido, tan dulce... Candy olvidó que no era a Terry a quien pertenecía, olvidó que no estaba bien desearle. Arrastrada por la magia de su beso, la realidad se le escurrió entre los dedos.

Terry se inclinó hacia delante hasta apoyar a Candy contra la superficie de la roca, colocando el antebrazo bajo su nuca. Ella pudo ver los primeros destellos del sol en el cielo, y supo entonces a donde iba a llevarles estar tan cerca si no lo detenía e intentó librarse de su abrazo.

—No. Todo está bien. No te preocupes —murmuró él contra su cuello, apreciando el sabor de su piel.

Terry estaba encima de Candy y acalló con la boca sus palabras. A través de la ropa, ella sintió la dura erección de Terry, creciendo contra su vulnerable suavidad. Le resultaba sorprendentemente natural encajarse con un cuerpo como aquel. Candy deslizó las manos por debajo de su camisa y acarició la sedosa piel de su espalda hasta tocar una larga cicatriz que la recorría en diagonal. Muy despacio, apartó una de sus manos para rozar la cicatriz de la sien; separó la boca de la de Terry. Apreció la llama azulada que ardía ahora en los ojos de aquel hombre al mirarla.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó ella con un hilo de voz-—. ¿Dónde te hiciste estas heridas?

—En la guerra.

—¿Todas?

—Sí. ¿Te molestan?

—No... Pero... No me gusta pensar que quisieron hacerte daño.

Terry esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—A mí tampoco me entusiasmaba la idea.

—Terry, deja que me marche.

No podía hacerlo. Su fuerza de voluntad la había abandonado.

—Un minuto más. Solo un minuto más.

Ella cerró los ojos y sintió un escalofrío cuando él le besó en el cuello. Sus labios parecían conocer a la perfección todos los puntos débiles.

—¿Por qué viniste al Norte? —preguntó en un intento de hacerle cambiar su foco de interés. Apoyó las manos en su pecho y lo apartó.

—Porque tú estabas aquí.

Ella lanzó una risotada.

—No, ese no es el motivo... ese no... Oh, Terry...

Tenía los labios en lo alto de la curva de sus pechos, y ella sintió cómo sus dedos se adentraban por el escote.

—Por favor, no...

—Voy a besarte.

—No, no quiero...

Pero sus labios descendieron unos centímetros, y después un poco más, y su boca no tardó en alcanzar la cima. Sintió cómo se contraía el pezón dentro de su boca, respondiendo al delicado roce de su lengua, por lo que no pudo evitar que se le escapase un leve gemido. En su interior estaba teniendo lugar una lucha encarnizada —aquello estaba mal y no quería animar a Terry para que siguiese adelante—, pero lo que le estaba haciendo le hacía sentir tan bien que, al poco, ya nada le importaba. Entrelazó los dedos entre los mechones de su cabello, tirando de ellos sin ser consciente al sentir cómo rozaba la superficie de su corpino. Acabó por deslizar sus manos bajo el vestido, abarcando los senos y jugueteando con el pezón.

Ella se disolvió bajo aquel poderoso chaparrón de sensaciones: el peso del cuerpo de Terry encima del suyo; la estremecedora calidez que entrañaba notar su boca sobre la piel; la fuerza de sus músculos, capaces de atenazarla y, al mismo tiempo, de abrazarla con delicadeza; su lenta respiración; el fervoroso pulso de su corazón.

—A esto es a lo que se parece —dijo Terry con voz raposa— que un hombre te desee, que te desee tanto... que fuese capaz de matar para tenerte...

—Tienes que parar...

—Ahora no. —La besó con ardor, y ella pensó, completamente mareada, que tras ese último beso le detendría. El llevó las manos hasta sus hombros y la apretó con fuerza contra sí al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza para susurrar su nombre—. Candy... mi Candy... Dios, cómo te deseo... —Abarcó sus pechos de nuevo, acariciándolos con dulzura. Candy se estremeció, indefensa bajo el cuerpo de Terry mientras susurraba su nombre. Su corazón rogaba en silencio por que aquel instante no acabase jamás. Pero justo en ese momento, escuchó el grito de una mujer.

Arrancada de golpe de aquel paraíso de placer, Candy abrió los ojos. Tenía los labios rojos e hinchados, y miró atontada hacia el lugar del que provenía el grito. A solo unos pocos metros de distancia estaban Anthony y Annie, ambos con la cara pálida.

Terry maldijo en voz alta y se incorporó, colocando a Candy a su lado con un suave movimiento.

—Te... te estábamos buscando... Candy —tartamudeó Annie llevándose las manos a la boca. Tras pronunciar esas pocas palabras, se volvió y echó a correr haciendo crujir las hojas que cubrían el suelo.

Anthony se limitó a mirarlos. Su expresión de sorpresa fue mudando progresivamente en odio. El viento hacía sonar las hojas de los árboles. Sus amargos ojos se cruzaron con los ojos azules de Terry. Anthony sonrió ligeramente.

—Te dispararía entre los ojos —le dijo a Terry en voz baja—, pero no mereces que me moleste.

Candy ocultó su rostro con las manos mientras escuchaba los pasos de Anthony alejándose de allí. Todo el calor de la pasión abandonó su cuerpo, dejándole tan solo una desagradable y heladora sensación de vacío.

Candy no olvidaría jamás el sufrimiento que supuso regresar a casa, pues los miembros de la familia Hosmer no dejaron de mirarla en silencio. La señora Hosmer le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro al más pequeño de sus hijos como si pensase que Candy suponía una amenaza para la salud moral de su familia. Tras llegar a casa, Candy se sentó a solas en el salón, en tanto que su padre bajó la escalera y su fue a la tienda. No podía pensar con claridad. Tenía la mirada clavada en la pared y rememoró de forma aleatoria diferentes instante de lo que había sucedido; una y otra vez. Preparó el almuerzo mecánicamente y puso la mesa, enjugándose el incansable flujo de lágrimas que corría por sus mejillas. Alberth Andry subió la escalera de un modo inusualmente silencioso, como si temiese enfrentarse a ella tanto como ella temía enfrentarse a él.

—¿Cómo ha ido en la tienda? —preguntó Candy con voz trémula. La sensación de irrealidad lo envolvía todo. ¿Cómo iban a poder hablar de las cosas cotidianas cuando la vida al completo se había puesto patas arriba?

—Bastante flojo —respondió su padre sentándose a la mesa con un largo suspiro.

Ella lo observó comer, consciente de que si engullía un solo bocado se le revolverían las tripas. Finalmente, Alberth dejó el tenedor en la mesa y la miró con firmeza.

—Sabiendo lo que sientes por Anthony, podría haber esperado algo así de cualquier chica menos de ti. Y... —Su expresión mostraba desconcierto y embarazo— No es solo lo que has hecho, sino que toda la gente del pueblo estaba a pocos metros de distancia. —Candy asintió y se cubrió los ojos con una mano, incapaz de sostener durante más tiempo la mirada de su padre—. Me sorprende tu actuación, no la de ese hombre —prosiguió Alberth con voz cansada—. Todos saben lo que ese sudista piensa de las mujeres del Norte. Por descontado, se ha aprovechado de ti. No es que sea un mal hombre, a pesar de ser sudista, pero ha cometido las mismas faltas.

—¿Por qué habla usted de él? —preguntó Candy con los nervios de punta—. Soy yo la que se ha metido en un lío...

—Déjame hablar—la interrumpió Alberth. Su expresión se hizo adusta, a pesar de que su voz seguía mostrando calma. Ella le obedeció al instante, bajando la vista hasta el plato y cruzando los brazos—. El señor Brooks pasó por la tienda esta mañana. Me dijo que su mujer y su hija no comprarán aquí mientras tú trabajes tras el mostrador, porque no quiere que seas una mala influencia para ella. Y otras personas sienten lo mismo, Candy...

—No volveré a trabajar en la tienda.

—Seguirán presionándome. El negocio no volverá a ir bien hasta que te cases y vuelvas a ser una mujer respetable.

—¡No tienen derecho a juzgarme!

—Eso es cierto. Pero van a hacerlo igualmente. Y lo de hoy, Candy, me ha hecho tanto daño a mí y a la tienda como a tu propia reputación.

—Me odia, ¿verdad? —susurró deseando en ese momento ser de nuevo una niña, deseando que su padre pudiese hacer desaparecer todos sus problemas como había hecho en el pasado. Deseando, en definitiva, regresar a aquel tiempo en el que los problemas podían solucionarse con unas cuantas palabras, con un dólar o un dulce.

—No te odio. Me has decepcionado. Pero lo que más me preocupa es qué vas a hacer ahora. Aunque Anthony siguiese queriéndote, su familia nunca te aceptaría. Tienen muy en cuenta las cuestiones relativas a la reputación.

—Está bien —dijo Candy apesadumbrada—.Seré una vieja solterona como Eliza Brower. Viviré aquí con usted.

—Candy... —Durante un segundo, dio la impresión de no saber qué decir. Se aclaró la garganta—. Si te quedas conmigo, el negocio irá a peor. No podría hacer frente a semejantes pérdidas.

—¿Habla usted en serio? —preguntó levantándose de la mesa con renovada energía y enjugándose los ojos con un deje de rabia—. ¿Tan malo es lo que he hecho? ¿Tan terrible? —Él no respondió. No mostraba expresión alguna. Se le marcaban las arrugas junto a la boca y la nariz. Candy volvió a sentarse. Estaba utilizando la tienda como excusa. Su rechazo ante lo que había hecho era tan grande que no quería volver a verla. No deseaba seguir al lado de una hija con semejante reputación. Jamás se había sentido tan sola—. Me está diciendo que no puedo quedarme con usted —dijo—. Entonces ¿dónde... qué... qué voy a hacer?

—Intentaremos que alguien de la familia de tu madre en Nueva York se haga cargo de ti, aunque lo dudo mucho. Cortó la relación con su familia cuando se casó conmigo en lugar de hacerlo con su primo. O bien podrías vivir con tu tío y tu tía en Connecticut.

—Oh, no —exclamó Candy negando con la cabeza—. Su casa es diminuta, y no pueden permitírselo... No puede ser. Y yo les tengo aprecio... pero son... tan estrictos. —Apartó la vista cuando su padre la miró con aire reprobador.

—No habrías hecho lo que has hecho si hubieses sido educada de un modo más estricto —dijo—. Me equivoqué mimándote tanto. Ahora lo sé. Pero eres mi única hija, y pensando en tu madre no quise negarte nada...

—No hable usted de ella, por favor —balbuceó Candy dándose la vuelta y cubriéndose la cara con un pañuelo.

—Cabe otra posibilidad —dijo Alberth, pero se tomó un tiempo hasta decir lo que tenía pensado—. Podrías casarte con el señor Grandchester.

Candy se dio la vuelta y miró a su padre presa del asombro.

—¿Qué ha dicho?

—Vino a verme hará unas dos horas para pedirte en matrimonio.

—¿Me casaría usted... me casaría usted con un confederado?

—Dijo que cuidaría de ti. Y yo le creo.

Se quedó sin aliento. Durante un instante, le asaltó toda la feliz expectación de ser la esposa de Anthony Brower. Habría sido la pareja más hermosa de todo el pueblo, populares y admirados, con el dinero suficiente para ir a cenar y al teatro en Boston; les invitarían a las fiestas más destacadas; les aceptarían en los más antiguos y respetados círculos de Concord. Ahora, nada de eso le pertenecería. ¿Qué sería de su vida como esposa de Terry Grandchester? Todos la mirarían mal, y Annie se compadecería de ella, y tendría que humillarse y pasar desapercibida durante años antes de que le perdonasen el haberse deshonrado con un sudista.

—No quiero hacerlo —dijo con un deje de pánico en la voz—. No puede usted obligarme a casarme con él, no puede forzarme...

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Alberth.

—Entonces, dígale que no. No quiero volver a oír hablar de él. Dígale que no quiero ser su esposa y que nunca lo seré...

—Le dije que esperaríamos unos días antes de darle una respuesta. Espera, Candy, y recapacita acerca de lo que vas a hacer. Creo que no te imaginas cómo van a ser las cosas para ti a partir de ahora.

La noticia se extendió por todo el pueblo en menos de doce horas. Fuese o no su mejor amiga, al parecer Annie no pudo mantener la boca cerrada. Candy se escondió en casa, pues cada vez que había salido había tenido que enfrentarse a miradas frías o curiosas o, lo que era peor, compasivas. Se encontró con tantos desaires que empezó a esperarlos en lugar ya de sorprenderse. Personas que la conocían de toda la vida y que siempre se habían mostrado amistosas y amables la ignoraban ahora como si hubiese cometido un crimen espantoso. Nunca habría imaginado lo desagradable que podía llegar a ser.

No supo una palabra de Anthony, y pasó unas cuantas noches en vela preguntándose qué pensaría de ella. Era imposible que sintiese algo por ella, no si la había amado alguna vez. Tal vez pudiese hacerle entender algo que, al parecer, nadie entendía: que seguía inmaculada; aunque, ¿era eso realmente la fuente del escándalo? A lo largo de los días siguientes, Candy comprendió que a la gente no le importaba si seguía siendo virgen. No, lo que les importaba es que la hubiesen pillado con un sudista. Las viejas heridas aún no habían empezado a cicatrizar, y había pasado muy poco tiempo desde la guerra para que pudiesen perdonar a Candy. Nadie tuvo el valor de decírselo, pero creían que era una traidora y por eso la trataban de ese modo.

Después de una semana, su padre le dio un largo discurso sobre el tomar una decisión. A pesar de que era una noche inusualmente fría, Candy salió de casa sin chal ni gorro; su rostro, además de pálido, evidenciaba toda su aflicción. Antes de poder detenerse a pensar qué estaba haciendo, se encontró en la escalinata que llevaba a la puerta principal del hogar de los Brower.

Nancy, la criada irlandesa de ojos verdes y negra cabellera, la acompañó hasta el salón. Candy se sentó a esperar rodeada de muebles de caoba. Tenía la mirada fija en la puerta cerrada, tras la cual pudo escuchar los murmullos de los miembros de la familia. Finalmente, apareció Anthony, cerrando la puerta con fuerza tras él. A Candy le reconfortó de algún modo comprobar que estaba tan pálido y tenso como ella. Sus ojos oscuros, tan familiares y queridos, le resultaban ahora opacos.

—Tenía que venir —dijo Candy con voz temblorosa—. Tenía que hablar contigo.

Anthony se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, con la espalda recta.

—Tú me conoces muy bien —murmuró él—. Supongo que sabes cómo me siento.

—Anthony —susurró ella agarrotada por el miedo—, es fácil amar a alguien en los buenos tiempos, cuando todo va bien y no hay problemas... Pero el amor auténtico... el que yo creo que compartimos... el amor auténtico está ahí cuando uno lo necesita de verdad, cuando todo es... horrible y... —Se echó a llorar, de repente y con violencia. Anthony no se inmutó—. Por favor, no me castigues más —dijo entre lágrimas—. Fue un terrible error, y lo lamento muchísimo. Haré todo lo que tú me digas, sea lo que sea, durante el resto de mi vida... Oh, Dios, te necesito tanto... Necesito que me abraces... Por favor, por favor, perdóname... —Suplicó con aquella voz rota, extraña, hasta que sintió las manos de Anthony sobre sus hombros. Ella sollozó e intentó apoyarse contra su cuerpo para liberarse un poco del peso que sentía en su interior... Pero él no aflojó la tensión de sus brazos y la mantuvo a distancia.

—Lo siento por ti —dijo Anthony. Había un deje mortal en su mirada. Su voz era heladora—. Lo siento por lo que nos hiciste y por lo que te has hecho a ti misma. Pero no deseo casarme contigo por lástima, y eso es todo lo que siento por ti ahora. Te amaba, pues pensaba que eras... cierta clase de persona. Pero no quiero a la mujer en que te has convertido. Lo siento.

Incluso a pesar del dolor, captó el matiz definitivo que tenían sus palabras. No discutirían. No habría perdón. Muy despacio, Candy se apartó de él y se puso en pie sobre sus temblorosas piernas. Él también se puso en pie y se inclinó hacia ella al verla balancearse.

—No me toques —dijo Candy. Ambos parecieron sorprenderse ante el tono fiero de su voz—. Quédate con tu lástima. —Mantuvo el equilibrio y se apartó de él, después salió de la casa como alma que lleva el diablo. Solo tenía un lugar al que ir. Los pensamientos enfebrecidos se sucedían en su mente mientras se dirigía hacia su destino.

Cuando llegó a la casa de Terry montada en Dapper, una pequeña yegua que su padre le había regalado mucho tiempo atrás, él la estaba esperando en la puerta. No parecía sorprendido de verla, y no hizo comentario alguno por el hecho de que viniese sola. Haber caído en desgracia le hacía acreedora de cierto grado de libertad, comprendió Candy. Ahora no importaba lo que hiciese, nadie la miraría peor de lo que ya lo hacía. Entró en la casa y se sentó en una silla frente al fuego. Llevaba consigo su desesperación, e iba dejando tras de sí una patente frialdad en la que se mezclaban la vergüenza y el tormento por el que había tenido que pasar durante la última semana. Terry se sentó frente a ella. Sintió su mirada, calculadora y tranquila; ella alzó el rostro desafiante.

En tan solo una semana habían tenido lugar cambios espectaculares en su interior, cambios que podrían haber ocupado toda una vida de no haberse cruzado con él. Había perdido peso, y el delicado esplendor de su figura había quedado reducido a una simple y compacta delgadez. A pesar de la hinchazón provocada por el llanto, su cara resultaba visiblemente más enjuta. Habían desaparecido aquellas mejillas redondeadas, destacando aún más su marcado mentón y sus prominentes pómulos. En sus ojos color verde se apreciaba ahora una dureza que poco tenía que ver con su anterior vulnerabilidad. La determinación de sus cejas era más llamativa que nunca, y su aspecto infantil se había esfumado para verse reemplazado por algo mucho más impresionante.

—Me gustaría beber algo —dijo Candy apreciando que a su voz ya no le faltaba el aliento. Se sentía mejor, como si el haber ido hasta allí le hubiese devuelto el control que había perdido. Terry sabía perfectamente a qué tipo de bebida se refería, por lo que se puso en pie y regresó al poco con un vaso de whisky. Candy dio un trago y rodeó el vaso con los dedos mientras el licor descendía por su garganta. Se sorprendió al sentir su calor a pesar del hielo que se había establecido en su interior—. El pueblo al completo me ha hecho el vacío esta semana—dijo con amargura. Dio otro trago y tosió—. Todos mis conocidos se las han ingeniado para cortar la relación conmigo de un modo u otro. Mi padre me dijo que no podía seguir viviendo con él. El negocio... ya sabes a lo que me refiero. —No mencionó a Anthony. El hecho de que estuviese allí dejaba a las claras la posición de Anthony—. En una ocasión me dijiste que el infierno era un lugar frío. Tenías razón.

Terry permaneció en silencio. Agarró el atizador y colocó un tronco en el fuego. La luz de las llamas iluminó un lado de su cara, dejando el lado de la cicatriz en sombras. No mostraba expresión alguna, no parecía tener intención de hacer evidentes sus pensamientos. Sabía que en algún lugar bajo la superficie de Candy debía de haber una tremenda reserva de ira, en gran medida dirigida hacia su persona. Si ese era el caso, sabía que ella se negaría a aceptar su ayuda. Pero ambos sabían, como lo sabían todos los demás, que él era su única posibilidad, a menos que se fuese del pueblo, dejando atrás a su gente y a toda su vida al completo. Él sabía por propia experiencia lo duro que era eso. Él quería tenerla, Dios, cómo lo deseaba, pero no de ese modo; no quería su odio, ni tampoco la gratitud ni el sentido del deber al que se vería obligada tiempo después. Tragó saliva. Le costaba trabajo aceptar que, una vez más, para obtener lo que quería tendría que pasar por un amargo trance.

—He pensado en tu propuesta de matrimonio —prosiguió Candy, escuchando su propia voz como si fuese otra persona la que estuviese hablando—. Es gracioso, ¿no te parece?, que tú hayas sido el único en este pueblo dispuesto a salvar los últimos retazos de mi respetabilidad, dado que contribuiste en gran medida a arruinarla. Si la propuesta sigue en pie, la acepto. Si no, me iré a Connecticut con mi tía y mi tío. A decir verdad, me importa poco, así que no te martirices por mi culpa...

—No. Ya ha habido suficiente martirio por el momento —dijo Terry, pero ella no quiso responder a pesar de su amabilidad.

—Así pues, ¿estás dispuesto a seguir adelante? —le preguntó.

Terry recapacitó durante unos segundos que a ella le parecieron una eternidad.

—Solo si vas vestida de blanco.

—Oh, yo lo intentaré —dijo con pesadumbre—. Estoy en mi derecho... aunque todo el mundo dirá que un color rojo sangre sería más apropiado.

—Candy... —dijo muy despacio buscando su mirada—. Vas a entregarte al hombre que ha arruinado tu vida.

—No mereces todas las culpas —dijo Candy tras unos segundos de pausa. Después acabó el whisky, que le había ayudado un poco a deshacer el nudo que tenía en la garganta, y añadió fríamente—: Después de todo, yo no me opuse precisamente, ¿verdad? Esa es mi parte de carga, el resto puedes quedártelo tú.

—No creo en cargas de por vida... ni en martirios —dijo Terry; los ojos le brillaron con malicia—. Pero si tú eres capaz de sobrellevarlo, espero ser una penitencia lo bastante pesada para ti.

Candy sintió un pinchazo de incomodidad. Miró al fondo de su vaso. ¿Así que Terry sabía que quería casarse con él a modo de penitencia? Se preguntó por qué estaba dispuesto a acceder. No parecía guiarle la lástima, pues su rostro solo mostraba un extraño deje de diversión y también de entendimiento. Intentó imaginar cómo sería el futuro con él, toda una vida sin escapatoria, pero no pudo entrever nada excepto una vaga oscuridad. Entonces se dijo que el futuro ya no le importaba.

—Me gustaría tomar otra copa —dijo Candy.

—No, cariño. Ahora voy a llevarte a casa, antes de que te emborraches y después no recuerdes de lo que hemos estado hablando.

—Soy una mujer adulta. Puedo decidir lo que quiero hacer y lo que no, y si no deseas una esposa como yo, entonces olvida esta conversación, porque yo cumpliré lo que...

—Shhhh. —Le tomó el vaso de las manos y la ayudó a ponerse en pie, de un modo ligero y extrañamente tranquilizador. No sabía por qué, pero Candy tenía la impresión de que él entendía palabra por palabra lo que ella tenía en mente—. No tires por tierra todas las reglas a la vez, cariño... hazlo de una en una. Podrás hacer lo que te dé la gana después de casados. Por el momento, voy a llevarte a casa.

—Porque yo quiero —le corrigió encrespada, aunque también exhausta—, no porque tú me lo digas.

—Sí, lo sé —le dijo con amabilidad encaminándose a la puerta.

Ella se lo había dicho para molestarlo, pero en ese momento le pareció que no se lo tomaba a mal. Terry era la única persona en el mundo que no la miraba de un modo cortante y crítico, la única que no sonreía tontamente o no se alegraba de su caída en desgracia. Fuera o no la causa importaba poco en esos momentos. El hecho era que él sabía la verdad, y era reconfortante que alguien la creyese.

—Oh, Dios mío... —murmuró Candy sacudiendo la cabeza—. Voy a ser la esposa de un confederado. Los Andry jamás lo aceptarán.

—Cariño —dijo Terry con mucha calma, y sus blancos dientes relucieron con una sonrisa—, eso no es ni la mitad de negativo que el hecho de que yo me case con una yanqui.

—No tienes planeado volver a tu tierra, ¿verdad? Yo no quiero irme. Una de las razones por las que me caso contigo es que quiero quedarme aquí; tienes que saberlo.

—No. Nunca volveré. —Le rodeó el brazo con los dedos y apretó con fuerza—. Y esa es una promesa que no romperé jamás.

—Me estás haciendo daño —dijo Candy tirando de su brazo.

Él la soltó de inmediato. Candy se frotó el lugar donde la había agarrado y miró hacia el hombro de Terry, muy cerca de su cara. De repente, deseó descansar la cabeza en la invitadora fuerza del hombro, tal vez para llorar un poco más, posar la mejilla en su pecho y escuchar su latido, y esconderse del resto del mundo entre sus brazos. Pero en algún lugar de su interior, había crecido un consistente nudo de orgullo que no iba a permitirle buscar refugio en él, y se agarró a aquel sentimiento con desesperación, comprobando que le aportaba su propia fuerza. Estaba empezando a comprender, por primera vez en su vida, que no necesitaba encontrar a su media naranja, tal como siempre había creído.


	5. Chapter 5

**Millones de gracias por sus reviews, les garadezco infinitamente su tiempo! **

**Capítulo 5**

El vestido que Candy había deseado llevar en su boda con Anthony estaba solo a medio hacer. Acudió a la tienda de la modista y observó con pesar el vestido inacabado. Habían planeado que fuese el más exquisito atavío que una novia hubiese lucido nunca en el pasillo central de la iglesia de Concord, pero ahora el sueño de Candy, la idea de la novia perfecta, era tan solo «lo que podría haber sido y no fue». Todavía podía visualizar en su mente todos los detalles claramente. Sería de seda blanca, bien ceñido por delante para marcar su figura, con una gran abertura en la espalda y festoneado con varios racimos de capullos color naranja. Tendría que llevar tul en el dobladillo, en tanto que la sobrefalda tendría que estar confeccionada con unos vistosos flecos de satén. El velo sería de tul blanco, y lo llevaría sujeto al pelo con las peinetas de oro de su madre. ¡Oh, qué hermoso podría haber sido, cómo la habrían admirado e incluso envidiado en Concord!

Pero si llevaba algo así en su boda con el sudista, la gente se reiría de ella y no cesarían de relacionar su maltrecha reputación y lo ridículo de lucir semejante vestido, como si fuese una doncella inmaculada. Fue necesario que Candy se sentase con la modista e ideasen un nuevo diseño, uno que pudiese realizarse en poco tiempo y de manera eficiente. Pues ahora estaba dispuesta a morir antes que ponerse uno de sus viejos vestidos para su boda. Todavía tenía su orgullo, sin importar con quién se casase.

Finalmente decidieron mantener la base de satén blanco, que ya estaba confeccionada, y rematarla con crepé rosa de China y «glorias matinales», unas flores blancas con forma de embudo que Candy había apodado así. Dado que su padre había insistido para que la boda se celebrase lo antes posible, acabaron el vestido y se lo entregaron en una semana, justo a tiempo para la ceremonia.

Todo sucedió tan deprisa, que Candy no tuvo tiempo para sentarse y recapacitar un rato. Tenía que empaquetarlo todo, tenía que ordenar su conservador ajuar, y tenía que comprar algunas cosas. Lo hizo todo sin ayuda alguna, rechazando los dubitativos ofrecimientos de antiguas amigas como Annie, pues sentía que el único modo de pasar por aquel trago era haciéndolo sola, lejos de los ojos de los otros. No tenía intención de perdonar a Annie por sus cotilleos ni a las demás por sus desaires; no, le hacía sentir mejor el mantener su resentimiento entre los dientes y masticarlo con detenimiento.

Los últimos días que pasó en su hogar la hicieron crecer de golpe. Candy iba de una habitación a otra buscando con la mirada aquellos objetos que le resultaban más familiares y queridos. La gran mayoría de las cosas que pensaba llevarse consigo ya estaban empaquetadas, y en su momento su padre lo trasladó todo a casa de Terry. Las habitaciones habían quedado vacías sin sus pertenencias, y se preguntó si su padre se habría percatado. Si alguna vez pensó lo vacía que iba a quedar la casa sin ella, no comentó una sola palabra al respecto. No formaba parte de su carácter realizar semejantes comentarios.

Se detuvo frente a la repisa de la chimenea y observó lo que había encima. En un extremo había una pequeña figurita de porcelana china, dispuesta a caer. La figurita tenía la forma de una mujer ataviada con un vestido pasado de moda. El paso del tiempo había borrado casi del todo el color dorado que habían aplicado a las zapatillas y la faja. Había pertenecido a su madre. Candy se dio cuenta de que no tenía nada de su madre para llevarse consigo. Se estiró nerviosa y rescató la figura en precario equilibrio apretándola con fuerza dentro de su puño. La envolvió en un pañuelo, con la sensación de que la estaba robando, y la metió en su bolso de mano. ¿Qué habría pensado Anne Andry de todo eso? ¿Le habría partido el corazón el hecho de que su hija se casase con un sudista? Tal vez no. Anne se había posicionado contra su familia casándose con un hombre que no aprobaban. Tal vez la habría entendido.

Candy se sentó sobre el escritorio de persiana de su padre, y jugueteó de forma ausente con una pila de papel de carta mientras se permitía pensar en Terry por primera vez desde hacía unos cuantos días. No lo había visto, ni había oído nada de él, desde aquella extraña noche, hacía más de una semana, en la que había aceptado su proposición de matrimonio. Se preguntó cómo habría reaccionado al ayudar a su padre a descargar sus cajas y sus maletas del carromato. Aquella pequeña casa mejoraría bastante con las cosas que ella se llevaba: porcelana china azul y blanca, edredones de patchwork, sábanas perfectamente confeccionadas y telas bordadas que ella había preparado para el ajuar del que había esperado hacer uso en el hogar que iba a compartir con Anthony. Un ajuar equivocado. Esperaba no haber bordado ninguna «B» de Brower o algo parecido.

Un pensamiento repentino la asaltó y agarró una hoja de papel de lo alto de la pila. Con mucho cuidado escribió «Candy Andry» en el centro, y justo al lado «Candy Grandchester». ¿Y qué tal Candy Andry-Grandchester? No, la versión reducida era más adecuada. No era un mal nombre, pensó con los ojos fijos en el pedazo de papel. No era un mal nombre en absoluto. Hizo una bola con el papel y la apretó en su puño, apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos y se echó a llorar.

El día de su boda, al mediodía, Candy se colocó frente a un espejo con su vestido rosa y blanco, dando vueltas a un lado y a otro para observarlo desde todos los ángulos. Se había pasado toda la mañana vistiéndose y arreglándose el pelo, pero no hubo manera de darle algo de color a sus mejillas. No podía hacer nada para parecer radiante o feliz; no, pues su corazón estaba encogido y su cuerpo agarrotado por el miedo. Su padre llamó a la puerta; siempre llamaba una sola vez, con timidez.

—Adelante —dijo tensa, con los nervios de punta.

Alberth llevaba un traje ligero de color canela, y su blanco bigote recién encerado.

—Estás muy guapa —dijo.

—Parezco más una dama de honor que una novia.

Su padre ignoró el tono agrio de su hija, se limitó a balancearse sobre sus talones y echarle otro vistazo al conjunto.

—¿Vas a llevar velo?

—He decidido que no. —Era una decisión de la que ahora se lamentaba amargamente. Habría sido bonito llevar la cara cubierta, para poder mirar a todo el mundo y que nadie la viese a ella.

—Mejor así—coincidió Alberth secamente, después se volvió para salir de la habitación—. Tenemos que salir en cinco minutos.

—De acuerdo, estoy preparada —se escuchó decir a sí misma, a pesar de que una molesta voz en su interior gritaba: «¡No estoy preparada! ¡No lo estoy!».

Estaba atrapada. No podía pensar o hacer nada excepto seguir adelante con lo que había planeado. Otras personas habían hecho lo mismo. Otras personas se habían casado también sin estar enamoradas, y dado que no se casaba con Anthony, poco importaba hacerlo con cualquier otro.

Cuando iban de camino a la iglesia montados en el carruaje, Alberth se aclaró la garganta y habló con su habitual mesura:

—Candy... cuando una chica se casa, le corresponde a su madre o a alguna otra mujer de la familia hablarle de... las relaciones matrimoniales. A pesar de las cosas que ya hayas experimentado... hay otras que una novia debe saber. Espero que siguieses mi consejo y le preguntases al reverendo todo lo que deseases saber...

Candy se percató de que su padre tenía la cara incluso más roja que ella. Justo ahora se le ocurría comentarle ese tipo de cosas, diez minutos antes de la ceremonia, cuando sabía perfectamente que no tenía tiempo para hacerle las preguntas personales que a él tanto le habría desagradado responder. —Hablé con él —dijo bajando la vista hacia el ramo de flores que llevaba en la mano—. Me dio una lista de citas de la Biblia para que las leyese. Les eché un vistazo la otra noche y... creo que sé todo lo que hay que saber... en gran medida.

—Eso está bien —dijo con evidente alivio, y aparcó la cuestión.

Candy frunció el ceño sin apartar la mirada de las flores. A decir verdad, las Escrituras no habían resultado tan reveladoras como le había asegurado el reverendo. Había varios pasajes con advertencias del tipo «obedece» y «entrégate» y, por descontado, «ten fe»; pero aquel material no entraba en las materias sobre las que a ella le habría gustado saber algo más.

Había extraído sus propias conclusiones respecto al matrimonio a partir de sus experiencias personales, algo de sentido común y un poco de lectura del Libro Godey para damas. Las historias que contaban entre la sección de cotilleos y las columnas de moda le habían proporcionado una pista acerca de lo que podía esperar. Había un párrafo muy interesante, por ejemplo, en «El dilema de Philomena», en el que el héroe había besado a Philomena con ardiente vigor y «la había atraído hacia su pecho», proporcionándole a Philomena «la verdadera realización como mujer». Candy tenía una ligera idea de lo que le había ocurrido a Philomena después de que el héroe la atrajese hacia sí. Después de todo, a los hombres les resultaba imposible ocultar durante mucho tiempo lo que se producía en sus cuerpos cuando te apretaban demasiado. Y gracias a Terry Grandchester, también sabía, sin lugar a dudas, qué tenía lugar al inicio de la noche de bodas, si no a la mitad o al final. Al imaginarse a solas en la cama con él, sintió que las tripas le daban un brinco.

El reverendo, su sonriente y rellenita mujer y su hija pequeña les esperaban, junto a Terry, tras la puerta de la iglesia. Candy entró antes que su padre y se detuvo frente al que iba a convertirse en su esposo, mirándole con turbación. Estaba muy guapo con aquel traje de lino color beige que, al igual que todos los suyos, parecía terriblemente caro. El traje le sentaba como un guante; tenía las solapas planas y unas estilizadas mangas sin puños. Todo en él parecía perfecto, desde su peinado a los pulidos zapatos con botones a los lados. Pero más impresionante que su vestuario resultaba su tranquila expresión: ¡parecía tan relajado como si se encontrase en un picnic! Por el modo en que la miró, Candy supuso que sabía lo ansiosa que ella estaba. Apuesto a que cree que voy a salir corriendo como una cobarde, pensó, y apretó los dientes con determinación.

A medida que recorrían la iglesia vacía para ocupar sus respectivos puestos, se hizo evidente que todos estaban nerviosos menos Terry. Incluso el reverendo Reynolds, que había oficiado en centenares de bodas, tuvo que quitarse las gafas para limpiar los entelados cristales por causa de la transpiración.

—¿Sucede algo, señor? —preguntó Terry amablemente.

—Nunca... nunca antes había casado a un sudista —respondió a modo de disculpa, lo que hizo que Candy se enfadase. Por todos los santos, ¿por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en llamarlo sudista como si fuese a casarse con un bicho raro en lugar de con un hombre?

—Está bien —dijo Candy con un deje de acidez—. Supongo que aceptan los mismos votos que nosotros, aunque no los pronuncien bien.

A Terry le costó un verdadero esfuerzo contener una sonrisa. Para tratarse de una chica mimada de Nueva Inglaterra, Candy Andry no lo hacía nada mal a la hora de erguir la espalda y mostrar un carácter bien temperado. Supuso algo más que un alivio comprobar que no se estaba dejando llevar, pues no podía soportar la idea de casarse con una mujer sumisa. Por otra parte, le sorprendía, hasta cierto punto, lo mucho que le irritaba tener que casarse con él en lugar de hacerlo con su norteño de buena familia. Era un tanto hipócrita, pensó con una media sonrisa. Si él hubiese pertenecido a una vieja familia de Boston con un apellido conocido, habría abandonado a Anthony Brower y se habría lanzado a sus brazos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La atracción entre ellos había resultado patente desde la primera vez que se vieron, aunque a ella le costó algo más de tiempo admitirlo.

Ahora Candy lo estaba mirando, retándolo a que dijese algo sobre sus rudas maneras, pero él se limitó a sonreír y a encogerse de hombros, como si ya se hubiese resignado a aceptar las extrañas costumbres de los yanquis.

Candy se aferró a su irritación durante los minutos siguientes, pues la ayudaba a no pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo. Así como su gran vestido de boda había quedado convertido en un modesto vestido, su gran boda había quedado reducida a una ceremonia sin trascendencia alguna. Aceptaron los votos y después intercambiaron los anillos mientras la mujer del reverendo interpretaba con entusiasmo una pieza al órgano. Candy apenas pudo colocarse debidamente el anillo de oro en el dedo cuando sintió la mano de Terry bajo su barbilla para levantarle la cara. La besó ligeramente.

Ya estaba. Eso era todo. Todos sus sueños con Anthony se esfumaron para siempre. Había prometido fidelidad a otro hombre, y su mano descansaba ahora sobre la de un extraño. Mientras Terry aceptaba las felicitaciones del reverendo, Alberth Andry salió de la iglesia para darle la vuelta al carruaje. Candy se inclinó para entregarle a la hija pequeña del reverendo Reynolds su ramo, y rozó con los dedos las diminutas y cálidas manos de la niña. Después se incorporó y miró a la señora Reynolds, cuyo rostro mostraba un amable gesto de lástima mientras analizaba lo que los ojos de Candy expresaban.

—Una novia no debe fruncir así el ceño —susurró cariñosamente—. Parece un buen hombre que sabrá ocuparse de ti.

Candy asintió sin pronunciar palabra, al tiempo que sintió cómo se formaba en su garganta un nudo de dolor. La mujer prosiguió:

—La vida nunca es lo que esperamos de ella...

—Lo sé. Gracias, señora Reynolds —la interrumpió Candy de un modo más duro del que pretendía; su rudeza provocó que la esposa del reverendo se sumiera en el silencio. De repente, sintió el apretón de la mano de Terry sobre su brazo. Con una mueca de dolor le dedicó una mirada de reproche, pero él estaba sonriéndole a la señora Reynolds.

—Los dos apreciamos mucho la amabilidad que nos ha mostrado esta tarde, señora —dijo acompañando sus palabras con una seductora sonrisa, suavizando la tensión que sentía la señora Reynolds. Candy no sabía por qué se tomaba la molestia, ¿realmente le importaba lo que pudiese pensar esa mujer?—. Nunca olvidaremos lo que ha hecho usted para convertir esta ocasión en un grato recuerdo que siempre tendremos presente.

—Señor Grandchester —respondió agitada la esposa del reverendo con expresión de gratitud—, lo único que he hecho ha sido tocar un himno y ser testigo de la ceremonia...

—Y bendecirnos con su presencia. —Terry le dedicó una lenta sonrisa de aprecio que, sin lugar a dudas, sembró una poderosa semilla de buena voluntad en el amplio busto de la señora Reynolds. Después hizo que Candy se volviese con un gesto de la mano y casi la condujo a rastras por la iglesia.

—¡Me vas a romper el brazo! —dijo entre dientes, tirando de sus dedos hasta que aflojó un poco el apretón. No la soltó, sin embargo, y salió junto a ella de la iglesia.

—Voy a romperte algo más que el brazo si no te tranquilizas ahora mismo. Que tengas algo contra mí, Anthony o tu padre es una cosa, pero no tienes por qué pagar los platos rotos con una mujer mayor de lo más amable...

Se detuvieron frente al carruaje, y se miraron a los ojos. Poco a poco, Candy bajó la vista.

—¿Nos vamos a casa? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Creo que sería mejor ir a cenar a la posada Wayside.

—No tengo hambre.

Terry suspiró; estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, provocando que le cayesen algunos mechones sobre la frente dándole un atractivo aspecto descuidado.

—Candy... Este es probablemente el único día de boda del que disfrutaremos en nuestras vidas, así que intentemos que sea lo mejor posible. Iremos al Wayside, cenaremos algo tranquilamente, nos tomaremos un par de copas de vino y para cuando regresemos a Concord todo estará desempaquetado...

—¿Quién lo hará?

—Una mujer llamada Colleen Flannery y su hija Molly. Les pago para que laven y cocinen un par de veces a la semana. Mañana vendrán a conocerte.

Ella asintió despacio y le permitió que la ayudase a subir al carruaje. Ahora que la ceremonia había concluido, Candy se sentía agotada, hecha polvo, e incluso más tensa de lo que lo estaba esa misma mañana. Intentó con muy buena fe mantener una conversación, pero tras un rato ambos se quedaron sin palabras. El resto de la tarde pasó como entre brumas mientras el silencio entre ellos se alargaba durante la comida, roto tan solo por las inevitables peticiones del menú y cosas similares. Tras una segunda copa de vino, sin embargo, la lengua de Candy se aflojó lo suficiente para hacerle algunas preguntas que le preocupaban.

—¿Vas a escribir otro libro? —preguntó.

—No lo tengo previsto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno... porque necesitamos dinero para vivir. El dinero de tu primer libro no durará para siempre, y pienso que para conseguir más tendrías que...

—Oh. —Sus ojos color zafiro destellaron de sorpresa—. Candy, un hombre solo puede pretender ganarse la vida como escritor si no tiene la pretensión de darse el lujo de comer tres veces al día.

—Pero tu libro fue un éxito...

—Sí, pero el total del dinero que gané me duró una semana.

Candy abrió la boca, anonadada. ¡Su padre le había dicho que Terry cuidaría de ella! No se le había ocurrido ponerlo en duda, pues la ropa de Terry era estupenda y siempre parecía libre de preocupaciones.

—Siempre di por supuesto que... ¿Entonces cómo te ganas la vida?

—Después de la guerra vendí algunas de las tierras que me dejó mi padre y llevé a cabo algunas inversiones. Una en particular tiene visos de convertirse en un negocio muy rentable, lo bastante para permitirnos llevar una vida confortable. ¿Has oído hablar de los vagones de tren refrigerados?

—No —dijo un tanto más relajada. Tierra. Inversiones. Esas palabras significaban dinero.

—Es un método que permitirá a los transportistas multiplicar la capacidad de sus negocios por diez, enviando sus frutas y verduras en vagones a baja temperatura a los mayoristas, variando así su mercado...

—Pero ¿eso no hará que mucha gente pierda trabajo?

—Sí. Pero eso no se puede evitar... especialmente dado que estamos en tiempos de progreso.

—¡Qué insensible suena eso! ¿No te hace sentir culpable ser responsable de que toda esa gente se quede sin trabajo?

—Debería haber supuesto que me soltarías un discurso moral al respecto —dijo Terry y sonrió ligeramente. Pero como ella no apartaba la mirada, su sonrisa acabó desapareciendo y su expresión se hizo seria y casi cruel. Llegado el caso, podía ser implacable, comprendió Candy, y durante un segundo tuvo miedo. ¿De qué sería capaz?—. No, no me siento culpable —dijo—. No me gusta que la gente se quede sin trabajo, pero tengo la extraña manía de dormir bajo techo.

—Pero toda esa gente...

—Esas son las consecuencias de la guerra... acaba con el orden establecido. Unos flotamos en la superficie y otros se hunden hasta el fondo. Y no importa lo que uno tenga que hacer para mantenerse a flote, sin duda es mejor que ahogarse.

—Algunos hombres preferirían ahogarse a perder la integridad —dijo Candy con un matiz de censura en su tono de voz.

Los ojos azules de Terry parecían ahora de hielo, lo que hizo que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda de Candy.

—Te sorprendería saber, señora Grandchester, la cantidad de cosas que desconoces respecto a los hombres y su integridad. Incluido el hecho de que durante la guerra tu querido Anthony muy probablemente tuvo que hacer cosas para sobrevivir que te revolverían el estómago.

—¡Yo no he dicho una palabra sobre Anthony! —dijo enfebrecida, aunque ambos sabían que había pensado en él.

—Te toleraré un montón de cosas —dijo Terry mirándola a los ojos—, pero no te permitiré que me juzgues... o me compares.

Después de eso, ya no volvieron a hablar, pero el silencio de ahora, frío e irrompible, era mucho peor que el de antes.

Tras dar cuenta de la cena, regresaron a Concord bien entrada la noche. Candy pasó unos minutos a solas antes de irse a la cama. Con mucho cuidado, se quitó el vestido y lo dejó a un lado. Todos sus movimientos eran lentos, como si se encontrase sumida en un sueño. Se desabrochó el corsé con torpeza y se lo sacó al tiempo que respiraba hondo llenándose los pulmones. Se agarró a la cabecera de la cama, apoyó la mejilla y cerró los ojos hasta que pasó el mareo.

—¿Candy? —Se incorporó al oír la voz de Terry y abrió los ojos—. ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó acercándose desde la puerta hasta la cama. Su hermoso rostro evidenciaba su preocupación. Ella se apartó de la cama y retrocedió un par de pasos hundiendo sus pies desnudos en la tupida alfombra.

—Estoy bien —dijo a la defensiva, abrazándose a sí misma temblorosa. Era del todo consciente de que él estaba totalmente vestido mientras ella tan solo vestía las calzas y la camisola que había llevado todo el día bajo el corsé—. No pensaba que fueses a subir tan pronto. No he tenido tiempo de... prepararme.

—No sé cuánto tiempo necesitas.

—Bueno —dijo ella incómoda—, ¿por qué no sales y vuelves dentro de unos minutos? Para entonces habré encontrado mi camisón y...

—¿Y por qué no me quedo? —sugirió él desprendiéndose ya de su abrigo. Ella observó hipnotizada cómo se quitaba los zapatos—. Será más sencillo si no convertimos esto en todo un asunto.

—No puedo hacer... como si no pasase... nada.

—No hay por qué ponerse nerviosos. Recuerda que te he visto con mucha menos ropa.

Candy se volvió para evitar ver cómo se desnudaba. Tomó con sus manos las cintas de la camisola, pero entonces se detuvo; no, no podía quitársela delante de él. ¿Acaso esperaba que se desnudase en ese momento, mientras él la observaba? O peor aún, ¿se habría desnudado ya él? Y si así era, ¿qué aspecto tendría, qué diría ella? Eso era mil veces peor de lo que había imaginado. Oh, ¿por qué, por qué nadie le había dicho lo que se suponía que tenía que hacer? Sin duda tenía que existir una manera adecuada de hacer las cosas, pero nadie le había advertido de la terrible conciencia de ese momento. Muda, helada y temblorosa, permaneció allí mientras su mente trazaba un plan a toda velocidad. Ah... No se había quitado los alfileres del pelo. Eso le daría un par de minutos de tiempo. Revolvió torpemente los alfileres que sujetaban los mechones de cabello en lo alto de la cabeza y escuchó cómo varios de ellos caían al suelo. Segundos después oyó la voz de Terry aproximándose.

—Déjame a mí.

Sus dedos se deslizaron a lo largo de los mechones color oro, acariciando aquel sedoso cabello y sacando los alfileres sin problema. A regañadientes, Candy se volvió. Terry todavía llevaba puestos los pantalones, gracias a Dios, pero sin la camisa parecía mucho más alto, mucho más intimidante de lo que esperaba. Nunca había visto tanta piel de una sola vez, y toda esa piel bronceada estaba tachonada de cicatrices. La forma de su estrecha cintura daba paso a un torso y unos hombros poderosos. Su boca estaba empezando a esbozar lo que parecía una media sonrisa cuando bajó la vista para mirarla a los ojos.

Sin sus zapatillas de tacón era mucho más baja que él, solo le llegaba al hombro. Odiaba sentirse tan pequeña a su lado, odiaba tener que inclinar tanto la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara. Le habría gustado que fuese más o menos igual de alto que Anthony. ¡No era estético que una mujer bajita y un hombre alto estuviesen juntos! Si Terry la hubiese abrazado en ese momento como Anthony podría haber hecho, la nariz se le habría hundido en mitad del pecho. Tenía las amplias manos colocadas sobre sus hombros, con los pulgares rozando las clavículas. Candy fijó la vista en la base de su cuello mientras se obligaba a permanecer inmóvil, a pesar de que su cercanía resultaba sofocante. Deseaba alzar las manos y empujarlo para apartarlo de su lado y así poder echar a correr. Se le había formado un consistente nudo debido a la tensión en la boca del estómago. Cuando él deslizó las manos por su cintura, se apartó de él y se cubrió la cara con las manos. Su cuerpo al completo temblaba al presentir su roce.

—No puedo —dijo con pesar—. No puedo soportarlo. Ahora no, por favor. Necesito unos cuantos días, una semana o dos, para acostumbrarme a todo esto... ¡Ahora déjame! No quiero que me toques. No debería haberme casado contigo. No debería siquiera haberte conocido. No debería, pero no creí que... —Dejó la frase a la mitad, boqueando debido al esfuerzo que le suponía mantener el control.

Cuando Terry rompió el silencio, su voz era suave y tranquila.

—Oh, Candy. —Suspiró—. Los dos tenemos mucho que aprender. Ven aquí.

Poco a poco volvió a acercarse a él, con la vista fija en el suelo. Se estremeció de inmediato cuando vio que él se inclinaba hacia ella. La rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo, cuyo calor destacaba contra el frío de su propio cuerpo congelado. Candy pensó que no iba a poder dejar de temblar en la vida. Al sentir su rigidez, Terry le habló en un susurro, como si se dirigiese a un animal inquieto.

—Tranquila, tranquila... Todo está bien, mi dulce niña...

No hay nada que temer. —No hizo otra cosa que abrazarla y, poco a poco, ella se fue relajando apretada contra él, sintiendo cómo su piel le transmitía el calor, fluyendo hacia ella en una lenta corriente. Ella apoyó las manos en su pecho desnudo y también recostó la mejilla, por lo que pudo notar los latidos de su corazón en la cara. Sintió que besaba su cabello. Era agradable sentirse envuelta por sus brazos, descansar el peso de su cuerpo contra él y saber que tenía la fuerza necesaria para aguantarla sin esfuerzo—. Sé lo difícil que está siendo para ti —susurró, acariciando su nuca por debajo del largo pelo color verde—. Pero lo peor ya ha pasado.

—No, no es cierto —dijo Candy con un hilo de voz—. Tal vez para ti sí, pero no para mí.

—Lo último que desearía es asustarte o hacerte daño...

—Entonces dame algo de tiempo —suplicó—. Una semana, un mes quizá, para que pueda...

—¿Crees que será más fácil si esperamos un mes? —preguntó amablemente—. Tendrás más miedo todavía.

Sumida como estaba en la confusión, se aferró a su cuerpo sin saber por qué. Terry esperó hasta tener claro que no iba a contestar. Aflojó su abrazo, dirigió las manos hacia la camisola y, sin ofrecerle posibilidad a resistirse, se la sacó por encima de la cabeza con un solo movimiento.

—La lámpara... —empezó a decir, excesivamente consciente de la dorada luz que bañaba sus pechos desnudos.

—Quiero verte —respondió él con mirada ardiente—. Y quiero que tú me veas a mí. —Agarró uno de los extremos de la cama y tumbó a Candy sobre el colchón, y la acarició con la punta de los dedos con tanta suavidad como un rayo de sol. La besó, en principio tan solo un breve roce, pero después adaptó su boca con firmeza hasta que ella la abrió. El sabor de Terry colapso sus sentidos. Sintió el lento y sensual roce de su lengua contra la suya, y ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, sintiendo que entregarse a las sensaciones físicas era una buena vía de escape. Los dedos de Terry alcanzaron la cintura de sus calzas y, con urgencia, tiró de ellas hacia abajo.

La mente de Candy estaba sumida de brumas, centrada exclusivamente en la boca y las manos de Terry. La besó con paciencia, sin prisa, y tuvo la impresión de que cuanto más profundizaba el contacto, más se demoraba, haciéndola trabajar, haciendo que ella no dejase escapar sus besos elusivos, hasta que le pudo la frustración y la agarró por el pelo para que dejase de mover la cabeza. Sin aliento, Terry recompensó sus esfuerzos con un beso largo e intenso, adentrando la lengua en las profundidades de su boca. Con el rincón más oculto de su cerebro, Candy comprendió que no solo quería besarlo, sino que deseaba que la tocase. Quería que volviese a tocarla como ya lo había hecho. Lo deseaba otra vez.

Se apartó de ella de mala gana para quitarse el resto de la ropa. Roja como un tomate, Candy empezó a tirar de forma instintiva de la manta que se arremolinaba a los pies de la cama para cubrir su desnudez. Oyó el ruido de sus pantalones al caer al suelo, y cerró los ojos cuando se unió a ella en la cama. Sintió su voz muy cerca de su oreja.

—Candy... mírame. ¿No sientes un poco de curiosidad?

Movió ampliamente sus largas pestañas al mirarlo. Los ojos de Terry tenían un brillo malicioso.

—En realidad, no.

Él sonrió.

—Claro que sí —insistió—. Lo que pasa es que eres demasiado terca para admitirlo.

—¿Terca? Yo...

—No me mires de ese modo, cariño... Hace que un hombre se enfríe más rápidamente que si le lanzases un cubo de agua helada.

—¡Muy bien! —replicó ella intentando apartarse de él, enfadada por el modo en que Terry le había hecho cambiar de ánimo—. ¡Y deja de sonreír así... no tiene ninguna gracia!

—Tranquila. —Se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la nariz, obligándose a dejar de sonreír, a pesar de que sus ojos seguían centelleando—. No te gusta reírte de ti misma —le dijo más calmado—. Deberías aprender a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó en voz baja—. Tú te ríes de mí por los dos.

La besó en la comisura de la boca, después ascendió hasta el lóbulo de su oreja y el hueco que se extiende tras ella y susurró que solo estaba captando una parte de lo que le estaba diciendo. Susurró que era hermosa y que la deseaba, y sus palabras resultaron tan sencillas y seductoras que a Candy le cambió el ánimo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y se enroscó hacia él conmovida por su dulzura. Él abarcó sus pechos con las manos en un lento movimiento, y con las puntas de los dedos empezó a juguetear con los pezones. El placer parecía nacer de sus manos y recorrer el cuerpo al completo de Candy, un placer que la hacía flotar.

—No seas tan tímida —murmuró Terry junto a su cuello—. Tienes unas manos preciosas... y quiero sentir cómo me tocas.

—¿Dónde? —dijo ella casi sin aliento, tocándole nerviosa los hombros.

—Por todas partes.

—No sé cómo...

—Haz lo que te venga en gana —dijo en un susurro, manteniendo bajo control con gran esfuerzo toda su pasión.

Candy se aventuró a descender por su pecho y a rodearle la espalda; sus dedos estaban ajustándose a la simetría de sus músculos, sólidos como el acero, y a la larga curva que formaba su columna vertebral. Se detuvo al llegar a sus caderas, arrobada por una mezcla de aprensión e incertidumbre. Apoyando su mano sobre la de Candy, Terry la animó a seguir.

—Terry...

—No te apartes de mí.

—No puedo...

—No hay barreras entre nosotros —dijo—. En esta habitación, ahora, no. No hay muros... nada prohibido... ni nada que temer ni de lo que esconderse... No tenemos nada que perder.

Candy notaba el latido de su propio corazón en los oídos, como el retumbar de las olas del mar contra la orilla. Temblando, le dejó que guiase su mano hacia abajo. Sintió primero la mata de pelo rizado en la punta de sus dedos, y después aquella increíble calidez y dureza contra la palma de su mano. Terry cogió aire, lo mantuvo en su pecho y lo dejó salir en un suspiro. Candy exploró delicadamente con sus finos dedos toda la extensión, deteniéndose para sentir el fuego que, al hacerlo, crecía en el interior de Terry, y regresando a su tarea poco después al descubrir que la timidez se había transformado en curiosidad. Le sorprendió descubrir que no le molestaba tocarlo de esa manera. Era algo íntimo y desconocido, pero extrañamente excitante. Le acarició con mayor atrevimiento.

—¿Lo estoy haciendo bien? —preguntó contra su cuello, y él se estremeció.

—Oh, Dios, sí. —Dejó escapar una breve risotada—. Estás desmontando todas las historias que había oído sobre las mujeres yanquis. —Agarró la muñeca de Candy y la apartó de su fuente de deseo—. Espera un minuto —dijo sin aliento, volviéndose sin soltarle la mano.

—¿Qué sucede?

Terry se llevó la mano a los labios y besó sus nudillos.

—Nada. Pero si sigues haciendo eso, la noche se acabará mucho antes de lo que tenía pensado.

Ella se apoyó en el codo y la miró. Sus reservas se esfumaron al instante al comprobar la calidez de su mirada. La ternura de sus caricias fue como un bálsamo para sus contrariadas emociones.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A tu lado me cuesta mantener el control.

—Eso... Eso está bien, ¿no? —susurró.

—Oh, no sonrías de ese modo —gruñó—. Empeora las cosas.

Con un movimiento inesperado, Terry la agarró y rodó como un gato hasta ponerse encima de ella. Colocó las piernas entre las de Candy al tiempo que situaba los brazos a ambos costados de su cuerpo. Candy boqueó de asombro al sentir su masculinidad contra sí de un modo tan íntimo. Sintió la dureza y el poder que desprendía, tan solo levemente bajo control. Incómoda, intentó apartarse, pero la tenía muy bien sujeta y no hizo sino hundirse más en el colchón.

—Nada de eso... —Terry deslizó las manos bajo su espalda obligándola a arquearse y a alzar los senos, dejando su cuerpo en una posición vulnerable para su placer. Posó la boca en la curvatura de sus pechos y desplazó los labios hacia el pezón. Su lengua tocó aquel pedazo de piel contraída, rodeó la areola y jugueteó sin descanso hasta que Candy se estremeció. Un deseo irresistible invadió su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, haciéndole perder todo asomo de voluntad.

Sin ser consciente de ello, Candy le tiró del pelo en un gesto silencioso con el que parecía rogarle que no se detuviese. Con la punta del dedo corazón encontró la cicatriz de su sien y la recorrió con ternura, pero accidentalmente acarició con la palma su propio seno y lo sintió caliente, lleno de vida. Apartó la mano como si se hubiese quemado. Terry alzó la cabeza y la miró con sus brillantes ojos azul zafiro.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con voz ronca—. A mí no me molesta que te toques.

Enrojeció de incomodidad y su deseo se esfumó sin previo aviso.

—No era lo que pretendía. Ha sido un accidente... ¡Oh, no me mires así!

Él esbozó una sonrisa.

—No tiene nada de malo —insistió tomando su mano y apretándola cuando ella intentó liberarse.

—¡Oh, por favor, olvídalo!

—Ahora no. Quiero enseñarte algo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, y Terry no pudo evitar sonreír al notar la aprensión en su voz.

Le llevó la mano hasta su propio pecho e hizo que notase su peso. Se puso roja como un tomate e intentó soltarse, pero él no se lo permitió. Inclinó la cabeza y mordió con mucho cuidado el pezón.

—Si te muestras vergonzosa con tu propio cuerpo —dijo deteniéndose un segundo para saborear lo que tenía en la boca—, también lo serás con el mío... y no es eso lo que quiero. —Le dirigió la mano hacia abajo, hacia su propio vientre y sobre la suavidad de su vello púbico hasta que Candy se tensó a más no poder. Tenía los dedos entre las piernas, sobre una caliente humedad que temblaba ligeramente—. ¿Ves lo bien que te lo estás pasando? Por eso no puedo saciarme lo bastante de ti.

Candy lo apartó de su lado con un gruñido, respiraba con dificultad. Reposó la mano sobre la almohada que tenía junto a la cabeza y sintió un escalofrío al notar el aire frío en sus dedos húmedos.

—¿Cómo has podido? —susurró sobrecogida por aquella extraña mezcla de emociones que apenas le dejaba pensar.

—No hay nada prohibido —le recordó, y como si tuviese la intención de demostrarlo, llevó la boca hasta los dedos de su mano y los lamió uno a uno.

—Pero se supone que... no deberías hacer algo así—exclamó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijo con voz suave—. Según mi opinión, todos los maridos deberían hacérselo a sus mujeres.

No. Ella estaba totalmente convencida de que Anthony jamás habría deseado tener tanta intimidad con ella, jamás habría soñado con hacerle algo que ella no quisiese hacer. Anthony habría convertido aquella noche en una experiencia romántica, preñada de dignidad y ternura, no de lujuria y rituales paganos como los que su marido estaba interpretando.

Terry se quedó helado, su sonrisa se borró. Solo un tonto no se habría dado cuenta de lo que Candy estaba pensando, en quién estaba pensando, y no era él. ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendría que competir con la sombra del hombre al que ella había querido?, se preguntó desolado.

—Pequeña mojigata —dijo en voz baja—. Preferirías tener en tu cama a uno de esos fríos tipos de Nueva Inglaterra, ¿verdad?, correcto y moderado incluso en una situación así... Alguien que levantase el faldón de tu camisón con mucho respeto y te pidiese permiso para cualquier cosa que pretendiese hacer...

—No me hables así.

—Admítelo. Darías cualquier cosa para estar con Anthony Brower ahora mismo. Venderías tu alma para estar con él en la cama en lugar de con alguien que se atreve a reírse de ti y que te hace sentir cosas en lugar de dejar que te quedes tumbada y quieta como una muñeca de cera...

—¡Sí! —gritó espoleada por su sarcasmo—. ¡Ojalá fueras él!

Su hermoso rostro se oscureció de repente.

—Qué equivocada estás. Solo lo deseas porque no quiere tener nada que ver contigo. ¿Y sabes por qué es así?

Sus pullas eran más de lo que podía soportar. Intentó apartarse de él, pero la agarró por las muñecas y le elevó los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

—Por tu culpa.

No mostró reacción alguna a sus palabras, pero su rostro palideció y su labio inferior se curvó ligeramente.

—Ah... Finalmente lo admites. —Su voz tenía un matiz de burla—. Prefieres culparme de todo a pesar de lo que dijiste la otra noche. Si lo sientes así, fue totalmente deshonesto aceptar mi propuesta. Eres un poco tramposa, señora Grandchester.

—Amé a Anthony durante años —dijo temblando de ira—. ¿Acaso crees que unos pocos meses podrían cambiar eso? Tú no sabes lo que son el verdadero amor o la lealtad... Crees que todo puede resolverse en la cama...

—Verdadero amor —repitió con ironía—. Voy a contarte la verdad, Candy, la verdad acerca de por qué ahora ya no te quiere, y no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Se ha dado cuenta de que ibas a exigirle demasiado, y un hombre como él no iba a poder satisfacerte. Tú quieres cosas que él jamás podría darte; y sí, eso incluye unos cuantos revolcones en la cama. Jamás podría satisfacer tus necesidades. Le pedías demasiado, y el único modo que se le ocurría para lidiar con tus demandas era ponerte en tu lugar. Pero finalmente comprendió que no iba a funcionar...

—Sí me satisfacía —dijo Candy con voz ronca—. Nada de lo que has dicho es cierto.

—Por supuesto que lo es. ¿Por qué crees que venías en mi busca en cuanto él no estaba presente? ¿Se debía a lo satisfecha que estabas?

—¡Sentía lástima por ti!

—¿Lástima? Oh. No me dio la impresión de que fuese lástima lo que te llevó a corresponderme aquella mañana después del incendio en casa de los Emerson.

—Lo hiciste a propósito... Planeaste seducirme para que alguien pudiese vernos.

—Me sorprende que no me acuses de haber provocado el fuego para que vinieses. Es fácil culpar a los demás, ¿verdad, Candy? ¿Pero qué pasaría si tú también fueses culpable? ¿Qué pasaría si Candy hubiese animado a otro hombre a que la cortejase para que Anthony los encontrase y se pusiese celoso?

—¡Yo no hice eso! —espetó furiosa—. ¡Y no tenía ninguna necesidad de darle celos! Todo iba bien hasta que apareciste tú.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que todo iba de perlas, que todo fue de maravilla durante los tres años que llevabais prometidos. ¡Tres años! Y seguías tan pura e inmaculada como una moneda recién acuñada. Apuesto a que le suplicabas que te hiciese el amor. Apuesto lo que sea a que tú le insistías al respecto y él no dejaba de hablarte de cosas como el honor y la respetabilidad. ¿Qué le llevaba a contenerse, Candy? ¿Por qué no te hizo suya?

—Me amaba. ¡Me respetaba!

Terry hizo un amplio gesto con el brazo para darle a entender que no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo y recogió sus pantalones del suelo.

—El respeto no tiene nada que ver con eso —dijo de mala manera mientras se abotonaba los pantalones y recuperaba el resto de su ropa camino de la puerta—. Al final entendió que no podía manejarte. Se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni la fuerza ni el tiempo ni, que Dios me perdone, la paciencia necesaria para lidiar contigo. Pero tú jamás lo habrías aceptado. Sigues anhelándolo y soñando con cómo habrían sido las cosas a su lado, en lugar de intentar encontrar lo bueno que puede haber entre nosotros.

—No he hecho nada... para detenerte esta noche. Eres tú el que ha empezado a discutir.

—No te hagas la mártir. La pobre y piadosa Candy. Preferiría ir a combatir a la guerra con una mano atada a la espalda que intentar hacerte cambiar de opinión respecto a tu intachable ex prometido.

Candy no respondió, pero cubrió por completo su cuerpo desnudo con la manta; la apretaba con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos.

—Cuando decidas crecer, dímelo —añadió Terry desde la puerta, con algo más de control sobre sí mismo que hacía unos minutos, y después cerró con una extraña calma. Ella habría preferido un portazo.

Candy se despertó de mala gana, temiendo el creciente sentimiento de culpa que tendría que afrontar en cuanto abriese los ojos. Se hizo un ovillo bajo la manta intentando evitar el sol de la mañana, que entraba por la ventana sin consideración alguna. La boca le sabía como si hubiese comido tiza. Sus ojos eran poco más que dos pumitas negras mientras observaba la habitación vacía y se llevaba una mano a la cabeza. Dudaba que fuese posible sentir un dolor de cabeza peor del que la acuciaba esa mañana, pues sentía como si un tren le corriese por medio de la frente. Soltó un quejido y enterró la cara en la almohada al tiempo que rememoraba lo sucedido la noche anterior. Había dicho muchas cosas, cosas que en ese momento le gustaría no haber dicho pero que ya era imposible borrar. Las había dicho sin pensar, cegada por la rabia. Parecía como si otra persona hubiese hablado y actuado en su lugar. No era posible que ella, una persona que odiaba hacer daño a nadie, se hubiese transformado en la arpía vengativa de la noche anterior. Terry había herido su orgullo con todo lo que dijo, por eso lo atacó con saña. Pero su mal comportamiento no tenía excusa posible.

Candy deseaba ahora haber podido ignorar los comentarios referentes a Anthony. Seguía preocupándose por él, de eso no cabía duda. Un amor como el suyo no muere de un día para otro, y todavía le conmovía rememorar los bonitos momentos que había compartido con Anthony: momentos de risas y abrazos, momentos en los que paseaban junto al río acompañados por el aroma de los fragantes sauces dorados, sus amables y largos besos, sus momentos románticos... Incluso ahora que estaba casada con otro hombre se le hacía difícil pensar que todo eso había acabado para siempre. Pero no quería hacerle daño a Terry, y no quería ser una mala esposa. Lo que sucedía es que él tenía la capacidad de sacarla de sus casillas de un modo que nunca antes había sentido.

Se preguntó si todavía estaría enfadado con ella... ¿Cómo podría no estarlo? No quiero tener que enfrentarme a él, pensó con dolor. Pero solo una niña permanecería escondida en su dormitorio mientras le escuchaba a él ir de un lado para otro en la planta de abajo, en la cocina. Tenía que bajar y enfrentarse a él, sin importar las cosas que pudiese decirle, sin importar lo fríos que pudiesen ser sus ojos azules. Salió de la cama sin prisa y se dirigió al armario en busca de su bata. El agradable aroma del café llegó hasta su nariz. El saber que lo había preparado Terry le hizo sentir doblemente mal. Soy su mujer —pensó llevada por la culpa—. Tendría que haberlo hecho yo.

Terry estaba sentado a solas en la cocina, rodeando con sus bronceadas manos un tazón de café. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el alto respaldo de la silla y su cara de aturdimiento daba a entender que había pasado la noche sin dormir. Siempre había sido el primero en aceptar las cosas como eran. Un hombre no logra ejercer el control de su destino hasta que aprende a no mentirse a sí mismo. Solo durante la guerra había permitido que su idealismo enmascarase la verdad. Al igual que el resto de su gente, había sido demasiado terco para aceptar que los estaban machacando... hasta que acabaron con ellos y los humillaron, hasta que la desilusión enraizó en el tuétano de sus huesos. Ahora había logrado una segunda oportunidad —una oportunidad para volver a disfrutar de la vida, para cuidar a alguien— y parecía estar tirándola por la borda. Candy iba a odiarlo, y eso era lo último que deseaba. Salió al pequeño porche, le dio un largo trago al café y observó el camino que llevaba al pueblo.

Existían muchas diferencias entre ellos, y muy poco terreno en común. Ella no había conocido la dificultad ni las necesidades, no había conocido el miedo que lleva a la ambición, no había conocido cómo era tenerlo todo y perderlo, no había conocido todas aquellas cosas que le habían convertido en quien era. Obviamente, no podía entenderlo. Y, sin duda, él apenas sabía nada de ella. Pero la entendía mucho más de lo que Anthony Brower podría haberla entendido jamás. La conocía lo bastante para hacerle daño, y Terry sabía que tenía que mantener su propio carácter bajo control.

—¿Terry?

Oyó su tímida voz desde la cocina. Apoyó descuidadamente un hombro en el marco de la puerta y la miró en silencio.

Candy se percató de que la mirada de su desaliñado marido causaba un extraño efecto en su sensibilidad. Jamás había visto con anterioridad a un hombre con semejante aspecto. Su padre siempre se vestía y afeitaba cada mañana antes de desayunar. Lucía una sombra de barba en la cara, y estaba despeinado, y ella fue estremecedoramente consciente del atractivo que desprendía su cuerpo bronceado, con aquellos pantalones manchados de barro y su camisa sin abotonar. Sonrió ligeramente, parecía tranquilo y sereno, pero bajo la superficie latía un fuego abrasador que ella podía sentir sin dificultad.

—Has... preparado café —dijo ella en voz baja sin mirarlo a los ojos—. A partir de ahora lo prepararé yo. Se supone que una esposa tiene que hacer esas cosas.

A Terry le costó un verdadero esfuerzo no decir que se suponía que una esposa tenía otras cosas más importantes que hacer respecto a su marido.

—Muy bien. Mientras haya café, poco me importa quién lo prepare —replicó sin énfasis.

—Te lo estás tomando en un tazón —dijo ella nerviosa, se dirigió a los armarios y buscó hasta encontrar la porcelana china que se había traído de su casa—. ¿No prefieres tomarlo en una taza con platillo?

—No me importa.

Sacó una taza y un platillo para ella, se sirvió café y se sentó a la mesa con un leve suspiro de cansancio.

—¿Has dormido bien? —preguntó Terry.

Lo miró con intensidad intentando descifrar si se estaba burlando de ella. Su cara, sin embargo, no mostraba expresión evidente alguna.

—Sí. Estaba muy cansada.

—Yo también.

Candy se bebió el café mientras él la observaba pensativamente. Ella sabía que lo estaba observando, y le costaba horrores no decir nada.

—Hoy voy a dedicarme a conocer bien la casa —dijo con la intención de romper el silencio—. Voy a comprobar dónde están las cosas, especialmente las cazuelas y las sartenes para cocinar...

—No es necesario. Las Flannery se encargan de cocinar y limpiar. Puedes cocinar siempre que quieras, pero no me he casado contigo para que seas mi cocinera o mi sirvienta.

Candy lo miró confundida. Por primera vez, se preguntó por qué se había casado con ella. Si no necesitaba que alguien cuidase de él, ¿lo había hecho entonces por lástima? Semejante pensamiento no le dejó buen sabor de boca.

—Pero... ¿en qué voy a ocupar el tiempo?

—En lo que te dé la gana. Puedes ir al pueblo o quedarte aquí. Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras o nada, lo que desees. No espero que tu día a día gire en torno a mis actividades, pues mi trabajo será un tanto errático durante los próximos meses.

—Muy bien, siempre que vengas a comer...

—A decir verdad, no comeremos juntos muchas veces. No suelo venir a casa a horas regulares. Tengo... negocios... que atender en diferentes zonas, principalmente en Lowell y Boston.

¿Negocios? Candy estaba demasiado acostumbrada a esa palabra, y la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Qué palabra tan inadecuada para los hombres, un modo perfectamente aceptable de explicar o enmascarar todo aquello que querían mantener, oculto. «Así es como funcionan los negocios», le decía su padre cuando ella se quejaba de las muchas horas que pasaba en la tienda en lugar de estar con ella. «Son cosas de negocios», «exigencias de los negocios», «problemas de negocios»; tanto su padre como Anthony, como cualquiera de los hombres que había conocido, utilizaban el mundo de los negocios como excusa para sus errores, sus promesas no cumplidas o sus ausencias. Y, al parecer, su marido también sabía cómo usar esa palabra.

—¿Qué tipo de negocios? —le preguntó con suspicacia.

—Algo relacionado con la publicidad. ¿Te supone algún problema? —preguntó Terry con tono sardónico.

A pesar de que un montón de reproches se le acumulaban en la lengua —«Sí, me supone un problema... No te veré nunca... Nunca seremos un verdadero matrimonio... Ni siquiera te preocupan mis sentimientos»—, no pudo expresarlos.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió fríamente.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Advertencia de contenido, este capitulo contiene escenas eróticas, si es sensible a la temática absténgase de leer **

El hecho de estar casada le permitía a Candy ser más libre de lo que jamás habría soñado. Nunca había dispuesto de tanto dinero para gastar en su persona, ni de tanto tiempo libre ni de tan escasas responsabilidades. Su reputación se había visto un tanto restañada gracias a su matrimonio con Terry, pero aún quedaban unos pocos, muy pocos a decir verdad, que resoplaban o alzaban el mentón cuando pasaban junto a ella. Su dinero y su nuevo estatus la hicieron popular entre un grupo de personas que ni siquiera conocía de antes. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en el pueblo, hizo nuevas amigas e iba por ahí con aire altivo, lo que provocaba que su padre y sus viejos amigos sacudiesen la cabeza al verla.

Apenas pasaba tiempo con su marido. De hecho, Candy veía tan poco a Terry que durante el día le costaba recordar que estaba casada. Por las noches las cosas eran un poco distintas, compartían el mismo lecho, pero nunca hacían el amor, y la distancia que se extendía entre ambos era tan amplia como si hubiesen estado en diferentes continentes. Muchas noches llegaba muy tarde a casa y ella ya se había acostado, sola en su lado del colchón. Se despertaba agitada cuando notaba que él se metía en la cama, y allí se quedaban los dos, el uno junto al otro, sin tocarse, hasta que el sueño les podía. Ambos tenían mucho cuidado de no aventurarse en el territorio del otro: el lado izquierdo pertenecía a Candy; el derecho, a Terry; durante el sueño, ni un brazo ni una pierna cruzaba la línea invisible que los separaba. Pero a pesar de las distancias y de su falta de comunicación, compartir cama con Terry se convirtió en un hábito del que Candy no habría prescindido fácilmente. Aunque a veces se dormía sola, le daba la impresión de que su sueño nunca era profundo o completo hasta que él no estaba a su lado. Había algo extrañamente reconfortante en el hecho de sentirlo cerca, de oír su profunda e incluso rítmica respiración, de despertarse en mitad de la noche y observar su oscura silueta a tan escasa distancia.

Por las noches, cuando Terry llegaba temprano, Candy bajaba el fuego de la lámpara y se acostaba la primera. Siempre cerraba los ojos mientras Terry se desnudaba y se estiraba a su lado, pero a menudo, cuando ya estaba dormido, los abría y se recreaba mirándolo. Aunque los agraciados y felinos rasgos de su cuerpo le resultaban ya familiares, no dejaba de sentirse un poco conmovida. Era un hombre muy guapo. Y desde el día de su boda no había hecho nada por tocarla.

En un principio, su falta de atención hacia ella le resultó un alivio, después le pareció curioso, y poco a poco incluso se sintió molesta. Ahora pasaba gran parte de su tiempo preguntándose cómo mostrarse más atractiva a sus ojos. Tiempo atrás, Terry parecía sentir una gran atracción por ella. ¿Qué había sucedido para que las cosas cambiasen de un modo tan radical? ¿La ignoraba por consideración o simplemente ya no le interesaba? No podía hablarle directamente del tema, y como él no parecía dispuesto a sacarlo a colación, al parecer iba camino de convertirse, después de todo, en una especie de Eliza Brower: una doncella vieja y amargada.

Pocas semanas después de su matrimonio, Candy entró a formar parte de un grupo de mujeres de Concord, jóvenes y a la moda, llamado el Círculo de los Jueves. Estaba formado por unas cuantas mujeres muy bien vestidas y con mucho tiempo libre. Tenían servicio para las tareas domésticas y maridos que con mucha frecuencia se desplazaban lejos de Concord. Aquellas esposas gastaban su dinero en actos de beneficencia y en organizaciones musicales con el fin de dar a conocer sus nombres, y planeaban innumerables proyectos sociales a los que Candy se unió con avidez.

La acogieron con los brazos abiertos, pues tenía todos los números para ser miembro del círculo: era joven, vestía a la moda, y estaban tan aburrida como el resto de las integrantes. También estaba casada con un hombre al que apenas veía. Al igual que las demás, también pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo comprando, hablando y ojeando revistas de moda. Sus reuniones siempre acababan centradas en cotilleos, cotilleos sobre cuestiones íntimas y personales de las que Candy jamás había oído hablar con tanta libertad. En su fuero interno, en ocasiones se sentía incómoda al estar presente en aquellas sinceras discusiones sobre amantes y aventuras sexuales, pues a pesar de que aquellas charlas estaban presididas por la despreocupación, pudo apreciar que muchas de aquellas mujeres estaban solas, tan solas como ella misma. Aun así, se lo pasaban bien juntas, orgullosas de ser llamativas y sofisticadas, llenando la estancia en que se encontrasen de risas y humo de tabaco. A algunas de ellas les gustaba fumar como carreteros, un hábito propio de las actrices y las mujeres de mundo.

—Dixie —exclamó Olinda Morrison, la esposa de un banquero local, en una de sus reuniones de los jueves por la tarde—, tienes que contarme una cosa.

—¿Dixie? —repitió Candy alzando las cejas.

—Sí, así es como voy a llamarte a partir de ahora. Hasta ayer no supe que estabas casada con un confederado. Creo que es absolutamente delicioso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? —preguntó Candy, sonriendo ante la ávida curiosidad que destellaba en los ojos negros y aterciopelados de Olinda. La poseedora de semejante belleza, Olinda, tenía la confianza suficiente para preguntarle a cualquiera de ellas cualquier cosa. Solo la auténtica belleza podía permitirse tal grado de rudeza.

—¿Cómo es estar con él? —preguntó Olinda.

—¿Te refieres a...?

—Oh, no pongas esa cara de ovejita perdida en el campo... ¡Ya sabes a qué me refiero! ¿Es encantador en la cama? ¿Hablan los sudistas en voz baja en la cama como dicen o sacan a pasear al rebelde cuando llega el momento?

Todas se echaron a reír. Incluso Candy, que había enrojecido como un tomate, no pudo evitar unirse a las risas. Mientras esperaban su respuesta con expectación, Candy se llevó el vaso de agua a los labios con la esperanza de enfriar sus mejillas. Tenía que dar la impresión de ser una mujer que estaba al corriente de los asuntos referentes al sexo.

—Te diré una cosa —dijo pasando por alto un deje de culpa por hacerles creer algo que no era cierto—. Afirmó que yo echaba por tierra todo lo que había oído acerca de las mujeres yanquis.

Sus palabras provocaron otra oleada de risas e incluso aplausos.

—En el Sur creen que las mujeres del Norte somos como bloques de hielo —dijo secamente Alice Gregson, la hermosa mujer de uno de los concejales del ayuntamiento.

—Y lo somos, comparadas con ellos —replicó Betta Hampton. Betta era ingeniosa y mordaz; a sus cuarenta y dos años, era la mayor de todas y la más experimentada. A menudo desconcertaba a Candy, pues sus sonrisas de reconocimiento y sus obscenas revelaciones siempre parecían esconder un secreto desencanto para con la vida. A Betta no parecía importarle nada ni nadie—. Es por el clima. Por estos pagos, los hombres son rudos y de sangre fría. Solo les interesa una cosa. Os diré cómo conseguir que un norteño te preste atención: haz crujir un puñado de billetes verdes junto a su oreja. Pero los del Sur... son diferentes. Tuve un amante del Sur hace tiempo, y puedo deciros que no importa los hombres con los que tuviese relaciones, una mujer no sabe lo que son las cosas de verdad hasta que está con un hombre del Sur.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó Olinda.

Betta sonrió con malicia.

—Tienen un secreto especial. Pregúntaselo a Candy.

Pero Candy no podía responder, a pesar de la avalancha de súplicas y ruegos para que desvelase el secreto. ¿Secreto? No tenía ni idea de qué podía ser. Nunca había hecho el amor con Terry... ¡Apenas conocía a su propio marido! Alzó la vista y miró a Betta a los ojos, sintiéndose una estafadora.

—Yo os lo diré —dijo Betta con altivez—. Los del Sur lo hacen todo, todo, muy despacio. ¿No es así, Candy?

Cuando Candy regresó esa noche a casa se sorprendió al encontrar allí a Terry. Era lo bastante temprano para que pudiesen cenar juntos, algo de lo que casi no habían tenido oportunidad. Candy temía esos momentos. Resultaba extremadamente difícil sentarse a la mesa frente a él, intercambiar educados comentarios y descubrir al poco que no tenían nada que decirse. Se suponía que comer juntos debía ser algo cálido e íntimo. Terry ya no era el hombre que se burlaba de ella y la hacía reír, que la provocaba y la hacía enrojecer con sus seductoras sonrisas. El hombre que estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa se estaba convirtiendo cada día más en un extraño, un extraño cuya mirada no destilaba el más mínimo atisbo de deseo hacia ella. No parecía querer estar con ella, y su indiferencia era mucho, muchísimo peor que la rabia.

Candy supuso que la única razón para tal falta de interés era que se estaba viendo con otra mujer. Tal vez tenía una querida en Boston —no estaba segura—, pero le dolía pensarlo. No tenía ni idea de por qué se habían deteriorado tanto las cosas, aunque le parecía que ya era demasiado tarde para arreglar o cambiar su relación.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido en Boston? —murmuró pinchando un pedazo de espárrago con el tenedor y llevándoselo a la boca.

—He tenido algunas dificultades con las inversiones que quiero realizar. Tendré que volver mañana.

—Sí, claro —dijo mientras en su mente se sucedían los pensamientos suspicaces. ¿Viajaba tanto a la ciudad por cuestiones de negocios o para encontrarse con alguna mujer?

Terry la miró fijamente.

—¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Te lo has pasado bien en tu reunión con las señoras de Concord? ¿De qué habéis hablado hoy, huérfanos o veteranos, la fundación para estudiantes de arte...?

—Hemos hablado de un subsidio —dijo Candy con dignidad, espoleada por el sarcasmo de su marido. Había dejado bien claro en varias ocasiones que no tenía una elevada consideración por las mujeres con las que se reunía en los últimos tiempos—. Un subsidio para la sociedad musical.

—Ah. No tenía ni idea de que estuvieses tan interesada en las artes.

—¡Pues lo estoy! —espetó dejando sobre la mesa con brío el tenedor y el cuchillo. La rabia le aportó una valentía temporal—. ¿Por qué ridiculizas siempre mis clubes, mis reuniones y a mis amigas? Me dijiste que podía hacer lo que me viniese en gana... No tienes derecho a criticarme. Nada de eso te interesa lo más mínimo, ¡solo quieres irritarme!

—Sí me interesa. De hecho, me fascina que la completa libertad te haya llevado a realizar unas decisiones tan poco inspiradas. Suponía que esas personas llamarían tu atención, pero esperaba que tus gustos fuesen lo bastante refinados para evitarlas.

—Son mis amigas.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué hay de tus antiguas amigas... las mujeres más respetables de Concord, las notas y las invitaciones a las cuales te niegas a responder? ¿Qué hay de aquella morenita que...?

—Se llama Annie. Y ya sabes por qué no acepto ni sus invitaciones ni las de ninguna de las mujeres que solía frecuentar. Ya te hablé de aquella semana... la semana antes de casarnos. Todas se portaron de un modo horrible conmigo. Jamás olvidaré, ni las perdonaré, por haberme dado la espalda. No me importa lo muy arrepentidas que estén...

—Cuidado, cariño. Como dice el refrán, si vives en una casa de cristal...

—¿Por qué te preocupas por ellas? —preguntó intentando ignorar el extraño y casi doloroso latido de su corazón. A pesar de haberlo hecho de un modo casual y despreocupado, hacía mucho tiempo que Terry no la llamaba así. Oh, ¡cuánto habría dado por saber si seguía sintiendo algo por ella! Allí estaba, sentado, mostrando todo su autocontrol, sin que le molestase en apariencia sus muestras de temperamento o sus inútiles intentos de hacerle discutir.

—No me molestan —dijo con suavidad—. Pero solo un cobarde le daría la espalda a alguien que intenta pedirle disculpas. No sería fácil perdonarles, pero no tienes por qué darte prisa.

—No doy ni un centavo por su amistad o sus disculpas. Betta Hampton dice que lo mejor es olvidarse de ellos y seguir adelante...

—¿Betta Hampton? Esa vieja... —empezó a decir Terry pero se detuvo de golpe. A Candy le sorprendió apreciar un fogonazo en los ojos azul zafiro de su marido y cómo tensaba la mandíbula. Sintió un escalofrío, debido a la incomodidad y las expectativas, corriendo por su espalda. Durante semanas se había mostrado frío, moderado y distante. Y ahora ella había conseguido provocar una reacción palpable en él—. ¿Qué más cosas te ha contado Betta? —le preguntó tras ponerse en pie con las manos sobre la mesa, inclinado hacia ella—. ¿Cómo arrastrarme a un baile de beneficencia tal como lo hacía con su marido? Se sabe que esa mujer es la zorra más infiel de todo Concord... Sí, la he visto recorrer Main Street con sus falsos rizos embutidos bajo su sombrero con dos muchachos pagados del brazo...

—Son sus acompañantes —dijo Candy a la defensiva—. Su marido es un banquero muy importante y ella necesita protección por si alguien...

—Explícame entonces por qué no les quita las manos de encima a esos «acompañantes» cuando no están en público. No es más que una prostituta de lujo. De esas que engatusan a personas como tú. No descansará hasta arrastrarte al lodazal en el que ella se mueve.

Candy se puso en pie de un salto.

—Ni siquiera tienes amigos —dijo con vehemencia—. Excepto esos o esas que visitas en Boston y que tanto te fascinan...

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

—Y quieres que yo tampoco tenga amigas. Pues bien, ¡las tendré igualmente! ¡Nada de lo que hagas me impedirá ver a Betta y al resto de las mujeres!

—Haz lo que quieras —respondió Terry.

La suavidad de su voz la hizo estremecer. Se volvió y salió de la habitación, en tanto que ella gritaba impotente:

—¡Y no harás que me vaya de aquí! ¡Tendrías que arrastrarme de los pelos, y aun así me iría para volver otra vez!

Terry no respondió. Candy solo escuchó el sonido de sus pasos camino del dormitorio. Segundos después, se sintió débil y cansada, y con la vista fija en los platos sucios encima de la mesa, y se preguntó cómo era posible que su vida, que había sido tan estupenda, fuese ahora una completa ruina. ¿Había sido su error tan terrible como para merecer que Anthony se alejase para siempre de ella y un extraño ocupase su lugar?

Tal vez Terry acabe dejándome, pensó apenada. Ninguno de los dos podía aguantar así mucho más tiempo. Quizá Terry decidiese que ya había tenido bastante y que quería regresar al Sur. No dejaba de ser irónico que ese pensamiento le produjese un terrible vacío en lugar de tranquilizarla.

¿Por qué ya no entendía nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor?

_El país y la causa_. Había comprado un ejemplar del libro escrito por Terry e iba a hojearlo en casa con sentimiento de culpa, como si estuviese haciendo algo prohibido. Grueso y bien encuadernado, el libro apenas crujió cuando lo abrió. Sola en el salón, Candy fue pasando las páginas como si buscase en ellas una pista huidiza sobre el hombre con el que se había casado. El libro contaba la historia de un regimiento de Virginia durante la guerra, y estaba escrito con un estilo claro y nada retórico. En ocasiones, la prosa parecía casual, como si se tratase de un artículo periodístico no editado, en tanto que en otros momentos era absolutamente precisa.

Poco a poco, el libro fue captando todo su interés pues entreveía cada vez con más frecuencia retazos de su marido ocultos entre las páginas. Había extraños detalles de humor y descripciones que, unas veces, resultaban conmovedoras y, otras, grotescas. Algunas historias se explicaban a sí mismas, sin prefacios o conclusiones, y eran tan crípticas y personales que su franqueza la incomodó y la sorprendió a partes iguales. Cuanto más se adentraba en el libro, más descorazonada se hacía la tarea de comprender a Terry. Los hombres que conocía —Anthony y David Fraser, los hombres con los que había ido a la escuela, los tímidos y discretos hombres que se encontraba en los bailes— parecían criaturas muy poco complicadas. Les gustaba tontear con las mujeres hermosas. Les gustaba contar historias de la guerra y mostrarse muy masculinos. Resultaba muy sencillo halagarlos y engatusarlos. La mayoría de ellos no podía resistir ver llorar a una mujer, y menos aún soportar uno de sus heladores silencios cuando las habían molestado.

Pero Terry era diferente a todos ellos. Solo reía cuando ella le hacía enfadar, o bien se esforzaba por provocarla incluso un poco más. Sus silencios no le molestaban. Y cuando parecía relajado, latía bajo la superficie el más acerado sarcasmo al que ella había estado expuesta antes. Sin duda existía alguna clave, algo que le permitiría saber qué decirle. Le encantaría saber cómo provocarle una mueca de desagrado tal como él se la provocaba a ella. Habría dado el brazo izquierdo por poder derrotarle en una discusión. Pero intentar ver de qué estaba hecho su corazón era como intentar mirar a través de un muro de piedra.

Tal vez encontrase algo en el libro; tenía que haber algo que le permitiese encontrar respuestas. Pero al leer aquellas páginas, Candy comprendió que no tenía la objetividad necesaria para ver con claridad. Todo lo que entendió fue que, capítulo a capítulo, los escrúpulos de Terry menguaban y que sus sentimientos se hacían más sombríos. Escribía acerca de las heroicidades de sus camaradas de un modo en que las hacía parecer vanaglorias estúpidas. Hacia la mitad del libro, un capítulo finalizaba sin acabar de describir una batalla. El siguiente capítulo, sin embargo, daba comienzo con las palabras: «Escrito en Governor's Island».

—El campo de prisioneros —susurró sintiendo un frío estremecimiento ante aquella revelación.

Terry nunca la había dicho nada acerca de semejante lugar. En ambos bandos, Norte y Sur, se sabía que los campos de prisioneros eran los lugares más desagradables, insanos y peligrosos del mundo. Centenares de hombres sufrieron una inadecuada protección, y se vieron obligados a sobrevivir con exiguas cantidades de comida. Las enfermedades se habían extendido por los campos sin piedad, sin medicinas con las que atajarlas. Unas pocas palabras sobresalían de las siguientes páginas: «Capturado con ropa de verano... Hacía tanto frío... Los hombres morían de tifus... Un nuevo brote de sarampión... Intercambios y más intercambios; los rumores hacían crecer las más altas esperanzas y las peores depresiones... No teníamos agua...».

Candy cerró el libro con manos temblorosas, totalmente contrariada. No quería saber qué había hecho Terry durante la guerra, ni cuánto tiempo había pasado en el campo de prisioneros ni cómo había logrado salir.

«Te sorprendería saber, señora Grandchester, la cantidad de cosas que desconoces respecto a los hombres y su integridad...»

¿Había reflexionado sobre su estancia en el campo de prisioneros o había enterrado el recuerdo en lo más profundo de su mente? ¿Qué había hecho para sobrevivir? ¿Por qué nunca le había hablado de ello?

No quería saber las respuestas. No quería sentir empatia por él. No quería dejarse llevar por el impulso de abrazarlo y ofrecerle consuelo por cosas que habían sucedido hacía mucho tiempo. Todo aquello formaba parte del pasado, se dijo.

Ahora Terry no necesitaba consuelo o empatia y, sin lugar a dudas, no necesitaba que ella se le acercase como una tonta.

Cuando llegó la noche y la señora Flannery se presentó para preparar la cena, Candy se puso a dar vueltas por el salón en el que Terry estaba sentado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas. Tenía varias pilas de periódicos a su alrededor, muy bien ordenadas. Terry bajó el periódico que estaba leyendo y la observó caminar por la habitación.

—¿Qué estás leyendo? —le preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa, echándole un vistazo a una de las pilas y alzando la primera página. Era un periódico de Vicksburg, el Citizen—. Oh, uno de esos viejos... Qué raro, este papel no es el habitual, es...

—Está impreso en la parte de atrás de un cartel —dijo Terry alzando la comisura de la boca en una media sonrisa.

—¿Por qué?

—Hacia el final de la guerra, los suministros escaseaban, y las fábricas de papel habían sido incendiadas. Algunos periódicos los imprimieron en papel de embalar, o en carteles, en cualquier cosa que pudiese entrar en las prensas. Y cuando se acabó la tinta, empezaron a usar betún para los zapatos.

Candy sonrió, admirada por la persistencia y la determinación de los periodistas del Sur.

—Supongo que nosotros, los del Norte, no tenemos semejante tenacidad, ¿no es cierto? —Ojeó unas cuantas páginas más—. El Mercury de Charleston. ¿Por qué has guardado este?

—Lee el titular.

—«La Unión queda disuelta...» Oh, el anunció de la secesión de Carolina del Sur...

—Así es. A la una y cuarto del veinte de diciembre. El momento en que todo el mundo supo que estallaría la guerra.

—Y este otro periódico, ¿por qué lo conservaste?

—Este... Ah, este... —Terry alargó la mano para cogerlo y lo extendió sobre el sofá; los lejanos recuerdos del pasado suavizaron su expresión. Candy inclinó la cabeza para mirarlo, sorprendida por la agridulce sonrisa que se instaló en su boca—. Esto es por lo que mi padre murió.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Candy espoleada por aquellas palabras.

—«Este periódico —leyó en voz alta— que se había apartado de sus iniciales lealtades unionistas, está ahora bajo una nueva dirección que intentará defender los principios de los Estados Unidos de América...» Era un periódico de Richmond, y lo dirigía uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre. Mi padre era un hombre leal, así como un firme creyente de la prensa confederada; sentía un enorme respeto por la palabra impresa, y juraba que mientras la prensa del Sur se mantuviese con vida, el Sur no caería. Acudió a toda prisa a la redacción del periódico cuando el equipo editorial empezó la batalla para que el periódico no cayese en manos de las tropas unionistas y se convirtiese en portavoz de los yanquis. Mi padre murió en la lucha y el periódico se perdió. Esta edición unionista salió al día siguiente; la batalla por mantenerlo lejos de los del Norte no sirvió para nada. La lucha de mi padre fue en vano.

—Lo siento...

—No lo sientas. Hay peores maneras de morir. Maneras más lentas. Me alegro de que no pudiese ver cómo acabó la guerra.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un buen rato. Una inesperada y cálida sensación se aposentó en el pecho de Candy al encontrar lo que había estado buscando toda la tarde. Porque en ese momento, por supuesto, entendió algo más sobre él. Todo tenía sentido.

—El respeto de tu padre por la palabra escrita... Por eso te hiciste corresponsal, ¿verdad? —preguntó nerviosa—. Por eso escribiste un libro y... y por eso te interesan tanto los periódicos y las publicaciones y cosas por el estilo...

Terry apartó la mirada. Se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

—Me habrían interesado igualmente.

—¿Te enteraste de su muerte antes o después...?

—¿Antes o después de que?

—De Governor's Island —dijo Candy bajo la intensa mirada de su marido.

—Así que has ojeado un ejemplar del libro —murmuró pasándose una mano por el pelo—. ¿Qué te pareció?

—Yo... —empezó a decir sin saber muy bien cuáles iban a ser sus palabras—. Bueno, me... me conmovió...

—¿En serio? —la interrumpió, fascinado por la mezcla de emociones que apreció en su rostro. ¿Qué había estado buscando? ¿Por qué parecía sentirse tan absorto por la expresión de Candy?

—Me... me dolió descubrir que habías estado en un campo de prisioneros...

—Un sentimiento tranquilizador tratándose de mi esposa. ¿Algo más?

—En realidad... no me gustó. No esperaba que fuese tan... tan oscuro. No había la más mínima... bondad o esperanza.

—No. Por aquel entonces no tenía muchas esperanzas. Ni bondad. —Al ver que Candy fruncía el ceño, esbozó una sonrisa—. Pero eso no significa que no haya desarrollado un poco de ambas cosas en los últimos años. No te pongas nerviosa. ¿Ha preparado ya la cena la señora Flannery? Tengo un hambre canina.

En lugar de la habitual reunión de los jueves, el círculo de amigas realizó esa semana una velada musical especial. Una enorme cantidad de hombres y mujeres abarrotó el impresionante salón del hogar de los Hampton, en tanto que un grupo de músicos jóvenes interpretó piezas escogidas de compositores alemanes. Betta, Alice, Olinda y el resto de las integrantes del Círculo de los Jueves eran de sobras conocidas por lo afilado de sus lenguas y por el daño que podían causarle a alguien con sus chismorreos. Durante la velada musical, Candy se sentó junto a Betta y Olinda, y su presencia ahuyentó cualquier posible aproximación por parte de sus antiguas amigas.

Annie Britter, por lo general muy vivaracha y amistosa, no se atrevió a acercarse a aquellas acidas mujeres por miedo a que la ridiculizasen. Candy miró en un par de ocasiones a Annie de una punta a otra del salón, intentando pasar por alto el sentimiento de culpa que le causaba la incierta sonrisa de aquella hermosa morena. Habían sido muy amigas. No habían tenido secretos, se habían reído de los chicos o de sus parejas, habían hablado de vestidos y de recetas para pasteles, habían llorado la una por la otra cuando habían sufrido por culpa de sus amores. Ahora Candy tenía la impresión de que no se conocían en absoluto. He cambiado demasiado para que pudiésemos volver a ser amigas, pensó con tristeza, sabiendo que incluso aunque hiciesen las paces, no tendrían nada de que hablar. Candy era demasiado orgullosa para confesarle a nadie que su matrimonio era una farsa. Y ella tampoco quería oír hablar de los problemas de Annie, pues eran tan pequeños e insignificantes que sin duda agrandarían los suyos.

Con la mente en otra parte, Candy se dedicó a tocar las cuentas que destellaban en los volantes de su vestido de noche azul. Era uno de los vestidos más atrevidos que jamás había lucido, con un escote tan pronunciado que parecía que iban a salírsele los pechos. Se lo había puesto con la intención de llamar la atención lo más posible, y era consciente de que eran muchos los que la miraban. Solo un hombre de los allí presentes no la miraba. Ese hombre miraba a Annie, cuya dorada belleza estaba acentuada por el discreto tono rosado del vestido y los blancos volantes. Anthony parecía mucho más joven de lo que ella recordaba: guapo, distinguido, con la camisa almidonada y bien peinado, y sentado bien tieso en su silla, miraba a Annie como si... como si...

Así era como acostumbraba mirar a Candy.

Al darse cuenta de que Candy estaba conteniendo el aliento, Betta Hampton se acercó a ella y siguió su mirada.

—¿Por qué no dejas de mirar a Anthony Brower, el ojitos de cachorro, y a la morena tontorrona? —susurró.

—Creo que hay algo entre ellos dos —dijo Candy secamente, apartando la mirada y fijándose en los músicos.

—Oh. —Betta se encogió de hombros desinteresada, se inclinó hacia el otro lado y se puso a hablar con su marido.

Candy, a la que no acompañaba esposo alguno con el que charlar, no escuchó una sola nota musical más en toda la noche, pues no pudo dejar de darle vueltas a aquella idea suya. Cuando acabó la actuación y todos coincidieron en que había sido un rotundo éxito, se sirvió el vino y algo de comer que habían preparado las mujeres del Círculo de los Jueves. Candy asintió y sonrió junto a las demás cuando les dieron las gracias por haber preparado una velada tan deliciosa. Antes de que la multitud empezase a dispersarse, el señor Britter, el padre de Annie, se colocó frente a los presentes con una copa de vino tinto en la mano y la cara colorada. Candy supo, de algún modo extraño, lo que iba a suceder a continuación, por lo que miró a Annie con incredulidad. Esta había enrojecido y había bajado la cara.

—Amigos míos —dijo el señor Britter realizando un amplio gesto con su mano libre—, estoy seguro de que podría haber encontrado una situación más apropiada para hacerles partícipes de lo que tengo intención de anunciarles... Tal vez en una reunión más tranquila e íntima, como acostumbramos hacer por aquí. Después de todo, sabemos hacer las cosas tan bien como puedan hacerlo esos remilgados de Boston. —La gente se echó a reír. El señor Britter bajó la copa de vino y le tendió la mano a su hija, que no tardó en colocarse a su lado—. Sin embargo, la alegría de mi familia, y muy especialmente la de mi hija Annie, es algo que deseábamos compartir con todos vosotros esta misma noche. Desearía anunciaros el compromiso de mi hija con un destacado joven de una de las más respetadas familias de Concord. Un hombre cuya inteligencia y responsabilidad me ha impresionado en infinidad de ocasiones: Anthony Brower. Por Anthony y Annie.

—¡Por Anthony y Annie! —coreó la multitud alzando sus copas.

Anthony y Annie.

No puedo creerlo, pensó Candy mientras el acre y seco vino descendía por su garganta. Me despertaré en cualquier momento y volveré a ser Candy Andry de nuevo, y Anthony seguirá siendo mío, y Terry Grandchester jamás habrá llegado a Concord... La casa de Emerson seguirá en pie... Y yo estaré en la pequeña cama de mi casa y escucharé los ronquidos de mi padre provenientes de su habitación... Sintió que la gente la observaba, y sus miradas de curiosidad le provocaron frío, por lo que le resultaba difícil volver a centrar la mente. No volvería a ser Candy Andry nunca más. Ahora era Candy Grandchester. Al llevarse la copa a los labios, sus ojos se cruzaron con los ojos de Annie. Apreció en su interior los primeros atisbos de madurez cuando se oyó pensar: No es culpa tuya, Annie. Lo perdí por lo que hice. No puedo culparte de nada. Le tembló ligeramente la mano y rodeó la base de la copa con los dedos para alzarla y sonreírle a Annie. Los ojos de Annie se cubrieron repentinamente de lágrimas de alegría y le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

Candy sintió una punzada en la nuca. Su mirada se dirigió a la puerta principal del salón. Terry estaba allí, había llegado unos minutos antes para recoger a Candy y llevarla a casa. Tenía las piernas cruzadas de forma despreocupada en tanto que había apoyado el cuerpo en el marco de la puerta. Alguien le había dado una copa de vino, que él sostenía entre sus largos dedos. Su boca dibujaba en aquel instante una irónica sonrisa de medio lado.

Y entonces alzó la copa hacia ella.

Podría haber sido un cumplido. O el más sarcástico de los gestos que nadie podría haberle dedicado. Candy no sabía qué pensar. Miró confundida a su marido, y pronunció su nombre en silencio. Terry bajó la vista por la esbelta línea de su cuello hasta llegar a las generosas y pálidas curvas de su busto, lo observó un rato y volvió a mirarle a la cara. Su mirada fue tan insinuante y profunda que se le subieron los colores como si la hubiese tocado en lo más íntimo en público, y siguió mirándola a pesar de darle un trago a su delicada copa de vino. El corazón le latía con ímpetu al tiempo que un estremecimiento recorría su piel.

—Qué curioso —dijo Betta entre dientes, y Candy apartó la mirada de Terry y recogió sus guantes y su pequeño bolso de mano azul.

—¿Qué te parece curioso? —preguntó sin darle énfasis, tan nerviosa que se le cayó el programa entre dos asientos y no pudo recuperarlo.

—Tu marido. Por su aspecto, nunca habría dicho que era un hombre de los que se casan. Y también me resulta curioso que te mire de ese modo.

—Pues sí que es del tipo de los que se casan —dijo Candy—. Llevo un anillo que da prueba de ello. ¿Y por qué no tendría que mirarme así? Es mi marido.

—Los maridos no miran de ese modo a sus mujeres.

—Pues el mío sí —replicó Candy a la defensiva, dedicándole una cautelosa mirada a su esposo.

—Ya te he dicho... muy curioso.

Candy se alejó de Betta y se despidió de las demás mujeres del Círculo de los Jueves. Terry recogió la capa negra de Candy de manos de una robusta sirvienta y se la colocó a su mujer sobre los hombros. Ella lo agarró del brazo mientras él la llevaba camino del carruaje.

—Así que se acabó —dijo Terry cuando se pusieron en marcha. El agradable ritmo del trote del caballo fue punteando su conversación.

—Sí. Hoy ha sido todo un éxito.

—No me refería a la velada musical del Círculo de los Jueves.

Candy se tensó antes de responder.

—Entonces supongo que te refieres a Anthony y Annie.

—Vi lo que hiciste por Annie. Me conmovió que hicieses ese gesto... pero de vez en cuando eres capaz de esas cosas.

—Lo único que hice fue unirme al brindis...

—Un brindis por el compromiso matrimonial de tu antiguo prometido y tu antigua mejor amiga. Dime, ¿tuviste que apretar los dientes con mucha fuerza? —Al ver que Candy no tenía intención de responder, rió suavemente—. Perdóname. No quería restarle mérito a tu noble gesto. Pero siento curiosidad... ¿Te ha sorprendido su relación?

—Yo... yo jamás les habría imaginado juntos —dijo Candy anonadada, su mirada parecía haber retrocedido en el tiempo—. Los tres estuvimos juntos en muchas ocasiones, pero Anthony no parecía darse cuenta de su presencia.

—Seguro que no. No mientras tú estabas allí. Acostumbras centrar la atención de los hombres.

—Pues qué pronto se han... descubierto el uno al otro. Tan solo tres meses después de nuestra boda.

—Alégrate, cariño. Anthony podría haberlo hecho mucho peor. No es una mujer con demasiadas luces, pero es una criatura bastante dulce; justo lo que él necesita.

—Supongo que crees que él estará mejor con ella de lo que lo habría estado conmigo.

—Supongo que tú no lo crees. —Podría haber sido una buena esposa para él. —Si tú lo dices.

Ella observó su armónico y bien delineado perfil. —Y él habría sido un buen marido para mí. Como mínimo, no me habría dejado tanto tiempo sola para poder ir con otras... —Se detuvo a tiempo, se llevó la mano al cuello para frenar aquella acusación. Los impulsos salvajes le aguijoneaban el pecho como si se tratase de pájaros atrapados intentando escapar. Quería lanzarle de una sola vez todas sus quejas y sus frustraciones y sus miedos.

—¿Otras qué? —inquirió Terry mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados—. Ten valor, Candy. Acaba lo que ibas a decir. —Otras mujeres —espetó respirando con mayor rapidez a medida que veía la posibilidad de decirle exactamente lo que pensaba—. Estás fuera todo el tiempo, y a veces no regresas hasta bien entrada la noche y... eso es lo que pienso.

—Qué demonios... ¿Crees que voy a Boston a pasar el rato con otra mujer en lugar de a trabajar? —preguntó con rudeza.

—¿No es así? —contrarrestó ella en voz baja, al tiempo que veía crecer en su interior una pequeña llama de esperanza.

Durante un segundo, Terry pareció sorprenderse, quizá incluso se sintió un poco herido.

Permaneció en silencio mientras ella se desazonaba esperando una respuesta. No había supuesto que lo que fuese a decirle le importase tanto, por lo que tuvo la impresión de que se echaría a gritar si no decía nada.

—¿Te importaría si hubiese estado dándome un poco de placer por cuenta propia?

—Así que es cierto —dijo ella notando cómo la ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo—. Has estado con otras mujeres...

—Ni lo he admitido ni lo he negado. Te he preguntado si te importaría.

—¿Por qué debería importarme? Por supuesto que no me importaría —dijo ella con brusquedad, deseando poder hacerle daño al apreciar que en su cara había aparecido una sonrisa—. ¿Por qué has cambiado tanto? —espetó—. Antes eras mucho más amable... y cariñoso...

—No me permites ser cariñoso contigo.

—No sé qué es lo que quieres —dijo Candy temblando de frustración—. No sé por qué ahora eres diferente... No sé por qué... Creí que de recién casados podríamos haber... pero ahora...

—¿Podríamos haber qué? —la interrumpió; su humor era ahora diferente. Segundos antes parecía dispuesto a burlarse, pero ahora la miraba con total seriedad.

Ella no pudo responder. Se le habían encallado las palabras en la garganta y se limitó a mirarlo en silencio. Terry sacudió la cabeza y volvió a centrarse en la conducción mientras la tensión entre ellos alcanzaba una cota máxima.

—Tenía la esperanza de que encontrásemos un modo de estar juntos. —Candy se escuchó decir a sí misma —. No esperaba que quisieses estar con otras mujeres. No quiero que lo hagas. No me gusta en absoluto. —Inclinó la cabeza hacia delante acongojada por la vergüenza, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de admitir. Ahora él la ridiculizaría, ahora sabría que estaba celosa. Vio cómo Terry apretaba las riendas con más fuerza y cómo el carruaje se detenía a un lado de la carretera—. Terry, ¿qué estás haciendo?

La agarró con fuerza: pasó una de sus manos por su esbelta nuca, en tanto que con la otra la atraía hacia su cuerpo. La besó obligándola a separar los labios, con una violencia que la hizo estremecerse debido a la sorpresa. Al notar que Candy no se oponía, Terry rebajó la presión de sus labios y la besó muy despacio. Ella no podía respirar, no podía apartarse del persuasivo roce de su lengua. Su boca era cálida y suave al beber de la de ella, e inclinó la cabeza hasta que Candy tuvo que apoyarse en su hombro, moviendo los labios en respuesta a su beso. Terry deslizó la mano desde la nuca hasta el mentón, acariciando su cara al tiempo que la devoraba con besos implacables. Ella se agarró a las solapas del abrigo de Terry, rindiéndose a sus exigencias. El carácter salvaje de aquel momento la invadió por completo hasta rebosarla. A él le temblaban los brazos cuando apartó la boca.

—¿Te ha parecido el beso de un hombre que acaba de recibir los servicios de una meretriz? —preguntó con voz ronca, acariciándole los labios con su aliento. Candy parpadeó varias veces, con los brazos aún alrededor de su cuello—. No he estado con una mujer desde hace meses —prosiguió con el mismo tono susurrante—, no desde antes de casarnos. No he querido estar con nadie, y no querré hacerlo hasta que me sacie de ti, si es que llego a hacerlo. Cada noche me he prometido a mí mismo que iba a hacerte pagar caro las horas en las que he deseado estar contigo y tú me has hecho pasar hambre. Pero bien sabe Dios que no voy a volver a pasar hambre. —Volvió a inclinar su cabeza y la besó como si desease absorber el suave gemido que ella dejó escapar.

De repente, Candy se dio cuenta de que no podía separar los diferentes sonidos, aromas y texturas unos de otros, ya no sabía si el ligero sabor a vino provenía de la boca de Terry o de la suya, y tampoco le importaba si aquel veloz latido era el de su corazón o el de su marido. El cielo se oscurecía a su alrededor formando brillantes franjas de ébano y marcando las primeras estrellas, y el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Las palabras y los pensamientos desaparecieron a la velocidad de la luz, y lo único que quedó fue el placer de sentir sus labios y la dura fuerza de su cuerpo.

—No ha habido otras mujeres —dijo Terry contra su boca haciéndola temblar—. No podría haber estado con ninguna. Estoy demasiado obsesionado con mi propia mujer. Hay una cosa que solo tú puedes darme... y, por todos los santos del cielo, la obtendré sin que me importe el tiempo que tenga que esperar, ni lo duro que resulte lidiar contigo. No, no estoy hablando únicamente de mis derechos como marido, aunque eso no estaría mal para empezar.

—Terry... —Hizo un pequeño movimiento para liberarse; sus oscuros ojos mostraban confusión. La mantuvo apretada contra sí.

—Te he dado el tiempo que me pediste. Pero no tengo demasiada paciencia, Candy, y tú me has llevado al límite. Lo hemos intentado a tu manera y he esperado a que te acercases a mí... Ahora la distancia entre nosotros es mayor de lo que debería haber permitido que fuese.

¡Pero ella había estado esperando a que fuese él el que se acercase! Candy lo miró sin decir palabra.

—A partir de ahora lo haremos a mi manera —prosiguió sujetándole la cara con las manos—. En caso de que tengas alguna duda... a partir de esta noche vamos a ser marido y mujer en todos los sentidos. Hay cosas que tenemos que aclarar... pero pueden esperar hasta mañana.

Repasó con los pulgares las inclinadas líneas de sus cejas y los apoyó sobre sus sienes. Incapaz de evitarlo, volvió a besarla, y el sensible fuego de su beso la penetró de arriba abajo. Se sintió mareada, como si se le hubiese subido todo el vino a la cabeza, y le agarró de las muñecas para que la dejase respirar. Cesó la presión de sus labios. Terry la miró y con las puntas de los dedos acarició el destello de la luna sobre su piel. Con un movimiento inesperado, le dio un besito en la punta de la nariz y dejó que apoyase la espalda en el asiento, donde se hizo un ovillo y lo miró asombrada.

Cuando llegaron a la pequeña rotonda frente a su casa, Terry salió del carruaje y la ayudó a descender aferrándola con firmeza por la cintura. En cuanto sus pies tocaron el suelo, Candy se volvió para agarrar los volantes y la falda del vestido. Se incorporó, pero Terry mantenía las manos en su cintura; a Candy el corazón parecía querer salírsele del pecho. En la oscuridad, los ojos de su marido eran de un tono azul marino, y sus perfectos rasgos estaban matizados por las sombras. La atrajo hacia sí, obligándola a ponerse de puntillas para llegar a su altura. A pesar de sus diferencias de tamaño, encajaban bastante bien. Candy cerró los ojos al sentir la calidez de sus labios, una y otra vez, mientras la cubría de pequeños besos que provocaban en su interior una marea de deseo. La sensación era incluso más fuerte que minutos antes, y la inundaba de dulzura. Se apoyó en él cuando se detuvo, y Terry apartó un mechón de pelo de su sien al tiempo que la miraba fijamente.

—Ve y métete en la cama mientras guardo el caballo —murmuró—. No tardaré.

Candy asintió de forma automática. Se dio la vuelta en cuanto la soltó y entró en la casa sin echar la vista atrás, llevando una mano a su boca en cuanto cerró la puerta tras ella. Sentía los labios tiernos e hinchados. Subió la escalera con el ceño fruncido al apreciar las diferentes emociones que crecían en su interior. Una parte era ansiedad e inseguridad; otra parte era alivio al saber que, en breve, acabaría la espera, y ya no habría nada que temer o por lo que seguir preguntándose. Otra parte más la formaban las expectativas. Finalmente, finalmente iba a suceder, y sabía que estaría bien.

La ligera manta y las sábanas parecieron resistirse a sus esfuerzos por bajarlas, pero acabó lográndolo con un fuerte tiron. Después bajó el fuego de la lámpara casi por completo, para dejar la habitación apenas iluminada. Terry no tardaría en llegar, y ella deseaba que en esa ocasión todo fuese diferente a la desastrosa noche de bodas. Desanudó la sobrefalda como una loca y la apartó con el pie, mientras se sacaba los alfileres del pelo. Desabrochó botón tras botón; ¿por qué parecía como si su vestido hiciese surgir los botones de la nada con mayor rapidez de lo que podía desabrocharlos? Liberó el lazo que cerraba las enaguas, muy arrugadas por la parte de atrás, y las dejó caer al suelo con un movimiento de cadera. Bajo las enaguas apareció una estrecha crinolina, hecha de acero y algodón blanco. Todas sus ropas acabaron formando una especie de enorme pastel, que ella apartó de la vista en cuanto se quitó el resto de las prendas. Los alfileres salieron volando. Oh, ¿dónde estaba su cepillo? Alzó un pie y luego el otro para sacarse las ligas y las medias.

Corrió hacia el espejo con el corsé y las calzas y se peinó con las manos hasta que los mechones color oro cayeron sobre sus hombros.

—Maldita sea, maldita sea—masculló mientras las manecillas del reloj parecían correr a toda prisa.

Terry estaría allí en un minuto. Todavía tenía que quitarse el corsé y eso le llevaría un buen rato. Era un corsé de tela blanca con ballenas de metal y atado por delante. Por lo general, tiraba de las cintas tan fuerte como podía y las ataba con un lazo. Pero esa mañana había ido con prisas y las había atado con nudos. Intentó liberar el nudo con las uñas, pero no parecía responder a sus esfuerzos. Podría haberse echado a lloriquear de frustración cuando escuchó los pasos de Terry en la escalera. ¿Por qué todo iba mal?

—¡Todavía no estoy lista! —dijo en voz más alta de lo habitual.

—De acuerdo. Voy a asearme un poco.

Candy colocó las manos en las ballenas y respiró hondo. Después tiró de las cintas con renovada energía antes de rendirse e ir en busca de unas tijeras. Removió todos los cajones frenéticamente produciendo un sonoro estrépito. Encontró de todo menos las tijeras.

—¿Buscas algo en particular?

Candy se dio la vuelta, turbada y muy nerviosa, con los ojos brillantes debido a la ansiedad y la exasperación. Terry se encontraba frente a ella cubierto con una bata azul, tranquilo y sereno, apenas sorprendido por el aspecto arrebolado de Candy.

—No bromees —dijo tensa.

—No tengo intención de hacerlo.

Se dio la vuelta y reemprendió su impaciente búsqueda por los cajones, dando un brinco al notar el roce de sus manos sobre los hombros.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó.

Candy abandonó su búsqueda de las tijeras y suspiró; sabía que estaba mucho más inquieta de lo que un par de cintas de corsé podían contener.

—Yo... Oh, sabía que algo iba a ir mal... Es el corsé, esta horrible... cosa... No puedo deshacer el nudo, y buscaba algo con que cortar las cintas...

—¿Eso es todo? Date la vuelta. Bueno, es cierto que sabes cómo hacer un nudo fuerte, pero no es para cortarse las venas. —Se dispuso a encargarse de las cintas.

—Es imposible. Tienes que ayudarme a encontrar las tijeras —dijo Candy mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Terry sonrió.

—Dame un minuto. Tenemos una larga noche por delante. —Inclinó la cabeza para concentrarse en el nudo. El aroma de jabón se mezclaba con el de su piel conformando una sutil y atractiva esencia que se colaba por la nariz de Candy. Sintió una leve tensión en el estómago al ser consciente de su cercanía—. ¿Por qué llevas un corsé tan antiguo? Creía que además de comprarte vestidos también te comprarías ropa interior...

—La que ya tenía me va bien...

—No estoy de acuerdo. El blanco no te queda bien. Y, además, me gustaría verte con algo de seda o satén de otro color. Veo que tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto.

—¿Ropa interior de satén y de color? —Candy jamás había oído decir que las mujeres decentes pudiesen llevar ropa interior que no fuese blanca o gris—. No te atreverás a comprarme ese tipo de... ropa, ¿verdad?

—Docenas... Incluidas calzas negras con ribetes y lacitos rosa. —Le sonrió, y a pesar de sus burlas, ella no pudo evitar sonreír también. Justo en ese preciso instante, el nudo se deshizo y Terry desató las cintas de las ballenas de metal del corsé. Candy cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, aliviada. Cuando su caja torácica quedó liberada y pudo llenar los pulmones de aire, sintió un ligero vahído—. ¿Te sientes mejor? —murmuró él. Ella asintió, mirándole a los ojos al tiempo que le sacaba el corsé. Sus pechos desnudos rozaron con la tela azul de su bata. Qué extrañamente excitante fue que él la desnudase tan despacio, tratándola como un objeto precioso que se habría roto en caso de manejarlo con rudeza.

Las puntas de sus dedos recorrieron su columna vertebral, rozando el vello invisible y provocándole un escalofrío. Candy tragó saliva con dificultad y llevó las manos a su espalda para desatar las calzas. Mientras ella se las tenía con el botón, él deslizó los dedos por sus brazos hasta alcanzar sus manos, las apartó y abrió el botón con un rápido movimiento. Las calzas cayeron al suelo.

Terry la alzó en brazos y la llevó a la cama sin apenas esfuerzo. Cuando le rodeó el cuello con los brazos apreciando la tensión de cuerpo musculoso, empezó a disfrutar de la sensación que, en una ocasión, la había asustado. Ahora le resultaba agradable sentirse desarmada y vulnerable, y le excitaba verse en brazos de un hombre que podía hacerle perder el control con tanta facilidad, un hombre al que nada avergonzaba, un hombre tan por encima de la incomodidad o la mojigatería que daba la impresión de que nada pudiese asombrarle.

La dejó sobre el lecho y se quitó la bata. Su piel bronceada absorbía la luz cuando se inclinó sobre ella mirándola de la cabeza a los pies. Sus hambrientos ojos azules se encontraron con los de Candy, que brillaban con un oscuro fuego.

—Eres preciosa, Candy —susurró.

Ya se lo había dicho con anterioridad, pero en ese momento de descubrimiento le pareció escuchar aquellas palabras por primera vez. Titubeó y entrecerró los ojos cuando él la besó, pasando la mano por detrás de su cabeza para acomodar su posición. La boca de Terry exigía su respuesta, y su otra mano insistía en aventurarse por los rincones más secretos de su cuerpo. Todo el nerviosismo y la vergüenza que Candy había supuesto que sentiría se habían transformado en el fuego abrasador de la pasión. ¿Realmente le estaba agarrando la cabeza y atrayéndola hacia sí para que su beso resultase más profundo? ¿Y aquellos gemidos salían realmente de su garganta? Oh, nunca habría soñado, ni pensado, ni imaginado lo mucho que le agradaría sentir el cuerpo desnudo de su marido contra el suyo. Deseaba saber qué le haría sentir cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Llevó las manos hasta sus poderosos hombros, posó las palmas sobre las cicatrices y volvió a bajarlas hasta su cintura. Con valentía, dejó que sus dedos se posasen en la dura superficie de sus nalgas y Terry rugió sobre sus labios.

—Cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Te deseo desde hace tanto...

Terry bajó la cabeza y colocó la boca en el fragante valle que separaba sus pechos. Sus pensamientos se enmarañaron. Las necesidades y las exigencias insalvables de su cuerpo ocuparon el lugar de la cautela. Llenó sus manos con la suavidad de Candy; su boca ardía en deseos de sentir su piel. Ella se había puesto en su contra, lo había rechazado y había vuelto su mundo del revés, colocando innumerables obstáculos entre ellos, y de repente la tenía entre sus brazos, rendida. Sus frustrados deseos se habían convertido en un torrente fuera de control, y ya había ido demasiado lejos para detenerse, para pensar o siquiera ralentizar el ritmo. Parecía como si su vida al completo dependiese de la resolución de ese momento, y sabía que tenía que hacerla suya o morir de hambre.

Candy gimió cuando Terry posó la boca encima del pezón. Su lengua humedeció aquel erizado pico; después lo aprisionó entre los dientes y lo mordió con mucho cuidado. Candy se retorció de placer al experimentar una suave pulsión entre sus muslos. No opuso resistencia cuando él le abrió las piernas con las manos. El deseo era tan intenso que la hacía temblar. Le acarició los muslos y descendió un poco más su cuerpo sobre el colchón. Colocó los labios en la cara interior del muslo y empezó a ascender por él. Ella se percató de lo que se disponía a hacer.

—Terry, espera...

—Shhh. —Mordió con suavidad su piel y se acercó aún más al suave y oscuro triángulo de rizos—. Déjame, eres mi mujer. —Cuando alcanzó la carne ardiente entre sus piernas y su lengua lamió aquella oculta y diminuta terminal nerviosa, Candy alzó las rodillas y curvó los dedos de los pies contra la cama. Terry abarcó sus nalgas con las manos y las atrajo hacia sí para poder explorar debidamente con los labios.

Ella ahogó un gemido en la garganta, apretó los dientes y volvió la cara hacia un lado, consciente de cada sutil y vibrante roce de la boca de su marido, consciente únicamente de lo que le estaba haciendo. Tensó las nalgas a medida que le consumía la pasión. De repente, introdujo la lengua en su interior, y ella se arqueó involuntariamente, notando cómo se expandían sus sentidos hasta alcanzar una explosión de placer.

Jadeando sonoramente, flotaba en un cálido océano de debilidad, y tenía los ojos en blanco debido a la pasión que entrañaba notar a Terry encima de ella. Estaba demasiado cansada, demasiado ida para protestar al notar el peso de su cuerpo.

—Relájate —dijo en voz baja junto a su oreja—. No voy a ser rudo. Deja que te haga el amor...

Sintió la intrusión entre sus muslos y, de algún modo, abrió las piernas para facilitar su entrada. Entonces jadeó al notar su poderosa penetración. Le dolió sentirlo en su interior. Respondiendo a las amables palabras que le susurraba, ella abrió aún más las piernas y él se adentró más profundamente, grande y caliente en su interior. Se estremeció ante aquella nueva sensación y la incomodidad, pero Terry utilizó sus manos para tranquilizar su cuerpo, y su voz era suave y extrañamente sentida.

—Eres tan dulce... Candy... Sabía que lo serías... Sabía que sería así. Abrázame... ah...

Empujando de forma rítmica, la atrajo hacia sí y le enseñó cómo seguir el ritmo. No mostraba inhibición alguna y parecía haberse dejado ir, tal como imaginaba que se comportaría, apartándola sin piedad de su intimidad y exigiéndole con las manos y la boca que le dijese que le estaba dando placer. Al alzar la vista y fijarla en los bronceados rasgos del hombre con el que se había casado, supo que no podría compartir semejante cercanía con nadie más, y supo que tras esa noche nada volvería a ser igual. Confundida, volvió la cara hacia su brillante hombro y sintió una oleada de calor en su interior; sintió el peso de su cuerpo al detenerse al tiempo que ella enterraba la cara en su cuello. Él apretó ambos lados de la almohada con las manos.

Alzó la cabeza sin pensar y lo besó con los labios separados. Pasaron las horas mientras ellos se enroscaban y entrelazaban sus cuerpos, a veces con urgencia y a veces con extrema lentitud. Candy igualó el deseo de su marido, respondiendo a su pasión en igual medida y sin detenerse a pensar en el mañana o el ayer. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se apagó la lámpara. Lo único que tuvo claro fue que a medida que avanzaba la noche ella se convertía en parte de la oscuridad, en parte de un sueño que había dejado atrás toda inocencia, envuelta en un sensual hechizo que se rompería en cuanto llegase la mañana. Con cada roce, Terry la convertía más y más en parte de sí mismo, y horas después de la medianoche, ella empezó a temer que hubiese tomado de ella algo más que su inocencia.


	7. Chapter 7

**A todas las chicas que siguen esta historia quiero ofrecer una gran disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar, mi perrito Yako se perdió desde hace 10 días y he estado como loca buscándolo, les pido que por favor manden sus buenas vibras para poder encontrarlo.**

**Advertencia de contenido: este capítulo contiene escenas de tipo erótico por favor si sensible a la temática absténgase de leer **

**Capítulo 7**

Inquieta debido a preguntas que no tenían respuesta evidente, Candy intentó ocupar su tiempo con pequeñas labores mientras no dejaba de darle vueltas a los recovecos de su situación. Resultó decepcionante despertarse por la mañana y descubrir que Terry ya se había marchado, aunque también supuso un alivio verse sola, pues así podría pensar. Todo parecía haber cambiado desde la noche anterior. Terry se había llevado consigo gran parte de sus ilusiones. Habría mentido de no reconocer que había disfrutado con él; y ahora le resultaba chocante haber creído durante tanto tiempo que Anthony sería el único hombre al que desearía. Pero ¿acaso lo que había sentido por Anthony había sido simplemente cuestión de costumbre? ¿Se había entendido con él porque resultaba más fácil y seguro que abrir su corazón a alguien más? Yo me interesaba por él de corazón, se dijo, confundida por dudas que jamás se había permitido expresar. Y todavía me interesa, pensó. Pero ¿había sido amor o tan solo algo que únicamente había definido como amor?

Ahora estaba empezando a interesarse por su esposo de un modo que no había supuesto, aunque era el hombre más exasperante, impredecible y complicado que jamás había conocido. A pesar de afirmar lo contrario, casi siempre se las ingeniaba para hacer las cosas a su manera, y no le importaba lo más mínimo prescindir de los escrúpulos propios de un caballero si se interponían en su camino a la hora de obtener lo que deseaba. Tenía dos caras. Podía ser un canalla en la misma medida que podía ser todo un caballero, y el arte que entrañaba tener que lidiar con ambas posturas era algo que todavía no había sido capaz de aprender.

Terry regresó a casa mucho después de la cena. En cuanto cruzó la puerta, Candy se hizo con su abrigo y lo apretó con fuerza entre sus dedos antes de colgarlo. El rostro de Terry mostraba una extraña expresión. Parecía tenso y un poco cansado, pero no por ello había desaparecido la energía, pues también expresaba cierto aire de triunfo. Algo le había ocurrido; ella lo supo al mirarlo. Intuyó que no iba a gustarle lo que tenía que decirle.

—Tenemos que hablar, Candy.

—¿Son buenas o malas noticias?

—Depende de cómo lo enfoques.

—Eso no suena muy prometedor.

Terry esbozó una breve sonrisa y después señaló hacia el sofá.

—Mejor siéntate. Será una larga conversación.

Por el modo en que la miraba, así como por la exagerada calma que expresaba su tono de voz, supo, sin lugar a dudas, que iba a comunicarle algo importante.

—¿Y sobre qué conversaremos?

—Sobre todas esas reuniones que he mantenido en Boston. Tendría que haberte hablado de esto antes. Pero cuanto más lo posponía, más duro se me hacía explicártelo... Y, tal como estaban las cosas entre nosotros, lo más adecuado era mantenerlo en secreto...

—Lo entiendo —dijo Candy sentándose sin más dilación, preguntándose si, después de todo, sus anteriores sospechas serían ciertas. ¿Habría estado visitando a alguna otra mujer? ¡Oh, tan solo pensarlo ya era demasiado desagradable!

Terry se sentó a su lado y cogió el vaso del que ella había bebido antes. Estaba vacío, por lo que se limitó a darle vueltas entres sus dedos mientras hablaba.

—No estaba seguro de cómo iban a ir las cosas, así que me he tomado mi tiempo. Ahora es el momento adecuado y tenemos que hacernos cargo de todo con extrema rapidez.

Ella asintió lentamente. ¿Estaba intentando hablarle de otra mujer? ¿Sería tan cruel para hablarle de algo así después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior? No, no, incluso aunque fuese cierto, no tenía razón alguna para hablarle de otra mujer... ¿o sí?

—¿Has leído alguna vez el _Examiner_ de Boston? —le preguntó Terry.

La pregunta difería tanto de lo que ella estaba pensando que se le quedó la mente en blanco y lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Qué? Yo... no, creo que no...

—He estado investigando sobre todos los periódicos de la zona. El _Herald_ es el que tiene una mayor tirada, unos noventa mil ejemplares... Y el _Journal_ tiene más o menos la mitad de suscriptores. Después les siguen todos los demás, ninguno de los cuales tiene más de diecisiete mil suscriptores. Puede decirse que el _Examiner_ es el tercero en discordia; aunque una tercera posición más bien débil.

Periódicos. Le estaba hablando de periódicos. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con ellos?

—Eso es muy interesante —dijo con cortesía, y él sonrió ante su falta de entusiasmo.

—Los del _Herald_ y el _Journal_ se están cargando el _Examiner_. Le roban la publicidad y los suscriptores, y realizan todo tipo de...

—Terry —lo interrumpió impaciente—, no quiero oírte hablar ahora de eso. Quiero que me digas lo que tenías que decirme.

—De acuerdo. —La chispa incansable que brillaba en sus ojos se intensificó—. Han puesto el periódico a la venta. Tras hablar con el editor y echarle un vistazo a los libros de cuentas, he comprobado que podría ser un negocio rentable. Así que, desde hoy, somos los nuevos dueños del _Examiner_.

Candy lo miró totalmente anonadada.

—¿Al completo? ¿Todo el periódico? Un periódico de Boston, Terry...

—En realidad, no al completo... Poco más de la mitad. El resto pertenece a Archie Corwell, es de una familia de Boston que...

—¿Corwell? ¿Como los Lowell, los Saltonstall y los Corwell?

—Sí, esa familia. El tercer hijo de John Corwell III. Conocí a Archie en el extranjero, justo antes de que estallase la guerra.

—Pero... ¿alguno de los dos tenéis la experiencia necesaria para hacer funcionar un periódico? —preguntó Candy demasiado impresionada para ser cuidadosa.

Terry sonrió con malicia.

—En este caso, no creo que la experiencia sea imprescindible. Cuanto más experimentado es un hombre, más tiende a repetir lo que ha hecho en el pasado... a seguir la tradición... y eso es exactamente lo que no queremos. El negocio ha cambiado, y el modo en que se hacían las cosas hace diez años ya no resistirá mucho tiempo. Algunos periódicos se han adaptado a los nuevos tiempos (como el Tribune de Nueva York), y los que no lo han hecho han pasado a la historia. Ahora es el momento adecuado para aprovecharse de esa circunstancia. Quiero desarrollar un nuevo tipo de periodismo y un nuevo tipo de periódico...

—Parece que estuvieses hablando de una apuesta. ¿Y qué pasa si no funciona? ¿Y si perdemos todo nuestro dinero?

—Siempre podemos irnos a vivir con tu padre encima de la tienda.

—¡No bromees sobre eso!

—No te preocupes, Candy. No permitiré que pases hambre.

—¿Y qué hay de ese tal... Corwell? ¿Estás seguro de que puedes confiar en él como socio?

—No tengo ninguna duda. Es ambicioso, inteligente y sabe hacer las cosas por su cuenta; de hecho, sospecho que tendré que recordarle de algún modo que se trata de un esfuerzo conjunto. Es uno de esos hombres a los que les gusta hacer las cosas a su manera.

—Seguro que tardaremos mucho tiempo en obtener beneficios.

—Eso depende de muchas cosas... Si de verdad te interesa, realizaré unos cuantos cálculos y estimaciones y te los pasaré en un par de días.

—No, gracias. —Candy nunca había mostrado el más mínimo interés por los números. Aun así, le sorprendía que hubiese querido hablar con ella de ese tipo de cosas. Por lo general, a los hombres no les interesaba hablar de negocios con sus mujeres, ni con ninguna otra mujer en general... Al igual que las mujeres no hablaban con los hombres acerca de sus charlas o sus actividades privadas—. Lo único que quiero saber es si tendremos dinero suficiente para vivir.

—Lo tendremos. Suficiente, en cualquier caso, para que tengas un buen surtido de sombreros y de cintas para el pelo. —Poner en marcha un periódico de esas dimensiones... te tomará mucho trabajo —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Algo más que el mero hecho de llegar tarde algunas noches —admitió.

—Y todos esos viajes de ida y vuelta... ¿cómo vas a hacerlo? Se produjo un largo silencio, y después Terry alzó la vista y lo miró con sus ojos azul zafiuro.

—Sería imposible —dijo con mucha calma—. No podré vivir en Concord y llevar el periódico.

Las implicaciones de aquellas palabras la golpearon como un puñetazo. Si no podía llevar el periódico desde Concord, tendría que mudarse.

—Si lo que quieres es tener tu propio periódico —dijo al instante—, tendrías que comprar un periódico local, o poner en marcha el tuyo propio. No tienes por qué irte a Boston... —No puedo hacer lo que tengo pensado desde un periódico local. No quiero hablar del número de huevos que han puesto las gallinas de los Brook el jueves, o de las piruetas de Billy Martinson...

—Pero... pero...

—¿Pero qué? —interrumpió Terry, inclinándose hacia delante para apoyar los codos sobre sus rodillas.

—Piensa de dónde vienes y dónde estás. No conoces Boston. No llevas aquí el tiempo suficiente para entender a la gente— Al apreciar su titubeo, Terry dejó el vaso y tomó una de las manos de Candy para colocarla entre sus cálidas y electrizantes palmas, presionando con los dedos como si pretendiese con ese gesto arrancarle lo que quería decirle.

—Vamos —la animó—. No quiero tener que suponer lo que piensas respecto a esto. Esta vez, no. Dime.

—Sabes mejor que yo que por estos lares no sienten una excesiva simpatía por la gente del Sur. Los bostonianos quieren que se les castigue por la guerra... y tú... tú quieres dirigir uno de los periódicos más grandes del Norte. No te apoyarán, en ningún sentido. Encontrarás muchos obstáculos en tu camino, y... y no puedes imaginar lo difícil que será todo. Ellos no quieren escuchar lo que tú tienes que decirles. Hay muchos intelectuales por aquí, y todos tienen sus propias ideas acerca de la Reconstrucción. Sé lo que digo; he estado en muchas reuniones y debates políticos en Concord para tener claro que lo que estoy diciendo es verdad.

—Lo sé. Tienes razón, no será fácil. Pero hay que afrontar esa batalla, y tiene que ser ahí, en Boston. Puedo hacer algo bueno por mi gente, y por la tuya, desde aquí mejor que desde cualquier otro sitio. Por eso he tomado esta decisión. Aquí es donde está el dinero y la educación... y Dios todopoderoso, parece como si aquí hubiesen perdido el rumbo... No dejan de dar vueltas en círculo, atrapados en asuntos que son demasiado complejos para entenderlos, y nadie se atreve a afrontar la verdad. A lo que son las cosas en realidad. La guerra se ha acabado, pero nadie parece tenerlo en cuenta: no se habla de los derechos estatales, ni de los problemas de los esclavos liberados, ni de la economía ni de medidas políticas... —Pero no importa lo que digas, no te escucharán —dijo Candy mostrando su creciente preocupación al apreciar la determinación de su marido—. No quieren escuchar.

—Oh, me haré oír —aseguró con una maliciosa sonrisa—. Y ellos me escucharán. Porque voy a utilizar a Archie Corwell como parapeto. Lo nombraré editor jefe, y a través de él y de sus editoriales podré expresar mis puntos de vista. Él tiene el apoyo y la influencia de una de las más viejas familias de Boston, y encontraré el modo de aprovecharme de eso. No voy a dispararle a nadie a la cabeza con mis creencias; no tendré que hacerlo. Las iré soltando aquí y allí, y se lo pondré muy fácil para que las vayan digiriendo. Mi intención es sacar un periódico que no se parezca a ningún otro, atractivo... seductor... y si tengo que darle la vuelta a la profesión periodística al completo, lo haré.

Gran parte de lo que dijo a Candy le quedaba muy lejos. Nadie había hablado nunca antes de que un periódico tuviese que ser «seductor», y no entendió cómo o de qué manera tenía planeado utilizar a Archie Corwell. Lo único que le quedó claro es que un brillante fuego relucía en los ojos de Terry, y que su voz transmitía entusiasmo. Estaba totalmente convencido, y habría sido necesario un milagro para hacerle cambiar de opinión.

—¿No podrías esperar un año o dos para ponerlo en marcha? —suplicó Candy—. Es demasiado pronto. Espera hasta que conozcas bien la zona...

—La conozco lo suficiente para empezar ahora mismo. El resto lo aprenderé pronto. No puedo esperar; no habrá otra oportunidad como esta, no durante mucho tiempo. El _Examiner_ es un buen periódico con una tirada pequeña pero establecida, y la reputación adecuada. Tan solo necesita una nueva dirección. Hay que transformarlo...

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Candy moviendo las manos hacia él—. ¿Por qué tienes siempre que transformar las cosas y darles la vuelta? ¿Por qué no dejas que sea otro el que lo haga?

—Porque las «cosas» no dejan a las personas en paz. Los hombres tienen que hacerse cargo de la vida o dejarla correr, y a mí no me gusta dejar correr las cosas.

—¡A mí me gusta como están las cosas! ¡No quiero que nada cambie!

Terry apreció el deje de pánico que expresaba el tono de su voz.

—Candy, tú no eres feliz; y no intentes decirme que sí lo eres. Te conozco, te conozco mejor que nadie.

—Eso no es verdad...

—¿Cómo podrías ser feliz? No te gusta la idea de pasar toda tu vida aquí. Tu padre y el resto de la gente del pueblo han intentado convertirte en alguien que nunca podrías ser, y te han convencido de que eso es lo que quieres. Pero tú has intentado resistirte de mil pequeñas maneras: cruzando ese maldito río por donde no debías, discutiendo con Anthony. ¿Acaso crees que no soy consciente de que con tu relación conmigo estabas desafiándolos de algún modo a todos ellos y de que ellos lo estaban haciendo contigo?

—No me conoces en absoluto. —Candy se puso en pie y se alejó de él.

—Sé que no deberías pasarte la vida encerrada en una pequeña casa preocupándote únicamente de tus costuras y tus clubes de reunión, soñando con cosas que nunca podrás hacer o ver. Nadie se ha interesado nunca por saber quién eres, excepto para ponerte en tu lugar. Pero yo quiero de ti algo más que eso.

—Lo que quieres es apartarme de mi hogar y de la gente que me ama.

—¡Dios del cielo, mujer, no te estoy proponiendo que nos instalemos en el Polo Norte! ¡Boston está muy cerca de aquí!

—¡Está a un mundo de distancia! Es una ciudad, una gran ciudad, llena de gente extraña, y no conozco a nadie allí...

—La cuestión es que no tienes elección. Nos mudamos a Boston... dentro de dos días.

—¡Dos días! —repitió anonadada.

—He firmado los papeles del contrato hoy. La nueva edición del _Examiner_ saldrá el lunes. Voy a ir a ver una casa en Beacon Hill mañana, y si está bien, nos mudaremos allí de inmediato. De no ser así, nos instalaremos en un hotel hasta que encontremos el lugar adecuado...

—Tú puedes mudarte a Boston —dijo Candy mirándolo impasible, con un tono de voz tranquilo y firme—. Puedes instalarte allí y venir a verme los fines de semana... o no venir nunca más. Pero sea cual sea tu decisión, yo me quedaré aquí.

El la observó calculando la fuerza de sus palabras, de su resolución, y sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente.

—No lo permitiré.

—Ya te dije en una ocasión que nunca me alejarías de Concord.

—¿Y por qué demonios tienes tanto empeño en quedarte aquí? ¿Tanto miedo te da irte? ¿O es que pretendes convertirte en la sombra de Annie y Anthony y hacer que su vida sea un tormento?

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con Anthony. No quiero ir a Boston... Te dejaré si intentas obligarme a que lo haga. —Al hablar de un modo tan apresurado, Candy cometió un serio error de juicio. Al enfrentarse a él y retarlo de un modo tan directo, vio cómo se le tensaban el rostro y la mandíbula. Con una sola frase, había logrado provocarle más allá de la línea del diálogo.

—Vendrás a Boston aunque tenga que atarte y llevarte a rastras en un vagón de carga.

—Me daré la vuelta y volveré. ¡No puedes obligarme a quedarme a tu lado! ¡No puedes obligarme a vivir contigo!

Él recorrió el espacio que los separaba y la agarró por la muñeca, alzándole la mano frente a su cara para que pudiese ver el anillo de oro en su dedo.

—¿Ves esto? Puedo obligarte a hacer un montón de cosas que no te gustarían. Este anillo es la prueba del contrato que firmamos el uno para con el otro, y no puedes echarte atrás.

—Un contrato puede romperse —dijo roja de ira.

—Oh, no se puede. —Apretó los dedos alrededor de su muñeca hasta hacerle daño—. Prometiste serme leal. Te vendrás conmigo.

—¡No te di el derecho de abusar de mí! —espetó, y el agarrón se aflojó hasta que ella pudo liberar la mano. Se miraron a los ojos, ambos respiraban sonoramente.

—Eres mi esposa. Aceptaste unos votos para estar conmigo, y vas a tener que cumplirlos.

—¡No prometí dártelo todo para que tú lo utilizases según tu capricho! —Candy le echó un vistazo a la pila de periódicos que tenía al lado, los viejos recuerdos y los fragmentos de historia que él había conservado, y odió todo lo que él representaba—. Y todo por un periódico. Mi vida se va a ir al garete para que la gente pueda leer las noticias por cuatro centavos mientras toman un té o un café...

—¿Qué vida? ¿Llamas vida al pasarte los próximos cincuenta años enterrada aquí, escondida del resto del mundo?

En un ataque de rabia, Candy agarró un puñado de periódicos y lo lanzó a la chimenea. Terry contuvo el aliento mientras veía cómo aquellas viejas páginas ardían entre las llamas anaranjadas. No tardaron en desintegrarse, y el rostro de Candy quedó iluminado al mirar a su marido. Él no miraba ya al fuego sino a ella. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y la fina y pálida línea que dibujaba la cicatriz de su sien se destacaba ahora sobre la oscuridad de su piel.

—Deberías haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo —gritó Candy, furiosa y atemorizada a un tiempo—. Te resulta fácil hablar de mis errores. Pues bien, ¿qué hay de los tuyos? En una ocasión dijiste que no creías en los pesos que hay que acarrear durante toda la vida, pero tú has acarreado con tu pasado durante ocho años, leyéndolo una y otra vez, fingiendo que no te interesa la guerra cuando no es así. Toda la gente que conozco la ha dejado atrás, pero tú sigues enfrascado en ella. ¡Todavía sigues combatiendo! ¿A quién se le ocurre que un sudista dirija un periódico de Boston? Es una locura... y tú vas a hacerlo con la intención de darle su merecido a los yanquis; sé que es así. No quiero vivir con un hombre así. No quiero vivir contigo, así que vete a la ciudad y realiza tus planes. Yo me quedaré aquí.

Agarró los bajos de su falda y corrió escalera arriba con el fin de atrincherarse en el dormitorio. Pero él llegó casi antes de que lo hiciese ella, y la sujetó de nuevo por la muñeca; aunque esta vez le habló desde la espalda y en un susurro áspero.

—Durante los próximos dos días vas a elegir lo que quieres llevarte a Boston y lo empacarás. Ya le he pedido a tu padre que te ayude mientras yo no esté. Si no quieres empaquetar nada, tendrás que ponerte la misma ropa durante los proximos seis meses. Y si no estás donde se supone que tienes que estar cuando yo te lo diga, vendré y te tomaré por mi cuenta. Y créeme, preferirás hacer las cosas por propia voluntad.

—No —dijo con un gruñido. La apretaba con tal fuerza que le hacía daño, y Terry estaba tan enfadado que temía que le pegase. Podía hacerla pedazos con aquellos brazos; lo haria si le apretaba un poco más, por lo que sintió miedo, ardiendo en su interior igual que habían ardido los periódicos en la chimenea.

Terry le habló en voz baja al oído.

—No solo vas a vivir conmigo, Candy, sino que vas a actuar con tanta alegría que todo el mundo creerá que no desearías estar casada con ningún otro hombre... aunque nosotros sepamos que no es así. Y me esperarás en la cama todas las noches con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en la cara...

—Estás loco si piensas que...

—No lo pienso. Sé que será así. No me importa si finges o no, pero vas a comportarte como la señora Grandchester ante mí y ante los demás.

—¡Por encima de mi cadáver!

—No seas melodramática. No tienes la fuerza suficiente, cariño.

—Te odio. Ojalá nunca me hubieses tocado. —Pensó en lo peor que podía decirle, algo que le hiriese de verdad—. Anoche fue la última vez. Odio estar a tu lado.

Terry se quedó paralizado.

—Te estás pasando, Candy.

—¡Es la verdad!

—No —dijo él con calma—. No lo es. Pero ahora vamos a ver cuál es la verdad.

Ella empezó a luchar con él al ver que la arrastraba hacia la cama, pero le resultó imposible librarse de sus brazos de acero.

—Mi padre vendrá a buscarte si me pones una mano encima...

—Jamás le contarás a tu padre lo que voy a hacerte —respondió él colocándola boca abajo sobre el colchón.

La aferró por los brazos haciéndole daño. Intentó darse la vuelta, pero la tenía bien sujeta, pues había colocado los muslos a ambos lados de sus caderas para que no pudiese moverse. Al notar que le estaba desabrochando el vestido, ella se agitó violentamente, asustada y ultrajada.

—No tienes derecho...

—Tengo todo el derecho del mundo —espetó él mientras desanudaba el corsé. Se abrió, y Candy jadeó al oír el ruido que hizo. Rasgó su ropa interior como si se tratase de papel. Sus protestas quedaron sofocadas en su lucha por evitar la desnudez de su cuerpo, pero nada podía detener a Terry—. Eres mi esposa, y de ahora en adelante, no vas a mostrar el más mínimo deseo de no estar a mi lado.

—¡Para! —Tensó todo su cuerpo al sentir sus cálidas manos sobre su rígida columna vertebral, descendiendo por ella hasta posar las manos en las nalgas. Cuando sus manos se curvaron para abarcar la tierna carne, ella se mordió el labio, intentando sofocar la respuesta que invadió su cuerpo. Siguió acariciándola hasta que dejó escapar un involuntario gemido. Candy cerró los ojos con fuerza y enterró la frente entre las sábanas.

—No importa lo que sientas por mí —dijo deslizando una mano entre las piernas de Candy—, todavía no has empezado a comprender lo que vas a hacer por esto. Esa es la verdad, Candy. ¿O no?

Ella tragó saliva con dificultad e intentó responderle, pero el único sonido que salió de su garganta fue un profundo gemido. Terry apartó los restos de ropa. Masajeó con los dedos la suavidad de su feminidad, en busca de la sensible piel con una increíble destreza. Se inclinó sobre ella y la rozó de un modo aún más íntimo, penetrándola con los dedos al tiempo que posaba los labios sobre su nuca. La mordió con mucha suavidad y ella se quedó sin fuerzas, incapaz de moverse mientras él la excitaba sin piedad.

Temblando, sintió cómo apartaba la mano y la boca de su cuerpo y se sentaba a horcajadas encima de ella para quitarse el abrigo y la camisa. Tras tirar ambas cosas al suelo, hizo que Candy se diese la vuelta. La imagen de su cuerpo dorado, desnudo de cintura para arriba, cruzó su mente durante un fulgurante segundo. Rechazó la imagen al instante y abofeteó a Terry, pero él la agarró por las manos antes de que pudiese volver a hacerlo. Alzó sus brazos por encima de la cabeza, aferró ambas muñecas con una sola mano y con la otra le subió la camisola y se desabrochó los pantalones. La ropa se le había amontonado bajo las nalgas, elevando sus caderas unos pocos centímetros por encima del colchón. Candy se contoneó salvajemente, pero en cuanto notó la mirada azul de Terry comprendió lo fútil de sus esfuerzos. Apretó los dientes y aflojó la tensión de su cuerpo.

—Jamás habría creído... que fueses capaz de forzar a una mujer... que no te desea —dijo con todo el asco que le fue posible.

—Tú sí me deseas.

Antes de que pudiese responder, la penetró con un fuerte empujón y ella se arqueó y lanzó un grito. Una oleada de placer recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo, y el asombro de sentirlo en lo más profundo de su ser la paralizó. Entró y salió una sola vez provocando que Candy temblase de deseo. Se inclinó sobre ella y rebuscó en su escote hasta dar con la dolorida cima de su pecho, que él rodeó con la boca con mucho cuidado. Candy, finalmente, pudo decir su nombre, sonó como una mezcla de queja y deseo reprimido. El centró su atención en el otro pecho hasta que el pezón se erizó.

—Eres mi esposa —dijo haciendo que abriese más las piernas al presionar sus muslos con las rodillas—. Y a partir de ahora vas a darme todo lo que se supone que una esposa tiene que darle a su marido, sin excusas. ¿O acaso no va a ser así, Candy?

Terry había vencido; por mucho que le doliese admitirlo. Le deseaba, y habría prometido cualquier cosa para que no se detuviese.

—Soy tu esposa—susurró obediente, y casi le ahogó el alivio cuando él volvió a introducirse en su interior. Pero en cuanto sintió que una ola de placer crecía formando en su cuerpo una maravillosa marea, notó cómo Terry volvía a retirarse.

—Vendrás conmigo —insistió, y ella se mantuvo en silencio, aunque arqueó el cuerpo hacia él.

—Por favor —gimió.

—Vendrás conmigo.

—Sí —dijo entre jadeos—. Sí, iré contigo.

—Y no habrá más mentiras.

—No.

—Entonces, dime la verdad respecto a lo de anoche. —Muy lentamente, Terry empezó a mover sus caderas en círculo, y ella sintió el calor y la presión del cuerpo de su marido sobre el suyo—. Dímela.

—Te deseaba —susurró.

—¿Como ahora?

—Sí.

Él le soltó las muñecas y se sentó, mirándola sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Anonadada, Candy lo miró a los ojos y comprendió que estaba dispuesto a dejarla de aquella guisa como represalia por todo lo que había dicho durante su discusión. Intentaba reprenderla en el momento más íntimo imaginable.

—Terry... no...

—Ahora que todo ha quedado aclarado, será mejor que duermas —dijo con frialdad—. Los próximos días van a ser muy ajetreados.

Se puso en pie y Candy comprendió que iba a dejarla allí. Lo miró —sus ojos brillaban y le ardían las mejillas con un calor febril—, en tanto que en su interior sintió cómo caían algunas barreras.

—No me hagas esto —susurró—. No me dejes así. Por favor. —Pero al ver que él la miraba desde su altura con total indiferencia, cerró los ojos humillada y se hizo un ovillo, enterrando la cara en la almohada.

En ese instante, Terry sacudió la cabeza intentando mantener el control. Se dijo que tenía que enseñarle la lección, pero, de algún modo, las cosas no habían salido según lo previsto. Maldiciendo entre dientes, se sacó los pantalones. Candy sintió el peso de su cuerpo a su lado sobre el colchón, y entonces él le dio la vuelta, sacándole la poca ropa que le quedaba para acariciar todo su cuerpo.

—Lo siento, Candy —susurró rodeándola con los brazos y abrazándola presa de sus remordimientos—. Lo siento.

Se inclinó para separarle los muslos, pero ya estaban separados, dispuestos a acogerle. La penetró muy despacio. Ella no pudo evitar sollozar cuando se sintió llena de él, dándole todo el placer que tan bien sabía cómo darle.

—No te detengas —suplicó, y pareció como si se le partiese el corazón con aquella súplica.

—No voy a hacerlo —susurró con ternura deslizando las manos bajo sus nalgas—. No podría. —La alzó para encajarla mejor con su cuerpo, y aceleró el ritmo, concentrado por completo en satisfacerla. Se miraron a los ojos hasta que ella dejó caer los párpados para mantener oculta su alma de la mirada de Terry.

Con mucho cuidado y paciencia, Terry llevó a Candy a alcanzar un nuevo umbral a pesar de su inexperiencia. Todo lo que podía darle ahora era poco más que una insinuación, una promesa de lo que algún día estarían en disposición de conseguir. Le haría entender todo lo que no podía decirle con palabras. Ella estaba hecha para él, no podía pertenecer a nadie más. El había sido un viajero que había acabado encontrándola. Él no pertenecía a otro lugar que no fuesen sus brazos, era parte de su carne, y a cambio le ofrecía todo lo que él era.

Candy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y enredó los dedos en la hoguera que era su pelo. Con cariño y fiereza, con ternura y brutalidad a un tiempo, provocó en Candy una tormenta de desesperación. Apretó la mejilla contra su hombro mientras una lenta explosión de sensaciones la consumía. Él no dejó de pronunciar dulces palabras sobre su suave piel hasta que dichas palabras se convirtieron en un rasposo jadeo. Apretó con más fuerza sus caderas y la elevó un poco más al tiempo que sentía las contracciones de su cuerpo. Cuando aquel rapto alcanzó su punto álgido, ella gimió y dejó que su cuerpo colgase del de Terry sin fuerzas, y aquel sonido fue lo que provocó que él llegase al climax. Se adentró aún más en la suave intimidad de Candy y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro; entrelazó sus dedos de forma compulsiva en la calidez de su cabello.

Permanecieron inmóviles un buen rato después de hacer el amor. En silencio, Candy se quedó bajo el cuerpo de Terry, atrapada por su abrazo y por el agradable peso de sus piernas. Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, sabía que él la estaba mirando, y le mortificaba pensar la facilidad con la que la había hecho rendirse. Oh, ¿por qué tenían que ser las cosas de ese modo con él? ¿Por qué parecía conocerla tan bien? Él siempre podría remitirse a las promesas que había hecho, y los dos sabían que ella jamás dejaría de cumplirlas.

Terry le acarició con el pulgar la suave depresión que se extendía entre sus cejas, y después apoyó los labios sobre su ceño fruncido para relajarlo. Cuando deslizó las manos hasta sus pechos, ella hizo un leve gesto de protesta con la intención de apartarlo.

—Estoy cansada —dijo huraña—, ¿o en tanto que señora Grandchester debo fingir que no lo estoy?

—¡Maldita sea! —Le exasperaba su terquedad, y sofocó las palabras de Candy besándola con los labios abiertos hasta que ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Entonces apartó la cabeza y suspiró—. Sé que no será fácil para ti marcharte de aquí. Pero tendrás que confiar en mí y tragarte el orgullo para poder aprovechar esta oportunidad.

—No me has dejado otra alternativa. Te gusta tomar las decisiones como si...

—No había alternativa. Todo ha sido muy rápido. Ya no podría echarme atrás aunque quisiera.

Candy se quedó callada. La elección —pensó— es quedarme con él... o dejarle para siempre.

No había elección. No podía hacer otra cosa que seguir adelante. No podía dejarle y, en lo más profundo de su corazón, tampoco deseaba hacerlo. No después de lo que habían compartido, no después de por lo que habían pasado juntos. Aun así, ¡eso no hacía que tolerarle resultase más sencillo! Como Terry interpretó su silencio como otra muestra de obstinación, la besó y la abrazó más fuerte, pretendiendo con ello eliminar todo resto de resistencia.

—¡Terry! —protestó ella esforzándose por apartarlo de su lado—. Ya te he dicho que estoy cansada y...

—Recuerda —dijo contra su boca— lo que te he dicho antes... señora Grandchester.

Candy lo recordaba, y su temperamento se encendió con la chispa del arrogante recordatorio del papel que tendría que desempeñar a partir de ese momento. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea y en su rostro se dibujó una agradable sonrisa. Aprovecharía todo lo que tenía a su alcance en su propio beneficio. Si tenía que mudarse a Boston y hacer que las cosas fuesen bien, pues lo haría sin quejarse una sola vez. Terry esperaba que ella se mostrase agradecida con él. De acuerdo, haría algo más que eso: lo dejaría con la boca abierta interpretando el papel a la perfección. Quería que fuese dulce, dócil y obediente. Muy bien, sería incluso tan empalagosa y tan complaciente y buena que él olvidaría dónde estaba su mano derecha y dónde la izquierda, y finalmente ella lo tendría bailando a su alrededor. Entonces ya encontraría ella el modo de que fuese él el que se tragase su orgullo. Aquel pensamiento fue como un bálsamo para su ego maltrecho, y se aferró a él con no poca satisfacción hasta que el roce de sus labios y sus manos borró cualquier tipo de pensamiento.

Escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta de entrada y que pronunciaba su nombre con molesta persistencia.

—¿Candy...? ¿Candy...? ¡Candy!

—¿Terry? —murmuró ella todavía adormecida, y alargó la mano en busca de la de su marido al otro lado de la cama—. Llaman a la puerta... Dile a quien sea que no... —Dejó de hablar al notar que sus dedos palpaban un espacio vacío. Terry no estaba allí.

—¡Candy! —dijo la voz desde el exterior, y se dio cuenta en ese momento de que era la voz de su padre.

Rodó sobre su cuerpo y soltó una maldición entre dientes, salió de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana. Sí, era su padre. Su pelo canoso brillaba bajo el sol de una fresca mañana de otoño, al tiempo que el frío viento esparcía hojas amarillas por el suelo. Escuchó el susurro de los árboles tras la ventana medio abierta. Temblando ligeramente, se acercó al armario, sacó una gruesa bata y bajó descalza la escalera. Al abrir la puerta y dejar pasar a Alberth, comprobó que la miraba horrorizado. La desaprobación resultaba evidente en su rostro. La miró de arriba abajo y chasqueó la lengua.

Candy no necesitaba mirarse en el espejo para saber qué aspecto tenía. Sentía el peso de una noche sin dormir bajo los ojos, así como la hinchazón de sus labios y los mechones rebeldes de su pelo. Parecía, a todas luces, una mujer que había pasado la noche haciendo el amor. Candy notó unos cuantos pequeños puntos de dolor por todo su cuerpo, y se sintió cansada y relajada; y, curiosamente, contenta. Sonrió casi sin ser consciente, de un modo privado y secreto que no podría haberle explicado a nadie, y menos que nadie a sí misma.

—Padre, por favor... Acabo de levantarme y no he preparado café...

—¿Son las once de la mañana y tú acabas de levantarte? Nunca te despertabas a estas horas a menos que estuvieses enferma o...

—Me acosté muy tarde —dijo Candy dándose la vuelta y encaminándose a la cocina frotándose los ojos y bostezando. Habría dormido unas dos o tres horas como mucho. Terry se había mostrado insaciable.

—Siéntese, por favor, voy a preparar café —dijo por encima del hombro mientras Alberth la seguía a la cocina—. ¿Querrá usted una taza?

—Sí —respondió, después se sentó junto a la mesa y se atusó el bigote sin dejar de mirarla—. He oído que tienes dos sirvientas que te hacen el trabajo. —Sus palabras tenían un evidente deje de censura—. Me alegra ver que aún sabes moverte por la cocina.

Candy siguió dándole la espalda, esforzándose por dominar un poco sus salvajes mechones de pelo con las manos.

—No vienen hasta el mediodía. ¿Qué tal la mujer que contrató usted? ¿Le ha sido de ayuda?

—Limpiar limpia, pero no cocina tan bien como tú.

—Gracias —dijo Candy ante aquella hosca afirmación.

Al dejar el cazo con el café en el fuego, apreció una diminuta marca roja en el interior de su brazo, y llevó los dedos a la base de su garganta, donde notó la presencia de otras marcas acusadoras. Le sobrevino una visión de Terry inclinado sobre su cuerpo besándola íntimamente, y se le subieron los colores, consciente de la punzada de placer que sintió en su interior. Si aquella mañana Terry no se hubiese marchado tan temprano, tal vez le habría dado un último achuchón. Tal vez le habría susurrado algo al oído parecido a lo que le había dicho durante la noche, aunque tal vez la engañó un poco.

—Es una lástima que tengas que irte de Concord —dijo Alberth de forma abrupta—. Terry pasó por casa anoche para decírmelo. Aunque... volver a empezar posiblemente sea lo mejor.

—Tal vez sí. No creo que nadie aquí sea capaz de olvidar que caí en desgracia; la gente de Concord tiene mucha memoria, ¿no le parece? —Se volvió y le dedicó una agria sonrisa—. Puedo imaginarme dentro de cincuenta años, caminando por Main Street, y alguien susurrando a mi paso «Esa es Candy Grandchester. ¿Recuerdas lo que hizo en el sesenta y ocho?». Para entonces, seré lo bastante vieja para disfrutar teniendo una reputación escandalosa.

—No creo que sea apropiado bromear sobre ese tema.

—Terry dice que tengo que aprender a reírme de mí misma.

—Te criè para que fueses una mujer seria y responsable...

—Me crió para que creyese que una buena esposa tenía que intentar satisfacer a su marido. —Cuando se dirigió al armario y sacó dos tazas y dos platillos, se percató de que la idea de dejar Concord no era ni la mitad de desagradable de lo que había creído en un principio. Tal vez Terry estuviese en lo cierto cuando le dijo que ella no deseaba en realidad vivir toda su vida allí.

—Candy —dijo su padre con el ceño fruncido—, hice todo lo que pude para educarte del modo adecuado. No esperaba que dejases a un lado todos tus valores cuando te casaste con ese hombre... No importa cómo te trate, ni siquiera que te aleje del lugar al que perteneces...

—Me trata muy bien —replicó al instante sin mostrarse sorprendida. Sintió un fuerte deseo de defender a su marido—. Lo hace. Y aunque a mí me dé cierto reparo marcharme de aquí, estoy casada con él y... eso es todo. Tengo que estar a su lado, vaya a donde vaya. —Candy supo en cuanto pronunció aquellas palabras que no estaba hablando por hablar. Sentía todo lo que había dicho.

Alberth suspiró y sacudió la cabeza sin apartar la vista de ella.

—Me cuesta creer que vayas a marcharte. Siempre creí que te quedarías en Concord. —Un leve matiz de acusación se filtró en el tono de su voz al añadir—: Siempre creí que tú y Anthony...

—Yo también —le interrumpió Candy, y su mano tembló al servirse el café. La desaprobación de su padre jamás dejaría de sorprenderla. Había entendido la traición a Anthony como una traición a él, y sintió que ella había actuado contra los valores que él había intentado inculcarle. Se preguntó si siempre iba a ser así. Sí, al parecer, nunca olvidaría que había empañado el buen nombre y la reputación que él tanto había luchado por establecer—. Pero tal vez todo haya sido para bien —dijo en voz baja.

—¿Para bien? ¿Intentas decirme que en lugar de entrar a formar parte de la familia Brower y vivir en Concord, prefieres haberte casado con un... un...?

—No tiene sentido seguir pensando en eso. ¿Por qué ahora le disgusta tanto Terry? Su pasado le importó a usted bien poco cuando intentaba mantenerme lejos de él...

—No te permito que me hables de ese modo —dijo Alberth asombrado por su mordacidad—. Casada o no, no lo voy a tolerar.

—Lo siento. —Candy lo miró a los ojos sin parpadear—. Pero no quiero escuchar ni una crítica más sobre él.

—No he dicho nada en su contra.

—Ha dado a entender que está un escalón por debajo de Anthony... Lo cual no es cierto en absoluto. No daría ni dos centavos por encontrarme en el lugar de Annie, con Anthony como marido y Eliza como cuñada. ¡Lo pasaría fatal! Anthony nunca me entendió, y nunca...

—Eso no importa —respondió su padre con la vista clavada en la taza de café—. Eso es ya agua pasada. —Parecía evidente que lo que le habría gustado habría sido ponerse en pie y soltarle un discurso, pero por alguna razón decidió no hacerlo—. Te diría alguna cosa más, pero no haría ningún bien.

—No, padre —replicó ella con firmeza—. Lo hecho hecho está... Y todos tenemos que apechugar con nuestras decisiones.

Con la ayuda de las Flannery, Candy lo organizó todo en dos días: empaquetó su ropa y guardó la vajilla y los diferentes trastos que convertirían la residencia de Beacon Hill en un hogar. Dejarían la mayoría de los muebles y los venderían junto a la casa. Tal como Terry había previsto, Alberth la ayudó a empaquetar las cosas más pesadas y dejó la tienda en manos de un nuevo empleado con la idea de acompañar a Candy personalmente a Boston.

Durante las dos noches que Terry no pasó con ella, Candy durmió en su lado de la cama, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada de su marido para oler su masculina fragancia. Le sorprendió lo mucho que lo echó de menos, pero intentó no pensar en ello para concentrarse por completo en lo mucho que tenía que hacer. Limpiar la pequeña casa fue más difícil de lo que había supuesto. Por primera vez en la vida iba a abandonar el lugar que la había visto crecer, un pueblo al que, a pesar de todo, seguía fuertemente aferrada. Se encaminaba hacia un nuevo hogar y una nueva vida que parecía estremecedoramente indefinida e indistinta. Lo único que tenía claro era que quería estar con Terry allí donde estuviese. Sin él, Concord le parecía vacío, igual que la casa, y pasó el escaso tiempo libre del que dispuso preguntándose qué estaría haciendo.

Su padre alquiló un carruaje cerrado en los establos del pueblo para llevarla a la ciudad, cargaron todas las cajas en una carreta y contrataron por un dólar a uno de los hijos de los Hosmer para que la llevase tras ellos. Candy no miró atrás cuando salieron de Concord. Se concentró en el pañuelo bordado que llevaba en el regazo y con el que, ocasionalmente, se enjugaba las lágrimas. Sentía como si estuviese dejando atrás su niñez, y le dolía el corazón a medida que las ruedas rodaban y rodaban alejándola de todo aquello que le resultaba familiar.

A medida que se acercaban a Boston, Candy empezó a toquetear su vestido, pues deseaba que ni una sola cinta estuviese fuera de lugar cuando bajase del carruaje. Terry casi siempre hacía alguna referencia a lo que llevaba puesto, y como no la había visto desde hacía dos días, quería parecerle especialmente bonita. La sobrefalda era de lana gris plateada, festoneada con flecos a juego y vuelta hacia arriba para que se viese la falda, de color más oscuro, en tanto que las mangas largas se ajustaban a sus muñecas y se abombaban en los hombros. Su sombrero, del modelo llamado béarnais, era de copa baja e iba atado con una cinta de terciopelo. El ala de paja hacía juego con el color de su vestido a la perfección y le cubría la mitad de la frente.

Al mirar por la ventanilla cuando el carruaje atravesaba Boston Common, Candy tuvo una perfecta vista de Beacon Hill, llamada así por la antigua almenara construida en el siglo XVII para avisar a los primeros habitantes del lugar en caso de invasión. Ciertas zonas de Beacon Hill, como la de Louisburg Square, eran el territorio de las «primeras familias» de Boston. Dichas familias, a las que la gente se refería ocasionalmente como los bostonianos «rancios», vivían en un mundo aparte dentro de Boston. Sus apellidos —Lodge, Cabot y Peabody, entre otros— eran sinónimos de realeza. Cada una de esas familias poseía una fortuna y una reputación labrada en los primeros años por parte de algún venerado ancestro. Algunas, como los Forbes o los Gardner, habían hecho dinero mediante inversiones en compañías navieras o en el ferrocarril; en tanto que otras, como los Winthrop, los Lowell o los Corwell, lo habían conseguido en el ramo textil o en la banca.

Contrariamente a la opinión de esas primeras familias, sin embargo, existía otro sector de Boston, igualmente importante, una clase social que tenía el dinero pero no las maneras de las familias con más abolengo. Era una clase formada por empresarios, hombres de negocios que no cesaban de forzar el desarrollo de la ciudad a un ritmo que, de otro modo, no podría haberse mantenido. Convirtieron Boston en un centro de desarrollo económico y viajaban a Nueva York constantemente para realizar sus elaboradas transacciones con la energía de los piratas. Su dinero era dinero nuevo, y lo gastaban a manos llenas, montando fiestas espectaculares, llenando los teatros, frecuentando tiendas y almacenes, y monopolizando los mejores restaurantes. Las primeras familias aborrecían la notoriedad, pero los empresarios la adoraban. Mostraban sin reparo alguno el orgullo que sentían por todo lo que habían logrado. Eran hombres campechanos, prósperos y, ocasionalmente, vulgares, y sabían a ciencia cierta que muy pocas cosas no estaban al alcance de su dinero. A menudo, los Forbes, los Corwell y el resto de las familias casaban a sus hijas e hijos con los vastagos de dichos empresarios, vinculando así apellidos de renombre con impresionantes fortunas.

Candy pensó, al pasar frente a las fachadas de aquellas casas que se extendían entre Louisburg Square y Mt. Vernon Place, que se había casado con uno de esos empresarios. Qué extraña combinación formaban, un liberal veterano de guerra nacido en Virginia y una conservadora que apenas había salido de Concord. Y también resultaba bien extraña la combinación de Terry y Archie Corwell en tanto que socios. ¿Cómo había podido Terry relacionarse con aquel próspero bostoniano?

El carruaje se detuvo frente a una gran casa con el tejado abuhardillado y jardín bordeado por una elaborada verja de hierro. Era mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado, dos veces mayor que la casa de Concord. Candy la observó anonadada mientras su padre la ayudaba a bajar del carruaje. Le costaba creer que fuese a vivir allí. Terry no le había hablado de nada semejante.

Incluso su padre no podía esconder que estaba impresionado.

—Mira —dijo pisando con la punta del pie la acera pavimentada. Frente a la casa, las baldosas habían sido colocadas formando una curiosa cenefa—. Esto es lo que se conoce como «acera de gente rica». —Miró a Candy haciendo cálculos, y a su hija casi le resultó posible ver cómo los números danzaban en su cabeza—. Al parecer, tenía guardadas un par de sorpresas en la chistera. ¿Qué tipo de inversiones ha estado haciendo?

—Algo relativo al ferrocarril —respondió Candy colocando uno de sus mechones de cabello tras la oreja y limpiándose la punta de la nariz con el pañuelo—. Por el modo en que me miras supongo que te preguntas si yo sabía algo sobre su dinero antes de casarnos, y la respuesta es no.

—No estaba pensando en eso —respondió su padre un tanto contrariado.

—Bien —dijo ella—. Me aborrecería pensar que me crees capaz de haberle preparado una trampa porque tenía algo más de dinero que Anthony...

—Mucho más dinero que Anthony.

—Sí... Bueno...

—¿Señor Andry? —dijo una voz a espaldas de Alberth. Era el hijo de los Hosmer, que había detenido el carromato tras el carruaje—. ¿Empiezo ya a descargar?

—¿Dónde está tu marido? —le preguntó Alberth a su hija, y sin esperar a que respondiese, añadió—: Debería estar aquí fuera.

—Seguro que está ocupado. Entraré en la casa y lo encontraré —respondió al instante Candy, y subió a toda prisa los escalones mientras su padre y el muchacho decidían qué cajas descargar en primer lugar.

La casa era espectacular, incluso en su estado actual. Aquí y allí había unos pocos y elegantes muebles de madera de nogal de importación, muchos de los cuales tendrían que volver a ser barnizados. Los suelos de madera parecían pedir a gritos que los puliesen, pero no mostraban rayas ni muescas, y los altos techos estaban adornados con brillantes candelabros. Las enormes ventanas dejaban entrar la luz a raudales. Candy pudo imaginarlas ataviadas con cortinas de flecos. Había lustrosas chimeneas de mármol y paredes vacías que reclamaban algún que otro cuadro. Aparte de eso, todo necesitaba una buena limpieza, pero sin duda iba a ser una hermosa casa. Se enamoró de ella al instante.

Al recorrer las primeras habitaciones de la planta baja, vio a varios hombres trabajando afanosamente para retirar los viejos brocados de las paredes, reemplazando azulejos resquebrajados, tomando medidas, subiendo por escaleras, y blandiendo martillos. Pero no había signo alguno de Terry, y se detuvo frente a una de las puertas el tiempo suficiente para llamar la atención de uno de los trabajadores.

—¿Desea algo, señora? —le preguntó sacándose el sombrero al tiempo que se aproximaba a ella.

—Soy la señora Grandchester —afirmó con una sonrisa—. Estoy buscando a mi marido. ¿Sabe por casualidad dónde está?

—Sí, señora Grandchester. —Señaló respetuosamente hacia la escalera que llevaba a la planta superior.

Desde allí le llegó un fuerte sonido como si alguien raspase. Candy fue a investigar, entró en la habitación de la cual provenía el sonido y sonrió al ver a su marido. Sin ser consciente de que estaba allí, Candy observó cómo Terry y un hombre robusto alzaban una pesada y maciza cajonera y la apartaban de uno de los rincones. Pudo ver los poderosos músculos de la espalda y los hombros de Terry a través de la fina camisa blanca que llevaba puesta, en tanto que los ceñidos pantalones se amoldaban a sus nalgas y sus muslos. A veces, a Candy se le aceleraba el pulso al comprobar lo guapo que era. Al mirarlo, Candy era consciente de cierto sentido de apreciación femenina, quizá incluso con satisfacción. En ciertas ocasiones, podía resultar insoportable, pero había algunos detalles de su persona que no habría cambiado por nada en el mundo. Y de todas las mujeres que lo habían deseado en el pasado —y de las que lo desearían en el futuro—, ella era la única que tenía el derecho exclusivo a estar con él.

Respirando sonoramente, los dos hombres dejaron el mueble en el suelo en medio de la habitación; lo miraron con disgusto.

—Ahora entiendo por qué lo dejaron aquí—señaló Terry arremangándose de nuevo la camisa.

—¿Es demasiado pesado para usted? —preguntó el otro hombre.

—Demasiado feo.

—Necesitaremos otro par de manos si vamos a tener que bajarlo al piso inferior, recorrer el hall de entrada y llevarlo a la calle.

—Sería más fácil llevarlo hasta la ventana y dejarlo caer —replicó Terry, lo que provocó que el otro hombre se carcajease.

—En la acera de enfrente, no —dijo Candy con una sonrisa, y Terry se volvió para mirarla con sus ojos color zafiro durante un segundo. Se produjo un repentino silencio.

—Ya estás aquí.

—He llegado un poco pronto.

Terry apartó la mirada y la dirigió al hombre que tenía al lado.

—Señor Flannigan... mi esposa, la señora Grandchester.

Tras dedicarle un amistoso gesto con la cabeza, Flannigan se aclaró la garganta.

—Yo... eh... Voy a ver qué están haciendo los chicos en la planta de abajo.

En cuanto salió de la habitación, Candy caminó hacia Terry nerviosa, preguntándose por qué la miraba con tanta intensidad.

—Hay un montón de hombres en casa... —empezó a decir.

—Acabarán pasado mañana. Había que hacer algunas reparaciones.

—Por lo que he podido ver, la casa es encantadora.

—No tenemos todavía muchos muebles. Apenas una cama, algunas mesas y unas pocas sillas... —dijo mirando hacia la cajonera—. Y esta...

—¿Monstruosidad?

—Eso siendo amables.

—¿Aberración? —propuso acercándose un paso más.

—Eso está mejor.

¿Sería inapropiado besarlo antes de que él lo hiciese? Decidió que no. Colocó las manos en su pecho impulsivamente y le besó en la afeitada mejilla.

—¿Cómo te han ido las cosas estos últimos dos días? ¿Has estado muy ocupado? —le preguntó. Él la rodeó la cintura con los brazos sin pensarlo siquiera. Era la primera vez que ella se le acercaba sin haber sufrido ningún tipo de coacción.

Al mirarla inclinando la cabeza, el recuerdo de sus propias palabras se interpuso en aquel agradable ritual.

«Vas a comportarte como la señora Grandchester ante mí y ante los demás...»

Terry lamentaba aquellas palabras más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese hecho jamás. Sabía que ella las tenía tan presentes como él. Pero al mirar aquellos ojos color verde, no vio otra cosa que dulce ingenuidad. Le habría gustado creer en lo que veía. ¿A qué estaba jugando Candy? Al parecer, se limitaba a hacer lo que le había pedido que hiciese.

«Vas a comportarte como la señora Grandchester ante mí...» Frunció el ceño, inclinó la cabeza y buscó sus labios con rabia, intentando alcanzar lo más profundo de su boca con la lengua para estar absolutamente seguro de que la respuesta de Candy era genuina. Una mágica dulzura creció entre ambos, más embriagadora que el vino, y Terry aflojó la tensión al sentir que Candy se relajaba entre sus brazos. Tenía el rostro arrebolado, los ojos aturdidos y los labios entreabiertos.

—Mi... mi padre está abajo... —dijo— con la vajilla y las cajas, y... el carromato...

—Puede esperar cinco minutos más. —Pero...

—No va a ir a ninguna parte. —Terry pasó la cabeza por debajo del ala del sombrero y la besó de nuevo. Candy deslizó las manos por su cintura y las llevó a la espalda de su marido, amoldando cada centímetro de su cuerpo al de él, respondiéndole con la misma pasión hasta que Terry gruñó—. Es tan estupendo abrazarte —murmuró colocando las manos a ambos lados de su cara y robándole unos cuantos besos de sus labios—. Maldita sea. Tendremos que esperar un buen rato hasta tener algo de privacidad. Cuando tu padre se haya ido y todos los demás también, tendremos que acudir a una cena... —Podríamos olvidarnos de esa cena. —Señora Grandchester... —dijo arrastrando las palabras, y ella se puso roja como un tomate al apreciar la maliciosa sonrisa de su marido—. Ojalá pudiéramos. Pero le dije a Archie que tendríamos que comer fuera de casa durante los próximos días hasta que contratásemos el servicio, y él insistió en que cenásemos con él esta noche en el Parker House.

Candy suspiró con fuerza, demostrando su pesar por la larga noche que les esperaba. Pasarían horas y horas antes de que pudiesen estar juntos, a solas, y supo en ese momento lo mucho que deseaba estar a solas con él. Estaba ansiosa por descubrir lo lejos que iba a llevarla ese nuevo comienzo.

—Tenemos que ir —dijo golpeándole suavemente con la punta de un dedo en el mentón; le brillaban los ojos—. Pero después te compensaré. Te doy mi palabra.

—¿Tu palabra de caballero?

—Por supuesto.

—Prefiero algo más fiable —respondió ella con una mirada seductora que provocó que él sonriese.

—Después —murmuró, y la dejó ir a regañadientes.

Archie Corwell era más o menos como Candy había esperado que fuese. Le dedicó una primera mirada cuando les estaban conduciendo, a ella y a Terry, a una discreta mesa muy bien colocada del comedor del Parker House. Este era el lugar de reunión para gente con medios e influencia, uno de los escasos sitios de todo el país que servía a la carta a cualquier hora del día, bajo la premisa de que sus clientes tenían derecho a comer lo que quisieran a horas que se apartaban de los horarios normales.

Archie le tomó la mano, se la llevó a los labios en un gesto al que parecía estar acostumbrado y realizó todos los cumplidos de rigor. La arrogante y trabajada confianza en sí mismo que mostraba, cuidadosamente establecida a lo largo de muchas generaciones de Corwell, habría resultado evidente aunque hubiese ido vestido como un mendigo. Vestido, al igual que Terry, con un traje a medida, unos inmaculados y brillantes zapatos y una estrecha corbata, poseía un innegable glamour que destacaba respecto al encanto de Terry. Era alto. —unos cuatro o cinco centímetros más bajo que Terry— y su cabello castaño claro, así como sus facciones, le aportaban un aspecto distante aunque atractivo. Cuando sonreía, resultaba doblemente atractivo, pero durante toda la cena sus sonrisas no parecían alcanzar a sus ojos avellana. Aunque hacía gala de un agradable sentido del humor, había algo demasiado calculado en su manera de ser, como si no dejase de sopesar en todo momento, de juzgar y de valorar, lo cual, según la opinión de Candy, era una cualidad un tanto discutible para un compañero de mesa, pero una posición muy valiosa como editor de un periódico.

Tras intercambiar algunos comentarios sobre Boston y pedir los platos, Archie se volvió hacia Candy.

—Espero que haber dejado Concord para establecerse en Boston no le haya supuesto un serio contratiempo, señora Grandchester.

—En absoluto. Ha resultado muy sencillo, a decir verdad. —Le dedicó una juguetona sonrisa a Terry y añadió—: Solo espero que seáis capaces de poner en marcha el _Examiner_ tan rápido como yo voy a intentar poner la casa en orden.

—Por desgracia, nos va a tomar algo de tiempo —dijo Archie para aclarar las dudas, y dio un trago de su copa de vino al tiempo que miraba con desinterés hacia el salón.

Candy comprendió que no tenía la más mínima intención de discutir con ella sobre cuestiones de negocios o de hablar de nada que tuviese que ver con el periódico. Recordó en ese momento lo que le había dicho Terry cuando iban de camino al Parker House, que Archie acostumbraba tratar a las mujeres como si no tuviesen nada en la cabeza. Candy se volvió hacia Terry y este le dedicó un encogimiento de hombros y una mirada que venía a decir «Ya te lo dije».

—¿Ha sido necesario despedir a muchos de los antiguos empleados? —preguntó dispuesta a proseguir con el tema del _Examiner_.

Terry sonrió lentamente antes de responder, consciente de que lo que pretendía era provocar a Archie.

—Gran parte del equipo editorial. Y también hemos tenido que permitir que se fuesen unos cuantos reporteros. Tenemos que encontrar nuevos reporteros a los que no les asuste correr algunos riesgos.

—¿De dónde los vais a sacar?

A Archie pareció incomodarle la pregunta.

—¿De aquí y de allí? —dijo evasivamente.

Terry estaba sorprendido.

—No hay razón alguna para dejar de lado a mi mujer, Archie. —Miró a Candy a la cara; estaba expectante—. Los reporteros, por lo general, se pueden encontrar en las trastiendas de las imprentas. Pero me da la impresión de que tendremos más suerte si los buscamos en otros lugares. —Bajó la voz y le dio un tono conspirador tras guiñarle el ojo—. Si tenemos suerte, podremos robarles unos cuantos al _Journal_ y al _Herald_.

—¿En serio? ¿Pero eso no es poco ético?

—Muy poco ético. Pero es barato y menos problemático que formar a nuevos reporteros. Si ya tienen experiencia, podremos llegar más lejos.

—¿Y qué les ofreceréis para que dejen los periódicos en los que trabajan? ¿Más dinero?

—Eso y unas condiciones razonables de trabajo. Y también les propondremos algunos retos.

—¿Qué tipo de retos?

Archie cortó la conversación.

—Es muy largo de explicar, señora Grandchester. Estoy seguro de que le aburriría.

—Al contrario, señor Corwell. —Lo miró directamente a los ojos—. Estoy interesada en todo lo relacionado con los negocios de mi marido...

—Un interés —añadió Terry con sequedad— que yo, al parecer, no he limitado en absoluto.

—Y acerca de los reporteros... —le dijo Candy a Terry, que sonrió aprobando sus directas preguntas.

—Lo primero que vamos a hacer es prohibir esa ridícula prosa tan elaborada que a alguien se le ocurrió poner de moda. No quiero que nada sea engolado... Mi intención es conseguir que el lector medio pueda entenderlo todo. Y, por lo general, los reporteros no son lo bastante escépticos. Toman notas de lo que oyen y ven sin hacer preguntas, sin profundizar ni analizar. Hay montones de lectores que no pueden interpretar lo que leen, y parte de la responsabilidad del periódico es ayudarles a entender las noticias.

—¿Pero cómo sabes que tu forma de interpretarlas es la correcta?

—Bueno, eso siempre será cuestión de opinión. En teoría, se supone que vamos a ser objetivos e imparciales, pero muy pocos periódicos lo son. El _Examiner_ va a sentar unas nuevas bases al respecto. Y, sin duda, tendremos un fulgurante éxito o iremos a la bancarrota en cuestión de semanas.

Candy se echó a reír.

—Qué optimista. Es mi primera noche en Boston y ya me estás advirtiendo sobre una posible bancarrota. —Miró a Archie—. ¿Está usted de acuerdo con esa política, señor Corwell?

Asintió brevemente.

—En tanto que será rentable editar un periódico para la masa de gente común.

—Estoy segura de que la masa les estará agradecida —replicó ella, tal vez con excesiva dulzura, y después cerró la boca al notar que Terry le golpeaba el pie por debajo de la mesa€.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

—¡Menudo esnob está hecho ese Archie Corwell! —exclamó Candy mientras subía a la cama y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho con mala cara—. ¡Me sorprende que no me obligase a pedirle permiso cada vez que quería hablar! ¿En serio crees que vas a ser capaz de trabajar con él? Va a sacar de sus casillas a todos los empleados en menos de una semana con esa insufrible actitud...

—Se comportará con ellos del mismo modo que yo. —Terry bajó la luz de la lámpara y se desabotonó la camisa—. Seré capaz de trabajar con él. Tienes sus cosas buenas...

—¿Como cuáles?

—Archie tiene muy bien amueblada la cabeza y sabe mantener la sangre fría en caso de emergencia. Sus editoriales son justo lo que necesito para el periódico: claros, analíticos y capaces de hacer pensar. Y para serte franco, tiene un círculo de amigos y conocidos que nos resultarán útiles tarde o temprano.

—¿Y por qué se ha metido él en esto? Es un Corwell, no creo que necesite el dinero.

—No te creas. —Terry se quitó la camisa y se sentó en el borde de la cama para quitarse las botas. Su peso hizo que la sábana se ciñese a las caderas de Candy, provocándole un escalofrío, debido en parte a la media luz de la habitación y a la confortable presencia de un hombre a su lado—. La verdadera razón para embarcarse en esto es que tanto él como su familia, según me comentó, están atravesando un momento delicado a nivel financiero. Si el periódico no se convierte en una consistente fuente de dinero, los Corwell no dispondrán de ingresos suficientes para seguir manteniendo su nivel de vida en Boston. No lo sabe mucha gente, así que...

—No se lo diré a nadie, por descontado. —Pensativa, Candy tiró de la manga de su camisón—. Supongo que si no fuese tan arrogante, sentiría algo de lástima por él. ¿Toda su familia depende de Archie para salvar su fortuna? Debe de ser difícil sobrellevar ese peso. —Miró a su marido con aire travieso y chasqueó la lengua—. Y pensar que... su éxito o su fracaso depende por completo de un sudista radical y sus locas ideas sobre el periodismo...

—¡Vas a pagar por tus palabras, muchachita!

De repente, Candy se tumbó y se retorció y empezó a reír mientras él intentaba cobrarse su venganza por debajo de la sábana.

—¡No, no! ¡No puedo soportar las cosquillas! —dijo riendo y protestando—. Terry... si no dejas de hacerlo...

—¿Qué? —preguntó rodando hasta colocarse de lado sin dejar de sonreír.

Su sonrisa era preciosa. Ella contuvo el aliento al mirar sus cálidos ojos azules y después dejó escapar una carcajada.

—También yo te haré cosquillas.

—Yo no tengo cosquillas.

—¡Apuesto a que sí! —Rozó tentativamente con los dedos su piel bronceada justo por debajo de las costillas. No se inmutó.

—¿Lo ves? Se me ha endurecido la piel con tantas cicatrices. Ahora ya no tengo cosquillas.

El rostro de Candy varió de expresión.

—¿Es eso cierto?

El rió ligeramente.

—No, cariño. Estaba bromeando. No tenía cosquillas desde antes de la guerra.

—No me gusta bromear con eso.

Observó las marcas que habían dejado las batallas y los combates en su piel. Eran heridas viejas, era demasiado tarde para poder aliviarlas. Pensar en Terry herido, sangrando, hizo que le diese un brinco el estómago y le doliese el corazón. Lo miró dubitativa, valorando las cicatrices, y se dio cuenta de que no eran tantas como había creído en un principio. Había una fina cicatriz que nacía en su cuello y le recorría toda la clavícula, y otras mucho más pequeñas en el pecho, así como una línea que se extendía a un costado de su abdomen hasta desaparecer debajo de sus pantalones. Muy despacio, Candy se inclinó sobre él y le tocó el hombro, rozó primero la marca de un balazo, y después rozó con las puntas de los dedos la cicatriz de la clavícula. Su pequeña y pálida mano se destacaba sobre el tono bronceado de su torso.

—¿Por qué tienes tantas? —preguntó.

Terry permaneció inmóvil mientras le reconocía, observando con los ojos medio cerrados las marcas de su abdomen.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando a un hombre lo envían al campo de batalla, cariño. Todos intentan... —Se detuvo al notar que ella le estaba desabotonándolos pantalones, y cuando prosiguió, su voz era algo menos firme—. Todos intentan dejarte hecho un colador. Candy, ¿qué demonios estás...? Oh, Dios, esto...

—Bueno, sé que hay que contar con unas cuantas heridas —dijo inclinándose hacia él y besando la base de su cuello. Lamió con la lengua el hueco que se formaba en ese punto, en tanto que su mano se adentró bajo sus pantalones. Sintió contra sus labios cómo Terry tragaba saliva con dificultad, y también la rápida manifestación creciente de su masculinidad bajo la palma de su mano—. Pero parece como si tú hubieses sido uno de sus principales objetivos.

—Ellos... ellos disparaban a lo que veían mejor. Yo era el más grande de por allí...

—Sí, el más grande —convino Candy con recato, ante lo que Terry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, después la agarró por la muñeca y apartó su mano.

—Pequeño diablillo. Esta noche estás muy animada, ¿verdad?

—Intentaba aliviarte a ti y tus heridas...

—Ahora ya han curado, gracias, señora. Me alegra que no estuvieses por allí cuando hubo que curarlas: tu forma de aliviar habría acabado conmigo. Cuando la guerra estaba a punto de concluir, el mero hecho de pensar en una mujer hermosa hacía que los ojos se me pusieran en blanco.

—Ah... Echabas de menos la compañía de todas esas preciosidades de Virginia. —La leve sonrisa de Candy se borró con un nuevo pensamiento—. ¿Había alguna... había alguna a la que echases de menos en especial?

Se tomó unos segundos antes de responder.

—Ninguna en especial.

Su curiosidad creció.

—Terry... acerca de las mujeres que conociste antes de casarnos... ¿alguna vez...?

—No lo recuerdo.

—¿El qué?

—No recuerdo nada de ellas.

—O sea, que no quieres decírmelo. Pero yo quiero saber si...

—Cariño, no pierdas el tiempo preguntándome por las mujeres de mi pasado. Un caballero nunca habla de esas cosas con su esposa.

—Pero tú ya no eres un caballero. Me lo dijiste.

—No vamos a hablar de eso.

—Terry... —dijo tratando de engatusarle.

—Tú harías lo mismo si yo empezase a hacerte preguntas acerca de lo que hacías con Anthony. Tendrías que decir que no lo recuerdas...

—¡Pero yo sí me acuerdo!

Terry le dedicó una mirada burlona, se apoyó en un codo y la miró.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué es lo que recuerdas? ¿Un romántico paseo por Main Street o algún que otro beso? No pudo haber mucho más que eso.

—Bueno... —le dijo parpadeando—. Tengo que admitirlo, nadie me había besado como tú.

Ligeramente apaciguado, Terry empezó a juguetear con las cintas del camisón de Candy.

—Eso es porque lo único que habías conocido eran yanquis de sangre fría.

—Cielos, te gusta generalizar. Soy yanqui, ¡y no tengo la sangre fría! —Esto último lo pronunció imitando perfectamente su acento mientras le sonreía—. ¿O crees que sí?

—Estás aprendiendo muy rápido, Candy Grandchester.

—Pues supongo que merezco una disculpa.

—Que me aspen si no es así.

Durante las siguientes semanas, el inicio de esa nueva vida satisfizo las mejores expectativas de Candy. Ambos tenían sus propios territorios que conquistar, y ambos se pusieron manos a la obra con verdadero entusiasmo. Los días eran cortos y ajetreados, las noches estaban dominadas por la pasión. En cierto sentido, todo parecía perfecto.

Pero todavía existían muros entre los dos, y esos muros crecían cada día porque no hablaban de ellos. Estaban siempre ahí, indefinidos, nadie los mencionaba, y Candy acabaría topándose con alguno en el momento más inesperado. Siempre que intentaba saber algo más acerca de la vida de Terry antes de la guerra, él se servía de docenas de excusas diferentes para evitar sus preguntas: se burlaba, hacían el amor, a veces incluso iniciaba una discusión con el fin de cambiar de tema. Lo mismo ocurría cuando le hacía preguntas demasiado personales o problemáticas. Podía darle respuestas sin sentido alguno o no responderle en absoluto. Le dolía comprender que no le permitía penetrar en lo más profundo de su corazón, compartir sus secretos, o aliviar su dolor. Sí, disfrutaba de ella, la satisfacía y la protegía, pero resultaba evidente que no quería amarla.

Candy no sabía por qué, y no había nadie que pudiese ayudarla a comprender a Terry.

A modo de autoprotección, Candy también sentó sus propios muros. Si no quería compartir con ella su corazón, ella también le dejaría fuera del suyo. Era dulce y afectiva, reía y hablaba con él, y respondía a su pasión sexual sin reservas. Pero jamás hablaba de sus pensamientos más íntimos o de sus anhelos privados. Nunca le permitía acercarse tanto.

El amor no existía —no podría haber existido— para ninguno de los dos. El amor esperaba al otro lado de los muros; a pesar de que no lo admitían, lo temían y no era bienvenido. Así pues, cuando estaban juntos a veces no compartían más que un vacío. A veces el placer o el afecto no era suficiente.

Terry había dejado en manos de Candy la responsabilidad de decorar y amueblar la casa, así como el escoger y preparar al servicio. Había establecido cuentas a crédito en Jordán, Marsh and Company, CE Hovey Company y otros almacenes, en los que llegó a ser una mujer muy conocida. Después de haber comprado deslumbrantes cantidades de cosas en cada uno de esos lugares, no tenía más que poner el pie en la entrada de uno de ellos para oír agradables exclamaciones por parte de los porteros y de todos los trabajadores del local. «Oh, señora Grandchester, muy buenos días», «¡Hola, señora Grandchester!», «Señora Grandchester, ¡qué agradable sorpresa volver a verla tan pronto!» Sí, era toda una proeza merecer semejante trato por su parte en tan corto espacio de tiempo, habida cuenta de las famosas reservas de los vendedores de Boston. No dejaba de sorprender a Terry con sus historias sobre los halagos de los tenderos y los encargados.

En muchas ocasiones, las decisiones que tenía que tomar le quitaban el sueño. No le gustaba gastar el dinero porque sí, y jamás había tenido que cumplir con una responsabilidad de tal calibre. Escoger un sofá o una porcelana china era una cosa, pero decorar una casa al completo era algo diferente. Especialmente cuando esa casa era enorme; y lo que era peor aún, deseando que los resultados de sus esfuerzos agradasen a su marido tanto como a ella misma. Fue alucinante tener que gastar miles de dólares en muebles y alfombras, preocuparse de elegir los colores y los estilos adecuados. La casa tenía que ser lo bastante formal para adaptarse a los gustos de los conservadores bostonianos que la visitasen, pero Terry había dejado claro que no quería vivir en la típica casa de Nueva Inglaterra de aire funerario. Sus gustos eran decididamente modernos. Había que encontrar un punto de unión entre ambos estilos, y eso no era fácil. La mayor parte del tiempo, Candy caminaba por terreno desconocido, pero como no había nadie a su alrededor para criticar sus esfuerzos, empezó a confiar en su propio gusto y sus propios instintos.

Los recargados estilos que tan de moda estaban no le apasionaban, así que se inclinó por colores sólidos y diseños sencillos. Para los marcos de las ventanas, Candy eligió paneles de terciopelo que serían reemplazados al llegar el buen tiempo por ligeras cortinas de muselina. Los flecos de lana cedieron su lugar a borlas suaves, enmarcando los marcos de entrada de todas las habitaciones. Cuando hiciese frío, los soltaría para evitar que entrase polvo.

El salón familiar estaba dominado por tonos azul y rosa, ornamentado con cortinas de encaje y un exótico brocado llamado _Cháteau sur Mer_. El color de fondo del brocado era crema pálido, y el dibujo eran rosas abiertas, hojas verdes y delicadas orquídeas. Los colores de la sala de estar eran mucho más brillantes: azul royal, granate y verde esmeralda, un rico trasfondo para los brillantes muebles de nogal.

El dormitorio era lo que más tiempo le había tomado. Candy se decidió por colores como el marfil, el azul oscuro y el naranja pálido. La vieja cama con dosel estaba adornada con tapices que hacían juego con los visillos de las ventanas. Compró una selección de sedas bordadas y otras telas para los cojines. Le tomó su tiempo, pero finalmente pudo completar el dormitorio con ornamentos hechos a mano para darle un toque más acogedor. La figurita que había pertenecido a su madre ocupaba ahora un lugar de honor sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Cuando paseaba por la casa, Candy se sentía tremendamente satisfecha con todos los detalles. Ya le parecía un hogar; creía apreciar la promesa de un futuro en todas aquellas agradables habitaciones y la tranquila sensación de bienvenida que transmitían.

Al poco de ocupar su oficina en el _Examiner_, Terry se dio cuenta de que el camino que había decidido emprender era más complicado y sinuoso de lo que había supuesto. La mayoría de los bostonianos encaraban las nuevas ideas y los nuevos estilos con suspicacia, lo que significaba que Terry debía tener muy clara cuál era la línea que separaba la innovación del exceso. Lo que él consideraba liberal otros lo entendían como radicalidad, algo que no tardó en comprender. Aprendió a fiarse del juicio de Archie.

Archie, con su innata comprensión del temperamento de las gentes de Nueva Inglaterra, estaba capacitado para ser creativo y también sabía a ciencia cierta hasta dónde tensar la cuerda sin que llegase a romperse. Archie conocía las reglas de aquel lugar, y sus editoriales eran infaliblemente brillantes: relevantes, directos y sensibles. Era un editor muy hábil a nivel técnico, casi infalible. Por desgracia, no tenía muy buena fama entre los empleados del periódico. Se necesita cierto talento para inspirar excelencia entre los demás, un talento del que Archie carecía. Era demasiado reservado, demasiado impaciente con la lentitud, demasiado rígido. Terry siempre había creído que esos eran rasgos típicos de la arrogancia de Nueva Inglaterra, pero fuera como fuese, no era algo que Archie compartiese por completo con los demás.

Terry, por otra parte, había crecido en una sociedad donde el encanto era tan necesario como el mero hecho de respirar, comer o dormir, y sabía a la perfección cómo tratar a cada persona según su carácter. Era imprescindible que echase mano de todas sus artimañas como embaucador para lograr que todos los empleados del _Examiner_ realizasen el trabajo que esperaba de ellos. Pasó horas y horas hablando con sus más prometedores reporteros, discutiendo con ellos su manera de escribir y de pensar, llevándoles de un punto a otro cuando habían extraído las conclusiones que él quería que sacasen. Conocedor del valor del halago, tuvo mucho cuidado a la hora de ser equitativo al repartir su aprobación.

Los reportajes fuertes y precisos iban a ser los que le aportaran el éxito al _Examiner_, y una vez quedasen establecidos unos sólidos cimientos, empezarían a construir sobre ellos. Terry intentó añadir una edición dominical al _Examiner_ y reestructurar el periódico para que la publicidad estuviese en las páginas interiores y no en primera plana. Y quería titulares más grandes, no de una o dos columnas de anchura sino del doble; tal vez incluso el triple. Haría del _Examiner_ un periódico más vistoso, para que cuando estuviese junto al _Herald_ o el _Journal_ fuese el primero en llamar la atención. Pasarían meses hasta que pudiesen apreciarse los resultados de su esfuerzo, pero la tirada al menos se mantendría. Aunque las cosas a veces eran un poco tirantes, gracias a la influencia de Terry fueron aprendiendo poco a poco a trabajar en equipo. Incluso Archie, que había empezado como un caballo salvaje e independiente, empezó a suavizarse.

—Entra —dijo Terry al reconocer la voz de Archie frente a la puerta de su oficina.

Terry ocupaba el único despacho privado de toda la planta, pues Archie trabajaba en la redacción junto al resto del equipo editorial. Allí, las paredes estaban cubiertas de mapas, los rincones cubiertos de abarrotadas estanterías, y todo el mundo se sentaba frente a pequeños escritorios de color verde. Aunque el hecho de que Archie trabajase tan cerca de los demás tenía el propósito de hacerle parecer más cercano, también servía para que mantuviese controlado al equipo. A Archie le gustaba estirar las piernas cada media hora, y así se daba una vuelta por la sala de composición, la sala editorial, apreciando con sus ojos avellana los incontables detalles del trabajo en curso.

—¿Algo nuevo que merezca la pena saber? —le preguntó Terry sin alzar la vista de lo que estaba leyendo.

—Siguen con los problemas de ratificación de la decimocuarta enmienda. También ha llegado algo acerca del terremoto de San Francisco... Al parecer, uno de los grandes. Ah, y el cubo de agua del rincón de la sala editorial tiene una nueva abolladura.

—Ya sabes, Archie, que me sentiría mejor si tu sentido de la perspectiva no te llevase a mencionar el cubo acto seguido del terremoto.

Archie le agasajó con una de sus infrecuentes sonrisas.

—Sé cuál de las dos noticias tendrá consecuencias inmediatas para mí.

—No depende de mí que seas tan compasivo.

—Seguramente, mi temperamento mejoraría si no tuviese que quedarme despierto hasta las tres de la madrugada muchas noches para llevar la edición a imprenta.

—Cuando tienes una esposa que te espera en casa, empiezas a sentirte culpable acerca de ese tipo de cosas.

—Te lo haré saber en cuanto encuentre a una mujer digna de ser mi esposa.

—Estoy seguro de que alguna mujer debe de estar esperándote en alguna parte —replicó con sequedad—. Pero también estoy seguro de que la encontrarías más rápido si en lugar de fijarte en su genealogía fueses capaz de apreciar el resto de sus atributos.

—Me criaron para tener un profundo respeto por los linajes. La mala sangre siempre resulta evidente, ya lo sabes.

—No te ofendas... pero no creo que en el caso de una mujer importe quién fue su abuelo. No va a ser con él con el que te acuestes por la noche.

—Supongo que no —replicó Archie sin convicción.

Terry cambió de tema sin previo aviso.

—¿De qué querías hablar?

—Transportes. Solo tenemos un carro aparcado fuera para que los reporteros puedan usarlo en caso de necesidad. La mayoría del tiempo es Ransom el que lo utiliza para cubrir la información del departamento de policía, lo que significa que cuando los otros lo necesitan, no está disponible. Les hemos dicho que salgan por ahí en busca de noticias, que estén allí en lugar de esperar a que se lo cuenten, pero si no pueden llegar al suceso caminando, no podemos...

—Lo entiendo. Compraremos otro.

—Una cosa más —dijo Archie—. Varias personas, que prefiero no nombrar, me han hablado de algo que tienen todos los periódicos... menos el _Examiner_.

—¿Y qué demonios es eso?

—Un portero.

—¿Un portero? —repitió Terry incrédulo.

—Para recibir las tarjetas de los visitantes.

—¡Por todos los santos!

—Es una cuestión de prestigio...

—Diles a esas personas —dijo Terry con una irónica dulzura— que tendremos un portero cuando editemos un periódico que valga para algo más que para llevárselo al retrete.

Candy tenía sus propios problemas con los que lidiar. Estaba en el pasillo cuando empezaron a llegar los muebles y desplegaron los rollos de papel para las paredes, y no dejó de dar vueltas mientras la acribillaban a preguntas.

—Señora Grandchester, ¿dónde tenemos que colocar esta mesa?

—Señora Grandchester, ¿este papel va en la primera habitación del segundo piso, o en la segunda habitación del primer piso?

—Señora Grandchester, lamento molestarla, pero ¿quiere que el sofá vaya apoyado en la pared o en el centro de la estancia?

—¡Un momento! —gritó Candy alzando las manos para detenerlos. Respiró hondo, los miró a todos a la cara y dijo a toda prisa—: Esa mesa va entre las dos sillas tapizadas de terciopelo en el salón. El papel: primera habitación, segundo piso. Sofá contra la pared. Los adornos tendrían que ser color crema.

En cuanto el grupo se dispersó, aparecieron dos hombres más cargados con paquetes. —Señora Grandchester... —Señora Grandchester... Si alguien más pronunciaba su nombre, ¡se echaría a gritar!

—Señor Grandchester, ¿quería verme?

—Sí —dijo Terry dejando su pluma sobre la mesa y descansando los antebrazos—. Siéntese, Bartlett.

—Sí, señor.

—¿Recuerda la discusión que mantuvimos acerca de realizar entrevistas personales?

—Sí, señor.

—Se trata de algo nuevo en este negocio y nadie las hace realmente bien; excepto el _Sun_ de Chicago y, tal vez, el _Tribune_ de Nueva York. Pero las entrevistas van a convertirse en algo fundamental para el _Examiner_, Bartlett. A la gente le gusta leer sobre otra gente.

—Recuerdo que me dijo...

—Y cuando usted las realiza, su trabajo resulta bastante... satisfactorio. Por eso le encargué que entrevistase al alcalde Shurtleff.

El joven se removió incómodo en su asiento al sentir la fiereza de la mirada de Terry. Seguía desarrollando su particular estilo ejecutivo, una combinación de esa mirada y una algo más suave, y además había comprobado que alzando la voz reducía al instante cualquier queja de los reporteros más aventurados.

—Señor, me gustaría decirle que...

—Lo que tal vez no recuerde, Bartlett, es otra cosa que también le dije.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—A la gente no le gusta leer noticias pasadas. —Terry se detuvo y dio una palmada sobre la mesa para crear un efecto, provocando que Bartlett saltase de su silla. Terry no dudaba a la hora de ponerse un poco teatral para llegar a donde quería. —Maldita sea, todo el mundo sabe que Shurtleff fue a Harvard. Todo el mundo sabe que abrió varias calles por aquí y por allí. Todo el mundo sabe que pertenece a casi todas las sociedades históricas del estado. ¿Qué sentido tiene, maldita sea, escribir sobre eso? Tras leer la entrevista que me entregó, queda claro que no le preguntó por qué le dedica más tiempo a la historia que a crear un departamento de bomberos decente. ¿Por qué no hace algo con los parques públicos? ¿Qué opina del acta Morrill Tariff y lo que se ha hecho con los pobres? ¿Qué opina de la actitud de los bostonianos respecto a la legislación de Reconstrucción? ¡No le hizo esas preguntas!

—Pero, señor... Había otras personas presentes en la sala.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver —preguntó Terry perdiendo la paciencia— con lo que acabo de decir?

—Un caballero no haría que otro caballero se sintiese incómodo en público.

—Bartlett —gruñó—. ¡Dios bendito! Su trabajo consiste en eso. ¿Es que no lo entiende...? No, es obvio que no. —Suspiró, recapacitó durante unos segundos, y después volvió a mirar al amedrentado reportero—. De acuerdo. Esto sí lo entenderá. Vuelva a ver a Shurtleff y dígale que hay un par de cuestiones que quiere aclarar...

—Pero...

—Si es necesario, recuérdele que lo último que necesita es publicidad negativa. Y cuando hable con él, pregúntele sobre el departamento de policía, o sobre el acta Tariff, o sobre cualquier tema igual de controvertido. Si no regresa con una respuesta para alguna de esas incómodas preguntas, solo una, le bajaré el salario en un diez por ciento. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—¡Sí, señor!

—Ahora, vayase. Y por ese diez por ciento, será mejor que haga esas malditas preguntas.

Ahora que la casa ya estaba prácticamente arreglada y había contratado todo el servicio, que incluía un cochero, un cocinero, dos criadas y un mayordomo, Candy disponía de un montón de horas libres. En una de sus expediciones de compra había conocido a una mujer que la invitó a una conferencia con aperitivos, organizada por el club Mujeres de Nueva Inglaterra. Disfrutó tanto en ese encuentro que empezó a acudir a otras reuniones y charlas sociales. Oh, ¡qué diferentes eran de las reuniones de clubes a las que había asistido en Concord! La moda, los escándalos pueblerinos o los asuntos amorosos jamás eran tratados en los salones de Boston. Allí, las mujeres hablaban de literatura y política, escuchaban las conferencias que daban las figuras sociales y los educadores y discutían —con mucha educación, por descontado— sobre los aciertos, los errores y los cambios que conllevaría el futuro. Candy escuchaba siempre con total atención, entusiasmada tanto por un debate entre dos profesores de Harvard como por el monólogo de algún estadista extranjero, que no paraba de hablar mientras todos comían pastel y bebían té en tazas tan exquisitas como conchas marinas.

Sedienta de conocimiento, a Candy le encantó comprobar que podía sorprender a veces a su marido con sus ideas respecto a los asuntos en boga en ese momento tanto en su periódico como en otros.

De vez en cuando, Terry invitaba a Archie a cenar con ellos, por lo general en días que habían trabajado hasta muy tarde. Tras la primera ocasión en la que Terry apareció con el inesperado invitado, Candy habló con su marido y le dijo que no le gustaba que no avisase con antelación y, además, le dijo que no le agradaba especialmente la compañía de Archie Corwell. Terry replicó explicándole que Archie no tenía esposa que cuidase de él, y que desde que había dejado de cenar con su familia, comía cualquier cosa y, además, tenía que hacerlo solo. Eso hizo que Candy sintiese algo de lástima por Archie, y algo de culpa por no quererlo allí, por lo que, a partir de entonces, se esforzó por mostrarse hospitalaria con él.

Las ocasionales cenas con Archie fueron mucho más agradables que la primera que compartieron en Parker House. Archie se acostumbró a la desinhibición que Candy mostraba con su marido y a su sincero interés por el periódico, por lo que aprendió a disfrutar de sus discusiones con Terry. Relatándole retazos de noticias que la dejaban con la boca abierta, Archie la hacía reír con su cortante humor. Empezó a mostrarse más relajado a su lado, menos cauteloso y más generoso con sus sonrisas. Así que, a veces, cuando Candy le contaba a Terry algo que había oído en una conferencia a la que había acudido o algún acontecimiento relacionado con sus clubes, si le echaba una mirada a Archie descubría que él la miraba con total concentración. Para Candy, Archie era un misterio. A pesar de su impresionante legado y su distinguido apellido, parecía no tener hogar ni familia; estaba solo, tal como lo había estado Terry antes de casarse con ella. Y al ser consciente de ello, Candy le ofreció su tímida simpatía, lo que consiguió ablandarle un poco más en su trato con ella.

Fue gracias a la influencia de Archie —a pesar de que él no dijo nada ni aceptó el agradecimiento de Candy— por lo que la invitaron a ella y a Terry a una de las cenas con baile para celebrar la elección del nuevo comisario de la ciudad. Oficialmente, semejante evento requería de un año de establecimiento en Boston, por lo que una invitación tan exclusiva no habría incluido a dos recién llegados. Una noche, Archie se presentó a cenar con dos de las anheladas invitaciones en el bolsillo, y se las entregó a Candy en cuanto se sentaron a la mesa.

—¡Oh, señor Corwell! —exclamó Candy radiante sin apartar los ojos de las invitaciones—. Qué amable de su parte... qué considerado y... Bueno, ¡no sabía que fuesen transferibles! ¿Cómo ha conseguido que...?

—Lo he hecho por puro egoísmo —admitió Archie encogiéndose de hombros—. Tengo la suficiente experiencia con este tipo de veladas para saber cuándo una de ellas tiene pinta de ser una auténtica pesadez. Lo he hecho para que alivien ustedes mi aburrimiento.

Candy miró a Terry con una sonrisa y le pasó las invitaciones.

—¿Debemos aceptar el regalo aunque él admita haberlo hecho con segundas intenciones? —preguntó, y Terry le guiñó el ojo al tiempo que respondía:

—Yo no sé tú, cariño, pero yo pienso hacer caso del dicho: a caballo regalado...

Con el fin de tener tiempo suficiente para vestirse y arreglarse el pelo para la cena con baile, Candy no había acudido a la conferencia semanal a la que asistía todos los viernes. Con la ayuda de una de las criadas, se lavó el pelo y lo aclaró con agua y limón. Necesitó muchos alfileres, y dejó escapar más de una maldición, para arreglar aquellos sedosos mechones a la moda, recogiéndolo en un bucle sobre la frente y dejando sueltos los largos rizos atrás. Su vestido era una elaborada creación de brocado negro de satén bordado con hojas doradas y plateadas. La falda estaba festoneada con un volante de cuarenta y cinco centímetros que iba rozando el suelo, en tanto que el canesú era bajo y redondo y revelaba la perfecta curvatura de su busto y parte de los hombros. La cintura, especialmente estrecha gracias a la fuerte presión, quedaba acentuada por una amplia faja bordada, en tanto que la tela de la falda se ceñía a sus caderas. Cuando Candy se miró en el espejo, suavizó el gesto de sus cejas con la punta humedecida del dedo y se mordió los labios para enrojecerlos.

—Quieta. Yo me ocuparé de eso —le llegó la voz de Terry desde la puerta de la habitación, y ella se volvió para sonreírle. Estaba arrebatador con su traje formal en blanco y negro, que enfatizaba el color azul verdoso de sus ojos y el castaño oscuro de su cabello.

—¿De qué te ocuparás?—preguntó.

A modo de respuesta, se acercó a ella, cubrió sus hombros desnudos con las manos y se inclinó para besarla, con tanta fuerza que se vio obligada a separar los labios. Le acarició el paladar con la punta de la lengua, encontró el punto más sensible y siguió rozándolo hasta que Candy se apartó de él riendo y tosiendo.

—¡Terry! Si necesitase tu-tu ayuda, te la habría pedido. —Se volvió hacia el espejo de inmediato, culpándose en silencio por permitir que él la agitase con tanta facilidad. Tenía las mejillas rojas y los labios suaves y turgentes.

—Creí que querías un poco de color en tu cara.

—¡Y así era! Pero no quiero que parezca que acabo de revolcarme en la cama contigo.

Él se echó a reír y se le acercó para posar las manos en su cintura.

—Si tuviésemos tiempo...

—Sí, ya lo sé —dijo Candy librándose de sus manos y estirándose en busca de los polvos de maquillaje sobre el tocador—. Ahora déjame en paz cinco minutos más para que pueda acabar.

Con burlesca obediencia, Terry se sentó indolente en la minúscula silla que había a un lado para observar todos sus movimientos.

—¿No tienes nada que hacer? —le preguntó Candy—. Ahí sentado pareces un gato perezoso. —Al ver que no respondía, se empolvó ligeramente la nariz y lo miró de soslayo—. Estás muy guapo —dijo con la voz algo más suave. Él esbozó una sonrisa, se puso en pie y caminó hasta la ventana como si le incomodase su escrutinio.

Tan elegante y lustroso y perfecto, pensó Candy echándole un último vistazo antes de volverse de nuevo hacia el espejo. Pero justo cuando pensaba que era demasiado guapo para ser real, su cicatriz de la sien le recordó que a pesar de parecer un ángel, no era ni con mucho perfecto. Aquella cicatriz era una marca que le recordaba que había sido herido de un modo imposible de detectar. Terry había desarrollado un sistema de defensa impenetrable para protegerse, y no se había desprendido aún de él, a pesar de no serle necesario. De vez en cuando, sentía que estaba separado de ella incluso en los momentos más íntimos. Si confiase en ella lo suficiente para dejarle ver que era vulnerable... Si fuese capaz de mostrarle a Candy que la quería para algo más que para divertirse u obtener placer sexual...

Tal vez alguien podría haber dicho que eran el matrimonio perfecto. Candy sabía que mucha gente debía de envidiarles por la amistad y la pasión que compartían. También había libertad en su relación, una voluntad de permitirle al otro crecer, y un buen puñado de sinceridad. Y entonces, ¿por qué le preocupaba aquel creciente sentimiento de insatisfacción que no parecía tener intención de remitir?

Porque se preocupaba por él, hasta el punto que le atemorizaba admitir cuánto, incluso a sí misma.

Tras colocarse unos largos pendientes de ónice que colgaban a medio camino de sus hombros y golpeaban contra su cuello al balancearse, Candy dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Ya podemos irnos.

—Candy... —Terry la miró con seriedad. Caminó hacia ella muy despacio y a Candy se le aceleró el pulso al apreciar el nerviosismo en su voz—. Antes de irnos, hay algo que quiero aclarar. Pensé en ello hace unas semanas y... Es algo que debería haber hecho justo después de casarnos.

—No puedo imaginar de qué me estás hablando —dijo con una forzada sonrisa.

—Supongo que lo que debería es disculparme por haberlo pasado por alto... —La voz de Terry se apagó al tiempo que se miraban a los ojos.

—¿El qué? —susurró ella.

Silencio. El silencio se extendió durante unos larguísimos segundos.

Terry recorrió con la punta del pulgar la línea que dibujaba el mentón de Candy; le rozó el cuello con los nudillos. ¿Qué era lo que intentaba decirle con aquella tierna caricia? Seguían mirándose fijamente y él le besó la palma de la mano, y la suavidad de su piel afeitada le provocó un escalofrío.

No seas tierno conmigo..., quiso gritar. No tengo defensa posible contra tu ternura.

Algo frío y suave se deslizó sobre su dedo, rodeándolo a la altura del nudillo para llegar finalmente a la base. Candy se miró la mano, todavía escondida entre las de su marido, y vio el destello de un enorme y brillante diamante. Un anillo de compromiso. Un símbolo de algo que jamás habían fingido sentir el uno por el otro.

—No... —intentó decir, pero se quedó sin voz—. No tenías por qué...

—Debería habértelo dado hace mucho tiempo...

—Pero si ni siquiera lo había tenido en...

—Sé que nuestro compromiso fue muy corto, y que no hubo tiempo...

—Terry... No sé qué...

—¿Te gusta?

—Sí, claro...

—Si prefieres algo diferente, podemos...

—No. Es precioso. Es que... —Sus ojos brillaron con más fuerza que el diamante. No iba a preguntarle por qué había pensado en eso, o por qué había tenido que dárselo en ese preciso momento, pues temía que su respuesta no fuese la que ella deseaba—. Gra-gracias. —Le cayó una lágrima por la mejilla, pero él la detuvo antes de que llegase a sus labios.

—No pretendía hacerte llorar —murmuró él.

—¿Y qué crees que iba a hacer? —le preguntó entre risas y toses, buscando un pañuelo en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Pero antes de que pudiese secarse los ojos, sus bocas se unieron en un beso de desconcertante desesperación. Su llorosa confusión desapareció al instante, desintegrada por el insistente fuego de aquel beso. Un deseo cargado y ardiente se abrió paso por todo su cuerpo. Terry se inclinó más sobre ella y la apretó contra sí con fuerza. Algo cálido y tierno había germinado en su interior, traspasando capa tras capa y dejándola abierta y dolorosamente vulnerable.

Cuando apartó la boca de Candy y echó hacia atrás la cabeza un par de centímetros, vio que a Terry le caía un mechón de pelo por la frente, y ella se lo recogió hacia atrás con dedos temblorosos.

—Terry —susurró, obnubilada por el profundo color azul de sus ojos.

No pudo acabar lo que quería decir. Lo miró en silencio y apreció el matiz de pregunta que reflejaban sus ojos. Ahh, por primera vez, él no entendía su silencio. Dio gracias por ello.

—Tenemos que irnos —le dijo sin mover un músculo, y ella asintió lentamente.

La velada no fue tan aburrida como había pronosticado Archie. Entre los invitados se encontraban los más eminentes empresarios, vendedores, banqueros y políticos de la ciudad. La charla durante la cena se vio reducida temáticamente debido a la presencia de las mujeres; las auténticas discusiones sobre política o actualidad tendrían lugar más tarde, entre los hombres. Aun así, la compañía resultaba fascinante. Candy fue alternando la conversación con la mujer que tenía a su izquierda y el caballero que tenía a su derecha. Terry estaba sentado a cierta distancia, en tanto que Archie y una mujer rubia con un singular aire de sofisticación conversaban justo frente a Candy. Sí, Archie parecía tan reservado como siempre. Dispuesta a apartarle de su habitual distanciamiento, Candy le hizo unos cuantos comentarios hasta que respondió con el tono amistoso que ella esperaba. Cuando empezó el baile, Archie le pidió el segundo vals, y le dijo a Terry que se lo había solicitado a modo de compensación tras haberse pasado toda la cena burlándose de él.

—Es usted muy buen bailarín —le dijo Candy durante el vals. Nadie podía igualar la armonía de Terry, pero los pasos de Archie eran casi perfectos.

—Es una característica habitual entre los Corwell.

El formal rostro de Archie se transformó en una sonrisa al tiempo que sucumbía a la alegría que transmitían los ojos color verde de Candy. Candy deseó que sonriese más a menudo; cuando lo hacía, se trasformaba: dejaba de ser un hombre atractivo para convertirse en uno tremendamente guapo.

—Todos aprendimos del mismo instructor. A las tres últimas generaciones de Corwell nos obligaron desde niños a recibir clase del signor Papanti, un conde italiano que montó una academia de baile en la calle Tremont...

—He oído hablar de él.

—No me sorprende, tiene muy buena reputación.

—Me han dicho que es muy, muy estricto...

—Lo es. Recuerdo que siempre que entraba en el salón de baile, teníamos que dedicarle una reverencia, mientras él permanecía de pie blandiendo el arco de un violín, así... Y si no le satisfacía nuestra manera de bailar, nos golpeaba en el hombro.

Candy no pudo evitar reír ante su desagradable expresión.

—Pobre señor Corwell. ¿Le golpeó alguna vez?

—No dejaba de hacerlo.

—Tendría que haber ido a decírselo a su padre...

—Mi padre estaba a favor de la disciplina —dijo Archie en voz baja y sonriendo—. Me habría pegado por quejarme.

De repente, Candy sintió una corriente de simpatía por aquel hombre, pero no le sonrió a modo de respuesta, y una indescriptible sensación cruzó los ojos de Archie. El ritmo del vals se incrementó y las puntas de sus dedos, envueltos en guantes, ejercieron una mayor presión en la espalda de Candy para acomodarse a la rapidez de los nuevos giros.

—¿Quién era esa mujer con la que hablaba usted en la mesa? —preguntó Candy.

—Alicia Corwell.

—¿Corwell?

—Una prima lejana. Como soy el único soltero que queda, la familia me ha hecho saber que una unión entre nosotros no estaría del todo mal. ¿Qué le parece la idea?

—Terrible —dijo de inmediato, y su firmeza hizo sonreír a Archie.

—¿Porqué?

—No creo que tenga que decírselo. No estoy segura de que acepte usted de buen grado los comentarios personales.

—Todo lo contrario. Lo que pasa es que como nadie me hace comentarios personales, nunca tengo la oportunidad de demostrar lo bien que los recibo.

—Bueno, entonces... —Candy bajó la voz un poco más—. Creo que usted necesita otro tipo de mujer. No parece ser una persona muy entregada. ¿No preferiría usted a alguien más alegre? No parece capaz de hacerle sonreír.

—No, es cierto —respondió Archie pensativamente—. Pero nunca me habían dicho que la alegría fuese una cualidad imprescindible en una esposa. Y para mí no es importante sonreír si se trata de cumplir una obligación...

—¡Oh, pero eso no es cierto! —dijo Candy con franqueza—. Insisto en que debería casarse con alguien que fuese natural y alegre, que le hiciese reír y que no le tuviese...

Archie sonrió.

—¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Que no me tuviese miedo?

Candy enrojeció.

—No quería decir...

—¿Pero quién podría tenerme miedo? —preguntó en tono burlón.

—Tiene usted un modo de... mirar a las personas...

—¿Un modo que les hace sentir miedo?

—No «miedo» exactamente... —dijo Candy y se detuvo al comprobar que ya no sonreía.

—Dígame —dijo Archie. Parecía como si estuviese pidiéndole ayuda, como si conociese un secreto que solo ella podía comunicarle. Hechizada por el tono de súplica de su voz, lo miró en silencio—. Por favor —añadió muy despacio, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a usar esa palabra.

—El modo en que mira a las personas... —murmuró Candy— hace que sean conscientes de sus errores. Les hace pensar que... con el fin de impresionarle, deberían ser de otro modo a como son. Pero yo no creo que usted lo haga con esa intención.

—No. —La luz jugueteó con su cabello € al negar con la cabeza.

—Por eso tendría usted que esperar encontrar a alguien que no le tuviese miedo. Tal vez sea el único tipo de mujer que llegará a conocer verdaderamente. Como un marido debe conocer a su mujer.

Qué íntima y personal se había puesto la conversación. Candy sintió que se le enrojecían las mejillas, y se preguntó si le había soltado un discurso.

—Gracias —dijo Archie muy calmo—. Aprecio su sinceridad.

El resto del baile lo pasaron en silencio, y solo cuando se acercaba el final, Candy volvió a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Señor Corwell... tengo un último comentario que hacerle.

—Adelante.

—Me gustaría que me llamase Candy cuando estemos entre amigos. Sé que a Terry no le importará.

Durante un segundo apreció algo en sus ojos, su mirada expresaba anhelo... No, era... ¿soledad? Lo que fuese desapareció al instante.

—Es usted muy amable incluyéndome entre sus amigos —dijo con suavidad—. Me siento muy halagado y espero que usted también acepte incluirse entre mis amigos. Pero preferiría no llamarla por su nombre.

—Como usted desee —dijo Candy con una sonrisa, ignorante de lo difícil que resultaba ser amiga de Archie Corwell, de cuántas veces había fallado a la hora de conseguirlo; ignorante de que una vez que él había dado su palabra, la mantendría toda la vida. Para hombres como él, la amistad era un lazo más duradero que el amor. Candy no tenía ni idea de cuánto iba a necesitar la amistad de Archie en el futuro.

Archie se mantuvo a distancia de Candy durante el resto de la velada, pero Candy apenas fue consciente de ello, pues en cuanto Terry volvió a acercarse a ella requirió de toda su atención. La hizo deslizarle con tal suavidad por toda la sala de baile que apenas notó el roce de sus pies en el suelo. Cuando bailaba con Terry, la música y el movimiento se convertían, de algún modo, en algo mágico, y todo parecía refulgir. Sus manos estaban separadas por los respectivos guantes, pero ella conocía el cálido roce de su piel de memoria. Sus ojos, del azul verdoso intenso propio de los mares tropicales, la acariciaban lentamente, mientras que sus blancos dientes brillaban con frecuencia debido a sus constantes sonrisas. Perdida en aquel embriagador hechizo, Candy hizo todo lo posible para burlarse de él sin piedad, mirándolo con los párpados caídos y permitiendo que notase toda la suavidad de sus senos al apoyarse en su pecho con cualquier pretexto.

Nadie le quitaba ojo a aquella atractiva pareja, pero en caso de haber podido oír la susurrante conversación que mantenían, a más de uno se le hubiesen subido los colores. Candy le habló con un falso acento sureño, realizando malvadas observaciones, susurrándole tonterías y entreteniéndole con velados comentarios sobre las calzas de seda negra que aseguraba llevar puestas.

—Ni siquiera tienes unas calzas de seda negra —dijo Terry con una sorprendida mirada.

—Te aseguro que sí. He hecho que me las confeccionasen a medida. Dijiste que no te gustaban de color blanco. Y llevo un corsé a juego...

—Maldita sea. No te creo.

—Ya me creerás después —dijo justo antes de echarse a reír.

—¿Qué te pasa esta noche?

—Nada. Pero finalmente he decidido algo.

—Ah. ¿Y qué es eso que has decidido?

—Algo privado. No puedo decírtelo.

—Bien. Entonces tu decisión tiene que ver conmigo, pues de no ser así no lo mantendrías en secreto.

—En todos los sentidos —dijo y le sonrió de un modo que le cortó la respiración.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Canturreando entre dientes un villancico navideño, Candy iba cargada con un buen puñado de acebo entre los brazos y lo apoyó un momento sobre la baranda.

—Bess —le dijo a la criada que se asomó en lo alto de la escalera—, si pudieses atar esto ahí arriba con una de esas gruesas cintas rojas... Sí, y después iremos bajando...

—Cuidado no caiga de espaldas —le previno Bess, demasiado preocupada por el precario equilibrio de Candy en el extremo de la escalera para prestarle atención a la decoración.

—No te preocupes —dijo Candy para tranquilizarla—. Oh, ese lazo es estupendo.

—No camine hacia atrás.

—No me voy a caer. Estoy agarrada a la barandilla.

—Señora Grandchester, ¿por qué no ato yo el acebo y hace usted los lazos?

—Bess, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse de golpe, y ambas miraron escalera abajo. Terry se sacudió la nieve del largo abrigo que lucía y lanzó el sombrero de lana hacia un rincón con un golpe seco de muñeca. Al ver que tenía público, asintió hacia ellas brevemente con un gesto que apenas podía pasar por un saludo.

—Bueno —dijo Candy—, al parecer tu espíritu navideño ha experimentado un fuerte descenso.

Terry dijo algo entre dientes y subió la escalera, pasando a su lado sin decir nada más. Se detuvo al acercarse a Bess, que se apartó de él y lo miró con sus redondos ojos grises.

—Tráeme una botella de Oíd Forester y un vaso —espetó—. Ahora mismo.

A la criada le temblaron los labios y bajó a toda prisa la escalera.

—Terry, ¿qué sucede? —le preguntó Candy, preocupada por sus bruscas maneras—. Sea lo que sea, no hay razón para que me ignores y me asustes... Terry, ¿dónde vas? —Lo siguió hasta el dormitorio, incapaz de imaginar qué lo había puesto de semejante humor—. ¿Has tenido problemas en el periódico?

Terry soltó una risotada fría y seca.

—Puedes estar segura.

—Has vuelto muy pronto a casa...

—No quiero hablar, y no quiero responder a tus preguntas. ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido la criada? Maldita sea, ¿es que no pudiste contratar a nadie que caminase en condiciones?

—¿Has discutido con Archie? —preguntó Candy con paciencia, sabiendo que Terry sí quería hablar, o bien no habría montado todo ese numerito al llegar. Que Terry diese un portazo al entrar siempre significaba que iban a tener una charla.

—Archie —dijo Terry con amargura—. Por todos los demonios, claro que he discutido con él.

—No tienes por qué usar ese lenguaje —le reprochó.

—Creí que había entendido lo que estoy intentando hacer. Pero hoy me he dado cuenta de que no es el hombre que yo creí que era. Tras meses de trabajo en el mismo bando, con el mismo objetivo, habla conmigo como si fuese un extraño... Abre la puerta, ya está aquí el whisky.

—¿Te importaría hablar conmigo antes de ponerte a beber?

Terry se limitó a mirarla a modo de respuesta. Candy suspiró y fue hasta la puerta.

—Gracias, Bess.

—Señora Grandchester... —susurró la criada mirando a Terry ir y venir por la habitación como una pantera enjaulada—, ¿está todo bien? Si lo desea...

—No pasa nada —dijo Candy dedicándole una tranquilizadora sonrisa y recogiendo la pequeña bandeja de plata de manos de la muchacha—. ¿Por qué no terminas de decorar mientras el señor Grandchester y yo hablamos? —En cuanto Bess asintió, no sin cierta aprensión, Candy cerró la puerta con el pie y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa del vestidor—. Solo lleva una semana trabajando para nosotros, Terry. No está acostumbrada a tu temperamento, y se asusta, así que será mejor que intentes...

—Será mejor que se acostumbre, o tendrá que irse a trabajar a otro lado. —Se sirvió una copa y dejó de hablar el tiempo suficiente para beber un buen trago.

—¿Qué es lo que ha hecho Archie para ponerte tan furioso?

—A Archie le importa bien poco lo que estamos intentando conseguir. Para él es un ejercicio mental. Observa algo, descubre los pros y los contras y elige aquello que tiene más posibilidades de ir bien. Que sea bueno o malo es solo una ecuación matemática para él. ¡Y yo no puedo trabajar de ese modo!

—Estoy segura de que no es así. Estoy segura de que es un hombre íntegro y de palabra...

—¡En absoluto! —Terry acabó con el whisky y se sirvió otro. Candy no le había visto beber tanto en tan poco tiempo.

—¿De qué habéis discutido?

De repente, dio la impresión de que su rabia menguase, y negó con la cabeza, dando otro trago. Mantuvo el vaso entre los dedos. Candy permaneció en silencio, se sentó en el borde de la cama y le observó acabar con el segundo vaso de licor. Se sentía dolido. Y ella no podría hacer nada por él hasta que echase abajo alguno de sus muros. «Pídeme que te abrace... Aquí están mis brazos, preparados para abrazarte. Aquí está mi corazón... pide lo que quieras.»

Terry se acercó a la ventana, silencioso y aislado. Respiró hondo y volvió a negar con la cabeza, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hoy... —empezó a decir, pero el resto de la frase no surgió, incapaz de darle voz. Se dirigió hacia la botella de whisky, pero Candy llegó hasta ella antes que él y le agarró la mano.

—No bebas más —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Él apreció algo en su mirada que le llevó a soltar la botella. Poco a poco, apartó su mano y regresó junto a la ventana, pero no sin antes permitir que Candy apreciase el deje de pesar en su expresión. Se sintió invadida por la necesidad de reconfortarlo.

—¿Qué ha pasado hoy?

—Malas noticias.

—¿Sobre la Reconstrucción? —No podía imaginar otra cosa que le afectase de tal modo.

—¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

—Terry, no me hagas jugar a las adivinanzas. Cuéntamelo.

—Finalmente, habíamos progresado un poco. Hasta el día de hoy, el gobierno federal estaba aflojando su control sobre el Sur. Decidieron empezar por Georgia...

—Sí —dijo precipitándose para llenar el silencio—. Estoy al tanto de eso. Georgia y algunos estados más fueron readmitidos en el Congreso.

—Y se levantó el control militar. Por fin. Y yo pensé que el resto del Sur no tardaría en seguir su misma suerte. Y así la guerra habría acabado definitivamente. Nada de leyes arbitrarias ni comisiones militares... Nada de jugarretas. Nos devolverían nuestras tierras. Nos devolverían nuestros derechos como ciudadanos... derechos que merecemos. —Terry suspiró y apoyó la frente en el marco de la ventana.

—Pero ahora que Georgia ha quedado libre del control federal, todo eso que dices sucederá...

—No —replicó con tensión—. Hoy, Georgia ha destituido a todos los negros de la legislatura estatal. Y el gobierno lo ha entendido como un acto de rebelión.

—Oh, Terry... Oh, no. —Lo miró incrédula—. Se les tirarán encima...

—Ya lo han hecho. Han expulsado a Georgia del Congreso, y no volverán a admitirla hasta que ratifique la decimoquinta enmienda. Y han vuelto a establecer el control militar. ¿Sabes lo mucho que va a retrasar eso todo el proceso en el Sur?

—Supongo que la legislatura estatal de Georgia tenía una ligera idea de lo que sucedería si destituían a todas esas personas.

—Candy, ¡todos esos cambios han sido demasiado duros para que los pudiesen digerir! Tienen que facilitarles un poco las cosas... Solo... solo intentan mantener su orgullo. Durante años no han tenido voz ni control alguno sobre lo que les sucedía. No los estoy excusando, pero necesitan saber que pueden decir algo respecto a las decisiones que les afecten. Georgia forma parte de este país al igual que Massachusetts o Nueva York, y la gente de Georgia merece los mismos derechos. Y jamás se los darán. Cada vez que se vayan las tropas federales, sucederá algo parecido, y el gobierno nacional los mantendrá bajo su puño. Jamás se acabará.

—Terry...

—Me fui porque no podía soportar la idea de ser testigo —prosiguió ignorando su intento por cambiar el tono de la conversación—. La frustración... Podía sentirla en todas partes. Estaba en el aire que respirábamos; no había modo de evitarla. Nos habían machacado... pero quedaba algo de esperanza... tal vez todo acabaría bien. Tal vez pudiésemos rehacer nuestras vidas... tal vez lo que dijo el maldito señor Lincoln acerca de tender la mano al Sur iba a ser cierto...

—Si no hubiese muerto...

—Pero murió, y llegó Johnson, ese loco incompetente, y Grant, al que nada le preocupaba, siempre y cuando no le tocasen las narices respecto a sus manipulaciones. En cuanto acabó la guerra, miles de norteños llegaron al Sur para saquear y llevarse todo lo que pudiesen, y lo han estado haciendo durante años, una y otra vez. Somos los únicos americanos que hemos perdido una guerra y hemos sufrido la invasión de nuestro enemigo. Lo único que puedes hacer es esperar hasta tener la oportunidad de luchar del modo en que sabes hacerlo. Y no importa si es el modo adecuado o no, siempre y cuando puedas hacer algo...

—Lo sé —dijo Candy con calma—. Sé que quieres hablar para defender a tu gente, y que quieres ayudar a que ambos bandos se conozcan mutuamente. Pero no puedes esperar que Archie se convierta en la voz del Sur.

—No le he pedido eso. Solo quería que moderase su editorial. Nada radical...

—¿Y el se negó a reescribirlo?

—Oh, sí lo escribió de nuevo. No pudo mostrarse más de acuerdo con el gobierno federal, y así lo expresó.

—¿Intentaste razonar con él?

—Habría sido menos doloroso lanzarme de cabeza contra una pared. No quiso ceder.

—Y tú explotaste.

Terry volvió a acercarse a la botella y se sirvió otro whisky, mirando de reojo a Candy, como retándola a que protestase. Con gran acierto, Candy guardó silencio.

—Le dije que yo mismo escribiría el editorial. Él dijo que dejaría el periódico si lo hacía.

—¡Terry! —A Candy se le revolvieron las tripas al pensar en todos los planes y las esperanzas de su marido esfumándose a toda velocidad.

—No podía publicar ese editorial tal como estaba, Candy —dijo secamente, bebiéndose la tercera copa—. Habría traicionado todo aquello en lo que creo. Y no podía ignorarlo. Para eso está pensado el periódico, para asuntos como este. ¡Para eso compré el periódico!

Candy cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y las observó, con la cabeza y el corazón alborotados. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía decirle?

Candy se sobresaltó cuando Terry lanzó el vaso contra la chimenea produciendo un gran estrépito. Se rompió en mil pedazos, levantando montones de chispas de los troncos ardientes. Estremecida, algo asustada por aquel ataque de ira, volvió a observar su regazo.

—Dime cómo puedo ayudarte —dijo en voz baja—. No sé qué hacer.

El se le acercó, sintió la frialdad de su sombra sobre sí, vio el brillo oscuro de sus botas frente a ella.

—Yo tampoco lo sé —dijo con voz ronca, el licor había intensificado su acento—. Lo único que sé es que todo esto me pone enfermo. Estoy cansado de luchar para avanzar un centímetro, sabiendo que nada va a detener la marea. Estoy cansado de tomar decisiones. Me fui del Sur... porque estaba cansado de sentirme derrotado... Oh, Dios, Candy, hay cosas que... no te he contado...

Con un suspiro se dejó caer de rodillas y enterró la cara en el regazo de Candy, aferrando con fuerza la seda de su falda. Ella escuchó un mudo y roto jadeo y miró hacia su cabello dorado con una mezcla de pánico y sorpresa. El descuidado, burlón y temperamental Terry Grandchester con la cabeza hundida en su regazo y los dedos apretados en su vestido...

De repente, ya no tendría que preocuparse de qué decirle, porque las palabras salieron de su boca demasiado rápido para frenarlas. Se inclinó sobre él, le acarició el pelo, y murmuró con urgencia:

—Por supuesto que estás cansado... Has trabajado tan duro... Por supuesto que lo estás. Sé que no me lo has contado todo... pero no importa.

—Me fui porque sabía que no terminaría... hasta que acabasen con el espíritu de la gente... Y no podía quedarme para verlo.

—No... no, por supuesto que no —dijo en tono tranquilizador, sin esforzarse por razonar con él. Ya habría tiempo después para conversar y verter algo de luz sobre el asunto. Ahora Terry se sentía cansado y fracasado, y lo único que quería era pasar unas pocas horas sin pensar en nada. Imaginó cómo se sentía, pues recordó cómo se había sentido ella aquella noche en que acudió a casa de Anthony y este la rechazó. Terry había estado allí para ayudarla, dejando que ella se aprovechase de su fuerza. ¿Tendría ella la fuerza suficiente para apoyarlo ahora a él del mismo modo?

—No puedo evitarlo...

—Shhh... Todo irá bien.

—No sabes cómo era aquello...

—Sí lo sé. Lo entiendo —dijo descansando sus fríos dedos en la nuca de Terry.

—No... Regresé y vi... vi que todos estaban allí... Susana... Susana también estaba allí. Habían herido a Niel; tenía la espalda... destrozada. Me necesitaban. Podía ayudarlos. Me habría ocupado de ellos... Ni siquiera la habría tocado. No lo habría hecho.

—¿Terry? —preguntó Candy revolviéndole el pelo a su marido al respirar encima de él—. ¿Quién es Susana? ¿De quién estás hablando?

Él se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, cogió su pequeña mano y la apretó contra su sien.

Candy frunció el ceño y se preguntó qué habría sucedido entre él y la tal Susana, fuera quien fuese. ¿Amor? ¿Odio? Tuvo que esforzarse para admitir que, en el pasado, él podía haber amado a otras mujeres con todas sus fuerzas, entregándoles a ellas lo que no le había dado a Candy. Tal vez la tal Susana fue una de ellas. Candy no había imaginado lo celosa que podía llegar a sentirse.

—No quiso admitir... que me necesitaba... —Se secó los ojos con la manga de la camisa en un gesto que la conmovió, y después volvió a recostar la cabeza en el confortable hueco de su regazo. Permaneció en silencio mientras le escuchaba, atrapada por la contradicción de querer que siguiese hablando y el temor de que lo hiciese—. Nunca lo hizo. Nunca.

Candy le rozó la sien con los nudillos en una nerviosa caricia.

—Quise estar contigo —dijo con voz apagada— desde la primera vez que te vi. ¿Te lo había dicho alguna vez?

—No.

—Estaba lloviendo. Cruzabas la calle. Ibas más lenta que los demás porque... porque ibas rodeando todos los charcos. Te deseé al instante.

—Terry...

—Cuando te encontré en el río, tú me llamaste Anthony... pero era yo. Era yo el que te abrazaba...

—Lo sé.

—Pero tú... —Suspiró y después se quedó callado, y Candy sintió todo el peso de su cabeza y sus brazos relajados.

Candy supo que si Terry perdía el conocimiento, no sería capaz de llevarlo hasta la cama. Y la idea de tener que llamar a alguien para que la ayudase la empujó a actuar.

—Terry, siéntate y deja que te quite las botas.

—No... no tienes por qué...

—Sí, porque tú no vas a ser capaz de quitártelas.

Terry maldijo entre dientes al tener que separarse de su regazo y se arrastró hasta la cama, alargando uno de sus pies hacia ella. Candy agarró la bota con firmeza e intentó sacársela, comprobando que los esfuerzos de Terry por estirar los dedos de los pies entorpecían el trabajo considerablemente. Tras varios minutos de lucha, salió una de las botas, y después la otra.

—Seguro que no has comido nada en todo el día —le increpó Candy, observando cómo Terry se tumbaba en el colchón con los brazos abiertos.

—No.

—Pues esto es lo que pasa cuando tragas una buena cantidad de whisky con el estómago vacío. —Se encaramó junto a él y le desanudó la corbata—. Nunca había visto a nadie beber licor como si fuese agua. Te dije que no bebieses más. —Mientras le reprendía, empezó el laborioso proceso de desvestirlo—. Saca el brazo de la manga...

—No puedo.

—Terry, inténtalo...

—No puedo. No lo has desabotonado.

—Me alegro de que no bebas a menudo, porque no me gustaría tener que hacer esto cada dos por tres...

—No se te da muy bien —dijo enroscando los dedos en uno de sus mechones al tiempo que ella tiraba de los faldones de su camisa fuera de los pantalones.

—Bueno, no creas que voy a disculparme por mi falta de experiencia a la hora de desnudar a hombres. Por todos los santos, pesas mucho. —Solo gracias a su determinación y esfuerzo, Candy logró quitarle la ropa, deteniéndose unos segundos para admirar su musculoso torso antes de alargar el brazo para coger una almohada—. Y ahora, si pudieses meterte debajo de las sábanas...

—Candy —dijo tartamudeando—. Te dije... que te comportases como mi esposa... antes... pero solo si tú... ya sabes que no quería...

—Lo sé —murmuró ella, vagamente sorprendida por su preocupación. ¿Realmente se había preocupado por eso, se había preguntado si sus reacciones venían forzadas por su sentido del deber? Eres un hombre desconcertante, pensó con una repentina corriente de afecto. ¿Cómo podía conocerla tan bien en unos aspectos y tan mal en otros?

Se miraron a los ojos. Los ojos de Terry brillaban, restándole a Candy cualquier posibilidad de hablar. Ella sintió el violento latido del corazón de su marido bajo la palma de su mano, y las dubitativas palabras de rechazo que tenía pensado decir se esfumaron como el humo. Los labios de Terry, ansiosos y anhelantes, la besaron. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y mantuvo su cabeza entre las manos, lo arrastraba la desesperación. La abrazó con fuerza, la besó como si desease beberse la esencia de su vida, como un maltrecho superviviente, aferrándose a la vínica verdad que conocía.

Ella admitió por fin que estaba enamorada de él. El amor recorrió su cuerpo, llenando sus pechos, atravesando su garganta, deslizándose por su mente hasta sentirse mareada. El amor parecía brotar de las puntas de sus dedos al recorrer los hombros de Terry. Sin duda él podía sentirlo en sus labios, sentirlo hormigueando por todo su cuerpo. Le sorprendía lo mucho que había tardado en reconocerlo. Su vida al completo había sido una especie de preludio para ese momento.

—Te necesito, Candy —gruñó, y su boca se cernió sobre ella una y otra vez, con besos intensos y salvajes que le robaban el aliento.

Sus pulmones lucharon por hacerse con el aire necesario, pero el corsé la ceñía con tanta fuerza como una banda de acero. Indefensa ante su acoso, le ofreció la boca y el resto de su cuerpo libremente, esforzándose por demostrarle que era suya. No iba a rechazarla. Su deseo era demasiado salvaje, demasiado elemental para refrenarlo. Candy intentó desabrocharse algunos botones, pero él le abrió el vestido con un simple y rudo tirón. Por una vez, las cintas de su corsé se desanudaron con facilidad.

Candy se contoneó libre de los restos de su corpino y la sujeción de las ballenas, y se estremeció al notar el contacto de sus pechos desnudos contra la carne tensa y bronceada de Terry. Sus manos la tocaban con avaricia, sus roces eran lascivos y seguros al pellizcarle los pezones con la delicadeza justa. Su aliento le rozaba el cuello y se volvió para verlo de cara, arrimándole la mejilla a los labios en busca de su boca. Candy dejó escapar un gemido cuando él la besó. Se conocían íntimamente, como marido y mujer. Le había hecho el amor con ternura y pasión, pero nunca con semejante fiereza.

La mitad inferior de su cuerpo estaba envuelta en sábanas. Impaciente, Terry fue deshaciéndose de ellas hasta que la liberó por completo, y su pálida piel brilló bajo la luz del atardecer. Ella acomodó su cuerpo al de Terry, presionando su vientre contra la abrasadora y turgente crecida de su masculinidad.

—Te deseo —susurró Candy contra su hombro— Quiero darte todo lo que necesites... todo lo que quieras...

Terry deslizó la mano desde su cadera hasta la suave y vibrante punzada que sentía entre sus piernas, y deslizó la punta de sus dedos en su interior. Candy gimió y abrió sus temblorosos muslos, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de Terry rogando en silencio. Le recorrió la espalda con las palmas de las manos, explorando la flexibilidad de sus músculos y todos los rincones de su cuerpo. Hasta ese día, siempre había tenido presente la fragilidad de su piel, y se había contenido a la hora de tocarlo, como si temiese hacerle daño. Pero ahora no sentía ninguna necesidad de limitarse. Él adaptó las caderas a las de Candy y la penetró con fuerza, provocando que todo su cuerpo se estremeciese de placer. Ella dejó escapar un gruñido y se apretó contra su cuerpo, abrazándolo con firmeza y ansia. Sumergidos en una oleada de infinita dulzura, se abrazaron de un modo más íntimo, encadenándose a base de besos y caricias. Terry colocó las manos detrás de sus rodillas y le alzó las piernas hasta que le rodeó con ellas la cintura. Susurró su nombre como si de una palabra de amor se tratase, y borró con los labios los restos de las lágrimas. Tal vez no fuesen a compartir sus secretos, pero el amor...

El amor no estaba formado por palabras y no se lo podía negar. Cuando se fundieron en un solo ser, cada movimiento supuso un nuevo descubrimiento, y cada segundo fue una eternidad de emoción. Que no acabe jamás —deseó en silencio—. Dejemos que no acabe jamás.

Una suave voz rompió la nube de adormecimiento en la que estaba sumido, persistiendo a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por ignorarla.

—Son las siete, Terry... Despiértate... No voy a dejar que sigas durmiendo, así que abre los ojos. El desayuno estará listo enseguida.

Oh, Dios. Al pensar en levantarse, en afrontar las complicadas labores cotidianas, en tomar desagradables decisiones, en alzar la voz y en la nauseabunda perspectiva de tener que desayunar, algo en su interior se revolvió. Sintió el amable beso de Candy en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta produciendo un extraño ruido. Ella apartó las almohadas antes de que pudiese hacerse con ellas para cubrirse la cabeza y no escuchar así lo que le estaba diciendo.

Candy se sentó a su lado y recorrió con la punta del dedo su columna vertebral; le besó justo en el medio de la espalda y empezó a darle un masaje en los hombros.

—No seas terco —le reprendió, masajeando sus músculos con movimientos rítmicos y profundos—. Sabes que será peor si no te levantas, porque no cumplirás con lo que tienes pensado para hoy. Tienes que llegar temprano al _Examiner_ esta mañana. Tienes una montaña de trabajo y muchas cosas por...

—Si lo que pretendes es hacerme salir de la cama —gruñó Terry, al que el mero hecho de pensar en el periódico lo despertó al instante—, será mejor que utilices una táctica diferente en lugar de decirme lo mucho que tengo que hacer. —Suspiró al notar la presión de Candy sobre los doloridos músculos entre sus omoplatos—. Ahh... Afloja un poco... mmm.

—Te he preparado un baño caliente. Te sentirás mucho mejor después de bañarte. Y he hecho café. Está en tu mesita...

—Uggh.

—¿Por qué no te tomas el café mientras te bañas? Te lo llevaré.

El asintió a regañadientes, con una mueca debida al dolor que sintió en la cabeza; se sentó y gruñó. En silencio, Candy le pasó una bata de seda adornada con bandas de color granate y azul. Se la colocó y se puso en pie, mirándola mientras le ataba el cinturón. Cuando acabó, la abrazó y enterró la cara en la curvatura de su cuello, pensando que el mejor regalo posible sería dormirse de pie con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

—Hoy no voy a ir a ninguna parte —dijo con la voz amortiguada.

—¿Por qué no?

Terry abrió los ojos y miró hacia la ventana. Candy había retirado los paneles de terciopelo color crema para que entrase la luz de la mañana.

—Hace demasiado sol.

Ella soltó una carcajada y se apartó de él para que entrase en el baño. Dado que ya se había arreglado el pelo, no tenía otra cosa que hacer que cuidar de su marido. A pesar de los problemas del _Examiner_ —que sin duda podrían solucionarse de un modo en el que tanto Archie como Terry mantuviesen intacto su orgullo—, se sentía maravillosamente feliz. Le resultaba difícil no abrumar a Terry con una oleada de amor. Deseaba eliminar todas las defensas que le había mostrado, deseaba hacerlo entrar en su interior. Pero incluso mencionar la palabra amor habría supuesto exigirle algo para lo cual él no estaba preparado. Mantendría a raya sus sentimientos todo lo que pudiese, esperando pacientemente hasta que él pudiese liberar su corazón. Tras todo lo que le había dicho la noche anterior, ella estaba segura de que él se preocupaba mucho por ella. Le había dicho que la necesitaba. ¡Qué delicioso había sido escucharle decir esas palabras!

Enmascaró su exuberante alegría tras una máscara de normalidad y agarró la taza de café con cuidado para que no se vertiese el contenido. Al entrar en el lavabo vio a Terry metido en la bañera, con los ojos cerrados como si estuviese dormido otra vez. Se sentó en el extremo del lavabo. Terry abrió un ojo y alargó la mano para hacerse con la taza de café.

Se la pasó sin decir nada, resistiendo a duras penas la tentación de alargar la mano y enredar sus dedos en los ondulados mechones de pelo que le caían por la frente. Terry probó el café antes de devolvérselo.

—No está mal —dijo de mala gana tras coger el jabón y empezar a enjabonarse.

—Tal vez dentro de cinco minutos tengas ganas de desayunar...

—Yo no apostaría por ello.

La sonrisa de Candy transmitía toda su empatia por él.

Él apartó la mirada y se concentró en el jabón.

—Espero... no haber hablado más de la cuenta anoche —dijo como si tal cosa—. No recuerdo demasiado.

Candy apartó de su mente los incómodos pensamientos sobre Susana; fuera quien fuese. No quería pensar en ella. Y, además, no importaba quién fuese, porque formaba parte del pasado de Terry, en tanto que ella era su esposa. Candy formaba parte de su presente y su futuro, y no permitiría que nada ni nadie se interpusiese en ese satisfactorio estado de las cosas.

—No —respondió con la misma despreocupación—. No hablaste demasiado.

—Oh. —Apenas pudo disimular su alivio mientras proseguía con el baño.

Con gran discreción, Candy disfrutó de la visión de su cuerpo húmedo mientras cubría su pecho con blanca espuma. Minutos después, le dio otro trago al café y sonrió con malicia.

—¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que estaba loco por creer que un sudista podría dirigir un periódico en Boston? Tal vez debería...

—Estaba equivocada.

—¿Qué?

—Absolutamente equivocada.

La miró con escepticismo.

—Supongo que me he perdido algún paso del proceso en algún momento. ¿Cuándo cambiaste de opinión?

—Cuando empecé a leer el periódico. Me... me gustan tus ideas. Me gusta cómo ha cambiado el periódico, y el resto de la gente no tardará en pensarlo también. Sé que empezarás a obtener beneficios en cuanto consigas algunos anunciantes más.

En la cara de Terry se dibujó una prometedora sonrisa.

—Aprecio la fe que tienes en mí. Por desgracia, los periódicos desaparecerán con la segunda guerra de secesión.

—Entonces, tendrás que encontrar otro modo de comprometerte. No tengo la impresión de que tú y Archie hayáis tenido otros problemas serios antes de este...

—Los hemos tenido. Y todos por el mismo motivo: nuestras posturas políticas, sociales y morales son totalmente diferentes.

—Me temo que exageras...

—No conoces a Archie tan bien como yo —dijo Terry con tono algo enigmático—. Si lo conocieses, sabrías que el conflicto surgido por el editorial volverá a aparecer, porque, en realidad, no viene provocado por lo ocurrido ayer en Georgia. Se centra en que sus creencias y las mías son opuestas, y nunca van a llegar a un punto de...

—Encontrarás un punto de contacto. Ninguno de los dos desea que vuelva a estallar la guerra, y tienes que recordárselo. Eres uno de los hombres más persuasivos que he conocido. Sé que puedes hablar con él de un modo más moderado.

—¿Y ahora quién está siendo persuasivo? —Quitó el tapón de la bañera y alargó el brazo en busca de una toalla mientras el agua se colaba por el desagüe. Se secó el pelo con rudeza y salió de la bañera con la toalla en la cintura—. ¿Y qué pasaría si no pudiese convencerle de que cambiase el editorial? Si lo escribo a mi estilo, se irá.

—Entonces, que se vaya.

—Sin él, tal vez perdamos el periódico.

—Entonces perderemos todos. Pero el único que me preocupa eres tú. Tienes que hacer lo que sea necesario para mantener tu honor y la confianza en ti mismo. Jamás te perdonarías si traicionases tus creencias y a tu gente. Es tu periódico. Dirígelo a tu estilo mientras seas su dueño.

Él le acarició el mentón con la punta de los dedos, provocando que un escalofrío recorriese su espalda.

—Debo advertirte de que si perdemos el periódico, perderemos la casa.

—Está bien.

—Y los muebles.

—No me importa.

—Y...

—Podemos empeñar, vender o cambiar todo lo que tenemos... pero si se te ocurre decir una sola palabra sobre mi diamante, te arrepentirás durante el resto de tu vida como casado. El anillo es mío, y no va a salir de mi dedo.

Él sonrió ante aquella manifestación de vehemencia.

—No iba a decir nada de tu anillo, cariño. —Se inclinó para besarla y dejó las marcas de sus dedos húmedos sobre el camisón, pero Candy estaba demasiado extasiada con aquel beso para protestar.

—Sabes a café —susurró cuando apartó los labios.

—Podría con un poco más.

—¿De besos o de café?

—Siempre más besos... —La besó en la comisura de la boca—. Pero me refería al café. ¿Ya has desayunado?

—Te estaba esperando.

—Entonces ¿por qué no vas abajo mientras me visto? Iré en un par de minutos.

—No tardes —dijo y se detuvo en la puerta para echarle un último vistazo a aquel cuerpo casi desnudo por completo; sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso. Hizo un sugerente mohín con la boca—, o se enfriarán las magdalenas.

En cuanto salió, Terry se preguntó perplejo cómo habría ella aprendido a excitarle con tanta facilidad y con semejante variedad de insinuaciones. También se preguntó cómo era posible que siguiese deseándola a pesar de haber pasado toda la noche saciándose de ella.

Justo cuando Candy llegó abajo, alguien llamó a la puerta con un inquieto _staccato_. Apareció el mayordomo para recibir al visitante; parecía tan atribulado que Candy supo que él tampoco había acabado de desayunar.

—Yo abriré la puerta, Sowers —dijo Candy.

—Pero, señora Grandchester...

—Creo saber quién es. Puedes volver a la cocina.

El agradecido mayordomo desapareció sin pensárselo dos veces, y Candy fue hasta la puerta y abrió dejando a medias un aluvión de llamadas. Como le había indicado su intuición, el visitante era Archie Corwell. Iba tan bien vestido como siempre, pero sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y su rostro parecía surcado por arrugas producidas por el cansancio. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta como si necesitase ayuda para mantenerse en pie.

—Buenos días —dijo Candy.

—Todos tenemos opiniones diferentes sobre eso, señora Grandchester.

—Oh, querido —dijo y sonrió al abrirle del todo la puerta—. Desayune con nosotros, por favor.

—Gracias, pero...

—Al menos, un poco de café —insistió ella provocándole una sonrisa.

—¿Ha conocido usted a alguien que se negase a alguna de sus propuestas?

Archie le entregó su abrigo sin decir palabra y la siguió hasta el salón del desayuno. Candy pensó de forma compasiva que, sin duda, él debía de estar tan alterado por el tema del editorial como su marido; daba la impresión de no haber dormido más de un par de horas. Candy le pasó el abrigo a Bess y le susurró que serían uno más para desayunar, después le indicó a Archie que se sentase a la mesa.

—Terry bajará en un minuto —dijo mientras Archie ocupaba una silla frente a ella—. En cuanto acabe con el baño y se vista... —Dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que Archie tenía la vista fija en el corpino de su camisón. Candy bajó la vista también y descubrió que una de las húmedas marcas que había dejado Terry todavía resultaba muy visible, justo debajo de su pecho. Sintió cómo se le enrojecían las mejillas—. Siempre hay que ayudarle un poco cuando se baña —dijo un tanto avergonzada.

—Cómo no —replicó Archie impecablemente correcto, a pesar de que apreció un oscuro destello en sus ojos.

—Está de muy buen humor, habida cuenta de... todo. —No iba a revelarle nada más hasta saber si Archie había ido a comprometerse o a comunicar que abandonaba el barco.

Archie se recuperó de inmediato.

—No pude encontrarlo en el periódico. Pensé que si podíamos hablar antes...

—Creo que es muy buena idea.

—Me gustaría creer que tenemos una oportunidad de reconciliar nuestras diferencias.

—Terry es una persona muy razonable, señor Corwell. Estoy convencida de que él estará dispuesto a encontrar un punto de contacto entre su posición y la suya.

—Con el debido respeto, señora Grandchester —le dijo Archie tenso—, yo no tuve ayer esa impresión.

—Sin duda mucha gente piensa de él que es una persona muy... progresista...

—Está siendo usted muy comedida...

—Quizá demasiado progresista. Pero cree con todas sus fuerzas en lo que está haciendo, y tiene un gran sentido de la responsabilidad respecto a su gente. Usted entiende eso a la perfección.

—No he venido aquí para discutir con usted...

—Lo que intento decirle —insistió Candy sin alzar la voz— es que si él aprecia que usted habla con cierto conocimiento de su posicionamiento, sin duda se sentirá más dispuesto a escuchar lo que tiene que decirle. Sin embargo, como usted ya sabrá, si intenta una confrontación directa, él se mantendrá más en sus trece si cabe.

—Gracias por el aviso—murmuró Archie—. Intentaré recordarlo.

Decidieron cambiar de tema de forma tácita mientras Bess colocaba el plato y los cubiertos que faltaban. La criada no fue demasiado hábil mientras preparaba las cosas frente a Archie, pues miraba con tanta frecuencia su atractivo rostro que Candy estuvo a punto de llamarle la atención por no centrarse en su trabajo. Archie no pareció ser consciente del interés de la criada; por su parte, estaba totalmente concentrado en Candy, de un modo entre halagador y desconcertante. Candy le pasó la cesta de magdalenas recién hechas incitándole a que se apropiase de la más grande de todas. Sonrió al ver que cogía dos de ellas y las dejaba en su plato.

—Me alegra que al menos una de las personas con las que voy a desayunar muestre apetito esta mañana —dijo.

—Solo porque me encuentre sumido en una crisis personal y un potencial desastre financiero no significa que tenga que morirme de hambre. —Archie partió una de las magdalenas y la untó con mantequilla.

—Muy práctico de su parte.

—Por supuesto. No podría esperarse otra cosa de un Corwell. Los Cabot son francos, los Forbes perversos, los Lawrence son remilgados, los Lowell fríos. Los Corwell somos prácticos.

Qué ridículo. Candy le sonrió al tiempo que pensaba que las primeras familias de la ciudad eran un puro contrasentido. ¿Cómo podía una persona perteneciente a una de esas familias tener vida propia? Todo en la vida de Archie estaba trazado, desde el día de su nacimiento al día de su muerte, incluida su educación, sus amigos, sus negocios, su futura esposa... incluso su personalidad. Ella sabía que más de uno se había quedado con la boca abierta cuando decidió comprar el periódico en lugar de seguir los pasos de sus hermanos mayores en el mundo de la banca. Candy esperaba que siguiese apartándose del molde de los Corwell, pues tenía la sensación de que existía un Archie Corwell diferente tras la sombra del joven en que su familia había intentado convertirlo.

—A mí también me educaron para ser práctica —le confesó Candy, vertiendo una generosa cantidad de leche en su café y removiéndolo lentamente—. Para mí, todo tenía que estar muy organizado y resultar previsible. Era fácil tomar decisiones. Resolvía los problemas fácilmente. —Sacudió la cabeza al recordar y dejó escapar una risotada—. Entonces conocí a Terry, y nada volvió a ser lo mismo. Nada volvió a resultar sencillo nunca más. Es difícil ser práctica cuando tienes al lado a alguien que hace que las cosas más sensibles parezcan absurdas.

—Él aborda las cosas desde un nivel diferente al resto de nosotros —admitió Archie de mala gana—. Un nivel muy complicado. Yo ya debería haber trazado un método para evitar tener problemas con él. Pero no he tenido demasiado éxito a la hora de entenderle.

Candy no tuvo que responderle porque, por suerte, apareció Bess con la bandeja de comida. Pensativa, se llevó la taza de café a los labios. Estaba tan caliente que apenas pudo sorber unas pocas gotas de aquel oscuro líquido. Le resultó interesante pensar que tanto Archie como ella tenían los mismos problemas en el trato con Terry. Obviamente, cualquier persona con sentido práctico pensaría de él que era incomprensible. Hubo un tiempo en el que ella también había intentado comprenderle. Pero no había categoría alguna en la que Terry encajase. Era un rompecabezas formado por demasiadas piezas. Era mejor aceptarlo tal cual era, con ambigüedades y todo, y sentirse satisfecha sabiendo que necesitaba a alguien como ella, constante y estable, con el fin de mantener el equilibrio en su mundo.

Terry entró en la habitación justo en ese momento, deteniéndose bajo el marco de la puerta al percatarse de la presencia del inesperado visitante. Candy lo miró a la cara y después miró a Archie, conteniendo la respiración sin darse cuenta.

—No me sorprende que estés aquí —dijo Terry con sequedad—. No he oído decir que un yanqui dude nunca en aventurarse en territorio enemigo.

Archie alzó la servilleta blanca para limpiarse la comisura de la boca y la agitó como si de una bandera blanca se tratase.

—He venido, mi general, para ver si existe alguna posibilidad de negociar un tratado de paz.

Terry sonrió ligeramente, apartando la silla que estaba junto a la de Candy y sentándose en ella.

—Cabe la posibilidad. Tendrás que empezar pasándome las magdalenas.

—Sí, señor.

Candy dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y sonrió mientras seguían las negociaciones y discutían sobre sus compromisos. Ninguno de los dos hombres era tan inflexible como para sacrificar su ambición en aras del orgullo. Y, según la opinión de Candy, ninguno de los dos había considerado seriamente abandonar el periódico. El _Examiner_ significaba algo más que dinero para ellos, algo más que tinta y papel, palabras y columnas. Les ofrecía a dos hombres de palabra una oportunidad única de ser idealistas, y no estaban dispuestos a prescindir de ella.

A Candy le costó unas cuantas horas de intensa persuasión convencer a Terry de que la llevase a la fiesta de Navidad de los Hosmer, en Concord, en lugar de acudir a la magnífica gala anual que celebraban los Corwell. Pero las Navidades en un pequeño pueblo eran algo diferentes a las de la ciudad. Había menos glamour y espectáculo, sin lugar a dudas, pero las Navidades en Concord tenían algo especial, un toque antiguo. Todos los hogares estaban decorados con abetos y acebo; todas las habitaciones estaban perfumadas con recipientes con canela. Los marcos de las puertas lucían en lo alto grandes lazos y diminutas patatas redondas cubiertas con ramitas de muérdago y largas cintas. Según una arraigada costumbre, si dos personas se encontraban debajo tenían que besarse.

La gente en Concord celebraba las vacaciones con fiestas muy bien preparadas, donde los viejos amigos de la familia se reunían para comer, beber y conversar. Las mesas se cubrían con pan irlandés de Navidad esmerilado, con pasas y cubierto con cerezas, cuencos de salsa de arándanos, bayas y fruta confitada, así como delicadas tazas con yema de huevo y nuez moscada espolvoreada.

Sabiendo que se encontraría con viejos conocidos, muchos de los cuales no había visto desde hacía meses, Candy se vistió con esmero. Se puso un vestido de terciopelo verde con mangas cortas y una faja vistosamente bordada con hilo de oro. Su crinolina le iba inusualmente ceñida, y era la mitad de ancha de lo habitual, y el resto de la tela le quedaba detrás y le caía. Terry había dado su visto bueno a su nuevo estilo con todo su entusiasmo. Las crinolinas convencionales eran tan anchas que, al sentarse, ocupaban la mitad de un sofá, impidiendo que un hombre se sentase a menos de un metro de distancia.

Cuando Terry acompañó a Candy hasta la puerta principal de la pequeña casa de los Hosmer, estos los recibieron con sorprendente calidez. La señora Hosmer alabó el vestido de Candy y le pidió a uno de sus tres hijos que les sirviese a los Grandchester una taza de yema de huevo, en tanto que el señor Hosmer se llevó a Terry a un lado y le presentó al resto de los invitados.

—Candy —dijo la señora Hosmer; la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos era más dulce de lo que en ella era costumbre—, desde que te fuiste a Boston no hemos sabido una palabra de ti. ¿Te gusta vivir en la ciudad?

—Mi marido y yo hemos estado muy ocupados, pero es bastante agradable —respondió Candy observando de reojo cómo el señor Hosmer se llevaba a Terry a la otra habitación.

—Imagino que sí. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta el estilo de vida de tu marido... Un periódico, todas esas cosas... Con sinceridad te digo que no esperábamos semejante potencial... Ya me entiendes...

—Entiendo —dijo Candy con una leve sonrisa—. Que comprase el periódico también supuso una sorpresa para mí.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la señora Hosmer, y el titubeo en su tono de voz le dejó bien claro que no la creía en absoluto—. Bueno, al parecer se ha convertido en un hombre bastante influyente en Boston, a pesar de su pasado.

—¿Un hombre influyente? —repitió Candy tras aceptar una taza con yema de huevo—. Muy amable de su parte.

—Lo hiciste tan bien que nos engañaste a todos en un principio.

Aquella afirmación la pilló con la guardia bajada.

—No era mi intención engañar a nadie —dijo con mucho tacto, y la mujer se sonrojó.

—Por supuesto que no, querida mía. —Miró por encima del hombro de Candy a la pareja que acababa de entrar—. ¡Que me parta un rayo —espetó— si no es la pareja más atractiva de Concord! Annie, por qué no... Oh...

La señora Hosmer se ruborizó aún más al mirar a Candy y después a Anthony y a Annie. Candy se volvió y los miró sin perder la compostura, comprobando que el hecho de ver a Anthony después de tantos meses no entrañaba la conmoción que había supuesto.

—Feliz Navidad —dijo Candy con los labios ligeramente curvados—. Formáis una pareja estupenda.

—¡Candy! —exclamó Annie haciendo saltar sus rubios rizos al acercarse a ella para abrazarla—. ¡Qué elegante! Tu vestido es increíble, y tu peinado...

—No te pongas nerviosa, Annie —dijo Anthony con aire ausente, mirando a los ojos a Candy.

Candy no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Anthony no había cambiado.

—Tenéis muy buen aspecto —dijo Candy mirando a Annie y después a Anthony.

Estaba muy guapo y muy elegante, pues había dejado crecer su bigote y las puntas se le habían aguzado. Aunque el estilo era un tanto anticuado para un hombre de su edad, le quedaba bien. Tanto la chaqueta del traje como el abrigo, el chaleco y los pantalones iban a juego. Tranquilo y contenido como siempre, la miró con una media sonrisa a pesar de que se estaba fijando en todos los detalles. Aunque ella no sentía por él más que un distante cariño, Candy se alegró de ir tan bien vestida y de que él no pudiese encontrarle una sola mácula a su apariencia.

Se preguntó si él todavía recordaría la terrible escena que habían protagonizado cuando ella cayó en desgracia y le suplicó que no le diese la espalda. «No quiero a la mujer en que te has convertido...», le había dicho. En aquel momento, no entendió a qué se refería; ahora, sí.

¡Cuánto tiempo hacía de eso! Candy se sentía tan agradecida por no haberse casado con Anthony que casi le temblaron las rodillas. Era un buen hombre, un hombre amable. Sus emociones eran tranquilas y reposadas, y su carácter extremadamente civilizado. Pero si hubiese pasado la vida a su lado, jamás habría experimentado todo lo que Terry tenía para ofrecerle: su pasión, violenta, tormentosa y dulce; su rudo afecto y su tierno compromiso; sus pullas y sus caricias; sus exigencias; sus ambiciones; e incluso sus secretos.

La expresión de Anthony varió sutilmente mientras la miraba, como si recordase los días del pasado. A Candy se le hacía un tanto extraño estar allí, delante del hombre que había amado, al tiempo que entre ellos se abría una sima que jamás podrían superar excepto en sus recuerdos.

—¿Os casaréis pronto? —le preguntó a Anthony.

—El año que viene, en primavera —replicó al instante.

—Ahhh —dijo asintiendo. Siempre igual. Siempre el año que viene, o el otro. Había mantenido en vilo a Candy durante tres años con esa clase de promesas. Sintió un fugaz asomo de lástima por Annie—. Será mejor que lo obligues a cumplir con su palabra —dijo, y la muchacha rubia rió, ignorante de las implicaciones de aquel sutil aviso. Anthony, sin embargo, sí captó el significado, y se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Por supuesto que lo obligaré —dijo Annie, riendo tontamente, y Candy sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de ellos, urgida por la necesidad de encontrar a Terry.

Al llegar al rincón de un pequeño salón pintado de color verde claro, alguien se le acercó por la espalda, le rodeó la cintura con la mano y la condujo a una habitación vacía. Una voz suave y burlona le rozó la oreja de un modo íntimo.

—El amor renovado por la ausencia. Qué conmovedor.

Candy se relajó al identificar a su captor.

—Me has asustado.

Terry dejó que se diese la vuelta sin soltarla, y Candy comprobó que había una mezcla de burla y algo parecido a la irritación en su expresión. No le costó suponer la causa.

—¿Por casualidad me has visto hablar con Annie y Anthony?

—No tienes por qué hacer ningún chiste sobre su bigote. —Terry la soltó de golpe—. Te pido disculpas. Había olvidado que siempre le tuviste cariño.

—Por amor de Dios, ¿qué es lo que te molesta? —Sin esperar a que respondiese, miró hacia la puerta medio abierta—.

La gente nos echará de menos, y no quiero que piensen que...

La agarró del brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

—Quiero saber de qué estabais hablando.

Candy abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

—No entiendo por qué estás tan enfadado.

—No me digas que no eras consciente del modo en que te miraba.

—Yo no puedo evitar que me miren —protestó, intentando sin éxito liberar su brazo.

—Y tú... también le mirabas a él, completamente anonadada...

—¡Pero qué dices!

—La imagen era demasiado perfecta. Navidades en Nueva Inglaterra. Dos antiguos novios compartiendo viejos recuerdos...

—¡Estás siendo muy injusto!

—Habríais formado una hermosa pareja. Combináis muy bien.

—No lo creo —dijo de inmediato, colocando una de sus pequeñas manos sobre el pecho de Terry y poniéndose de puntillas.

—¿Qué? —El destello de los celos en su mirada no había disminuido en absoluto.

—No. No me gusta ese tipo de hombre. Es... es demasiado bajo para mí. Nunca antes me había fijado en lo bajito que era. Y su pelo... Bueno, es demasiado claro. Prefiero un tono más oscuro, mucho más oscuro. —Terry aflojó el apretón un poco, como si pretendiese animar a Candy para que prosiguiera—. Es demasiado tranquilo, demasiado previsible... Demasiado plano. Me moriría de aburrimiento si tuviese que pasar más de cinco minutos con él. No le gusta discutir ni maldecir, y no bebe ni pierde los estribos. No es del tipo que apreciaría unas calzas negras de seda.

—Pertenece a una respetable familia que agrada a todo el mundo.

—No me preocupa lo que piensen los demás.

Terry la atrajo hacia sí, su arranque de mal humor casi había desaparecido. Apretó sus hombros con los dedos, pero no lo bastante para dejar marcas. Bajó los párpados sobre su mirada azul al mirar hacia su boca.

—Le querías desde que eras una niña —indicó con rudeza.

—Hasta que mis gustos maduraron.

—Es un caballero.

—Sí. Y eso es lo peor de todo.

Sin tener en cuenta que la puerta estaba medio abierta y que podían verlos, él la obligó a ponerse de puntillas y la besó. Incrementó la presión hasta que separó los labios. Un oscuro fuego danzó por las venas de Candy, y su dulzura se filtró hasta la superficie de su piel, enrojeciéndola. La intensidad de su respuesta borró cualquier pensamiento coherente, cualquier barrera que hubiese construido para protegerse. Su boca se deslizó con la suavidad del terciopelo por su cuello, provocándole un escalofrío con el roce de los dientes. Casi le flaquearon las rodillas cuando sintió que la mano de Terry se aventuraba bajo la tela del vestido, abarcando uno de sus pechos. Se le erizó el pezón en la palma de la mano.

—Terry —susurró—, tú eres todo lo que deseo. No hay nadie más... nadie más...

—Hemos venido aquí esta noche por ti. —Su voz era suave y áspera a un tiempo—. No me importaría no volver a pisar Concord nunca más.

—Pero yo crecí aquí. Quiero venir de vez en cuando. —Al notar la boca de Terry en un punto especialmente sensible de su cuello, inclinó la cabeza hacia su hombro pues le pesaba demasiado para sostenerla—. No es un mal pueblo...

—Tú eras lo mejor de por aquí. Tú fuiste la única razón por la que permanecí aquí durante tanto tiempo.

Ella sonrió temblorosa.

—¿Es eso cierto?

—Después de lo del río y de los dos días que pasamos juntos, decidí esperar para ver qué clase de compromiso tenías con Anthony.

—Hiciste algo más que eso...

—No podía dejarte sola.

—Tu falta de autocontrol no es excusa para que pusieses fin a mi compromiso matrimonial.

La besó ligeramente en los labios.

—¿Te arrepientes?

Apretó el pecho contra su mano, acercándose a él.

—No me lo habrías preguntado si pensases que es así.

Terry sonrió sobre su piel, retirando a regañadientes la mano de debajo del corpino.

—Respóndeme igualmente.

Con un repentino estallido de energía, se apartó de él y se echó a reír al esquivar su nuevo intento de atraparla. Se colocó en una posición de precaria seguridad tras una pequeña mesa redonda, se aferró al borde y le dedicó una mirada burlona.

—Te gusta dar órdenes, ¿verdad?

—Y a ti te gusta que te las den. —Se movió hacia un lado de la mesa y estiró el brazo para atraparla, pero ella echó a correr hacia el otro lado. Aunque podría haberla detenido, dejó que se marchase, y sonrió al ver cómo se alejaba triunfante hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

—Solo obedezco tus órdenes cuando quiero —le informó, regresando al rincón al mismo tiempo que él.

—Respóndeme a la pregunta que te he hecho antes —exigió frunciendo el ceño de forma amenazadora—. ¿Alguna vez te has arrepentido de casarte conmigo en lugar de hacerlo con Anthony? —Ella apoyó la espalda en la pared, y le brillaron los ojos al negarse a responder—. Cuanto más tardes en responder, señora Grandchester, más te arriesgas a que te dé un buen azote.

Candy sonrió sin reparo alguno.

—No creo que tuvieses suficiente paciencia para levantar todos estos volantes y las enaguas...

—Cariño, siempre que me has retado has tenido que tragarte tus palabras.

—¡Cómo te atreves a decirle algo así a tu esposa! —exclamó pasando a su lado y dedicándole una sofocada risotada. Él la agarró por la cintura y la obligó a volverse.

Su privado divertimento se vio interrumpido de forma abrupta por el sonido de una voz proveniente de la puerta.

—¿Candy? —La señora Hosmer los miró con obvia desaprobación. Nunca se había tomado a bien semejantes jugueteos en su casa. Eran un mal ejemplo para sus tres hijos, además de ofender a su propio sentido de la corrección—. Candy, tu padre acaba de llegar. Te está buscando. Estoy segura de que se enfadará si no vas de inmediato a felicitarle la Navidad.

—Estoy segura de que lo hundirías —le murmuró Terry al oído a Candy, y fue todo lo que necesitó para echarse a reír.

—Gracias, señora Hosmer —dijo apartándose del abrazo de su marido y mirándolo de forma reprobatoria—. Ahora mismo vamos.

—Sin duda —se hizo eco Terry, sonriéndole a la señora Hosmer, que lo miró con suspicacia antes de salir de la habitación. Su expresión se hizo seria—. Bajo ningún concepto le muestres a tu padre la mala influencia que he sido para su pequeña hija.

—No lo creería en absoluto. Siempre te adorará por haber rescatado a su hija caída en desgracia.

—¿Y su hija qué opina de eso?

—Opina que... —Candy se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hombro—. Cree que has sido muy negligente al no hacerle saber que estáis los dos debajo de un ramo de muérdago.

Terry rió con despreocupación, lo que provocó que su esposa sintiese un agradable cosquilleo en la boca del estómago. Mientras la miraba a los ojos, alargó la mano y recogió el ramito de muérdago para guardárselo en el bolsillo.

—Para más tarde —dijo y le dedicó una sonrisa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Terry aún no se había acostumbrado a la rudeza del clima, y siempre estaba tentado de maldecir al tiempo atmosférico cada vez que salía de casa. El frío del invierno en el norte se le colaba en el tuétano de los huesos, y el viento lograba filtrarse por las diferentes capas de ropa. Dado que Candy había vivido en Massachusetts toda su vida, estaba acostumbrada a los rigores del invierno y no le prestaba especial atención. Para Terry casi resultaba intolerable. A medida que avanzaba la estación, bien entrado el mes de enero, empeoró hasta que se hizo imposible estar al aire libre durante más de cinco minutos. Terry insistió en que todas las habitaciones de la casa estuviesen caldeadas y en mantener todas las estufas a pleno rendimiento, lo cual a Candy no le hacía demasiada gracia, pues había sido criada en una estricta tradición de frugalidad, en particular con lo referente a cuestiones relativas al calentamiento de la casa. Sin embargo, como deseaba que estuviese contento y de buen humor, se forzó a aprender a gastar carbón y leña sin pestañear.

Durante una semana especialmente dura en lo relativo al clima, las franjas de nieve que cubrían las calles de Boston se fundieron parcialmente, dando como resultado varios centímetros de hielo cuando las temperaturas volvieron a caer en picado. Recorrer la ciudad era difícil y desagradable en el mejor de los casos, y en algunas zonas de la ciudad simplemente imposible. Terry llegó a casa desde la redacción del periódico completamente helado, con el pelo oscurecido por la humedad de la aguanieve y la lluvia.

—¿Por qué no llevas sombrero? —preguntó Candy frunciendo el ceño mientras lo ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo.

—Lo olvidé —dijo afligido castañeteando los dientes—. Un grave error.

—Muy grave —coincidió al tiempo que le quitaba la bufanda y lo miraba con preocupación—. ¿Por qué estás tan mojado?

—Washington Street... Había demasiado hielo para ir en coche... Tuve que caminar desde la esquina... Un verdadero infierno.

—Tienes la cara y las manos heladas —exclamó, intentando calentarlas mediante fricción, pero sus fútiles esfuerzos únicamente lograron que sonriese. —No solo las manos y la cara.

Candy estaba demasiado preocupada para reír. Lo llevó escalera arriba sin perder tiempo y le insistió para que se quitase la ropa y se envolviese en una bata caliente de inmediato. Terry se quedó frente a la chimenea durante un buen rato, tumbado y tiritando como un gato.

Cenaron en el dormitorio, sobre una pequeña mesa frente a la chimenea, mientras las doradas llamas obligaban a las sombras a retirarse al fondo de la habitación. Candy entretuvo a Terry contándole las cosas que había hecho a lo largo del día. Mientras le daba tragos a su coñac, Terry parecía más pensativo de lo que en él era habitual. Sus largos dedos se curvaban alrededor de la copa; con el pulgar acariciaba suavemente el borde. En momentos como ese, sus movimientos desprendían una lánguida gracia y Candy podía quedarse horas observándolo.

—Y entonces el diputado Gowen dijo... Terry, ¿me estás escuchando?

—Te escucho —le aseguró sin énfasis, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo y poniendo los pies desnudos en la silla de su mujer. No sin dificultad, dejó de contemplar el rostro de ella a la luz de las velas y se concentró en la conversación—. ¿Qué dijo el diputado Gowen?

—Habló de proteger la industria naval del país y de fortalecer de nuevo la armada.

—Bien. La han tenido muy descuidada desde que acabó la guerra.

—Y dijo que habíamos tenido ventaja en la construcción naval durante los años cincuenta, cuando los barcos se construían con madera, pero ahora que se fabricaban con hierro, los británicos nos habían adelantado. El diputado Gowen cree que deberíamos aumentar las ayudas a los navieros americanos así como los impuestos que cobramos a todas las cosas que importamos gracias a nuestros barcos.

—Sigue —dijo en voz baja, apoyando el mentón en la mano y mirándola a los ojos.

—Si te interesa todo lo que dijo... tomé algunas notas durante su conferencia y podrías leerlas. —Se encogió de hombros como si no fuese con ella la cosa—. O puedo contártelo. No me importa.

—Notas —repitió Terry empujado por su curiosidad. Se preguntó de qué estaría hablando, y se esforzó por no sonreír—. Sí, me gustaría echarles un vistazo.

Evidentemente, esa era la respuesta que Candy quería oír, por lo que se puso en pie nerviosa y se acercó a la mesa del cambiador.

—Las tengo ahí. —Abrió el cajón superior y sacó un estrecho mazo de papel—. Son solo unos garabatos.

En cuanto le pasó las notas, Candy se sintió asaltada por un montón de dudas. Quería ojearlas antes de que él pudiese leerlas. No sabía qué le había llevado a escribir mientras escuchaba la conferencia. Durante la mañana le había parecido una buena idea, pero de repente se arrepentía de habérselo dicho a su marido. Pero como Terry siempre estaba hablando de sus reporteros, acerca de sus aciertos y de los errores que cometían, ella quería saber si era capaz de escribir un artículo. Candy se preguntó pesarosa si sus esfuerzos le pondrían a Terry en un compromiso. Solo el miedo a parecer incluso más estúpida de lo que ya se sentía evitó que dijese algo más. Cruzó las manos a su espalda, demasiado inquieta para sentarse.

A mitad de la primera página, Terry la miró.

—Yo no creo que esto sean solo unos garabatos.

Se encogió de hombros y apartó la vista para que pudiese seguir leyendo. Cuando Terry acabó, dejó el artículo sobre la mesa con mucho cuidado. Su rostro mostraba una extraña expresión, algo que Candy no logró descifrar.

—Es perfecto. No podría proponer ni una sola mejora. ¿Cuánto tiempo has tardado en escribir esto?

—Oh, una hora o dos. —Se había pasado toda la mañana, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo.

—La escritura, la longitud, el estilo... todo está como tiene que estar... —Le agasajó con una incrédula sonrisa—. ¿Sabes lo mucho que Archie y yo tenemos que presionar a nuestros reporteros para que hagan algo como esto?

Tuvo que esforzarse mucho para borrar de su cara la estúpida sonrisa que la invadió debido al placer que le produjeron sus halagos.

—Solo quería intentarlo.

—Me gustaría pasárselo a Archie.

—¿Quieres decir para que lo publique en el _Examiner_?

—Sí, a eso me refiero.

—No creo que sea lo bastante bueno —dijo a modo de evasiva.

—No es momento para ser modesta —dijo secamente—. Es lo bastante bueno.

—¿En serio lo crees? —Le sonrió radiante—. Si quieres, llévaselo a Archie, pero no le digas quién lo ha escrito. Fírmalo con mis iniciales, así si no le gusta, nadie tendrá por qué saberlo.

—No le diré quién lo ha escrito —le aseguró—. Pero probablemente sospeche algo.

—¿Estás intentando darme coba o realmente te ha gustado el artículo?

—No pretendo darte coba. —Terry le echó un vistazo al artículo y pasó los dedos por la primera página, todavía sorprendido por la clara precisión de su escritura. Una curiosa sensación de orgullo invadió su pecho al recapacitar en lo que había hecho su esposa—. De hecho, me avergüenza admitir que me has sorprendido.

—¿Te avergüenza?

—No debería sorprenderme algo como esto. Siendo tú la que lo ha escrito, no. —Se puso en pie y se acercó a ella, le tomó el mentón y le alzó la cara. ¿Era consciente Candy de lo poco que se parecía a la chica con la que se había casado? Un año atrás, ella poseía algo, un destello especial que le había atraído contra su propia voluntad. Ahora, ese innombrable destello de magia se había transformado en algo mucho más potente. Que Dios se apiadase de él cuando ella aprendiese a utilizarlo—. Eres maravillosa. —Sonrió lentamente—. ¿Harías algo por mí, Candy?

—¿Qué?

—Nunca dejes que piense en ti simplemente como mi... compañera de juegos.

—¿Existe la posibilidad de que lo hagas?

Miró de soslayo hacia la cama.

—Me temo que al apreciar ciertos talentos tuyos haya pasado por alto otros.

—¿Y yo puedo pensar en ti como mi compañero de juegos?

Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa.

—Siempre. —Deslizó la bata de Candy dejando al aire sus hombros y rozó la parte superior de sus pechos con los pulgares, escuchando el levísimo gemido que ella dejó escapar a modo de respuesta—. ¿Estás cansada de hablar? —susurró mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja—. Entonces, vamos a la cama, Candy. Esta noche tengo un juego nuevo para ti.

Ella lo siguió sin pensarlo, hechizada por la promesa de su malévola sonrisa.

El artículo de Candy se publicó en el periódico, y Terry no tardó mucho tiempo en animarla a que escribiese otro. Le costó mucho más escribir el segundo, pero al comprobar la diligencia con la que Terry respondía a sus preguntas, le resultó menos embarazoso pedirle ayuda. Se sentó con ella y le hizo sugerencias acerca de cómo mejorar su trabajo, en tanto que ella tuvo que tragarse toda su indignación al ver que eliminaba su párrafo favorito. También pudo comprobar lo bueno que era Terry en lo que hacía, pues lograba dar la impresión de que reescribir un artículo podía ser un placer en lugar de un fastidio. No había duda de que había ayudado a Archie a que sus editoriales fuesen de tan alta calidad.

Terry tenía un don para clarificar las cosas. La mayoría de los escritores nunca eran totalmente capaces de decir exactamente lo que querían decir. Pero Terry sí. Sabía con precisión lo que quería decir y deseaba que los demás también lo supiesen. El _Examiner_, tal como él lo entendía, tenía que reflejar ese mismo temperamento, mostrar audacia e incluso incomodar un poco. Quería que sus reporteros fuesen valientes. Y quería que escribiesen sobre «aquello que los otros reporteros de los otros periódicos» ni siquiera habían oído hablar. Su concepción de las noticias era radical respecto a cómo se enfocaban por aquel entonces. La mayoría de los periódicos eran una simple caja de resonancia para la voz editorial. Pero el _Examiner_ concedía una gran importancia a los esfuerzos de sus reporteros: «No esperéis a que ocurran las noticias, id a encontrarlas, crearlas, definirlas». Solo unos pocos reporteros entendieron lo que Terry quería de ellos, y trabajaron muy duro para satisfacer sus exigencias.

Vivir con Terry le daba a Candy una ventaja sobre todos ellos: entendía mucho más sobre quién era él, sobre sus sentimientos respecto al lenguaje y a su trabajo de lo que ninguno de ellos podría llegar jamás a imaginar. Un periodista es, por lo general, un testigo de los tiempos que le ha tocado vivir.

Pero ella sabía que Terry quería algo más que eso, a pesar de no haberlo expresado de viva voz. Quería influenciar en los acontecimientos, en la gente y en las decisiones mediante el poder de las palabras impresas en el papel. Las causas en las que creía no podrían resolverse de ningún otro modo. Así pues, el primer objetivo era convertir el _Examiner_ en el periódico más informado y poderoso de Boston. Candy creía que era posible, y ella estaba dispuesta a aportar su granito de arena para conseguirlo. Tenía talento con el manejo de las palabras y una creciente confianza en su capacidad para escoger las adecuadas. Y lo que era más importante, tenía contactos con personas muy influyentes de Boston de los que ni Terry ni Archie podían hacer gala: no los peces gordos en persona, sino sus esposas.

Una y otra vez había demostrado ser una digna fuente de información, como en el día en que nadie pudo decir ni una palabra sobre la proposición que le hicieron a un senador para que se hiciese cargo de los ferrys de la East Boston. Candy se enteró de todos los detalles de la propuesta gracias a la esposa del senador mientras tomaban el té en un club. Como se encontraba entre aquellas mujeres, se enteró de lo que se estaba cociendo y le pasó discretamente la información a su marido. Los reporteros del _Examiner_ empezaron a rebuscar en lugares inesperados, justo a tiempo para enterarse de las últimas historias, y sus reportajes se ganaron la fama de ser los más actualizados de la ciudad. Candy se reservó, sin embargo, algunas historias para escribirlas ella misma, y sus habilidades fueron mejorando con el tiempo.

Le encantaba poder compartir el trabajo con Terry. Era gratificante saber que, a veces, podían comunicarse a un nivel puramente intelectual. Según su experiencia reciente, Candy había descubierto que a la mayoría de los hombres no les gustaba ver la faceta intelectual de una mujer. Pero Terry no se sentía amenazado por su inteligencia: disfrutaba compartiendo ideas con ella. De hecho, parecía disfrutar con todo lo relacionado con su esposa, incluso en los puntuales momentos en que mostraba todo su carácter. En ocasiones, la provocaba para sacarla de sus casillas y que dejase de lado sus buenas maneras. Le encantaba discutir con ella, tomarle el pelo y engatusarla. Terry poseía la llave de todas sus pasiones, y se aseguraba de que las experimentase todas con tanta lujuria como él. Sus recuerdos de la vida que llevaba antes de casarse con él eran un pálido reflejo. ¿Qué sabía entonces de la felicidad? ¿Qué sabía entonces de nada?

El día 26 de enero, Virginia aceptó la decimoquinta enmienda y fue readmitida en la Unión. Aquella noticia revolucionó las redacciones de todos los periódicos de Washington Street; todos hablaban de las pruebas de lealtad que el Senado exigía de los cargos públicos, así como de las muchas condiciones relativas al derecho al voto, los cargos elegidos y las escuelas públicas. En febrero, Mississippi también ratificó la enmienda, y el estado al completo sufrió una convulsión debido a los muchos incidentes de violencia racial que se sucedieron. Había muchas noticias a las que atender.

Terry empezó a trabajar horas extra y llegaba a casa exhausto todas las noches. Ninguno de los ruegos de Candy para que bajase el ritmo y descansase tuvieron efecto alguno. Parecía no cansarse, y forzaba a los demás a que hiciesen lo mismo, añadiendo una edición dominical del periódico y dos páginas diarias más. Como resultado, todos en el _Examiner_ obtuvieron la satisfacción de ver cómo se suscribían cinco mil nuevos lectores, situándolos al nivel del _Journal_. Terry y Archie estaban exultantes debido al progreso que había experimentado el periódico. Eran competitivos. Y se empezaron a extender chistes por la ciudad que decían que los dueños del _Herald_ estaban empezando a mirar por encima del hombro por temor a que los «examinasen».

Candy estaba encantada con el éxito de Terry, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupaba su incesante actividad. Trabajaba a todas horas durante la semana, y la llevaba a actos sociales durante el fin de semana, y prescindió de dormir como si se tratase de una comodidad innecesaria. Incluso Archie había admitido que no podía seguir el ritmo de Terry. Poco a poco, aquella apretada agenda laboral empezó a pasar factura. El carácter de Terry se hizo más irritable. Empezó a desarrollar una ligera pero persistente ronquera por pasar tanto tiempo al aire libre, y el tono dulce de su voz adquirió una aspereza que no daba la impresión de menguar. Tras comprobar que sus mejillas estaban pálidas y que había perdido peso, Candy tomó cartas en el asunto.

—Candy —dijo Terry entrando en la habitación y colocándose bien el nudo de la corbata—, ¿estás lista? Vamos a llegar... —Se detuvo al instante al comprobar que todavía llevaba la bata puesta y que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama.

—Esta noche no voy a ir —dijo con determinación.

La boca de Terry trazó una mueca de impaciencia.

—Cariño, ya te he explicado que no tenemos alternativa. Es la cena de la Asociación de Prensa, y hay algunas personas con las que tengo que hablar...

—También dijiste que Archie estaría allí.

—No hay tiempo para discutir...

—Pues no discutamos. —Lo miró y no pudo evitar que se le humedeciesen los ojos. Estaba tan guapo e impecablemente vestido como siempre, pero el brillo de vitalidad que le caracterizaba había sido borrado por el exceso de trabajo, y tenía ojeras. Su expresión evidenciaba cansancio. ¿Qué era lo que tan insatisfecho le hacía sentir para empujarlo a trabajar hasta la muerte? ¿Era algo relacionado con ella? ¿O algo tan preocupante que ni siquiera podía hablarlo con su esposa?—. No me gusta salir todos los fines de semana —dijo con voz temblorosa—. Ni siquiera tenemos tiempo para sentarnos y... estar juntos.

—No será siempre así —dijo Terry con tranquilidad—. Pero ahora hay un montón de cosas de las que ocuparse y...

—¡Pero no todo tienes que hacerlo tú! —gritó—. ¡Nunca confías en nadie para que haga todo ese trabajo... y... y es muy arrogante creer que eres el único que puede hacerlo!

—Candy... —Al ver que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, suspiró y se frotó las sienes—. De acuerdo. Dentro de unas semanas empezaré a buscar la manera de delegar responsabilidades.

Eso no la satisfizo. De hecho, provocó que alzase aún más la voz.

—¡No sé cuánto tiempo vas a poder aguantar, pero yo ya no puedo más!

Mascullando una maldición entre dientes, se quitó los zapatos, el abrigo y la corbata, la tomó en brazos y se sentó con ella en el regazo sobre la cama. Candy se apretó contra su pecho enterrando la cara húmeda en su cuello. Transmitía calor y solidez, y notó el latido de su corazón bajo la palma de la mano.

—Shhh... Está bien —dijo contra su pelo, acunándola—. Hoy no saldremos. Nos quedaremos aquí.

—Ya no soy tan feliz como antes...

—Lo sé. Lo sé, cariño. Lo arreglaré. Todo irá bien a partir de ahora.

—Ya no te ríes tanto como antes.

—Lo haré. Mañana empiezo.

—Le dedicas todas tus energías al periódico... y... y cuando estás conmigo estás tan cansado...

—Dios. —Terry sonrió y la besó tras la oreja—. Lo siento. No llores, cariño... Shhh...

Le habló en susurros sin dejar de acunarla, acariciándole el pelo hasta que dejó de llorar. Candy se sintió aliviada cuando ambos se echaron hacia atrás sobre la cama. Nada iba mal si él estaba a su lado y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

—Quédate conmigo —le dijo abrazándolo con fuerza—. No te vayas. Descansemos... descansemos un poco. Ya cenaremos aquí más tarde.

Dado que aún era temprano, Candy supuso que él se negaría. Terry tenía todas las noches artículos y otros textos que repasar antes de irse a la cama. Pero se mostró extrañamente dispuesto, no protestó cuando ella se puso en pie y fue a apagar la luz. Cuando regresó a la cama, él respiraba como si estuviese dormido, por lo que se acercó y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Entrelazó los dedos en su pelo mientras observaba el fuego en la chimenea. El cuerpo de Terry se relajó con el sueño. Pero este sueño fue diferente, fue más agradable, más pacífico. Estaba totalmente quieto. Era un sueño profundo y exhausto, un sueño anhelado. Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Sí? —respondió Candy en voz baja mirando hacia la puerta—. ¿Qué sucede?

Bess asomó la cabeza con cautela.

—Señora Grandchester, el cochero... -

—Dale las gracias por las molestias y dile que no lo necesitaremos esta noche —dijo Candy con seriedad—. Dile que se lleve el carruaje. Y después asegúrate de que no nos molesten en toda la noche. —Supo que su forma de hablar había sido innecesariamente brusca, pero la criada no pareció ofenderse.

—Sí, señora Grandchester.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta y la habitación quedó a oscuras excepto por el rojo fulgor de las brasas. Todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba el ocasional crepitar del fuego y la profunda y lenta respiración de Terry. Candy permaneció despierta hasta después de la medianoche, como si su vigilancia fuese lo único que podía garantizar el descanso de su marido. Quizá algún día le divirtiese recordar lo tensas e inciertas que habían sido esas horas, y cómo ella había sentido un miedo irracional respecto al mundo que se extendía fuera de la casa. Quizá algún día recordaría esas horas con una sonrisa. Pero no en ese momento. No entonces.

—Tienes fiebre —insistió siguiéndole de un lado para otro mientras se vestía dispuesto a salir de casa.

—Tal vez —dijo Terry como si tal cosa. Se secó la cara recién afeitada con una toalla y volvió al dormitorio—. Estamos en invierno. Todo el mundo tiene algo de fiebre en algún momento. Eso no va a impedir que vaya a trabajar.

Candy dejó escapar un extraño quejido.

—¡Si hubiese sabido lo terco que ibas a ponerte, te habría atado a la cama mientras dormías!

Él sonrió y se estiró, sintiéndose más energético de lo que lo había estado desde hacía semanas.

—Me alegro de que no saliésemos anoche. Un poco de descanso extra era justo lo que necesitaba.

—Todavía lo necesitas. Al parecer, crees que una noche de descanso va a servirte para unas cuantas semanas más de excesos. ¡Pues no! —Al percatarse de lo despreocupado que parecía, se sintió tan irritada que lo único que le vino a la mente fue el deseo de abofetearlo. ¿Acaso había otra manera de hacerlo entrar en razón?—. Y si no llegas temprano esta noche, y mantienes todas las promesas que me hiciste respecto a...

—No te quejes, cariño. —La besó en la nariz y salió de la habitación camino de la escalera.

Candy blandió el puño mientras intentaba que su voz no se agudizase tanto como la de una pescadera.

—¿Y el desayuno? —logró preguntarle más o menos bajo control.

Su rasposa voz le llegó desde el pasillo.

—No tengo tiempo. Te veré esta noche.

A pesar de los buenos auspicios de la mañana, el buen humor de Terry desapareció cuando llevaba una hora en la redacción. Se sentó en su escritorio para leer. El leve dolor de cabeza al que no había prestado atención hasta ese momento arreció con todas sus fuerzas. Era un dolor de cabeza que parecía conectado a todos los huesos de su cuerpo hasta llegarle a los talones. Lo pasó por alto y se concentró en las palabras que se extendían ante sus ojos hasta que estas empezaron a bailar. Aun así, trabajó hasta casi el mediodía, cuando escuchó la familiar llamada de Archie en la puerta. Cada golpe obtenía su eco correspondiente en la cabeza de Terry.

—No tienes por qué golpear tan fuerte —dijo frunciendo el ceño, y Archie entró en la oficina con una mueca de timidez.

—Perdóname. Veo que no estás de humor para interrupciones esta mañana. Quería contrastar contigo algunas ideas para el editorial.

—No recuerdo que tuviésemos ningún problema con... con... —Terry se detuvo e hizo rodar sus ojos—. ¿De qué demonios iba el editorial... de los rebeldes de Hiram?

—No. Eso fue ayer. —Archie lo observó con aquellos fríos y curiosos ojos negros, provocando que Terry se sintiese inexplicablemente incómodo—. El nuevo trata sobre la rebelión cubana—prosiguió Archie más despacio—, y alabamos la decisión del secretario Fish de no proclamar a los cubanos beligerantes. Y creo que deberíamos incluir un párrafo acerca de los capullos que gobiernan en España. Eso comportaría un buen puñado de simpatía por parte de los cubanos.

—Bien. Bien. Adelante.

—De acuerdo. —Archie se detuvo un segundo antes de salir, bajó un poco la voz—. Tu esposa se las ingenió para retenerte en casa anoche...

—Obviamente —replicó Terry con voz grave.

—Bien por ella. No te has tomado muchos respiros últimamente. No te preocupes, no te perdiste gran cosa. Soy capaz de manejar esos asuntos, ya sabes. Si tú perdieses las riendas, yo sabría cómo mantener el ritmo.

Terry alzó la cabeza como si no hubiese oído bien. La fiebre hacía brillar sus ojos de un modo muy llamativo. Respiró hondo.

—Dios todopoderoso. —Para alguien tan poco dado a los aspavientos como Archie, aquella suave exclamación equivalía a una llamada de alarma—. Tú no estás bien. Haré que alguien te lleve a casa.

—No seas tonto. Solo necesito... un poco de agua. —Terry apoyó la cabeza sobre el escritorio, entre los brazos.

—Y tú dices que soy tonto —murmuró—. Estupendo. —Salió de la oficina y regresó al cabo de cinco minutos.

Mientras descansaba la cabeza en el escritorio para recuperar fuerzas, habría jurado sobre la Biblia que, al menos, había pasado una hora.

—El coche está fuera —dijo Archie—. Entre dos o tres podremos sacarte fuera, así que yo...

—Saldré por mi propio pie —dijo Terry alzando la cabeza y mirando a Archie con los ojos encendidos.

—Necesitas ayuda.

—No... delante de ellos.

Archie sabía que Terry se estaba refiriendo al equipo del _Examiner_. Terry quería parecer invencible a sus ojos. Archie estuvo tentado de discutir su decisión, imaginando correctamente que las fuerzas de Terry acabarían cediendo si se prolongaba un poco más de la cuenta. Pero Archie estaba empezando a entender la naturaleza del orgullo sureño, y sentía una extraña admiración por la valiente inconsciencia del mismo. También sabía que Terry siempre sentiría rencor hacia él si no accedía a esa particular demanda.

—De acuerdo. Puedes intentar salir sin ayuda —aceptó Archie a regañadientes—. Pero caminaré a tu lado, por si acaso te fallan las piernas. Pero si caes encima de mí me harás daño, y en tal caso te levantaré tirando de las orejas.

Terry masculló algo más bien poco agradable sobre los yanquis y se puso en pie con un solo movimiento, aferrándose al borde del escritorio mientras la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor.

—Rebelde cabezota —dijo Archie entre dientes—. ¿Qué te has hecho a ti mismo?

Alertada por los impetuosos golpes en la puerta principal, Candy recorrió el pasillo camino de esta justo en el momento en que Sowers abría.

—¡Terry! —gritó asustada al ver a su marido apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con la cara pálida a pesar de su tono bronceado. Archie estaba a su lado, agarrándolo por un brazo.

—Estoy bien —gruñó Terry.

—Está enfermo —aclaró Archie haciéndole un gesto al mayordomo para que lo ayudase a entrar a Terry en casa—.

He mandado llamar al médico de mi familia. Estará aquí en cuestión de minutos.

—Solo necesito descansar...

—Malditos sudistas —dijo Archie—. Nunca saben cuándo rendirse. —A pesar de que había pronunciado aquellas palabras con su típica frialdad, algo parecido al afecto corría por debajo de la apariencia.

Entre los tres llevaron a Terry hasta el dormitorio, y Sowers regresó abajo para esperar al médico. En una situación normal, a Candy le habría incomodado mucho el hecho de desnudar siquiera parcialmente a su marido en presencia de otra persona, pero le sacó el abrigo y los zapatos sin ponerse nerviosa, apenas consciente de que Archie estaba allí observándolo todo con sus ojos de ébano. Terry tiritaba. Candy murmuró algunas palabras y le subió las sábanas hasta el cuello, y las adaptó repetidamente a la línea que formaban sus hombros.

—¿Señora Grandchester?

Reconoció la voz de Bess y respondió sin mirar:

—Trae mantas.

—¿Y unas piedras calientes envueltas...?

—Sí. Sí, pero date prisa —dijo Candy mordiéndose el labio.

La criada salió de la habitación y bajó corriendo la escalera. Terry apoyó la mejilla en la palma de la mano de Candy, cerró los ojos y se durmió sin esfuerzo alguno. Tuvo ganas de llorar. A su marido le ardía la piel. ¿Cómo podía tiritar de esa manera? Miró a Archie sintiendo culpa y dolor.

—Ha trabajado mucho —susurró—. Debería haberlo obligado a parar.

—No habría podido —replicó Archie con calma—. Todos lo intentamos. Pero tiene un demonio dentro que tira de él... desde hace tiempo. No podría haberlo detenido.

Sorprendida, Candy lo miró con suspicacia. ¿A qué se refería? ¿Le habría contado a Archie algo que no le había dicho a ella? ¿O Archie se limitaba a suponer una razón oculta para el incansable afán de Terry? Nunca llegaría a saber la respuesta, porque el médico apareció antes de poder preguntarle a Archie.

A Candy no le importaba lo amables y confiados que se mostrasen, los médicos siempre le habían dado miedo. Su mera presencia indicaba que algo no iba bien. Siempre parecían insensibles, y Candy tenía la teoría de que el hecho de tener que tratar tan a menudo con el dolor y la muerte los había apartado del resto de la gente. El doctor Evans, el hombre que Archie había mandado llamar, era más amable que la mayoría. Se comportaba como un abuelo, y parecía entender a la perfección los miedos de Candy, asegurándole que a Terry no le pasaba nada grave más allá de la fiebre y el cansancio. Le prescribió tónicos y descanso continuado, y después el viejo doctor se fue con animada celeridad. Candy lo acompañó hasta la puerta principal y vio cómo se marchaba.

—¿Cómo está? —escuchó decir a Archie a su espalda, y ella se volvió para descubrir que había estado esperando en el salón.

—Mucho mejor de lo que me temía —respondió lentamente—. Solo necesita descansar. No sabe lo aliviada que me siento, y lo mucho que le agradezco que...

—No hay de qué.

A Candy no le engañó el indiferente tono de su voz. Archie tal vez tratase de ocultar sus sentimientos, pero ella había podido comprobar su preocupación mientras llevaban a Terry al dormitorio, y también se había percatado de su amabilidad para con ella.

—Le estoy muy agradecida —repitió deseando decirle algo más pero temiendo incomodarlo.

—Tengo que volver al periódico.

—¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de comer o de beber antes de que se vaya? —le preguntó consciente de que se le había pasado la hora del almuerzo—. ¿Un poco de té?

—Gracias, pero no. Hay mucho que hacer.

—Eso es lo que diría mi marido.

Sus palabras le hicieron sonreír.

—Su obsesión por el trabajo debe de ser contagiosa.

Ella rió de mala gana.

—Entonces, tenga cuidado. No queremos que usted también caiga enfermo.

—No. —La oscura sonrisa que mostraban sus ojos se transformó en agridulce cuando la miró a los ojos—. Por favor, dígale de mi parte a su marido, señora Grandchester, que no se preocupe por el _Examiner_. Lo mantendré todo en orden en su lugar.

—Sé que él confía en que usted se hará cargo de todo.

—¿Y usted? —La expresión de Archie se convirtió en una mueca de burla en cuanto pronunció aquella pregunta.

Candy no estaba segura de por qué le preguntaba eso, y le dio la impresión de que él tampoco lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

—Yo también confío en usted —dijo en voz baja—. Y ahora, si me disculpa. Tengo que ir arriba con Terry. Sowers le acompañará a la puerta.

Un tanto confundida, Candy subió la escalera para volver junto a su marido. Su instinto le decía que no tenía nada que temer de Archie Corwell, pero la trataba con tanta corrección que parecía como si temiese que ella pudiera descubrir un secreto guardado con extremo celo. No parecía desear su gratitud, y sin embargo se había pasado el día allí en un discreto segundo plano, cuidándose de todo y permaneciendo en la casa hasta que supo que ya no lo necesitaban.

Candy apenas durmió esa noche, sensible a cualquier movimiento de Terry, se despertó además en varias ocasiones para hacerle tomar el tónico y para colocar bien las mantas, pues seguía tiritando. Debido a la ansiedad y la falta de sueño, se permitió dar una cabezadita cuando estaba a punto de amanecer. Se despertó horrorizada al descubrir que las sábanas estaban empapadas en sudor, y que el pelo de Terry estaba húmedo por completo. Tenía el camisón húmedo.

—¿Terry? —Le subió las mantas intentando mantenerlo caliente hasta que volviesen a hacer la cama. El negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos para mostrar una vidriosa mirada.

—No, no —murmuró, esforzándose por apartar las mantas—. Calor... Tengo calor...

—Ya lo sé —dijo ella con dulzura al tiempo que apoyaba la mano en su frente. Su piel parecía irradiar el calor del carbón—. Estáte quieto... por favor, estáte quieto. Hazlo por mí.

Él masculló algo ininteligible y cerró los ojos, volviendo la cara.

Por fortuna, Bess había estado casada, no tenía remilgos acerca de las cuestiones personales. Demostraba una impagable combinación de eficiencia y pragmatismo. Candy se sentía muy agradecida por su ayuda al acomodar a Terry y cambiar las sábanas por otras limpias y secas.

—El doctor me dijo que esto duraría un día o dos —le dijo a la criada mientras entraban en la habitación cargadas con las sábanas limpias de lino.

—Eso está bien —replicó Bess, mirando la inmóvil figura dentro de la cama. Sus anteriores movimientos habían sido un espejismo, pues Terry dormía como si lo hubiesen dejado inconsciente.

—¿Alguna vez tuviste que cuidar así a tu marido? —preguntó Candy, pálida y contrariada, aunque de algún modo totalmente tranquila.

—Sí, señora Grandchester.

—Supongo que la fiebre siempre es tan fuerte el segundo día...

—No siempre. —Al mirarse a los ojos, Candy supo la verdad: la fiebre de Terry era peor de lo que Bess había visto nunca.

—Creo... creo que después podríamos intentar darle algo de sopa. Un caldo suave —dijo Candy ignorando la voz interior que le decía que el doctor se había equivocado y Terry estaba gravemente enfermo. No, estará enfermo durante un par de días, y después volverá a ser el de siempre.

Pero al día siguiente, la fiebre no había descendido. Era más alta, incluso, y Terry desvariaba. Atrapado en un delirio incesante, primero sudaba y al instante siguiente tiritaba de frío, por lo que Candy se vio obligada a repetir varias veces el ciclo de lavarlo con una esponja, cambiar las sábanas y darle su medicina. Mandó a buscar al doctor Evans otra vez, y este visitó a Terry durante bastante más tiempo que en la ocasión anterior. Su rostro expresaba gravedad cuando se llevó a Candy lejos de la cama y le habló calmadamente.

—Si no baja la fiebre pronto, tendremos que envolverlo en hielo. Es peligroso que la fiebre sea tan alta.

Cubrieron la cama con ropa impermeable y lo envolvieron en hielo. Pero nada de lo que intentaron logró bajarle la fiebre.

Candy se sentó a solas con Terry en la habitación a oscuras, observando a aquel extraño cuya mente divagaba en el delirio, y cuyos labios formaban nombres que ella no podía reconocer, hablando con la voz de la locura. Aquel hombre que sufría y temblaba espasmódicamente no era Terry, su caballero de cabellos oscuros, su risueño marido. Solo durante breves fracciones de tiempo lo reconocía, y eran momentos dolorosamente breves y muy distantes unos de otros. Le habló, pero él no dio muestras de escucharla. Le hizo preguntas, pero él no parecía conocer las respuestas. Parecía haber retrocedido a un tiempo en el que no la conocía, y le dolió comprobar que no pronunció su nombre ni una sola vez.

Archie envió a una de las empleadas de los Corwell para que ayudase a Candy a cuidar de Terry. Candy, sin embargo, apenas se alejaba de la cama: no quería dejar a su marido al cuidado de una persona extraña. Apenas comía ni dormía, pero ¿cómo iba a dormir sabiendo que hora tras hora su marido se alejaba de su lado?

De vez en cuando, daba la impresión de que Terry rememoraba su estancia en el campo de prisioneros de Governor's Island durante la guerra. Cuando ocurrió por primera vez, Candy estaba retirando una compresa de su frente. Bajó la vista y se encontró con su mirada helada. Su corazón dio un brinco, pues parecía haberla reconocido.

—Agua —susurró. Ella colocó una mano bajo su cabeza para darle de beber. Terry bebió con ansia y después chasqueó la lengua con desagrado, como si le hubiese dado veneno—. Merecemos algo más que... esta porquería —espetó—. No importa el bando... no somos... animales. —Aturdida, apartó el vaso y retrocedió asustada por el tono de su voz. Terry se estremecía de forma incontrolable—. No hay mantas... lo ves... esos hombres están muriendo. Maldito yanqui... te has llevado nuestra comida y... la has vendido para llenarte los bolsillos... solo nos has dejado grasa y ternilla...

Creía que estaba en una prisión de la Unión.

—Papel... —murmuró. Papel.

—¿Qué pasa con el papel? —preguntó Candy creyendo que se refería al papel del _Examiner_.

—Más. Lo racionaré... Te pagaré.

Estaba pidiendo papel para escribir. Para dejar constancia de lo que había escrito durante la guerra. Al ver que no cesaba, Candy empezó a llorar.

—Terry —dijo mientras las lágrimas le caían por las mejillas—, soy yo... Candy. Te quiero. ¿No me ves? ¿No me conoces?

El sonido de su llanto llegó hasta oídos de su marido, y él se quedó quieto durante unos segundos, confundido.

—No —dijo—. No llores.

—No puedo evitarlo...

—Por favor, Susana. Haré cualquier cosa por ti. No te vayas. Susana..., tú sabes lo mucho que te necesito. No lo hagas...

Candy palideció, se sintió como si le hubiesen golpeado en el estómago. Susana de nuevo. El dolor que transmitía la voz de Terry le llegó al corazón. Fue en busca de un trapo seco y se enjugó las lágrimas.

—Mamá, tengo diecisiete años... —murmuró suavemente—. Ahora ya soy un hombre. Ya sé lo que crees... mamá pero la amo. —De repente, lanzó una seca risotada—. Es tan hermosa. No puedes negármelo... no puedes...

A Candy le dolió la espalda cuando se inclinó hacia él y colocó una compresa húmeda sobre su frente.

—Susana... —Se quitó la compresa y agarró a Candy por la muñeca—. Maldita seas. No le amas... Oh, Dios... —Apretó con más fuerza hasta que ella dio un tirón y liberó su brazo. El cuerpo de Terry al completo dio un respingo, y se echó a llorar, llevándose la mano a la sien lentamente—. No he venido aquí a hacerte daño. Jamás te haría daño.

Dios todopoderoso, pensó aturdida Candy, ayúdame a sobrellevar esto.

—Señora Grandchester, el señor Corwell ha venido a verla.

Candy dejó de lavarle la cara a su marido y alargó el brazo en busca de una toalla para secarle. La enfermera que Archie le había enviado se había pasado toda la noche junto a la cama de Terry.

—Tendré que cambiarme de vestido —murmuró Candy, echando un vistazo a su indumentaria. Estaba cansada, y podía notar los mechones de pelo que colgaban sobre su cuello y su cara.

—Ha dicho que solo le robaría unos minutos, que quería comentarle algo —dijo Bess—. Algo sobre el periódico.

—Entonces supongo que no tengo tiempo para cambiarme. Encuéntrame un peine, date prisa.

Sin demasiado entusiasmo, Candy se esforzó por mantener su cabello bajo control y tener un aspecto algo más presentable; después, bajó al salón. Archie se puso en pie en cuanto ella entró en la estancia. Llevaba un traje negro, e iba elegante y aseado. Candy se sintió extrañamente reconfortada por el mero hecho de verlo. Parecía tan sano y enérgico que su presencia parecía disminuir el aura de pesadilla que flotaba en la casa. Su rostro no se alteró al verla.

—Lamento molestarla.

Ella asintió.

—¿Ha habido algún cambio? —preguntó Archie.

—No. Ningún cambio.

—Alguien de su familia debería estar aquí con usted. ¿Quiere que envíe a buscar a alguien?

—No tengo a nadie excepto mi padre. Y él no puede ayudarme. Él solo... se sentiría incómodo, y yo... no quiero verlo ahora. —Candy se preguntó si malinterpretaría su negativa. Tal vez no estuviese bien que no quisiese tener a su padre a su lado, y en ese caso no debería haberle expresado sus sentimientos a Archie. Pensó en Alberth, tan contento y concentrado en su negocio, con su cabeza plateada inclinada sobre los libros de cuentas. A su padre nunca le había gustado lidiar con emociones profundas, ya fuesen suyas o de otra persona. Nunca había sabido qué hacer cuando ella lloraba. Siempre le había gustado la parte práctica del ser padre, el dar consejos y algún que otro discursito, el darle dinero y dejarle meter la mano de vez en cuando en el tarro de los caramelos si se había comportado bien. No sabría cómo ayudarla en una situación así.

Candy se aclaró la garganta.

—Bess me ha dicho que quería comentarme algo sobre el periódico.

—Sí. Había un artículo sobre la Oficina Estatal del Trabajo que Terry se había traído a casa para echarle un vistazo. ¿Tiene alguna idea de dónde pudo dejarlo?

—Debería estar en su escritorio. Si espera aquí, iré a ver si lo encuentro.

—Se lo agradecería.

Al echarle un vistazo al escritorio de Terry en la biblioteca, con sus ordenadas pilas de papel, los sobres abiertos y los libros de referencia, no pudo evitar sonreír con aire melancólico. La última vez que lo había visto sentado allí, había sido para reprenderle por quedarse despierto hasta tan tarde, y él había interrumpido su lectura para sentarla en su regazo y darle un beso. Ella habría dado cualquier cosa porque la besase de nuevo en ese mismo instante. ¿Qué no haría ella para que la mirase y la llamase por su nombre?

Abrió y cerró cajones en busca del artículo, contenta por tener algo que hacer que le permitiese pensar en otra cosa que no fuese su frustración y su cansancio. En el segundo cajón de la derecha había una pila de sobres atados con una cuerda y colocados en el fondo. El sobre de encima estaba dirigido a Terry, y era letra femenina.

A pesar del sentimiento de culpa, pues jamás había rebuscado en su escritorio, Candy observó las cartas. Lo correcto habría sido ignorar aquel paquete y fingir que jamás lo había visto. Hizo pasar los sobres y después echó un vistazo alrededor antes de meter la pila dentro del bolsillo de su vestido. Únicamente las ojearía, solo para saber quién las había escrito. Soy su esposa, se dijo. Tengo el derecho de saber de qué se trata. No tiene que haber secretos entre nosotros. ¡Y él, sin duda, lo sabe todo sobre mí!, pensó. Su conciencia, sin embargo, no opinaba lo mismo cuando cerró el cajón y reemprendió la búsqueda del artículo. Cuando lo encontró, regresó al salón y se lo entregó a Archie, terriblemente consciente del bulto que formaban las cartas en su bolsillo.

—Gracias —dijo Archie, mirándola de un modo diferente a como la había mirado antes. ¿Acaso podía apreciar la culpa en su rostro? ¿Podía imaginar que había descubierto algo en el escritorio de Terry? Quizá su expresión, después de todo, no fuese tan diferente. Tal vez Candy estaba dejando volar su imaginación—. Si necesita cualquier cosa o hay algo que yo pueda hacer... —dijo—, pídamelo, por favor.

—Lo haré —respondió Candy, impaciente por que Archie saliese de la casa. Era vergonzoso. Pero ahora que había hecho algo malo, al menos quería saber qué era lo que había descubierto. No podía esperar a estar sola para examinar las cartas en privado.

Cuando Archie se fue y Candy se quedó sola, corrió la cortina del salón y se sentó en un mullido sillón. Descansó la cabeza contra el respaldo, suspiró y cerró los ojos durante un segundo para evitar el escozor. Le costaba creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Mientras su marido estaba enfermo e indefenso en la planta de arriba, ella estaba abajo dispuesta a leer su correspondencia privada. No debería hacerlo... No debería. Pero tengo que saber. Desató la cinta a toda prisa y empezó a pasar los sobres. Todos habían sido escritos por la misma mano. Todos habían sido escritos por la misma mujer. ¿Se trataba de Susana?

No. Sintió una oleada de alivio al sacar la primera carta y leer el nombre de la persona que la firmaba. Karen. Era el nombre de la medio hermana de Terry. Las líneas se inclinaban hacia arriba y hacia abajo, escritas con una cuidada letra infantil que evidenciaba la juventud de la autora. La primera carta había sido escrita hacía más de un año, en junio de 1868. Al ojearla, Candy descubrió un montón de observaciones sobre el estado de la plantación Price y sus residentes. El nombre de Niel —el medio hermano de Terry— aparecía mencionado a menudo, y había una breve referencia a Susana, pero no decía nada acerca de quién era. Con impaciencia, Candy volvió a meter la carta en el sobre y sacó la siguiente. Leyó una tras otra, deteniéndose en ciertas frases que le llamaban la atención:

_Hoy, madre ha dicho que no podemos volver a nombrarte nunca más. Pero Susana y yo seguimos hablando de ti en secreto. Susana dice que te echa de menos, incluso después de lo que pasó entre vosotros._

_A Niel le duele mucho la espalda. Está enfermo._

_Madre está enfadada todo el tiempo. Dice que nunca debería haber abandonado Inglaterra para casarse con papá. Ahora que ya no está, quiere volver allí. El pobre Niel sabe que tendrá que quedarse aquí por su culpa. El doctor Collins dice que Niel tiene que vivir en un clima cálido._

_Susana y Niel se han vuelto a pelear..._

_A veces me gusta Susana, pero se enfada con demasiada rapidez. Ahora no quiere tener nada que ver con Niel. Creo que madre tenía razón en una cosa: Susana no es una buena esposa para él._

Candy contuvo la respiración al volver a leer la última frase. ¿Susana era la mujer de Niel? Entonces tuvo que casarse con él sabiendo que Terry estaba enamorado de ella. Pero ¿por qué había escogido a Niel en lugar de a Terry? ¿Por la plantación? ¿Por dinero? Quizá porque Terry era hijo ilegítimo. Sí, esa tenía que haber sido la razón.

_Les hablé a Niel y a Susana de tu carta. Niel se echó a reír cuando se enteró de que te habías casado con una mujer yanqui. Dijo que era lo que merecías. Susana se sintió contrariada durante un rato, después se puso hecha una fiera. Creo que sigue enamorada de ti. ¿Por qué te has casado con una yanqui? ¿Tiene mucho dinero? Aquí hay muchas chicas que necesitan un marido. Creo que habrías estado mejor con una de ellas._

_Susana ya no comparte habitación con Niel. Duerme en la habitación que tú ocupabas cuando venías a visitarnos._

_Creo que Niel se está muriendo..._

La voz de Bess rompió el silencio en el que Candy estaba sumida.

—¿Señora Grandchester?

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Candy, avergonzándose de inmediato al notar lo áspero de su tono de voz. Pero es que se sentía como una ladrona a la que hubiesen descubierto en mitad de un robo, y su irritación no era sino una máscara para su sentimiento de culpa.

—El señor Grandchester la llama.

Candy se puso en pie de un salto. Las cartas cayeron de su regazo al suelo en cascada. Las miró atribulada.

—Yo las recogeré —dijo Bess.

—No, No, lo haré yo, luego. Déjalas ahí, por favor. —Se llevó los temblorosos dedos a la boca, nerviosa, y miró hacia la escalera. De repente, tenía miedo. ¿Por qué la llamaba precisamente ahora? ¿Acaso Dios le ofrecía una última oportunidad de escucharle pronunciar su nombre antes de...? Agitó la cabeza con fuerza.

La expectante mirada de Bess la puso en acción. Candy apretó los dientes y echó a andar, y se dio cuenta de que, a medida que subía la escalera, sus miedos iban quedando atrás. Una extraña calma la invadió. Su corazón se detuvo en mitad de un latido, suspendido en su pecho como un péndulo congelado.

La enfermera, con expresión solemne y compasiva, esperaba a Candy en la puerta del dormitorio. —Ha empeorado —dijo. —Yo cuidaré de él. Déjenos solos, por favor. Terry se estiró y se quejó cuando ella se aproximó a la cama.

—Candy... Quiero a Candy...

Con mucha ternura, ella posó la palma de su mano sobre la ardiente mejilla de su marido. —Estoy aquí.

Pero él no pareció reconocer el roce de su mano, y siguió repitiendo su nombre. Candy se inclinó hacia él y le habló en voz baja, interrumpiendo su letanía con suaves palabras hasta que dejó de hablar. Dejó la mano en su cara hasta que los músculos del cuello empezaron a dolerle. Estaba cansada de todo, de estar nerviosa y de estar perdiendo las esperanzas. Estaba cansada de estar sola, y quería volver a tener a su marido al lado, y estaba harta de afrontar el terror de no volver a disfrutar de él nunca más.

Poco a poco, Candy fue bajando la cabeza hasta apoyarla en su propio brazo. Cerró los ojos y la oscuridad se vio plagada de luces multicolores. Los recuerdos la asaltaron a través de sus sueños: Terry riéndose de sus ingenuas artimañas... haciéndole el amor... enterrando la cara en su regazo y realizando una ebria confesión... sonriéndole a la luz de una vela… abrazándola cuando lloraba. Sus brazos parecían querer apartarse de ella, por lo que luchó para mantenerse cerca de él, aunque a medida que se adentraba en la oscuridad, más lo perdía. Sola, empezó a dar vueltas en la negrura, entre las sombras se esforzaba inútilmente por tocarle. Pero él no estaba. Lo había perdido. Y nunca podría decirle que lo amaba...

Candy abrió los ojos con una boqueada, el corazón le latía con fuerza. Una pesadilla. Parpadeó, alzó la cabeza y miró a Terry. Sus pestañas parecían oscuros abanicos sobre su pálida piel. Apretó la palma de su mano con más firmeza sobre su cara. Sintió el pulso tranquilo en su barbilla con el pulgar. Su piel estaba fría.

¿Seguía soñando? ¿Realmente había desaparecido la fiebre? Todo su cuerpo temblaba, incapaz de creer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Volvió a comprobar su temperatura y sintió su pulso tranquilo y la suavidad de su respiración contra las puntas de sus dedos. La fiebre había desaparecido milagrosamente. Olvidó el cansancio y el dolor de sus músculos al tiempo que la alegría le recorría el cuerpo. Volvía a ser suyo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

—Terry, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Candy se hallaba en medio del dormitorio. Fue a ver cómo estaba su marido en cuanto regresó a casa. Le resultó chocante ver que se había levantado y casi se había vestido por completo por primera vez desde hacía varias semanas. Él se volvió mientras abotonaba los puños de su camisa y le dedicó una mirada sardónica.

—Al parecer, me estoy vistiendo, ¿no te parece?

—No puedes salir de la cama.

—Llevo dos semanas tumbado en ella. He tragado montones de botellas de tónico, he dormido más de catorce horas diarias, y he engullido todas las cucharadas de medicamento que me has puesto por delante. Creo que me he ganado el poder estar fuera de la cama durante un rato.

Se miraron a los ojos; Terry mostraba una fría determinación; Candy, una dulce y cauta súplica. En cualquier caso, ella sabía que no habría súplica ni petición alguna capaz de persuadirle, y alzó las manos evidenciando su indefensión.

—Siempre te gusta probar tus límites. Pero es demasiado pronto...

—No se trata de una elección personal. No puedo seguir haciéndome el inválido durante más tiempo. El periódico tiene problemas.

—El señor Corwell puede ocuparse de ellos...

—Archie vino a visitarme ayer, mientras estabas en el club de reuniones. Ha tenido algunas dificultades últimamente... —Terry torció la boca en un gesto de desagrado antes de añadir—: En gran medida porque ha tenido que asumir mis funciones además de las suyas. Hoy vendrá otra vez para comentar cómo tendrá que hacer las cosas hasta que yo vuelva.

—No sabía que hubiese venido ayer —dijo Candy sintiendo la repentina punzada de la exclusión.

—No tenías por qué saberlo —dijo Terry con corrección.

Ella dejó escapar el aire de sus pulmones.

—Oh —dijo, y rió sonoramente para intentar aplacar el daño que le habían provocado sus palabras—. Quieres decir que es cosa tuya. Que no tengo por qué meter las narices... Debes de sentirte como si hubiese querido mantenerte bajo mi puño.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

Pero ambos sabían que estaba en lo cierto. Muy lentamente, Candy se acercó a la mesa del cambiador y se sentó fingiendo que se arreglaba el pelo. Tenía el ceño fruncido hasta el punto de fundir las dos cejas en una sola. La falta de libertad y privacidad deben de haberle sacado de sus casillas. Pero ¿qué podría haber hecho yo en estas semanas? ¿Acaso podría no haberme inmiscuido, no haberme preocupado? Solo si le quisiese un poco menos. Casi le había perdido, por eso le daba miedo dejarlo solo durante mucho rato. Había deseado aprovechar cada momento junto a él, conocer todos sus pensamientos, tenerlo al completo para sí. Sin embargo, su sentido de la posesión podía algún día transformarla en una celosa arpía. Tenía que darle espacio, o se arriesgaría a alejarlo de su lado.

Terry le había dicho en una ocasión que sus demandas a algunas personas le resultarían demasiado intensas. Ella le amaba con total intensidad. Le necesitaba de todo corazón. Candy no podía negar que tendría que pasar mucho tiempo hasta sentirse lo bastante segura con la relación que mantenían. Su instinto la llevaba a aprovechar todas las oportunidades para reforzar el vínculo con Terry, buscando sin descanso el modo de establecer su relación, cuando lo único que tenía que hacer era relajarse y permitirle la libertad que su marido necesitaba.

Se volvió y miró a Terry con una forzada sonrisa.

—¿Pongo otro plato a la mesa para la cena?

El también sonrió, aunque no la miró a los ojos.

—Por favor.

A pesar de que había salido de la habitación, Candy siguió mirando hacia el lugar en el que había estado Terry. Terry Grandchester, el magnate de los periódicos del Norte, no se parecía en nada al hombre con el que se había casado. Ahora era una persona menos lúdica y más autoritaria. El aire de despreocupación que lo envolvía se había transformado en un aura de poder y responsabilidad. Incluso el color de su cabellera se había oscurecido hasta alcanzar un tono marrón ceniza durante los meses de invierno que no se correspondía con sus veintisiete años: lo avejentaba. El misterio en torno a su persona, sin embargo, se había intensificado. Ahora era más enigmático, más desconcertante, más inaccesible que nunca.

El suspiro de Candy expresaba frustración, consciente por primera vez de que su marido había cambiado, tanto exterior como interiormente, y de que tendría que empezar a admitirlo. ¿Por qué nadie le había advertido de que los hombres cambian una vez casados?

Esperaba que Terry hubiese sabido apreciar que lo cuidasen mientras estaba enfermo. El hecho de haberse equivocado de medio a medio demostraba, una vez más, lo poco que lo conocía. El a duras penas toleraba sus mimos. En ocasiones había tenido que tocarlo o que besarlo en la mejilla para comprobar si estaba bien, pero él no había respondido a esas muestras de afecto. Pálido, silencioso y contenido, había aceptado el confinamiento en el lecho sin quejarse, hasta ese momento.

El doctor Evans le dijo que el comportamiento de Terry no era anormal, y que pasarían unas cuantas semanas hasta que recuperase la salud al punto en que estaba antes de caer enfermo. Sin embargo, Candy dio por sentado que los cambios que había apreciado en Terry, su enigmático humor, su desacostumbrado silencio, eran el resultado de sus condiciones físicas solo en parte. La otra causa era mucho más inquietante. Parecía como si hubiese comprendido algo mientras luchaba con la fiebre, como si hubiese reconocido algo que le preocupaba seriamente. No habló con ella. De hecho, parecía en ocasiones como si estuviese evitando con todas sus fuerzas hablar de ello.

Susana. A pesar de que nunca la habían mencionado, ese nombre pendía sobre el silencio que se extendía entre ambos, evitando las libres conversaciones que habían mantenido anteriormente. Candy no sabía si Terry recordaba algo acerca de los delirios que había sufrido. ¿Sabía lo mucho que había nombrado a Susana? ¿Lo sospechaba siquiera?

Las dudas que Candy sentía al respecto no se vieron aplacadas precisamente por la aparente falta de interés que mostró por ella. Ocupaban habitaciones separadas, dormían en camas distintas todas las noches, y aunque hacía ya algún tiempo que podían dormir juntos, Terry no había dado la impresión de desear algún cambio al respecto. El plan de Candy de regresar al dormitorio principal se esfumó en los últimos días. Había esperado demasiado, ahora le sería difícil y embarazoso regresar a la cama de Terry. ¿Tenía verdadera necesidad de conseguir alcanzar una posición que ya era la que le correspondía? Sin duda, no. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué temía ser rechazada? No lo tenía claro. Era de cobardes esperar a que fuese él el que lo mencionase, pero su confianza se había visto reducida, y no quería correr un riesgo mayor.

Archie había pasado por la casa a menudo para hablar con Terry acerca del _Examiner_. Si se dio cuenta de que las cosas entre Candy y Terry no iban bien, no lo mencionó. El periódico era lo que le preocupaba por encima de todo. Sin la presencia de Terry para dirigir y motivar al personal, los empleados del periódico tendían a mostrarse más irritables y descuidados con su trabajo. Archie era un encargado duro, exigente, sarcástico e impaciente con la debilidad de los demás. Admitía abiertamente que no tenía la paciencia de Terry, ni su habilidad para hacer que los reporteros diesen lo mejor de sí mismos.

Todo el mundo recibió con gran alivio el regreso de Terry al _Examiner_. En cuanto se oyeron sus familiares pasos por el suelo de la redacción, todos se deshicieron en felicitaciones y preguntas, de las que él se libró alzando las manos y sonriendo.

—Estaré en mi oficina. Hablaré con vosotros de uno en uno. Lo haré por orden alfabético, de la «a» a la «z»... Supongo que sabéis cómo va la cosa.

Archie alzó una ceja cuando Terry pasó junto a su mesa.

—Esperaba un regreso más ceremonial.

Terry se detuvo y lo miró, ampliando su sonrisa.

—¿Crees que debería haber hecho un discurso?

—Me parece que no. Me alegro de que hayas dejado de hacer el vago y vuelvas a ponerte manos a la obra en esto de dirigir un periódico. No sé si te merecías un descanso tan largo.

—Después de leer el periódico de ayer y de ver cómo estabas llevando las cosas, decidí que era el momento de volver.

—¿Crees que podrías mejorar el número de ayer? —le preguntó Archie con una condescendiente expresión que habría enorgullecido al clan de los Corwell.

—Por supuesto que sí. Me quemé las pestañas intentando encontrar, sin éxito, una mención a los Red Stockings de Cincinnati.

—No creo que tenga nada de especial el hecho de que un equipo de béisbol se haga profesional...

—Y que empiece una gira de ocho meses desde Nueva York a la costa Oeste... Lo leí en el _Journal_... Han empezado a editar una columna semanal sobre béisbol.

—El béisbol no tiene ningún sentido.

—Por supuesto que lo tiene. El béisbol es americano. Le voy a encargar a Bartlett que escriba algo para la página uno sobre los Red Stockings.

—La próxima semana será el patinaje —gruñó Archie.

—No me importa lo encopetadas que sean tus opiniones, a la gente le gusta leer sobre deportes.

—Otra de tus teorías sobre lo que le gusta leer a la gente. Si vas a escribir sobre deportes, entonces hagamos algo sobre criquet. El deporte de los caballeros.

Terry hizo una mueca burlona.

—Típico. Típico de un bostoniano como tú. No sé cómo te las has ingeniado para mantener el periódico sin mí.

—A decir verdad, he disfrutado de la paz y la serenidad de tu ausencia —le informó Archie, y ambos fruncieron el ceño, encantados de que las cosas volviesen a la normalidad.

El resto del equipo editorial se puso en marcha con renovada energía. Grandchester y Corwell no hicieron sino trabajar para estar a su altura. Por separado, los dos hubiesen llevado el periódico a un indeseado extremo. Sin la influencia de Archie, Terry se habría encaminado a un desastre creativo, y sin Terry, Archie lo habría convertido en un inimaginable fracaso. Pero juntos, llevaban el periódico como nadie en el mundo del periodismo, con deslumbrantes innovaciones y una buena dosis de frescura y rigor.

Tras un largo y agotador día trajinando con las labores cotidianas, Candy se mostró inusualmente silenciosa durante la cena. Terry, por su parte, estaba preocupado por cuestiones relacionadas con el _Examiner_. El resultado fue una comida corta, al estilo de las de negocios, después de la cual Candy se fue al salón y Terry a la biblioteca para seguir trabajando.

Cuando el reloj lacado sobre la repisa de la chimenea dio las doce, Terry alzó finalmente la pluma y ordenó las cosas en su escritorio. Al pasar por la puerta del salón, le echó un vistazo al vestido color vino de Candy. Sonrió al ver que se había quedado dormida, aovillada sobre el pequeño sofá. Su revista había caído al suelo, y tenía las manos laxas sobre el regazo. Parecía una mujer muy joven y vulnerable cuando estaba dormida. Se acercó a ella y su sonrisa desapareció al observarla con detenimiento.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos. De repente, Terry sintió un arrebato de deseo por ella casi insoportable, y quiso abrazarla con fuerza. Sabía que ella no entendía por qué había sentido la necesidad de poner algo de distancia entre ellos durante unas semanas. Debido a su maldito orgullo, quiso no sentirse dependiente de Candy, y el hecho de que ella hubiese controlado todo su tiempo durante la enfermedad le había resultado difícil de digerir. Con la intención de no convertirla en la diana de sus frustraciones, se había apartado de ella. Quizá le estaba resultando doloroso a su mujer, pero era mucho mejor que verse sujeta a sus abusos.

Sus ojos azules estaban teñidos de remordimiento mientras la miraba. Sus dedos juguetearon con los mechones que se habían soltado del moño de su esposa. Eran testimonio de su fuerza, pues durante las últimas semanas había tenido que ser testigo de las necesidades de Terry tanto como de las suyas propias. Y le gustaba su reciente estrenada afirmación, a pesar de que muchos hombres le llamarían loco por animarla. Sin embargo, a veces tenía dudas sobre las responsabilidades que había obligado a Candy a contraer. ¿Había hecho bien apartándola de la existencia entre algodones de la que había disfrutado toda su vida? ¿Estaba contenta con cómo eran las cosas o seguía pensando en lo que podrían haber sido?

—Candy, cariño... No te he puesto las cosas muy fáciles, ¿verdad?

Estaba profundamente dormida, por lo que no pudo oírle. Terry sonrió inclinándose y pasando los brazos tras el cuello y las rodillas. Su cuerpo estaba relajado e increíblemente caliente. Candy bostezó y parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

—Tranquila... Voy a llevarte a la cama.

No llegó a entender del todo sus palabras, recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Terry y volvió a dormirse, apoyando la cara contra su cuello con un cansado suspiro. Terry subió con ella a cuestas la escalera y entró en el dormitorio, haciendo frente a sus quejidos incomprensibles cuando la puso de pie y le desabrochó el vestido. Candy inclinó la cabeza y se frotó los ojos con los nudillos, bostezando. Aquel gesto infantil conmovió a Terry, sintiendo la instantánea punzada del deseo.

Tenían el resto de sus vidas. Podría esperar una noche más. Tras abrirle el corsé y dejarlo caer al suelo, volvió a alzar su cuerpo en brazos y lo depositó sobre la cama, y sonrió al ver cómo ella se remetía entre las sábanas.

No apartó los ojos de ella mientras se desvestía, pues verla en su cama le resultaba algo tan natural que no entendía cómo podía haberla mantenido alejada durante tanto tiempo. Desnudo, se colocó al lado de su esposa y se acercó a ella, deslizó una mano sobre su abdomen y la otra la enterró bajo la almohada sobre la que reposaba la cabeza de Candy. El calor de ambos cuerpos se fundió bajo las sábanas, haciéndole suspirar de puro confort; un hombre debería casarse aunque solo fuese por eso. Dormir con la misma mujer todas las noches, estar familiarizado con su aroma, su cuerpo y su forma de respirar, era algo adictivo. El, que jamás se había sentido atraído por semejantes hábitos, estaba empezando a verse atrapado por ellos, y todos giraban alrededor de Candy.

Se había acostumbrado a que ella le esperase en la puerta de casa cuando él llegaba del periódico, y cuando no lo hacía, se sentía desconcertado, como si una importante tarea hubiese sido descuidada. Le gustaban las rutinas que ella había establecido en la casa: la tarta de manzana para el postre los domingos, las velas siempre encendidas para cenar, el paciente modo en que le escuchaba cuando le soltaba sus rollos sobre el periódico y las noticias. Le gustaba burlarse de sus buenas maneras. Su preocupación por la etiqueta era un rasgo distintivo de Nueva Inglaterra que jamás iba a perder. Algún día tendrían hijos, y él disfrutaría viendo cómo les corregiría al hablar y cómo les enseñaría a sentarse adecuadamente en las sillas. Y él, por su parte, les daría a sus hijas dinero a escondidas para que se comprasen cintas para el pelo o cosas similares, y enseñaría a sus hijos a maldecir como los sureños. La atrajo hacia sí y enterró la cara en la aromática dulzura de su cabello. La dulce Candy, remilgada, práctica y pasional, todavía ignorante de lo tentadora que era, y de lo mucho que él la necesitaba. Recorrió su cuerpo con la mano, y se sintió seguro al notar el familiar tacto de su piel.

Candy rodó por la cama y se estiró, disfrutando de la alegría que había sentido al descubrir dónde estaba. Tenía vagos recuerdos de la noche anterior, del hecho de haberse quedado dormida en el salón y de Terry subiéndola a cuestas por la escalera. ¡Ojalá no se hubiese ido sin despertarla! Pero allí estaba, de vuelta en la cama adecuada, con el recuerdo de la ternura de su marido en la memoria. No tenía duda alguna de que esa misma noche reemprenderían sus relaciones físicas. Enrojeció y se colocó boca abajo sonriendo contra la almohada, imaginando las cosas que harían tras el largo período de abstinencia. Quería hacer de todo, de todo con él. La única pregunta era por dónde empezarían. Pensamientos vergonzantes. Se quedó allí tumbada durante un buen rato, aspirando la masculina fragancia de la almohada de su marido, deseando que estuviese allí por la noche.

La primera mitad del día transcurrió a ritmo lento. Candy tenía la extraña sensación, sin embargo, de que iba a ocurrir algo fuera de lo normal, y el sentido de la expectativa —casi de temor— no la abandonó, a pesar de no tener base racional, ¿Por qué todo parecía diferente? La incomodidad de Candy se vio confirmada poco después del mediodía, cuando Bess entró en el salón para decirle que Terry acababa de entrar en casa. Dejó la costura y corrió hacia la puerta, consciente de que Terry no acudiría a casa a menos que se tratase de una emergencia.

—Candy, he recibido un telegrama en la redacción —dijo sin preámbulo alguno—. No tengo mucho tiempo para explicártelo... Tengo que partir dentro de unos minutos.

—¿Partir? ¿Partir adonde?

—Virginia. —Echó un vistazo nervioso a su alrededor y la cogió del brazo, llevándola escalera arriba—. Vamos al dormitorio... me ayudarás a hacer las maletas mientras hablamos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? —le preguntó Candy sin aliento, intentando mantener a raya los mechones sueltos mientras subía la escalera.

—Las cosas se han complicado allí abajo. Mi medio hermano, Niel... Bueno, finalmente... ha muerto.

—Oh, Terry... Lo siento. ¿Cuándo es el funeral?

—Ha sido esta misma mañana.

—¿Tan rápido? Apenas habrán tenido tiempo para prepararlo.

—Supongo que no habrán preparado nada especial —dijo Terry con voz ronca apartándola de su lado en cuanto entraron en el dormitorio—. Maldita sea, ¿dónde metimos la bolsa de viaje marrón?

Candy se asomó a la puerta y llamó a Bess.

—Bess, ¿has visto la bolsa de cuero marrón con las iniciales del señor Grandchester? Está bajo la escalera, junto a los troncos. —Se volvió hacia Terry—. No, no dobles así las camisas; se arrugarán. Déjame a mí. Y, por favor, deja de maldecir. Por todos los santos, ¿cuántas camisas te vas a llevar? ¿Tienes pensado quedarte mucho tiempo?

—No lo sé —respondió Terry con el ceño fruncido mientras elegía las corbatas—. El telegrama era de mi medio hermana Karen. Al parecer, Victoria, mi madrastra, ha decidido dejarlo todo a su cargo y marcharse inmediatamente a Inglaterra.

—¿El día después de la muerte de su hijo? ¿Y se va sin su hija? Eso no parece muy racional.

—Así es. Esa es Victoria. Nunca ha sido racional. Y jamás... Jamás se ha preocupado por nadie, ni siquiera por su propia hija. El único que le preocupaba era Niel, y ahora que ha muerto, nada la ata allí. Su familia está en Inglaterra, y probablemente la acogerán. —Hizo una mueca de hastío—. No hay que preocuparse por ella. Siempre cae de pie. Pero Karen se queda sola, con una plantación arruinada que vender y un centenar de decisiones que tomar.

—¿Sola? ¿Qué hay de Susana?

Terry se detuvo, paralizado, y el silencio invadió la habitación. La miró, con una mirada penetrante, como si pretendiese ver qué se escondía tras sus ojos color verde. Bess entró en la habitación cargada con la bolsa marrón.

—Déjala encima de la cama, por favor —dijo Candy en voz baja, sosteniéndole a Terry la mirada sin parpadear, pues era consciente de que lo que él intentaba era hacerse una idea de cuánto sabía.

—¿Qué sabes de Susana? —preguntó Terry sin rodeos cuando Bess salió de la habitación. Al parecer, no tenía tiempo para sutilezas.

—La mencionaste en sueños un par de veces. —¿Cómo has podido? ¿Cómo has podido mantener en secreto lo que hubo entre vosotros?, quiso gritarle, repentinamente furiosa. ¿Por qué no había sido sincero con ella? Apenas pudo creer lo que dijo a continuación, con voz tranquila y curiosa—: Supuse que era tu cuñada. ¿O se trata de algún otro oscuro secreto que no quieres desenterrar?

—Es mi cuñada —respondió Terry cortante, y volvió a concentrarse en sus corbatas.

—¿Qué respondes a mi pregunta? ¿No está ella con Karen?

—Probablemente. ¿Puedes doblar estos pantalones? Sí, Susana está con Karen, pero con toda seguridad se irá a vivir con sus parientes. Así que es por Karen por la que hay que preocuparse.

—No tenía intención de preocuparme por nadie aparte de Karen —dijo Candy fríamente. Sabía que mientras ella doblaba con cuidado los pantalones, Terry le estaba dedicando otra de sus escrutadoras miradas—. ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? ¿Vender la plantación y después...?

—Es muy joven, Candy. Y nunca ha tenido nada parecido a una madre a su lado. Victoria no le prestaba atención. Supongo que le comentaré a alguno de los miembros de la familia Price en Raleigh si pueden hacerse cargo de ella. Pero mi padre era el marginado de la familia, y las cosas están como están, así que no acogerán con los brazos abiertos a su hija. Tal vez pueda encontrar un internado...

—¿En el Sur? —preguntó Candy al sentir un indeseado sentimiento de empatia por Karen. Terry no lo sabía, pero ella había leído todas las cartas de Karen, había llegado a conocer a aquella chica a través de su cuidadosa e infantil escritura, y sintió lástima por ella. Debía de ser aterrador estar sola a esa edad—. ¿Y con quién pasará las vacaciones? ¿Hay alguien en el Sur o está completamente sola?

—¿Qué importa eso? —preguntó Terry sin evidenciar expresión alguna, y Candy suspiró, dobló otros pantalones y frunció el ceño con indignación.

—Lo preguntas como si no supieses la respuesta. Sabes perfectamente que sería más práctico encontrar un internado por aquí cerca. Algo accesible, y así podrías tenerla controlada. Es tu hermana, no pondría ninguna pega si quisieses que nos visitase durante las vacaciones.

Eso supondría trabajo y preocupaciones adicionales, y Candy prefería que no hubiese nadie alrededor para inmiscuirse en su relación con Terry. Pero ¿cómo iba a negarse a que Karen ocupase un pedazo de la vida de su marido? ¿Tenía algún derecho a entrometerse entre ellos? Por supuesto que no. Y si ella no se lo tomaba con filosofía, él podría enfadarse con ella por mostrarse inflexible.

—¿Por qué no la traes al Norte? —dijo tranquilamente, y supo al instante que eso era justo lo que él quería escuchar.

—Gracias.

Candy se encogió de hombros y apartó la vista contenta de que él fuese lo bastante sensible para dar por supuesto su ofrecimiento. En ese momento, no podría haber soportado su gratitud. No, pues se sentía frustrada y contrariada.

—No estaré fuera más de una semana, Candy.

—No me importaría ir contigo. —Sabiendo que él rechazaría su oferta, pronunció aquellas palabras con la intención de incomodar más que debido a un deseo real de acompañarle. Pero tenía que decirlo. Oh, ¿por qué no podía ser amable, simpática y comprensiva? ¿Por qué prefería enfadarse en lugar de ofrecerle su apoyo?

—Bastante malo es que tenga que ir uno. Tienes que quedarte aquí para hacer que todo siga su curso.

—¿Y qué hay del periódico?

—Odio tener que irme —gruñó de frustración—. Maldita sea, lo odio. Pero tengo que delegar en Archie otra vez.

—Tendrás que llevarte una camisa para dormir —dijo sin darle inflexión alguna a su voz, revisando lo que iba a llevar en la bolsa—. Sé que no te gusta ponerte nada para dormir, pero como vas a estar de viaje...

—No sé si tengo camisas para dormir.

—Sí que tienes —dijo sin énfasis—. Una. Debe de estar por ahí. La vi una vez que estaba buscando unos pañuelos. —Se detuvo y añadió con delicadeza—: Siempre me sorprende las cosas que voy encontrando por la casa.

Silencio. Candy arregló las cosas de la bolsa con mucha meticulosidad, consciente de que él la estaba mirando con suspicacia. Entonces lo miró y alzó las cejas interrogativamente. El juego del gato y el ratón era una novedad; nunca lo habían practicado hasta ese momento. Terry parecía dispuesto a atosigarla con unas cuantas preguntas difíciles, pero en lugar de eso rebuscó en los cajones y sacó un par de calcetines que lanzó sobre la cama.

—Si necesitas algo durante mi ausencia —dijo—, los Markham viven en esta misma calle, y David me debe un par de favores. Si tienes problemas, acude a ellos.

—¿Por qué no los Corwell?

—Archie va a estar muy ocupado con el periódico.

—Pero cuando estabas enfermo me dijo que si necesitaba algo…

—No —la interrumpió—. No discutas. No molestes a Archie. Y no me lleves la contraria en esto.

A Candy le enfurecieron sus malos modos. Y de la ira se sirvió para acabar de hacer la bolsa, para escuchar las últimas instrucciones de Terry y para hacer todo lo necesario hasta el momento de despedirse de él. Y entonces, mientras el carruaje esperaba fuera y ambos estaban frente a la puerta de la casa y los sirvientes tosían con incomodidad y se retiraban al interior, Candy sintió cómo toda su rabia se diluía al instante. Fijó la mirada en las solapas del abrigo de Terry, dolorosamente consciente del silencio que se extendió entre ellos. Sabía que era ella la que tenía que romperlo, que él no podía irse sin hablar.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no vas a Virginia —dijo tensa.

—Tres años.

—¿Cómo sé que no querrás quedarte allí? —Habló secamente, pero había un deje de auténtica preocupación en su voz.

—Porque allí abajo no saben hacer la tarta de manzana al estilo de Nueva Inglaterra.

Ella sonrió a duras penas.

—Esa no es una buena razón.

—La verdadera razón —dijo él con voz ronca—. Porque hice una elección cuando me casé contigo, y la hice estando convencido de que era lo que deseaba.

—Yo también.

Ambos rememoraron la noche anterior, y pensaron en lo podría haber sucedido esa misma noche.

—Es posible que todo sea más rápido de lo que parece —destacó Terry.

—Nunca antes te habías separado de mí. —Fue incapaz de mirarlo—. No durante tanto tiempo.

—Y no lo haría si tuviese otra elección.

—Vuelve pronto.

—Sí, señor.

Apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de Candy y se inclinó para besarla. Iba a ser un beso ligero y afectuoso, pero los labios de Candy temblaron y tuvo que sofocar un gemido en su garganta, por lo que él la abrazó con fuerza. Sorprendida por la repentina oleada de calor que creció entre ellos, Candy intentó apartarse, pero él la atrajo con más fuerza, forzándola a separar los labios. Un placer indeseado, suave e irresistible, la invadió. Recorrió la espalda de Terry con las manos antes de posarlas en los hombros, con los senos apretados contra su pecho. La besó con fuerza, con una cálida y aterciopelada fricción que no parecía tener fin. Ella tragó saliva con dificultad y respiró un poco, aunque tuvo la impresión de que sus pulmones se llenaban de fuego y no de aire. Sentía el cuerpo ligero y cálido, los brazos débiles, temblorosos debido a la necesidad de tenerlo cerca. Incluso cuando lo soltó, sintió como si siguiesen juntos gracias a una invisible corriente; podía notar el tirón mientras él se alejaba.

Terry masculló algo inaudible y cerró la puerta con una tranquilidad antinatural. Candy se acercó a la ventana y observó con un escalofrío cómo se alejaba el carruaje.

Estuvo fuera durante casi dos semanas. Durante ese tiempo, Candy no vio a Archie, aunque recibió de él una tarjeta a modo de saludo diciéndole que le comunicase si necesitaba algo. Candy no sabía por qué Terry se había mostrado tan reacio a que hablase con Archie. ¿Estaría celoso? Sin duda sabía que entre ella y Archie no había otra cosa que amistad, pero había sido tan abrupto con ella respecto a esa cuestión que no pudo evitar preguntárselo.

Candy trabajó duro con Bess para preparar el regreso de Terry, comprobando que todo estuviese limpio y preparando habitaciones extra para que la muchacha pudiese escoger la habitación que prefiriese. Sin embargo, no importaba lo mucho que trabajase, Candy seguía soñando despierta y dejándose llevar de vez en cuando por la depresión. La soledad le dolía en lo más profundo del pecho. Todos los días y todas las noches transcurrían a un ritmo vacilante, dándole tiempo para reflexionar sobre el pasado mes y sobre todas las cosas que ella podría haber hecho de otro modo. Le brindó la oportunidad de extraer ciertas conclusiones acerca de sí misma y su matrimonio. A partir de ese momento, sería más honesta con Terry. Le diría que lo amaba. No había razón alguna para esperar que fuese él el que lo dijese, pues bien podría pasarse los siguientes cincuenta años sin necesidad de expresarlo en voz alta.

Tenía que quererla. Habían vivido muchas cosas juntos. El grado de intimidad que compartían, tanto física como emocional, era demasiado alto para que él no la quisiese. ¿Por qué si no el día en que se fue le dijo que no quería apartarse de su lado? Eso, y muchos otros signos, indicaban que sus sentimientos tenían que ser tan profundos como los suyos. Candy quería tener ahora la libertad de decirle lo que sentía por él, y cuando regresase de Virginia las cosas iban a cambiar.

Terry mandó una carta diciendo que llegaría a Boston alrededor del mediodía del sábado, y Candy pasó toda la mañana preparándose. Estaba tan nerviosa que le temblaban las manos, y Bess tuvo que ayudarla a vestirse y a peinarse. Su vestido de terciopelo era de un nuevo tono rosa llamado aurora, y tenía las mangas abombadas y el escote muy ajustado. Llevaba el pelo muy bien recogido en la nuca, y los mechones que le caían sobre la frente y las sienes los alisó con colonia. Se pellizcó las mejillas para que tuviesen el mismo color rosado que el vestido y se paseó de un lado a otro frente al espejo muchas veces mientras esperaba, demasiado alterada para leer o coser. Finalmente, una de las criadas, una muchacha que acababa de dejar atrás la adolescencia, llamó a la puerta del dormitorio; dio un buen respingo cuando Candy la abrió de golpe.

—¿Ya están aquí?

—El carruaje acaba de llegar, señora Grandchester.

—Entonces, bajemos. Recuerda que tienes que recoger primero el abrigo de la señorita Price y después el del señor Grandchester.

Candy sintió el poderoso latido de su corazón mientras descendían, y Sowers esperó a que bajase el último escalón para abrir la puerta. A primera vista, lo único que vio fue un revuelo de faldas y capas, y después centró totalmente la atención en Terry mientras entraba en la casa.

—Candy. —Se detuvo a observarla formando una lenta sonrisa.

El tiempo que había pasado en el Sur parecía haber obrado un milagro. Volvía a ser el deslumbrante pillo que ella había conocido durante sus primeros meses de estancia en Concord, con paso firme y una sonrisa en la mirada. El sol le había oscurecido la piel y le había aportado a su cabello un fulgor dorado. Ah, casi había olvidado lo guapo que era. ¿Qué tenía el Sur para provocar en él semejante efecto? ¿La gente? ¿El sol, el clima?

—Bienvenido a casa —logró decir Candy.

—¿Cómo han ido las cosas? —Su acento era mucho más pronunciado que antes, y hacía que su voz sonase suave y como arrastrada. A ella le encantaba su acento. «Te he echado de menos», parecía expresar su mirada, y el silencioso mensaje provocó que se le alterase el pulso.

—Bien. —Le dedicó una sonrisa, pero un movimiento cercano llamó su atención, y se volvió con unas palabras de bienvenida en los labios. Vio a una chica alta y morena, delgada, atractiva y modesta. Karen. Su rostro era mucho más suave que el de Terry, pero la forma de la boca y los ojos eran muy parecidas. Miró a Candy con vergüenza e incertidumbre.

También había otra mujer. Candy supo de inmediato quién era.

Pero ¿cómo es posible? ¿Cómo es posible?

La furia incontrolable, el dolor y la ofensa aparecerían después. En ese momento, Candy estaba demasiado anonadada para sentir nada. Palideció al dejarse llevar por el atontamiento. Eso era mejor que la rabia, y muchísimo mejor que el miedo. Cuanto menos pudiese apreciar Susana en su rostro, mejor.

—Te pido disculpas por no haberte avisado con antelación —dijo Terry con estudiada calma—. Se nos unió una persona en el último momento. Candy, me gustaría presentarte a Karen, mi hermana, y a mi cuñada, la señora Susana Price.

—Karen... Señora Price... Encantada de conocerla. La acompaño en el sentimiento —murmuró Candy automáticamente, y Susana se le acercó con pasos tan delicados que la falda parecía flotar sobre el suelo.

Esbelta y extraordinariamente hermosa, Susana poseía el tipo de gracia y belleza que hacía que las demás mujeres se sintiesen torpes y zafias. Sus ojos eran de color gris, rodeados por unas largas pestañas que formaban sombras sobre la brillante pureza de su piel. El pelo, de un tono rubio, le caía hasta los hombros formando largos tirabuzones. No era muy alta, pero su esbeltez le hacía parecerlo.

—La esposa de Terry... —Tomó la mano de Candy con una de sus frías y pálidas manos y la apretó gentilmente—. No nos había dicho lo hermosa que es usted. Por favor, llámame Susana. —A Candy le sorprendió comprobar que a aquella mujer también le temblaban las manos. Al parecer, Susana estaba nerviosa, o contrariada, o ambas cosas; aunque no mostraba signo alguno de ello aparte de ese traicionero temblor. Su rostro no exteriorizaba preocupación, su sonrisa era dulce y cariñosa. No respondía en absoluto al retrato que de ella había hecho Karen en las cartas a Terry.

—Karen —prosiguió Susana soltando la mano de Candy y volviéndose hacia la silenciosa chica—, no te asustes de tu nueva hermana. Ven aquí y dale las gracias por su hospitalidad.

Karen se acercó obediente, con los ojos fijos en el suelo y las manos cruzadas al frente. Parecían asustarle los extraños, o quizá se trataba únicamente de Candy. También resultaba evidente que se debatía en su interior acerca del grado de simpatía que tenía que mostrar con la esposa yanqui de su hermano.

De repente, Candy se olvidó de Susana, y de Terry, y de sus celos, y miró a aquella espigada y tímida muchacha. Sintió un instantáneo brote de empatia hacia ella. Karen acababa de pasar por la pérdida de un hermano y la huida de su madre, y además estaba en tierra extraña... concretamente en el Norte. Parece muy sola, se dijo. Tiene miedo. Si fuese ella, no me gustaría que una extraña me tratase con muchos remilgos, pensó.

—Supongo que debes de estar muy cansada —dijo Candy convencida, y Karen alzó la vista y la miró con cautela. Sus ojos eran del mismo color azul zafiro de Terry, no tan profundos o sombríos, pero igualmente intimidadores.

—Sí. No me gusta viajar.

—A mí tampoco —respondió mientras Karen repasaba los detalles del elegante vestido de Candy. Por su parte, ella no pudo evitar fijarse en que tanto Karen como Susana llevaban vestidos limpios y bastante nuevos pero muy arrugados.

—Terry dijo que eras muy menuda —comentó Karen—. Dijo que siempre llevabas zapatillas de tacón.

—¡Karen! —Aquel comentario personal mereció una reprimenda por parte de Susana.

—Llevo zapatillas con tacón. —Candy sonrió—. Siempre.

—Es bajita —le dijo Karen a Terry, y él le sonrió a modo de respuesta.

—Ya te lo dije.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Susana con una mirada que reflejaba toda su incomodidad—. Es como una niña.

—No me atrevería a decir de alguien que es más alta que yo que es una niña —dijo Candy consciente de la dubitativa sonrisa de Karen.

La mente de Candy estaba sometida a tal torbellino que jamás recordaría lo sucedido durante los siguientes minutos. Recordaba la calma y la amabilidad, e incluso fue capaz de sonreír un par de veces mientras sus invitadas se acomodaban en sus respectivas habitaciones. Terry desapareció para lavarse y cambiarse de ropa, y Candy intentó desesperadamente ordenar sus pensamientos antes de ir a la habitación para hablar con él. Al pasar junto a la habitación de Karen, vio que la chica se había sentado en el borde de la cama y miraba el cuadro de Rosebank que colgaba de la pared.

—¿Karen? —A Candy le conmovió su perfecta inmovilidad—. ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Te gustaría tomar un poco de té o...?

—No. Gracias. —La muchacha la miró a la defensiva—. Es una habitación muy bonita. —Estaba pintada de un suave color amarillo pálido, adornada con flores color pastel.

—Me alegro de que te guste. —Candy entró despacio en la habitación y se acercó a la ventana, preguntándose si Karen agradecería su compañía o la entendería como una intrusión—. Espero que no haga demasiado calor aquí para ti... A Terry le gusta que toda la casa esté muy caldeada. Si prefieres algo de aire fresco, la ventana...

—No. Está bien —dijo Karen tras un leve escalofrío—. Hace mucho frío en Massachusetts.

—Te gustará más en primavera.

—Terry me ha dicho que va a buscar una escuela aquí para mí.

—¿Te... desagrada la idea?

Karen la miró con sus ojos azul zafiro, sin parpadear.

—No me importa. Me gusta leer. Me gusta ir a clase.

Eso sonaba bien.

—Algunas de las mejores escuelas para señoritas del país están aquí, en Massachusetts —dijo Candy con amabilidad—. Incluso han fundado un seminario femenino en Wellesley... Y dentro de unos años, si quieres seguir estudiando, podrás ir a la universidad igual que los hombres.

Sus últimas palabras parecieron despertar el interés de Karen.

—¿Eres feminista? —le preguntó, intrigada por la idea.

—En algunos aspectos, tal vez sí—admitió Candy—. Estoy convencida de que a las mujeres se les tiene que permitir estudiar y aprender. No creo que tengan que tratarnos como si nuestras mentes fuesen inferiores.

—Mamá y Susana dicen que los hombres no se casan con una mujer si creen que es más lista que ellos.

—Eso dice algo sobre tu hermano —masculló Candy.

—¿El qué?

—Oh, nada. Nada, Karen. Estaba pensando en que tengo que ir a hablar con Terry.

—¿Acerca de Susana?

Candy apreció algo en aquellos tranquilos ojos que le recordó el modo en que a veces Terry la miraba.

—Acerca de unas cuantas cosas —respondió—. Hace dos semanas que no hablamos. Tenemos que ponernos al día.

—Él no sabía que Susana se vendría con nosotros —dijo Karen, pues la evasiva de Candy no parecía haberla convencido—. Ni yo tampoco. La mañana en que nos íbamos, Susana nos dijo que su gente del condado de Goochland no querían acogerla. Y no tenía ningún otro familiar en el condado de Henrico.

Y ahora está aquí, justo donde quería estar, pensó Candy al sentir una punzada de rabia. ¡Con qué facilidad puede una mujer convencer a un hombre! Unas pocas lágrimas, una pizca de indefensión sureña... Oh, debía de haberle resultado ridiculamente fácil a Susana. ¡Y ahora ella tenía que acoger bajo su propio techo a aquella mujer! Menuda farsa.

—¿Por qué no duermes un poco? —le sugirió Candy al apreciar las leves sombras grisáceas que se extendían bajo sus ojos—. Te despertaré a tiempo de prepararte para cenar.

Karen asintió con gravedad y observó con detenimiento a Candy mientras esta salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Terry la estaba esperando en su dormitorio, vestido con ropa limpia, con el pelo todavía húmedo y brillante. Su nuevo bronceado destacaba mucho con la camisa blanca que acababa de ponerse. Se miraron a los ojos, sin sonreír, y entre ellos se estableció una corriente de señales invisibles. Terry estaba tenso. Ella estaba furiosa. El se preparó para resistir, y ella también. Bajo todo eso, yacía una sobrecogedora sensación de frustración. No habían hecho el amor desde hacía semanas, y todos los canales de comunicación que habían mantenido siempre abiertos ahora estaban cerrados. La mezcla del deseo y la rabia formaba una frontera entre ellos.

—Preferiría hablar en la biblioteca —dijo Candy tensa—. Será más difícil que nos oigan.

—Supongo que tienes pensado ponerte a gritar—dijo él secamente.

—Espero que no sea necesario. Pero si no quieres escucharme, entonces tendré que hacerlo. Y si tienes la intención de tomarte esto a la ligera y reírte de mí, entonces saldré por la puerta y no regresaré hasta que ella haya salido de esta casa.

Cualquier rastro de bueno humor desapareció del rostro de Terry.

—Intentaré aceptar tus sentimientos, señora Grandchester... si tú aceptas los míos. ¿Bajamos a la biblioteca?

El atardecer teñía la biblioteca de tonos rosados que se mezclaban con la luz de las lámparas. Terry se sirvió una copa, y al ver que Candy le tendía la mano, le sirvió una aguada versión de lo mismo. Candy recibió de buen grado el calor y el efecto sedante del licor, y dio un trago tras otro hasta notar que sus dientes ya no golpeteaban el cristal del vaso al beber. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que el licor se asentase en su estómago, después miró a su marido con una indescriptible mezcla de emociones.

—¿Cómo has podido traerla aquí?

—No me dijo que vendría con nosotros hasta que fue demasiado tarde para hacer otra cosa. Pero la mañana en la que nos íbamos...

—Karen ya me ha contado los problemas que ha tenido con su familia —dijo Candy—. Una lástima. Tengo mucho en común con los parientes de Susana: yo tampoco quiero que viva conmigo.

Terry echó la cabeza hacia atrás y bebió de un trago el whisky que quedaba en el vaso; un movimiento preñado de gracia masculina. Después la miró con intensidad.

—No va a quedarse con nosotros mucho tiempo. Cuando Victoria se fue a Inglaterra, les dijo a Karen y a Susana que se fuesen con ella. Victoria tiene familia allí que se haría cargo de ellas. Pero ambas se negaron. Karen sabía que yo iría a buscarla. Y Susana... Bueno, supongo que no quería cambiar de país, pero aparte de eso no creo que pensase en nada más.

Candy podría haberlo estrangulado. «Sí que pensó. Susana sabía a la perfección lo que estaba haciendo: sabía que volvería a verte. ¡Quería saber si podía hacerte volver a su lado, idiota!»

—Pero ahora —prosiguió Terry—, Susana está pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de irse a Inglaterra. Va a quedarse unos días hasta que encontremos algo para Karen, y después se reunirá con Victoria.

—¿Y por qué no se ha quedado en el Sur mientras se hacía a la idea?

—No tenía lugar en el que quedarse. Y pensé que para Karen sería mejor tener compañía aquí arriba. Tú y yo somos extraños para Karen, Susana es la única familia que...

—Oh, déjate de historias —le interrumpió Candy encaminándose hacia la ventana—. Susana no ha venido aquí por el bien de Karen. Y tendrías que haberte dado cuenta de que Susana disponía de los medios necesarios para alojarse en un hotel durante unos días.

—Sí, claro, eso habría sido sumamente caballeroso. Dejar a una mujer joven, viuda reciente, sola en un hotel...

—Pero ambos sabemos también que no la has traído aquí porque seas un maldito caballero.

—Entonces, dime por qué la he traído aquí —dijo con falsa amabilidad.

Candy apoyó la frente en el frío cristal de la ventana, intentando tragar saliva a pesar del nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

—Cuando estabas enfermo y tenías aquellas fiebres... —empezó a decir, y la habitación quedó sumida en un completo silencio—, creías estar reviviendo el pasado, la época justo anterior a la guerra y también durante la misma. Hablabas sin parar de las batallas, de tus padres, de tus amigos... Pero de lo que más hablabas... era de ella. Susana. —Sofocó una risotada—. Odio ese nombre. Lo he oído tanto... Le suplicabas que no se casase con Niel. Hablabas de su hermosura... Dijiste que... que tú... la amabas. —Se dio la vuelta muy despacio. El rostro de Terry mostraba una expresión pétrea, como una estatua—. ¿Por qué no me hablaste de ella? —le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—No era necesario.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué se casó con Niel?

—Porque era un Price. Un Price legítimo. Los Price eran una influyente familia antes de la guerra. Yo era un don nadie. Susana y yo habríamos cuidado el uno del otro, pero cometí el error de presentarle a mi medio hermano... No tardaron mucho tiempo en prometerse.

Oh, Dios. Si podía haber perdonado a Susana por algo así, sin duda tenía que importarle mucho. Candy se retorció ante semejante injusticia. ¿Cómo podía mirar a Susana a la cara después de lo que le había hecho?

—No pareces culparla por haber elegido a Niel —dijo cortante.

—En su momento, claro que la culpé. —La sombra de una sonrisa cruzó su cara—. Dios, claro que sí, la culpé, la maldije, y planeé un centenar de maneras de recuperarla. Pero mis sentimientos han cambiado con el paso del tiempo. Ahora entiendo por qué lo hizo. No comprendía lo desvalidas y dependientes que son las mujeres... Susana tomó la única decisión que podía tomar. No tenía libertad para escoger otro camino. Era obvio que Niel, con su apellido y su dinero, podía ocuparse de ella de un modo en que yo no podía.

—La estás excusando. No tenía por qué escoger a Niel. Su apellido, su dinero, su familia... no tenía por qué suponer una diferencia...

—No creo que tú seas la persona más adecuada para juzgarla por lo que hizo. Ibas a casarte con Anthony por el mismo motivo que ella lo hizo con Niel.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó Candy sorprendida—. Hay una gran diferencia. Yo amaba a Anthony.

—¿En serio? —Terry negó con la cabeza muy despacio y esbozó una cansada sonrisa—. Eso ya no importa. Cuando estaba en prisión lo entendí todo. Aprendí un montón de cosas en Governor's Island, en particular todo lo relacionado con sentirse indefenso. No tenía ningún control sobre lo que me sucedía. Aceptaba lo que me daban, intentaba aprovecharme de cualquier situación, pero en última instancia estaba indefenso. Por primera vez en mi vida. Bueno, también era el caso de Susana. Y el tuyo.

—¡Yo no estoy indefensa!

—Ya no. Has cambiado. Pero Susana no. Ella siempre estará indefensa.

—¿Y por qué tienes tú que protegerla? ¿Has pensado ocuparte de ella el resto de su vida?

—No. No tardará en encontrar alguien que se haga cargo de ella. Es lo que mejor se le da. Lo único que te pido es que aguantes la situación durante unos cuantos días. No durará para siempre.

—Doy por hecho que tú estarás trabajando, como es normal. —Al ver que Terry asentía, Candy no pudo evitar una mueca de desprecio—. Eso me temía. Dime, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer con Karen y Susana? ¿Qué debo decirle a Susana? ¿Cómo voy a mirarla y mantener una conversación civilizada si no puedo olvidar que durante tus delirios no hacías más que nombrarla?

—Ten presente una cosa —dijo con una dulzura sobrecogedora—. No hay nada entre Susana y yo. No lo hay desde hace mucho tiempo. Recuerda que ella ha pasado por un infierno durante los últimos años. Recuerda que mientras tú estabas sentada junto al pote de las chucherías en la tienda de tu padre flirteando con los clientes, ella temía que los yanquis quemasen su casa con ella dentro, o que la violasen, o que la matasen. Ha tenido que enterrar a su marido, y ha visto cómo sus vecinos y amigos se peleaban por asuntos relacionados con la Reconstrucción, temas de los que tú conversabas tomándote un café y unas pastas. Recuerda cuando sentías lástima de ti misma, recuerda eso.

—Qué afortunada es —replicó Candy con una helada mirada— de tenerte para que la defiendas de mí.

Terry maldijo y se pasó la mano por el pelo. Se volvió para servirse otra copa.

—Tal vez no resulte difícil encontrar temas de conversación con ella. Tenemos mucho en común. ¿No es así, Terry? —Lo miró hasta que él dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Susana y yo te tenemos a ti, Terry. —¿Realmente era capaz de hablar así, con aquella envenenada dulzura?—. Pero ¿en qué medida? ¿Cuánto llegó a conocerte? ¿Tanto como yo? ¿Fuisteis amantes?

La miró como si no pudiese reconocerla.

—¿Cómo eres capaz de preguntar algo así?

—¿Fuisteis amantes?

—Si eso es lo que marca la diferencia para ti, entonces ¡vete al infierno!

—¿Lo fuisteis? —susurró.

—No —dijo respirando con dificultad. Parecía más ofendido de lo que jamás lo había visto—. No lo fuimos entonces y no lo somos ahora.

—Deja de mirarme de ese modo. Eres tú el que ha provocado todo esto trayéndola aquí. La tienes metida en la cabeza, así que no me culpes por preguntarte.

—Eres increíble —dijo en voz baja, y no se trataba de un cumplido—. Me sorprende que hubiese un tiempo en que no fueses tan dura.

—¿Preferirías a una mujer más... indefensa?

Incluso Candy tuvo que admitir que había ido demasiado lejos. Terry se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y apretó los puños; estaba tan furioso que no podía mirarla a los ojos. Un tanto atemorizada, Candy pasó a su lado y se detuvo ante la puerta mirándole la espalda.

—No quiero que esta situación se extienda indefinidamente, Terry. No voy a tolerar tenerla aquí más que unos pocos días, eso es todo. Si esto se convierte en una guerra de resistencia por saber quién se quedará más tiempo, te garantizo que ganará ella, porque yo no podré soportarlo.

—¿En qué demonios te has convertido?

En una mujer que te ama, pensó. Una mujer que temía perderlo.

—Intento ser sincera contigo —dijo.

—No sé a quién pretendes engañar. ¿Por qué no admites que estás celosa? Si te sientes tan insegura, si no puedes confiar en mí, entonces no te conozco tan bien como creía. Creía conocerte lo suficiente para hacer que este matrimonio funcionase.

—Este matrimonio funcionaba muy bien hasta que la trajiste aquí. ¿Crees que es razonable pedirme algo así? ¿Crees que es justo?

—No —dijo lacónico—. No lo creo.

Que lo admitiese la desconcertó.

—Entonces... no entiendo por qué me pides que aguante.

Terry permaneció en silencio durante un buen rato. Cuando habló, parecía tan tranquilo y convencido que Candy se sintió como una niña.

—No siempre puedo darte una razón de por qué hago las cosas. Pero tampoco te pido que justifiques todo lo que tú haces. ¿Quién ha dicho que las cosas entre nosotros siempre tengan que ser justas? El matrimonio no funciona de ese modo. No hemos firmado contrato alguno. La única garantía es la que te di cuando puse un anillo en tu dedo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Dadas las circunstancias, Candy se dijo que lo mejor sería ejercer de buena anfitriona. Hizo todo lo posible para que nadie pudiese ponerle una sola pega a su papel como ama de casa ni a su hospitalidad, y a simple vista no hubo signos de falta de armonía entre los cuatro. Las conversaciones estaban presididas por una exquisita educación; a veces eran tan cuidadosos que todo parecía una pantomima sobre las buenas maneras. Fue una semana de su vida que ella nunca recordaría con desagrado, pues resultó muy instructiva. Aprendió mucho sobre toda una serie de cosas nuevas, incluidas las considerables diferencias entre las mujeres del Norte y las del Sur.

Karen y Susana poseían una astucia y un encanto del que Candy no podía sino maravillarse con un tanto de desprecio pero también de envidia. Además del resto de sus habilidades, eran capaces de provocar cumplidos y halagos con una inusual facilidad. Era un arte que incluso Karen, que apenas era una adolescente, parecía dominar con destreza. No importaba cómo empezase la conversación, siempre acababa centrándose en ellas. Ninguna mujer del Norte se atrevería a mirar a un hombre con los ojos muy abiertos y decir: «Qué tonta soy» o «No tengo ni idea de nada», pero Susana sí era capaz. A Candy le dejaba anonadada, pero tenía que admitir que Susana resultaba encantadora cuando se comportaba de ese modo.

Aunque no hubiese afirmado nunca que conocía cómo funcionaba la mente de los hombres, Candy estaba segura de que a todos, absolutamente a todos, Susana les parecería atractiva. Pero ¿Terry admiraba ese tipo de comportamiento en una mujer? A Candy le deprimió pensar en ello. ¿Por qué la había animado a usar su mente si no le gustaba hablar con ella de cosas importantes? ¿Por qué la había animado a discutir con él si le gustaban las mujeres que sonreían y decían a todo que sí? ¿Había sido una especie de prueba en la que ella había fallado?

Terry nunca se había mostrado tan extraño con ella. Todo lo que Candy había llegado a asociar con su persona —su actitud, su sentido del humor, sus creencias—, todo ello desaparecía cuando aquellas dos mujeres sureñas se hallaban presentes. Era diferente cuando estaba con ellas. Por lo general, le irritaba hablar por hablar. ¿Por qué toleraba entonces aquel sinsentido?

Las fascinantes conversaciones sobre política o sobre el _Examiner_ se habían esfumado. Susana y Karen no querían hablar sobre noticias ni sobre debates; charlaban sobre cotilleos locales, como si el mundo girase en torno a un diminuto condado de Virginia. A Terry no parecía importarle. Las escuchaba con indulgencia, reía de las burlas sobre gente que él también había conocido, y les dedicaba cumplidos siempre que ellas parecían necesitarlos. A Candy no le interesaban ese tipo de halagos automáticos y carentes de sentido, y la alegraba que no se los dedicase a ella. Habrían sido un insulto a su inteligencia. En silencio, Candy se limitaba a hacer acto de presencia durante aquellas charlas inocuas al tiempo que se preguntaba qué se escondería tras los ojos plateados de Susana.

Candy sabía que tarde o temprano, Susana y ella tendrían oportunidad de hablar en privado. Se preguntó a lo largo de todo el fin de semana cómo se comportarían aquellas mujeres cuando Terry no estuviese presente. ¿Seguiría Susana interpretando el papel de hermosa sureña, o revelaría algún detalle más de por qué estaba allí? El lunes por la mañana, Terry se fue temprano y acudió a la redacción en Washington Street, y Karen se excusó para levantarse de la mesa dejando a Susana y a Candy a solas.

Candy añadió un poco más de azúcar a su café y lo removió sin apartar los ojos de aquella mujer. Susana estaba encantadora con su camisón de color rosa pálido. Con una cinta de terciopelo sujetaba completamente los perfectos rizos de su cabello, denominados «rizos en forma de beso». Susana también la miró con una leve sonrisa.

Por primera vez, podrían hablar sin que nadie las escuchase.

—Bueno, al parecer nos han abandonado —dijo Candy tras dejar la cucharilla en la mesa y darle un sorbo a su café.

—Me alegro de que estemos solas. Me gustaría volver a darte las gracias por la amabilidad que has demostrado con Karen y conmigo. Lo cierto es que no nos gustaría causar problema alguno en tu hogar.

Candy sonrió ante aquella delicada insinuación.

—Por favor, no te preocupes. No habéis causado ningún problema.

—Eso no es cierto —dijo Susana con una meliflua sonrisa—. La compañía inesperada siempre es un problema. Pero muy pronto me iré a Inglaterra, y volverás a disponer de tu casa y de tu marido solo para ti.

Candy sintió cómo se le tensaba la espalda ante la insinuación de que Susana había menospreciado su posición como esposa de Terry.

—Eres bienvenida en mi casa. Y no me molesta en absoluto que mi marido pase todo el tiempo que quiera con sus hermanas. —Candy enfatizó esa última palabra. Le dejó unos segundos para digerirla y continuó como si nada—: Debe de ser muy excitante la perspectiva de trasladarse a Inglaterra.

—Ojalá lo fuese para mí. Pero alguien del Sur siempre echa de menos su tierra. De hecho, sabiendo que Terry la echa tanto de menos como yo, no entiendo qué está haciendo aquí arriba. —Sus claros ojos captaron todos los matices de la expresión de alerta que se dibujó en el rostro de Candy—. Tendrías que haberlo visto cuando pisó las tierras de la plantación... Miró a su alrededor, respiró hondo, y dijo lo maravilloso que era volver a sentir el sol en su cara. Pobrecillo, nunca lo había visto tan alicaído. Tan cabizbajo... Pero un par de semanas en Virginia, y volvió a ser el mismo. Me recordó lo que siempre decía mi madre: los sureños no pueden vivir más que en el Sur. No sé en qué estaría pensando Terry cuando se vino al Norte. La gente de aquí no entiende a hombres como él. No es que tú no sepas cómo complacerle... porque está loco por ti. Si alguien puede hacerlo feliz aquí en el Norte, esa eres tú.

—Pues no le está yendo nada mal. —Luchó con todas sus fuerzas para no parecer que estaba a la defensiva—. Ha encontrado su propio lugar. Lo que ha logrado con el _Examiner_ es extraordinario.

—Oh... el periódico. Bueno, por lo visto está cumpliendo el sueño de su padre. Pero algún día espero que se decida a cumplir sus propios sueños.

—Parece bastante feliz con lo que está haciendo.

—Oh... —Susana bajó la vista, contrita—. No quería dar a entender que no lo fuese. Por supuesto que es feliz. Por supuesto.

Había una nota en su voz que irritó a Candy sin motivo aparente, como si Susana le estuviese hablando a una niña que requiriese un tacto especial. Parte de su enfado debió de resultar evidente, porque Susana le dedicó una amable sonrisa teñida de una innegable satisfacción.

Los pensamientos de Candy corrían a toda velocidad en busca de las palabras adecuadas, palabras que, de algún modo, le demostrasen a Susana que era ella, Candy, la que estaba casada con él. Soy su esposa. No puedes cambiar eso, por mucho que lo desees. Y si alguna vez lo hubieses conocido tan bien como yo lo conozco, no lo habrías dejado para casarte con Niel. Sus pensamientos retomaron su curso normal.

—Es normal que te preocupes por la felicidad de Terry —dijo—. Eres su cuñada...

—Y le conozco desde hace muchos años.

—Pero no sabes cómo piensa ahora. Su vida es tal como él quiere que sea. Está persiguiendo su propio sueño, no el de nadie. Nuevos sueños. Los viejos murieron hace tiempo.

Susana dejó de sonreír.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Ahora la línea ya había quedado trazada. Candy nunca habría imaginado que una de las más feroces batallas de su vida tendría lugar sobre la mesa del desayuno, con tranquilas palabras cuidadosamente escogidas.

—Muchas cosas han cambiado en la vida de Terry.

—Siempre pertenecerá al Sur —insistió Susana sin estridencias.

—Pero no por completo. Ha tenido éxito aquí precisamente por su capacidad de cambiar. Ahora también hay algo de Nueva Inglaterra en él. —A pesar de la seriedad de la conversación, Candy casi se echó a reír al escuchar sus palabras. A Terry le habría dado un patatús si hubiese sido testigo de aquella conversación.

—Si te hace feliz creerlo... —Ahora Susana temblaba visiblemente—. Tal vez tengas razón. Pero tú no sabes qué es lo que quiere Terry. Ahora está entre dos mundos, pero yo sé cuál de ellos escogería llegado el caso, y algún día regresará.

—Y yo estaré a su lado. —Candy la miró sin pestañear—. Le seguiré vaya donde vaya.

—Tú no encajarías en el lugar al que él pertenece. Ni aunque pasases allí un millón de años. —En ese momento, Susana perdió el control y apenas contuvo la voz, haciéndola sonar muy aguda, como una niña—. ¿Cómo conseguiste que se casara contigo? No te pareces en nada a las mujeres a las que él estaba acostumbrado. Jamás se interesó por mujeres como tú...

—Hasta que decidió casarse.

Susana se quedó sin habla. Miró a Candy durante un buen rato sin mostrar expresión alguna, como si hubiese cerrado una puerta en su interior.

—Te pido disculpas, Candy. No quería decir lo que he dicho... Me he sentido muy... contrariada desde que Niel murió. No soy yo misma. —Candy asintió, se echó el pelo para atrás y se puso de pie. Susana no tardó en hacer lo propio—. Olvidemos esta conversación. Espero que no la comentes con nadie.

—No, a menos que me vea obligada a hacerlo.

Susana se mordió el labio; parecía indefensa y perdida.

—Perdóname por lo que he dicho. Cualquier tonta vería que eres una buena esposa para Terry.

—No hay nada que perdonar —dijo Candy sabiendo que no tenía otra cosa que hacer con su enfado más que mostrarse cortés con el malestar de Susana. ¡Oh, pero si pudiese haber dicho lo que pensaba!—. Has pasado una mala época. Puedo imaginar lo que debe de ser perder a tu marido. —Se detuvo deliberadamente antes de añadir—: De hecho, pensarlo me lleva a apreciar aún más lo que tengo.

—Me alegra oír que aprecias a Terry. Es un hombre muy especial. Siempre lo he creído.

—Según dice Karen, también estabas casada con un hombre muy especial.

—Sí. Niel también lo era. —Apareció en el rostro de Susana un leve deje de emoción—. Durante un tiempo, podía decirse que Niel y Terry se apoyaban mutuamente. Pero la guerra les cambió a los dos. Niel fue en una dirección y Terry en la opuesta. Ambos nos sorprendieron.

Sintió el frío brillo de la mirada plateada de Susana, asintió y salió de la habitación. Todavía se habría sentido más alterada si se hubiese fijado en la sonrisa que curvaba los labios de Susana antes de que desapareciese de su vista.

Aquella noche, Candy comprendió que la situación iba a ser mucho más complicada de lo que había previsto. Estaba desesperada por estar a solas con Terry, pero no habían tenido el tiempo o la oportunidad de estarlo. Sus invitadas monopolizaban su atención, y apenas había cruzado diez palabras con él desde que había llegado a casa. Cuando todos se retiraron, Candy salió del baño, se cubrió con una bata y se dirigió al dormitorio con la intención de hablar con él. Tuvo tiempo de ver la delgada silueta de Susana en el pasillo. Le llegó el sonido de los cajones abriéndose y cerrándose desde el interior de la habitación mientras Terry se preparaba para irse a la cama. Sin saber que la estaban observando, Susana abrió la puerta muy despacio.

Candy sintió cómo la ira recorría su cuerpo. ¿Qué creía Susana que estaba haciendo? ¿Qué pretendía? ¡Eso era demasiado! Nunca en su vida Candy había sentido semejante necesidad de agredir físicamente a alguien, pero en ese momento sintió el impulso de agarrar a Susana por aquellos rizos rubios que adornaban su cabeza y arrancarlos de uno en uno.

—Susana —dijo Candy, y el tranquilo y directo sonido de su voz provocó que aquella mujer se quedase paralizada en mitad de un paso—. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Oh... —dijo Susana, y se puso roja como un tomate mirando confundida a su alrededor—. Dios mío... Bueno, es que no podía encontrar mi habitación. Hay tantas y... Supongo que me equivoqué. Lo siento— La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Terry apareció con los pantalones puestos y los pies descalzos. Tenía la camisa abierta, por lo que podía verse su torso al completo. Sus ojos evidenciaron su sorpresa al ver a Susana, y después miró a Candy.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?

—Susana olvidó que su habitación está en el otro extremo del pasillo —dijo en voz baja—. Debe de haberse confundido con todas estas puertas. Es una casa tan grande. —Miró a la otra mujer—. Tu habitación está en esa dirección, Susana. La próxima vez, recuerda que tienes que girar a la derecha al subir la escalera.

Susana seguía colorada y masculló una disculpa encaminándose hacia su habitación. Dejó tras ella una agradable fragancia a flores. Candy esperó hasta que su grácil figura femenina desapareció. Después miró a Terry con aire acusatorio.

Él suspiró.

—No empieces.

Pasó a su lado y entró en el dormitorio camino de la mesita del cambiador con el mentón erguido. Agarró un pesado cepillo de plata y lo pasó por el torrente de cabello rubio con tanta fuerza que sintió cómo arrancaba más de un pelo. Terry se sentó en la cama y la observó en silencio, recorriendo libremente su cuerpo con la mirada antes de volver a centrarse en su rostro.

—Ahora me dirás que tiene un sentido de la orientación muy malo —dijo Candy con los dientes apretados. Tras dejar el cepillo sobre la mesa, separó el pelo en amplios mechones y empezó el ritual nocturno de desenredarlo—. Esta situación es ridicula. He sido tonta por aceptarla. —Al notar que Terry mascullaba algo, lo miró—. ¿Qué has dicho?

La miró con sus fríos ojos azules y dijo de forma cortante: —Se irán dentro de unos días. He seleccionado unas cuantas posibles escuelas para Karen, y la próxima semana empezará las clases en una de ellas...

—Karen no es el problema. No es Karen la que quiero que se vaya de esta casa.

—Susana se irá a Inglaterra en cuanto Karen esté instalada en el colegio.

—¿Y por qué no ahora?

—Porque no se va a quedar tranquila hasta ver instalada a Karen...

—Agradecería —interrumpió con fogosidad Candy— que te preocupases tanto por mi tranquilidad como lo haces por la de Susana.

—No sabía que tu tranquilidad fuese algo tan frágil. —Solo quiero saber qué hay entre vosotros dos, y por qué insistes en que se quede aquí sabiendo lo que siento.

—¡No hay nada entre nosotros! —exclamó Terry sobrepasado—. Por todos los santos, ¿por qué me presionas de este modo? Es como si me estuvieses retando a... —¿A qué? —Candy —dijo concentrando sus esfuerzos en mantener a raya su frustración—. No sé qué ha pasado. Obviamente, te sientes mal y estás haciendo que esto sea un infierno para nosotros. Sé muy bien que tú no eres así. Eres una de las pocas mujeres que conozco con sentido común... Pero mírate, has hecho una montaña de un grano de arena.

—¡Un grano de arena! —exclamó con amargura—. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—De acuerdo —dijo amablemente—. Ayúdame a entenderlo.

—Lo entenderías todo si hubieses escuchado la conversación que tuvimos esta mañana.

Terry entrecerró los ojos.

—¿De qué hablasteis?

—De ti, por supuesto. —Candy dejó escapar una breve risotada—. Solo de ti. Acerca del lugar... y de la persona... a la que pertenecías.

—¿Y ella qué dijo?

Candy se sintió repentinamente acongojada ante la posibilidad de que lo que Susana le había dicho por la mañana fuese verdad. En caso de ser cierto, ella no podría sentarse y decírselo a la cara. Oh, ¿y si Susana tenía razón? ¿Y si Terry no era capaz de dejar atrás sus antiguos sueños, ahora que estaban inmersos en cumplirlos? ¿Y si decidía que jamás sería feliz lejos del Sur? Candy había podido comprobar el efecto que causaba en él su antiguo hogar. Había salido de Boston pálido y alicaído, y había regresado de Virginia con el aspecto de un hombre nuevo. Tal vez fuese cierto que él era de su gente, y que tenía que vivir en el mundo al que pertenecía.

—¿Qué dijo? —repitió Terry.

Candy no pudo seguir afrontando sus preguntas. Necesitaba retirarse y pensar un poco.

—Pregúntaselo a ella. Estoy cansada. Necesito descansar. —Se puso en pie frente a la mesa del cambiador, y caminó hacia la puerta, pues se sabía incapaz de dormir en la misma habitación que él.

Terry se desplazó con tal sigilo que ni siquiera lo oyó, la rodeó y la aferró por los hombros.

—Quieta. —La sacudió ligeramente—. Sigue hablando conmigo.

—Ya no. ¡No me toques! Me voy a la cama.

—Vete a la cama si quieres, pero hazlo aquí, en tu dormitorio.

—¡No quiero! —Intentó liberarse de sus manos agitándose con furia.

Él volvió a sacudirla y clavó los dedos en su piel.

—Cálmate, pequeño abejorro, y deja de comportarte como una niña enrabietada. No me gustaría tener que darte una zurra.

—¡Oh! Eso lo resolvería todo —dijo sin aliento. Tuvo la sensación de que el ácido ascendía por su garganta—. ¡Suéltame! —Tenía los ojos teñidos en sangre y se sentía desesperada pues sabía que había perdido el control. Se agitó con fuerza, intentó pegarle, pero era como una niña pequeña frente a él. El peso de la humillación y la rabia se asentaron en su pecho dificultándole la respiración—. Tú la trajiste aquí... y esperas que me haga feliz. Bien, ¡pues no es así! No tengo por qué aguantarlo... No tengo por qué. Esta es mi casa, y soy tu esposa, ¡y no la quiero aquí! ¿Me has oído? —Su voz se hizo muy aguda—. Sácala de aquí. ¡Quiero que se vaya! —A pesar de la rabia, fue consciente de que Terry estaba anonadado ante semejante vehemencia.

¿En qué piensa?, se preguntó Candy, y lo miró atontada, repentinamente exhausta. Cree que he perdido la chaveta. Lo estoy presionando... No sé cómo detenerme. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Cuál es el siguiente movimiento?

Sus verdes ojos mostraban toda su preocupación. Fue miedo lo que él apreció en el rostro de Candy, un miedo que le resultó incomprensible, pero tenía que lidiar con él sin perder la compostura. La atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó, como si pretendiese protegerla del azote del viento. Candy intentó apartarse, pero lo único que hizo fue meterse dentro de la camisa de Terry, apretarse contra la confortable fuerza de su torso. Candy cesó en su lucha y se relajó, aspirando el aroma de cálida masculinidad que transmitía su piel. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había necesitado el simple contacto con su marido, la protección de su cuerpo. Nadie en el mundo podía ofrecerle semejante refugio.

—Terry...

—Calla. Tranquila —dijo Terry, y ella sintió la agradable aspereza de sus mejillas sin afeitar contra su sien.

A medida que se adaptaba a su abrazo, el pánico disminuía. Se dejó ir, consciente de que él no la soltaría hasta que lo hiciese. Era un alivio dejar que él se ocupase de todo, que la cuidase durante un rato.

Cuando supo que estaba preparada para seguir hablando, Terry aflojó su abrazo un poco.

—Fuiste muy fuerte cuando lo necesité. —Su voz era tranquila y serena—. Deja que ahora lo sea yo para ti. Dime de qué tienes miedo, y yo te daré a entender que no hay razón para tenerlo.

No sabía por dónde empezar.

—No te reconozco cuando estás con ellas. Cambias... Te conviertes en una persona condescendiente, y ellas te miran y se aferran a tus palabras como si... como si lo supieses todo...

—Lo siento —dijo, y sonrió a regañadientes ante su indignación. Debería haber supuesto que su comportamiento con Susana y Karen le parecería extraño... Candy no tenía experiencia alguna con los rituales de halagos y condescendencias en los que habían sido educados. En Virginia, antes de la guerra, él no podía creer que hubiese otra forma de relacionarse entre hombres y mujeres. Un hombre tenía que fingir, de manera natural, que lo sabía todo, y una mujer tenía que fingir, de manera natural, que creía en sus palabras. Una mujer del Sur jamás atacaría la vanidad de un hombre, sin importar lo que pensase de él. Todo tenía que ser amable y cómodo, y muy sencillo.

Se preguntó cómo podría hacerle entender a Candy que sus valores habían cambiado. Llegó un momento en su vida en que empezó a sentir la necesidad de que las mujeres fuesen sinceras. Llegó un momento en su vida en que perdió a Susana, la mujer de la que él creía haber estado enamorado. Y cuando todo eso quedó atrás y tuvo tiempo para pensar, llegó a la conclusión de que no quería tener al lado una mujer a la que tuviese que tratar como a una niña. Y tampoco quería que lo adorasen. Quería una mujer que pudiese ser su compañera.

—Es difícil de explicar —dijo muy despacio—. Es el modo en que hablamos entre nosotros en el condado de Henrico. Se supone que el hombre tiene que desempeñar un papel y la mujer otro. Es una costumbre. De ellas y mía también.

—Parece como si disfrutases con ello.

Terry dejó escapar una risotada.

—¿Temes que quiera que, a partir de ahora, me trates como a una especie de dios? No. A decir verdad, empieza a incomodarme.

—Pues a mí no me lo parece.

Terry le acarició la espalda arriba y abajo con suavidad.

—Es cierto. El año pasado, en cuanto intentaba mostrarme todopoderoso, alguien me bajaba al instante los humos. Si no me hubieses mantenido a raya, me habría convertido en un engreído insoportable. Como ves, vas a tener mucho trabajo en cuanto ellas se vayan.

—He... oído decir que la gente del Sur pertenece para siempre al Sur.

—Yo pertenezco al lugar en el que estoy ahora mismo.

—¿No echas de menos a tu gente...?

—¿Mi gente? —repitió y se echó a reír por una razón incomprensible para Candy—. No, no echo de menos a la gente del Sur. Tú eres el tipo de mujer que yo quiero. Archie es el tipo de socio con el que quiero trabajar. Tenemos buenos amigos y vecinos que se preocupan de sus propios asuntos. No veo en qué podría mejorar mi situación.

—Pero has vuelto de Virginia más feliz y con más energía de la que te fuiste...

—No sé si recuerdas que cuando me fui de Boston acababa de salir de una enfermedad. Un poco de sol hace que cualquiera tenga mejor aspecto.

—No solo fue por el sol. Cuando llegaste, sonreías... Estabas radiante, y sé que era porque habías estado con...

—Estaba feliz por volver a verte, cabeza de chorlito. Estaba deseando abrazarte de nuevo, a pesar de que sabía que tendríamos problemas con Susana.

—Todavía sigo pensando que no la quiero en casa.

—Te juro que la sacaré de aquí lo antes posible. Y no tendrás que volver a verla. Mientras tanto, ¿podrás recordar que no has de temer nada de su parte?

Candy asintió e intentó apartarse de él.

—Espera —dijo Terry agarrándola por debajo de los codos, manteniéndola a su lado, a pesar de permitirle que diese un paso atrás—. ¿Dónde crees que vas?

—Al otro dormitorio. Por favor, no me lo discutas.

Su cabezonería lo motivó.

—Duerme aquí.

—No... Sé lo que pasaría si me quedo a dormir aquí, y no quiero que pase. Esta noche, no.

—Candy, hace semanas. Meses.

—¡No es culpa mía! Estabas enfermo y después...

—Tranquila. No te estoy acusando de nada. Ha sido una mala época, y no es culpa de nadie. Las circunstancias lo han querido así. Pero no hay razón para que estemos separados a partir de ahora, y no quiero que la situación se alargue. —Bajó un poco más la voz, dándole un tono engatusador—. Has olvidado cómo eran las cosas entre nosotros. Deja que cuide de ti esta noche. Deja que te refresque la memoria. Después te sentirás mucho mejor. Te lo prometo.

—No puedo —dijo con pesar—. Me siento... vacía... Hoy ya no tengo nada que ofrecer. No quiero que nuestra primera vez después de tanto tiempo sea así. No estaría bien. No sería lo correcto.

—Candy...

—Por favor, deja que duerma sola esta noche.

La soltó a regañadientes.

—No creas que voy a suplicar.

—No quiero que supliques. Solo quiero estar sola.

La siguió y apoyó el brazo en la jamba de la puerta, impidiéndole salir. Ella miró aquellos ojos azul zafiro y lo abrazó por la cintura, avergonzada por la escena que le había montado y vagamente ansiosa ante la posibilidad de que no la dejase marcharse.

—¿Recuerdas los meses antes de mudarnos a Boston? —La mirada le sorteó todos los obstáculos defensivos y alcanzó hasta el corazón de Candy—. Durante un tiempo estuvo bien. Muy bien.

—S-sí, es cierto —confirmó ella, hipnotizada por la intensa expresión de su mirada.

—No importaban nuestras diferencias, nunca te vengabas haciéndome pagar algo que hubiese dicho o hecho.

—¡No! Por su-supuesto que no...

—No te dejaría marchar, Candy, si creyese que se trata de algún tipo de castigo. —Leyó la respuesta de Candy en su rostro, y asintió ligeramente, satisfecho al parecer. Apartó la mano de la puerta y la abrió—. Venga. Podrás estar sola un poco más de tiempo.

Agradecida, echó a andar apretando con más fuerza el cinturón de su bata mientras se dirigía al otro dormitorio.

—Oh, estás aquí —dijo Candy con una sonrisa al entrar en la biblioteca y encontrar a Karen rebuscando entre las estanterías. Karen se detuvo al verla, manteniendo en precario equilibrio una pila de libros sobre su brazo izquierdo—. Sé que Susana está durmiendo y no podía encontrarte.

—Me apetecía echarle un vistazo a los libros... —empezó a decir Karen.

—Realmente te gusta leer, ¿no es cierto?

—Novelas —dijo Karen, y Candy rió encantada.

—Déjame ver qué has escogido... Mmm, algunas de mis favoritas... Cerco de nieve... La mano oculta... Cumbres borrascosas...

—Esa es mi favorita.

—¿Has leído St. Elmot? ¿No? Te la encontraré; tienes que leerla. Trata sobre un largo y apasionado romance, y sobre una chica pobre que se hace rica y famosa... Veo que solo has buscado en estos estantes...

—Los de los otros estantes parecen aburridos.

—Sí —dijo Candy arrugando la nariz—. Son los estantes de Terry. Estos son los míos.

—Tienes muchos libros nuevos —dijo Karen con respeto mientras observaba las ordenadas hileras de libros.

—Cuando era más joven, mi padre solía reprenderme por gastar tanto dinero en libros en lugar de comprar cosas más prácticas. —Candy sonrió al recordar y se sentó en la silla de Terry—. Gracias a Dios, Terry nunca se ha quejado. No le importa que compre muchos libros.

—Niel siempre se escandalizaba porque decía que yo leía demasiado. No podíamos comprar libros, necesitábamos el dinero para... otras cosas.

—¿Para pagar a los médicos? —preguntó Candy rememorando las cartas en las que detallaba los problemas de Niel.

—Y para contratar gente para que nos ayudase. No podíamos hacerlo todo nosotras solas —dijo Karen tras dejar los libros sobre el escritorio de Terry y apoyarse en él—. Tan solo estábamos Niel, Susana, madre y yo en la plantación. Ninguno de nosotros era un experto en ese tipo de trabajos. Contratamos al hijo de un vecino para que nos ayudase... Era perezoso, pero cuando le azuzabas trabajaba bien.

—Lo lamento. —En un gesto impulsivo, se inclinó hacia delante y tocó la mano de la muchacha.

—¿Porqué?

—Lamento que las cosas hayan sido tan duras para ti... y que no tuvieses libros o...

—En ese momento, no me parecía tan mal. Nunca se da cuenta una de lo mal que van las cosas hasta que echa la vista atrás. Las cosas habrían resultado un poco más sencillas, por supuesto, si Terry hubiese estado allí para echarnos una mano... Pero no fue así.

Debió de ser cuando Terry se trasladó al Norte. Candy se sintió obligada a defenderlo.

—No forma parte de su carácter darle la espalda a quien necesita ayuda —dijo—. Quizá si alguien hubiese intentado hacerle entender...

—No fue culpa suya. El quería ayudar. Terry regresó a la plantación después de la guerra, pero no le dejaron quedarse. —Karen la miró sorprendida—. ¿Nunca te lo ha contado?

—A decir verdad, no —admitió Candy. No pudo evitar pensar cómo sacarle información extra a Karen. Si la dejaba hablar, tal vez Karen le proporcionase un buen torrente de información—. Creo que hubo algún problema entre Terry, Niel y Susana...

—Y también con mi madre. A ella nunca le gustó. Supongo que sabes por qué...

—Porque era... era... el hijo de otra mujer, ¿no? —preguntó dubitativa Candy.

—Así es. Niel y yo éramos Price legítimos. Madre siempre decía que nosotros éramos los auténticos hijos. Y... —Karen miró a su alrededor y bajó la voz— decía que Terry solo había sido un error. Se lo decía a la cara, montones de veces.

—¿Y cómo reaccionaba Terry?

—Se limitaba a sonreír. Su sonrisa hacía enloquecer a madre... No podía soportar tenerlo cerca. Cuando mi padre lo traía de visita, tardaba días en recuperar la calma.

—¿Y tú y Niel qué pensabais de él?

—A mí siempre me gustó. A Niel más bien no, pero nunca discutían. No hasta lo de Susana.

—¿Quién era ella? —preguntó Candy intentando no parecer ansiosa o impaciente—. ¿Era vecina vuestra?

—No exactamente. Pero su familia vivía en el condado. Era una Stanton, una de las cuatro hermanas, la segunda. Susana era la más guapa. Todo el mundo lo decía. Le gustaba tontear con los chicos, pero no le interesaban los muchachos del condado.

Candy se inclinó hacia delante, escuchando con total atención. Espoleada por su interés, Karen empezó a hablar libremente.

—Y entonces, murió la madre de Terry, y se vino a vivir con nosotros cuando tenía diecisiete años. Madre habría preferido matarse a tenerlo bajo el mismo techo, pero padre no atendió a sus quejas. Adoraba a Terry. Así que madre tuvo que apechugar. Pero le ayudó el hecho de que todas sus amigas entendiesen su situación y se compadeciesen. Además, no lo veía demasiado. Siempre estaba de un lado para el otro por el condado con sus amigos.

—¿Era un gamberro?

—Supongo que sí —aceptó Karen—. Terry era... salvaje. Siempre andaba metido en problemas, salía de uno para meterse en otro. A todo el mundo parecía gustarle, pero nadie quería que se relacionara con sus hermanas... Ya sabes por qué. Susana decía que Terry habría sido el muchacho más popular del condado si hubiese tenido una familia como Dios manda. Montaba, peleaba y disparaba mejor que nadie, y era listo como el demonio. Por lo que me han dicho, todas las chicas le tenían echado el ojo. Susana dice que era el hombre más guapo que jamás había pisado la frontera del condado. Pero a todas les atemorizaba el que las viesen a menudo con él. Habría arruinado su reputación.

Candy absorbía toda aquella información en completo silencio. Terry siempre había sido un tipo difícil de clasificar, incluso en Virginia. Nunca volvería a sorprenderla el pensar lo mucho que estaba luchando por conseguir su propio espacio en el Norte. No había duda de que nunca había expresado el más mínimo deseo de volver al Sur. Nunca había pertenecido a ningún lugar.

—¿Cómo se llevaban Terry y Susana? —preguntó Candy con un nudo en la garganta. Le abominaba pensar en ellos juntos, pero tenía que saber qué había habido entre ambos. Karen parecía entender a la perfección qué era lo que deseaba saber.

—En cuanto Terry la vio, no la dejó en paz. A los Stanton no les gustaba la idea de que la cortejase, pero tenían cuatro hijas que casar, y él iba a disponer de una buena herencia tarde o temprano. Una de las hermanas de Susana la retó a que saliese con él. No ha querido decirme nunca qué pasó, pero sí me dijo que al principio de la tarde él apenas había logrado sacarle un par de palabras, y que entrada la noche ya le propuso casarse con él. Entonces, conoció a Niel. Realmente, tenían muchas más cosas en Común, a excepción de que Niel era un Price y Terry...

—Era hijo ilegítimo —dijo Candy—. Niel debió de parecerle mejor partido.

—Ella amaba a Niel —replicó Karen a la defensiva—. Era guapo y buena persona, y...

—Estoy convencida de que así era. —Candy intentó reparar su error—. Lo siento. No era eso lo que quería decir. Por favor, continúa... Ibas a contarme lo que pasó entre Susana y Niel.

—Se casaron. Terry intentó impedirlo, pero no pudo. Se peleó con Niel, y le dijo algo. Fuera lo que fuese, nunca volvieron a dirigirse la palabra. Después de la boda, Terry se puso como loco. Bebía y no dejaba de hacer locuras. Finalmente, papá lo envió lejos, esperando que se convirtiese en un caballero. Y entonces estalló la guerra.

—¿Y después de la guerra? ¿Por qué no le dejaron quedarse en la plantación?

—Principalmente, fue cosa de Niel. Le habían herido en la espalda y siempre estaba enfermo. Creyó que si Terry volvía a vivir con ellos, ocuparía su lugar como jefe de la plantación y se quedaría con Susana. Y madre no lo quería allí... Y Susana... Discutió con Terry en el porche, y le insultó de mil maneras. Él se puso furioso y...

—¿Y qué? —insistió Candy fascinada por la historia. Karen enrojeció.

—Se echó a reír en su cara porque decía que se había casado con Niel por su dinero y por la plantación, pero el dinero había desaparecido y la plantación estaba arruinada. Se rió de ella. Susana agarró una fusta de montar que alguien había dejado en el porche y le pegó con ella. Por eso tiene esa cicatriz en la sien, cerca del ojo.

—Oh, Dios —susurró Candy alzando la mano hasta su boca para taparla. Los celos que había sentido por Susana se transformaron en una corriente de empatia por Terry. Aquel arrebato de generosa empatia la llevó a estremecerse ante el retrato que había realizado Karen. Ser herido de tal forma por alguien a quien amas... Y especialmente teniendo el orgullo de Terry. Es algo que jamás puede olvidarse. Susana le había dejado una marca. Si Candy pudiese estar segura de que tan solo era superficial... Pero ¿y si era una marca más profunda en el alma y todavía no había cicatrizado? Temía no poder llegar a descifrarlo nunca.

—Karen parecía contenta tras la charla que tuvo contigo después de cenar —dijo Candy abandonando la corrección de una carta que Terry había escrito a mano. Se sentaron juntos frente al escritorio y el amable tictac del reloj les recordó que la medianoche se aproximaba. Habían apagado los fuegos; la casa a oscuras estaba más fría, y Candy sintió un escalofrío mientras trabajaba junto a Terry a la luz de una lámpara.

—Le va a gustar la academia Winthrop. Tiene muy buena reputación, como academia y... como cualquier otra cosa. Me he asegurado de que sea la clase de lugar en el que alguien como Karen pueda encajar.

—¿Cuando dices «alguien como Karen» te refieres a alguien del Sur?

Terry sonrió y enredó los dedos en uno de sus rizos sin poder evitar la tentación.

—Sí, a eso me refiero.

—¿Crees que tiene alguna duda respecto a quedarse aquí en lugar de irse con su madre?

—No. En absoluto.

Candy dejó la carta y se frotó los nudillos con aire ausente.

—Cuando la lleves a la academia, asegúrate de que sepa que siempre será bienvenida en esta casa.

—Lo haré. Y te propongo una cosa... Si tú la llevas de compras mañana y consigues todo lo que necesite, la acompañaré a la academia al día siguiente. Entonces, las dos se habrán ido a finales de semana y... Dios, casi me asusta decirlo, todo volverá a la normalidad.

Candy rozó tres veces el escritorio de madera con los nudillos y cruzó los dedos.

—Mientras tanto —dijo Terry poniéndose en pie y atrayéndola hacia sí—, la noche es joven...

—De hecho —replicó Candy con una risita nerviosa tratando de liberarse—, la noche no es tan joven. Me estoy cayendo de sueño...

—Yo sé cómo mantenerte despierta. —Inclinó la cabeza pero ella se volvió abruptamente.

—Terry, ahora no. —No podía hacerlo. No podía porque Susana seguía bajo el mismo techo. Le habría resultado desagradable. Tenía que asegurarse de que Susana estaba bien lejos, para que no existiese el peligro de que Susana apareciese en sus pensamientos, ya fueran los suyos o los de Terry, interfiriendo en su amor.

Terry se quedó quieto. Su buen humor se había esfumado visiblemente, su expresión se hizo circunspecta y resentida.

—¿Cuánto va a durar esto? —Preguntó con suavidad—. ¿Hasta que me vuelva loco? —No tengo ganas...

—Ya sé que no tienes ganas... Pero yo sí, y eso es tanto un problema tuyo como mío.

Irritada por sus malas maneras, Candy cruzó los brazos y lo miró. Tenía muy poca paciencia últimamente. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto contenerse?

—No puedo forzar mis sentimientos, Terry.

—Entonces, finge que lo sientes —espetó—. ¿O no es eso lo que haces siempre?

Aquel fogonazo de crueldad dejó helada a Candy. Pudo apreciar que Terry se arrepentía al instante de lo que había dicho; el remordimiento se dibujó en su cara, pero antes de que pudiese decir nada, ella replicó fríamente;

—Si estás tan ansioso, acabemos de una vez. ¿Qué te parece aquí mismo? Vamos, por favor, pero date prisa.

Se miraron a los ojos durante un buen rato, ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a bajar la vista.

—No volveré a pedírtelo —dijo Terry finalmente con voz cortante—. No volveré a molestarte. Cuando lo consideres adecuado, cuando estés preparada, o haya salido la luna llena, o lo que demonios estés esperando, házmelo saber. —Se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo y añadió—: Y entonces, me lo pensaré.

Se resistió a darle una patada en el trasero. Pero si creía que era ella la que iba a hacer el primer movimiento después de lo que había dicho, ¡podía esperar sentado!

Candy se percató al mirar por la ventana de que las primeras señales de la primavera se dejarían notar en cuestión de semanas. El verano siempre aparecía de rondón y apenas duraba; había que hacer uso de la intuición para saber que había llegado. En cuanto comprobaba que ya no nevaría más ni correría aquel viento helado durante lo que quedaba de año, aparecía el verano con todo su esplendor; era la época de las playas de Cape Cod y de bañarse en el agua fría, rebuscar almejas en la orilla y utilizar creativamente las algas que traía la marea. Sonrió y se imaginó a Terry en la playa. Sus ojos destacarían con el trasfondo del océano. Cuando llegase el verano, tendría que encontrar un modo de apartarle del trabajo y obligarle a que la llevase a Cape Cod durante unos días. Alguna vez tendrían que realizar su viaje de bodas, y ese sería el lugar perfecto. Arrobada por el placer que le suponía planear el futuro, miró hacia la puerta al oír los pasos de Susana sobre el pulido suelo de la sala de desayuno.

—Supongo que querrás tomar algo antes de irte —dijo Candy. Se dio cuenta de que le resultaba muy fácil mostrarse amable con Susana ahora que sabía que desaparecería de su vida en menos de media hora.

—Tal vez un poco de café —dijo Susana sentándose a la mesa—. No me gusta viajar con el estómago lleno. —Ciertamente te espera un largo viaje. Susana no replicó; se limitó a mirar a Candy desde detrás de sus largas y oscuras pestañas.

—Estoy segura —prosiguió Candy sin cambiar el tono de voz, sirviéndole café en una taza de plata— que Terry lamenta mucho haberse visto obligado a salir esta mañana sin despedirse de ti. Pero tenía que recuperar el tiempo que perdió ayer al llevar a Karen a la academia.

—Ya sabía que tendría que salir temprano esta mañana. Nos despedimos anoche. —El modo en que Susana habló le hizo imaginar una larga y tierna despedida. Irritada, Candy tuvo que recordarse una vez más que Susana estaba a punto de irse. ¿Es que se había detenido el tiempo, por qué corría tan despacio?

—Ambos te deseamos lo mejor en Inglaterra... —Y yo a vosotros —dijo Susana. Sus fríos ojos grises brillaron con una luz misteriosa mientras aceptaba la taza de café de manos de Candy—. Me gustas, Candy. Tal vez te resulte difícil creerlo, pero así es. Sería difícil que no me gustases. Antes de conocerte, creía que para haber atrapado a Terry tenías que ser tan hábil como una alimaña. Pero me equivoqué. Terry se ha casado contigo porque eres una alegre mujercita, y tienes esa dulce sonrisa... Eso es lo único cálido que ha encontrado en este frío lugar, entre toda esta gente fría. Lo pillaste en el momento justo en el lugar adecuado, y ese fue tu punto de suerte. Pero sigo lamentándolo por ti, no formáis una pareja equilibrada, y eso nunca cambiará.

—Terry se casó conmigo por una única razón. Le hago feliz. Y eso sí que no cambiará nunca.

—Supongo que el tiempo dirá si tengo o no razón...

—Demostrará que estás equivocada.

—Puede ser. —Susana se puso en pie sin haber tocado el café—. En cualquier caso, te deseo suerte, Candy. Lo lamento mucho por ti. Porque entiendo mejor que nadie qué es lo que sientes por él.

Con la sangre helada, Candy centró la vista en lo que ocurría al otro lado del cristal, ignorando a Susana hasta que esta se fue.

El día después de que Susana se marchase, Candy empezó a sentir que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que su matrimonio volviese a la senda adecuada. Como había sido su costumbre durante los meses anteriores a la enfermedad de Terry, acudieron a la iglesia el domingo y visitaron a los amigos y conocidos que no habían visto desde hacía tiempo. Aunque a nivel religioso Terry había sido escandalosamente indisciplinado y costaba llevarlo a la iglesia, Candy siempre conseguía encontrar algún modo de obligarlo a que la acompañase. Mientras la congregación salía de la iglesia de la calle Arlington, el aire de Boston estaba preñado de los sabrosos aromas de centenares de rustidos de domingo, guardados en el horno durante el servicio eclesiástico para poder comerlo entre las dos y las tres.

—Gracias a Dios que ha acabado —murmuró Terry. El sermón había sido largo y vigoroso aquella mañana, plagado de azufre y referencias al fuego del infierno. A Terry se le había hecho eterno. Había pasado la mañana debatiéndose entre el placer y el dolor que le suponía tener a Candy al lado. Extremadamente consciente de su dulce fragancia y su suavidad, no dejó de tener pensamientos que muy poco tenían que ver con la misa. Se sintió más como un pecador que como un feligrés.

Candy miró escandalizada a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie lo había oído mientras pasaban junto a las dos blancas columnas junto al resto de la gente.

—Calla. ¡Alguien podría oírte!

—No me gusta que me riñan como si fuese un escolar que necesita que le digan lo que tiene que hacer...

—No sé de ninguno más, pero tú sí lo pareces, y voy a decirte lo que tienes que hacer —susurró Candy—. No hemos venido a misa desde hace meses.

—Lo cual ha sido...

—Oh, no lo digas —le imploró, y compuso una rápida sonrisa cuando pasaron junto a los Treadwell y los Nicholson. Se detuvieron e intercambiaron unos cuantos cumplidos—. Buenos días. Qué hermosa mañana de domingo, ¿no les parece? Sí, ha sido un estupendo sermón.

En cuanto retomaron la marcha camino del carruaje, Terry borró de su cara aquella afable expresión.

—No sé por qué siempre tienen que comentar el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que nos vieron aquí...

—Podríamos evitarlo viniendo todos los domingos.

—O dejando de venir.

Aquellas palabras sonaron tan desvergonzadas que Candy gruñó de un modo a medio camino entre la risa y la exasperación, y se soltó de su brazo.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que no eres más que un pagano.

La miró y sonrió. Su aspecto era poco menos que angelical con el cabello bañado de luz y sus brillantes ojos azules.

—No me mires de ese modo —dijo Candy obligándose a fruncir el ceño en lugar de echarse a reír—. Me preocupa el mal ejemplo que vas a ser para nuestros hijos.

—Perdóname si no me muestro muy preocupado por nuestros hijos. —Torció los labios formando una mueca burlona—. No creo que tengamos que preocuparnos por ellos durante un tiempo, a menos que hayas planeado un método de concepción que yo desconozco.

—No puedo creer que seas tan maleducado para decir algo así en domingo —dijo con fría dignidad provocándole la risa.

—¿Estás preocupada por mi salvación? —La miró con una maliciosa sonrisa y todo su letal encanto.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo, pues está claro que tú no lo haces. Y deja de reír. ¡Estoy hablando en serio!

—Me encanta ese aire piadoso que adoptas los domingos —señaló Terry con una media sonrisa—. De acuerdo. Si quieres ir a la iglesia todas las semanas, iremos todas las semanas. Pero dudo que saque algo en claro de eso.

Aquella concesión la apaciguó un poco.

—Eso está bien. No espero milagros. Pero como mínimo tampoco te causará ningún daño.

Terry la ayudó a subir al carruaje, y le brillaron los ojos al fijarse en la menuda y hermosamente torneada silueta de su cuerpo. No tenía planeado prometerle nada a Candy, pero había utilizado la palabra «hijos», y el corazón se le había acelerado. El hecho de pensar en tener hijos e hijas con Candy le llenó de un placentero sentimiento de expectativa. En cierto sentido, se arrepentía de no haber centrado toda su atención en Candy. Le gustaba tenerla solo para él; de eso no había duda. Podría pasar el resto de su vida así, totalmente feliz estando los dos juntos. Pero los dos juntos con hijos... ¡Menuda familia iban a formar!

—Los lunes —dijo Archie haciendo que sonase como una maldición— tendrían que borrarlos de los calendarios. Él y Bartlett, uno de los reporteros más jóvenes del periódico, le echaron un vistazo a la desanimada redacción. Unos cuantos reporteros garabateaban lánguidamente sobre sus escritorios, en tanto que otros buscaban en los libros de referencia y esperaban a que el encargado de redacción volviese para poder salir en busca de noticias.

Bartlett suspiró al sentir el opresivo peso del aburrimiento.

—Incluso las malas noticias serían bien recibidas ahora. —En este negocio, las malas noticias son buenas noticias... Pero ¿alguna vez has encontrado buen material para un artículo un lunes? Por supuesto que no. ¿Sería mucho pedir que tuviese lugar un desastre natural? ¿Un pequeño huracán? Las buenas noticias en un estado como Massachusetts tienen que ser, como mínimo, un escándalo político. —Se volvió hacia Bartlett—. ¿Y qué hay de tu entrevista personal? ¿Aceptó la señora Lowell hablar contigo acerca de la subasta de caridad?

—No, señor...

—Lo sabía —dijo Archie con cansada satisfacción—. No importa lo que dijese Terry, sabía que no querría. Los Lowell odian todo tipo de publicidad. Mi madre solía decirme que una dama solo aparece en tres ocasiones en el periódico en toda su vida: cuando nace, cuando se casa y cuando muere. Y si lo piensas, eso cubre los acontecimientos más importantes.

Bartlett no supo cómo responder.

—Supongo que sí, señor.

—¡Señor Corwell! —Joseph Davis, el joven asistente del editor sobre temas de la ciudad, casi saltó por encima del escritorio del reportero para llegar hasta Archie—. Señor Corwell...

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? No me digas que habéis descubierto alguna noticia.

—El portero me ha dicho que hay alguien que pregunta por el señor Grandchester.

—Dile que el señor Grandchester está ocupado, pero que si quiere dejar su tarjeta...

—No es un hombre —dijo Davis sin aliento—. Es la señora Grandchester.

Los oscuros ojos de Archie destellaron con interés. Sin decir una sola palabra, dejó allí a Bartlett y Davis y cruzó la redacción hasta llegar a la puerta. El portero, de espalda tiesa y abrigo abotonado hasta el cuello, se hizo a un lado para que pudiese ver a Candy, después cerró la puerta y les dejó estar solos en el pasillo. Con aquel vestido verde esmeralda y el diminuto sombrero de terciopelo que colgaba con coquetería de su cabeza, Candy parecía un pequeño y exótico pájaro. Archie supo en cuanto la vio que algo no andaba bien. Aunque le sonrió, había tensión en la cara de la mujer.

—Señor Corwell, lamento interrumpir su jornada laboral.

Tomó su fina mano y se la llevó a los labios.

—No se me ocurre una interrupción más agradable. Nunca había estado aquí, ¿verdad? Dígame, ¿va a empezar a entregar sus artículos en persona?

—Bueno, no, yo... —Alzó la vista y se echó a reír—. Se suponía que usted no debía saber que yo era la autora. ¿Se lo dijo Terry?

—Por supuesto que no. Pero yo lo supe de inmediato. Casi podía escuchar su voz cuando los leía. Tiene usted un maravilloso talento para las palabras. Pero ahora, antes de que la cubra con un puñado de halagos, dígame en qué puedo ayudarla.

—Me gustaría hablar con mi marido.

—Por desgracia, no está aquí en este momento.

—¿Dónde está?

—Por ahí, atando cabos, buscando noticias... —Archie bajó la voz hasta callarse al ver que Candy inclinaba la cabeza y apretaba con fuerza su bolso de mano—. ¿Tiene algún problema? —le preguntó con tacto.

Alzó la cabeza y sonrió incómoda.

—No, no lo creo. Probablemente me estoy preocupando por nada. Seguro que no es nada, pero... pero he oído hoy un rumor en mi club, y quería preguntarle a mi marido al respecto. ¿Sabe cuándo volverá? Estoy segura de que se trata de una tontería, pero sentí que tenía que encontrarle de inmediato. Para mí es muy importante...

—¿Qué rumor? —le cortó Archie impaciente. Candy estaba nerviosa, abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla—. Señora Grandchester... si le ha preocupado lo bastante para acercarse hasta aquí, sin duda se trata de algo que hay que tratar ahora mismo. Tal vez yo pueda solucionarle el problema.

—Pensará usted que es una ridiculez...

—Nada de lo que le preocupe a usted puede ser ridículo. Por favor, cuéntemelo.

—Fue algo tan sorprendente... No supe qué decir cuando me lo contaron. Supongo que me comporté como una tonta, porque me limité a mascullar algo. No sé el qué, y entonces me fui, justo en mitad de la reunión...

—¿Qué le contaron?

—Usted debe de estar al corriente de que la cuñada de Terry, la señora Susana Price, estuvo en nuestra casa unos cuantos días la semana pasada...

—Sí —dijo Archie secamente—. Algo oí de eso.

—Se fue a Inglaterra hace dos días. No permaneció en Boston mucho tiempo. Pero la señora Cummings, una de las mujeres de mi club, dijo que alguien había visto a Susana ayer...

—Pero eso no tiene sentido. Nadie conoce a la señora Price. ¿Cómo podría haberla reconocido alguien?

—La semana pasada, hubo un día en que fue a comprar con la hermana pequeña de Terry y conmigo. Se la presenté a algunas personas. Ya sabe que uno siempre encuentra a alguien conocido en C.F. Hovey... Así que una de esas personas fue la que vio a Susana ayer... Oh, todo es muy ridículo, ya se lo he dicho. No hay razón para que Susana se haya quedado, y no creo una sola palabra al respecto, porque Terry no me habría mentido, pero... pero...

—Pero usted ha creído conveniente venir a preguntárselo en persona igualmente.

—Sí.

Algo en el modo en que Archie se estaba comportando, con tanto tacto, de una manera tan amable, le hizo pensar a Candy que se estaba guardando algo.

—Le propongo una cosa —le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa, aunque demasiado forzada—. ¿Por qué no se va a casa a esperar a Terry? Me aseguraré de que esta tarde se vaya pronto, así podrán hablar del asunto...

—Habitualmente, no está fuera de la oficina a estas horas, ¿no es cierto? —le interrumpió Candy.

—Depende de...

—¿No es cierto? —preguntó, y los ojos de Archie se clavaron en los de Candy antes de responder a regañadientes.

—Se está ocupando de unos asuntos.

Una terrible sospecha estalló en su mente.

—¿Dónde está?


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

**Millones de gracias a todas las chicas hermosas que me han dejado un comentario y también a todas aquellas que leyeron "Amor, ven a mi", nos lemos en la siguiente historia, les mando un fuerte abrazo y les deseo que el final las deje tan contentas como a mi.**

Candy nunca había visto a Archie tan incómodo.

—No lo sé.

—Archie —dijo utilizando deliberadamente su nombre. Hablaba en voz baja pero de un modo insistente, tenso—. Me ofreció su amistad. Pensé que podía contar con ella. No le estoy pidiendo ayuda ni consejo... Le estoy pidiendo que no se interponga en mi camino. Usted sabe dónde está. Si no quiere decírmelo, lo encontraré de otro modo. Recorreré todas las calles de esta ciudad...

—No puede hacerlo. Es peligroso...

—Y lo encontraré por mi cuenta. Pero, como amigo mío, no puede negármelo.

—No es justo que utilice nuestra amistad.

—Estoy intentando conservar a mi marido. Las reglas no importan. Tal vez, cuando esté usted casado, pueda soportar mejor la desesperación, pero espero que no sea así. Y bien, ¿dónde está Terry?

—Señora Grandchester... no puedo decírselo.

—Lo entiendo —dijo ella con los ojos brillantes de determinación—. Entonces, me voy. ¿Podría sugerirme al menos por dónde podría empezar a buscar? ¿Cerca de Long Wharf? ¿Por Marketplace...?

—Dios, no. Candy, no. Podría pasarle a usted cualquier cosa, y yo nunca me lo perdonaría...

—Si algo me ocurre, le aseguro que no le culparé. Y supongo que Terry tampoco. Bueno, tengo mucho territorio que cubrir, y debo empezar. Adiós.

—Espere. —Archie la miró con una mezcla de asombro e indignación. Nunca habría imaginado la capacidad que tenía ella para manipularlo o para presionarlo de un modo tan injusto. Ambos sabían que él se sentiría responsable si saliese sola y le ocurriese algo. Le habían inculcado que tenía que comportarse como un caballero en cualquier situación... Pero, por todos los santos, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que hacer un caballero al enfrentarse a algo así?—. Está en Parker House —dijo finalmente; su aspecto indicaba que se odiaba a sí mismo por ello—. Está comiendo.

Candy asintió muy despacio con una amarga sonrisa.

—Por supuesto. A la carta a cualquier hora. Debería haberlo supuesto.

Él la agarró por la muñeca ligeramente cuando ella se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

—Espera, Candy... Quiero decir, señora...

—Voy a ir a Parker House. No intente detenerme.

—No le va a servir de nada ir allí.

—Tengo que ver con mis propios ojos que ella está con él.

—Espere a que él se lo explique. No intente arrinconarle.

—Eso ya no le incumbe a usted.

Le soltó la muñeca y se pasó la mano por su pelo, intentando descifrar qué hacer.

—Espere. Espere aquí. Voy a decirle al editor que se encargue de todo, volveré en un par de segundos. Voy con usted. No se mueva. No se vaya.

Desapareció tras la puerta y recorrió la redacción, bramó unas cuantas órdenes y regresó al pasillo de entrada. No había nadie allí excepto el portero, que había vuelto a su puesto.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Archie un tanto alterado.

—Me temo que no lo sé, señor Corwell. Salió en cuanto usted cruzó la puerta.

Maldijo violentamente y salió a la calle. El coche del periódico acababa de volver. Informó al cochero de que tenían que ir a Parker House, y le dijo que sería mejor que se apresurase.

Terry arqueó una de sus oscuras cejas mientras miraba a Susana con sus ojos azules. Ella le mantuvo la mirada sin avergonzarse. El perfecto óvalo que formaba su pálido rostro se destacaba contra el tono borgoña de las paredes del restaurante. El camarero rodeó deprisa la mesa, llenando de nuevo sus copas con agua sin verter una sola gota en el mantel. En cuanto el camarero se fue, Terry habló con mucha calma.

—Si por mi fuera, podrías vivir en Boston. Podrías vivir en la misma calle y eso no supondría ningún problema para mí. No me importa. Probablemente eso no diga mucho a favor de mi sentido de la compasión... pero me es indiferente.

—No puedes convencerme de que en tu corazón no queda un ápice de sentimiento por mí.

—¿Sinceramente...? Tal vez una o dos cicatrices. Pero nada más.

—¿Ni siquiera rabia? —le preguntó mirándolo con intensidad—. Me cuesta creerlo.

—Sentí rabia durante mucho tiempo. Y entonces empecé a entender por qué lo hiciste, por qué te casaste con Niel, por qué no quisiste estar conmigo después de la guerra...

—¡Pero yo sí quería! ¡Sí quería! —Pudo apreciar un deje de desesperación en su voz—. He deseado tantas veces volver atrás en el tiempo para revivir aquel día. No habría dicho nada de lo que dije... No sentía lo que dije. No quería herirte. Nunca quise hacerte daño, pero tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar para tener en cuenta tus sentimientos. Todos éramos egoístas... ¡Tú también lo fuiste!

—Yo también fui egoísta —repitió Terry en voz baja.

—Entonces entiendes que...

—Lo entendí y te perdoné hace mucho tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿qué nos impide estar juntos ahora? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Para empezar, que estoy casado.

—No te estoy pidiendo que rompas tu matrimonio. No pretendo conseguir un anillo de boda... Solo te quiero a ti. Me quedaré aquí, y te recibiré con los brazos abiertos siempre que me necesites...

—No te necesito. Tras dejar atrás la rabia, dejé de querer estar contigo. —Terry se detuvo; le desagradaba tener que mostrarse duro e insensible. Pero Susana no le ofrecía otra alternativa—. Dejé de pensar en ti, —No me lo creo.

—No me importa lo que tú creas, siempre y cuando te vayas de Boston en las próximas veinticuatro horas. —Pero si no te importa si me quedo o no... —Pero a mi esposa sí le importa, y eso es lo fundamental. Si tengo que cargarte personalmente en el próximo barco que zarpe del puerto o en el próximo tren que salga de la estación, lo haré. Tienes el resto del mundo para ti... Elige cualquier lugar excepto Massachusetts.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? Candy no va a ser capaz de hacerte feliz toda la vida. Muy pronto querrás tener cerca a alguien que te comprenda, alguien que haya nacido en el mismo lugar que tú» alguien que pueda hablar contigo del pasado. No compartes un pasado con ella. Compartes un pasado conmigo. Podría haberle respondido de cien maneras distintas. Podría haberle hecho entender muchas cosas: lo poco que significaba para él el pasado, lo bien que le entendía Candy, y lo fácil que le resultaba a ella hacerle feliz. Podría haberle dicho lo mucho que le complacía su vida en el Norte, y el sentido y la satisfacción que le aportaba, pero Susana solo tenía que entender una cosa, y únicamente había un modo de decírselo. —La amo, Susana.

—Hubo un tiempo en que me amaste a mí. —Me sentía atraído por ti. Me interesabas. Pero eso no era amor. No era real.

—Nunca nada ha sido tan real para mí.

—Entonces, lo siento. Y espero que algún día encuentres a alguien. Pero no hay posibilidad alguna entre tú y yo. He estado buscando a Candy toda mi vida. Ahora la tengo, cualquier otra cosa no sería sino un premio de consolación.

—¿Un premio de c-consolación?

—Sí. No lo dudes.

—Terry... Terry, no lo entiendo. —Su tenacidad empezaba a menguar, y parpadeó varias veces confundida—. ¿Qué ves en ella? ¿Qué ha hecho para atraparte? ¿Es más...? —Susana buscó en vano las palabras—. ¿Es más guapa que yo? ¿Es eso lo que tú crees? ¿Es porque le gusta hablar del periódico contigo?

La lástima que reflejaban los ojos de Terry era real.

—No sé si puedo explicarte algo que tú no puedes ver, o tocar o sentir. No lo entenderías. No es por algo que haga o diga... No es por su aspecto, aunque bien sabe Dios que no le encuentro fallo alguno. A veces, las personas no tienen que hacer nada para que las quieras... simplemente las quieres, y no puedes evitarlo.

Ella bajó la vista y se quedó mirando el mantel, negándose a responder. Pero él interpretó su silencio y supo que a la mañana siguiente ella se iría de Boston.

El coche del periódico se detuvo frente a Parker House al mismo tiempo que el carruaje de Candy. Archie saltó a la acera y se colocó delante de la puerta del carruaje en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Candy, déjame entrar. Déjame hablar contigo un minuto. Por favor.

Candy asintió a regañadientes, y el cochero le abrió la puerta a Archie, quien se deslizó dentro al instante. Archie se sentó a su lado. ¿Qué podía decirle?

—No entres —dijo finalmente, sintiéndose un estúpido al comprobar el dolor en la mirada de Candy.

—Yo tampoco quiero entrar —replicó con la voz rota—. Temo que si entro y veo a Terry y a Susana juntos, no tenga otra opción que...

—Están juntos... Créeme. Así que no hay necesidad alguna de entrar ahí y montar una escena.

—Archie... ¿por qué está con ella? —susurró—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? No sé qué hacer.

Buscó infructuosamente en su bolso un pañuelo, pues había empezado a llorar. Ver sus lágrimas era demasiado para él. Tras sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo, Archie se lo tendió. Al oírla llorar y gimotear durante unos segundos, se sintió más indefenso de lo que se había sentido en años. Con mucho cuidado, la abrazó fraternalmente sin asomo de pasión. Al ver que seguía gimoteando, acarició su nuca en un gesto protector, y cerró los ojos y se entregó al doloroso lujo de fingir.

Era un juego demasiado peligroso. Rechazó el impulso de reconfortarla en cuanto ella se puso a llorar sobre su hombro, pero no podría haberse apartado de ella a menos que hubiese dejado de latirle el corazón. Pensó en lo que significaba para él la amistad de Terry. Pensó en su honor. Pensó en la felicidad de Candy. Ante él se extendía un único camino.

—Piensa en esto —le dijo con un tono de voz muy poco enfático—. En este momento, tú y yo nos encontramos en una situación mucho más sospechosa de la que se encuentra Terry y Susana. —Anonadada, se apartó de él con los ojos abiertos como platos—. Lo cual debe recordarnos —prosiguió Archie— que no tenemos que juzgar por las apariencias.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Que nunca nada es exactamente lo que parece. Y en lugar de llegar a conclusiones precipitadas, deberías dejar que tu marido se explicase. Merece esa oportunidad. No es justo que le envíes al infierno por un malentendido.

—Hay algo que he entendido a la perfección —dijo Candy enjugándose las lágrimas con la punta del pañuelo—. Me ha mentido. Durante cada minuto que estuvo a mi lado y no me dijo que ella seguía en Boston, me mentía.

—Yo también lo habría hecho si pensase que podía perderte.

Viniendo de Archie, fue una respuesta que Candy nunca habría esperado.

—Tú no lo habrías hecho. Eres un caballero. No creo que fueses capaz de mentir... ¿o sí?

Archie suspiró.

—El problema de tener semejantes expectativas con las personas es que no siempre es fácil sobrellevarlas. Todos podemos cometer errores... Y por lo que yo sé, te aseguro que Terry comete muchos menos que la mayoría.

—¿Estás intentando decirme que debería excusarle por haberme mentido?

—Míralo de este modo: ¿por qué debería Terry haberse arriesgado a decirte que Susana seguía en Boston si tenía todos los motivos para creer que no te enterarías? Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente.

—¡Estás intentando justificar su falta de honestidad!

—Lo que trato de explicarte es por qué no te lo dijo. Creyó que podría solucionar el problema y protegerte evitando que lo supieses...

—No necesito ese tipo de protección.

—Entonces, díselo. Él te escuchará.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó de repente arrugando la nariz.

—Jamás he visto a un hombre que escuche a su mujer como él te escucha a ti.

—Me sigue la corriente.

—No. No es así. Candy... —Archie dejó escapar una risotada—. Dios, me matará si se entera que te lo he dicho. Pero tienes que saberlo, y no estaría bien ocultártelo. Candy, Terry jamás pensó que se quedaría en Massachusetts más de unos pocos meses. Se quedó por ti. Tú fuiste la razón de que comprase la casa de Concord y, finalmente, el _Examiner_. Tú eres la razón por la que decidió establecerse en Nueva Inglaterra en lugar de volver al Sur.

—¿Q-qué? Eso no puede ser cierto. —Puedo jurarlo sobre la Biblia. Vino a visitarme antes de irse de Nueva Inglaterra. Me dijo que debía marcharse por su bien, que no había encontrado lo que andaba buscando, y pensé que esa sería la última vez que lo viese. Tenía el aspecto de un hombre que ha perdido sus raíces. Muchos veteranos daban esa impresión, empezaban a vagar de un sitio para otro. Algunos caminaban junto a los raíles del tren, y saltaron de un vagón a otro durante el resto de sus vidas...

—Terry nunca se habría visto reducido a algo así. —No, pero había algo en su expresión... algo desencajado... No tenía hogar. No sé si puedo explicarlo. Tendrías que haberlo visto para entender de lo que te estoy hablando. Pero había desaparecido cuando volví a verlo. Fue un mes después, y me dijo que iba a casarse, y tuvo esa ridicula idea de que comprásemos el _Examiner_, que en aquel momento no parecía más que una locura. —Archie rió ligeramente—. No soy un tonto cuando se trata de dinero, Candy. Y no disponía de mucho en aquel momento, así que tenía mucho cuidado a la hora de gastarlo. Pero me habría condenado si finalmente Terry no me hubiese propuesto comprar el periódico, y después apareció contigo, su esposa.

—Espera un minuto... ¿Estás diciendo que decidió con quién iba a casarse justo después de comprar la casa de Concord? —Era a finales de mayo. Incluso me dijo tu nombre. —Pero... pero eso fue antes siquiera de conocerme —dijo Candy anonadada. Su mente se remontó en el tiempo, cuando la sacó del río helado. Terry había comprado la casa de Concord el verano anterior—. Solo me había visto cruzar la calle y al otro lado del escaparate de la tienda de mi padre... ¿Y tú estás diciendo que él ya había decidido...?

—Le gustó lo que vio. —Archie sonrió—. Lo que intento decirte es que fue por ti. Tú eres la razón de todo lo que ha hecho. Por esa misma razón, yo soy el editor del _Examiner_. De no haber sido por ti, Terry jamás me habría propuesto comprar el periódico. —La miró interrogativamente—. ¿Te sientes mejor ahora? ¿No? Entonces te diré una cosa más... No importa lo que pueda parecer, solo un tonto creería que Terry escogería a otra persona en tu lugar. Por lo que yo sé, ninguna mujer podría competir contigo. Está comprometido de por vida.

—¿Qué te lleva a estar tan convencido?

Archie se tomó unos segundos para escoger cuidadosamente sus palabras.

—Cambió en cuanto te conoció. El Terry que yo conocía de antes era un hombre diferente.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Llevaba una vida... disoluta. Bebía mucho, a todas horas. Y... —Archie se detuvo y le dedicó una mirada oscura y fantasmal—. Usaba a las mujeres y se deshacía de ellas como si se tratase de cajetillas de cigarrillos King Bees...

A Candy se le subieron los colores.

—King Bees...

—Veinte por un penique. Son los preferidos de los hombres que escogen cantidad antes que calidad. Una tras otra. Veo que te incomoda. Pero así entenderás a qué me refiero... ¿Lo has visto alguna vez mirando siquiera a otra mujer?

—No mientras yo estaba con él, pero...

—Tampoco lo hace cuando tú no estás. Apostaría mi vida a que te es totalmente fiel. Han pasado hermosas mujeres a nuestro lado cuando yo estaba con él, y no les dedicaba una sola mirada. Y tú eres la razón.

—Estás intentando calmarme, pero...

—No intento calmarte. Lo que intento es decirte que nunca había visto a un hombre tan... Bueno, dejaré que sea él quien te lo diga. Ya me he pasado bastante de la raya. Dime... ¿cuál va a ser tu decisión? ¿Vas a entrar o te irás a casa?

—No estoy segura.

—Si te vas a casa, hablaré con él cuando regrese al _Examiner_. Le diré que tú sabes que Susana está en la ciudad. A partir de ahí, sabrás cómo manejar la situación.

Ella asintió y alzó la vista para mirarlo. No apreció otra cosa que amistad en su mirada, sin sospechar ya que ocultase algo más.

—Archie, lamento lo que te he dicho hoy. He abusado de tu amistad...

—En cualquier caso, dio resultado —replicó encogiéndose de hombros.

—Bueno, como mínimo ha servido para una cosa...

—¿Qué?

—Por fin nos tuteamos.

Su inocente sonrisa le dolió tanto como le agradó. Nunca la trataría con una actitud que fuese más allá del afecto fraternal. Y, enamorada como estaba de Terry, jamás reconocería los auténticos sentimientos de Archie hacia ella. Le alivió confirmar que no lo sospechaba, a pesar del profundo impulso por descubrir su corazón.

—¿No te parece, Archie? —espetó ella, y su boca compuso una sonrisa burlona.

—Por supuesto, Candy. —Abrió la puerta del carruaje y se despidió de ella con un breve gesto antes de poner el pie en el pavimento.

Era tarde, pero Terry aún no había regresado a casa. Candy cenó a última hora, sumida en un apagado silencio y después subió a la planta de arriba para darse un baño. Se sumergió en el agua caliente y cerró los ojos, permitiendo que su mente vagase. No le importaba el estado en que Terry llegase a casa, estaba dispuesta a hablar con él. Tendrían que ponerse de acuerdo; ella no podía vivir con esa incertidumbre por más tiempo. Si tenía que presionarlo, lo haría, pero esa noche sabría la verdad acerca de sus sentimientos, y él también conocería los suyos.

Se lavó el pelo y tras enrollarlo en una toalla, salió con cuidado de la bañera. No encontró la bata, por lo que enrolló otra toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, anudándola entre los dos pechos. Entró en el dormitorio y lo encontró especialmente cálido y confortable, por lo que se arrodilló frente a la chimenea para secarse el pelo. Le agradó sentir el calor del fuego en la cara, llevándola a acercarse un poco más. Peinó su cabello con un cepillo, deteniéndose a menudo para separar los mechones con los dedos.

Dejaba un mechón y pasaba a otro, pero descubrió un buen puñado de pelo se le había enredado en la rejilla de hierro de la chimenea. Con una impaciente exclamación, tiró con fuerza. Estaba muy enredado. Atrapada, se arrodilló en el suelo. Tiró más fuerte y arrancó por accidente unos cuantos. Maldijo entre dientes. Estaba tan furiosa, que tras unos minutos lo encontró incluso divertido. Rió nerviosa. Se frotó la cabeza y pidió ayuda.

—¡Bess! ¿Bess, puedes oírme? ¿Hay alguien...? Oh, no puedo creerlo... ¡Bess!

—¿Candy? ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Candy se dio la vuelta al oír aquella fuerte voz masculina y suspiró resignada. Terry estaba en casa. Había planeado mantener una digna conversación con él acerca de sus diferencias. Se había imaginado regia, calmada y clemente mientras hablaba con él, y en lugar de eso, estaba en el suelo, medio desnuda y sentada sobre un puñado de toallas húmedas.

—Me estaba secando el pelo. Se me enganchó —dijo. Se sentía tan enfadada e irónica que empezó a reír tontamente sin poder evitarlo. Terry no parecía compartir su estado ante aquella situación. Su rostro mostraba dureza cuando cerró la puerta y se acercó hasta ella con tres zancadas. Se acuclilló y le apartó las manos de la rejilla.

—Suelta. Yo lo haré.

—No creo que pueda salvarlo —le informó Candy con voz temblorosa a causa de la risa—. No es mucho pelo... Si tienes algo para cortar...

—Calla.

Con un gran esfuerzo, dejó de reír y asumió una expresión seria mientras lo observaba trajinando con su pelo, con dos o tres mechones a la vez.

—Me duele la espalda —dijo Candy—. Llevo diez minutos arrodillada, y me pesa mucho el pelo húmedo. —Al ver que no respondía, permaneció en silencio siguiendo el tedioso progreso hasta que empezó a dolerle la espalda de verdad—. Terry, me duele mucho. —Apóyate en mí. —Te mojaré.

Ignoró su advertencia y se sentó junto a ella y alargó las manos hacia la rejilla. Candy no pudo hacer otra cosa más que apoyarse en su pecho. Lentamente, acabó recostando la cabeza en su hombro. Notaba de vez en cuando la tensión de su mandíbula rozándole contra la sien mientras desenredaba su cabello con infinita delicadeza. A su alrededor se extendía una mezcla de fragancias: el jabón para el afeitado, el olor del lino, la esencia de la tinta de las imprentas, y el cálido y masculino aroma de su piel. Aquella combinación era algo que ella solo asociaba a Terry, y le resultaba reconfortante y placentero.

—He hablado con Archie —dijo Terry. Candy abrió mucho los ojos, pues desde su posición no podía verle la cara.

—¿Te lo contó todo?

—Conociéndolo, es posible que no. Pero sí lo suficiente. —Terry, tengo algunas preguntas... —No lo dudo. Pero yo tengo que hacerte una primero. —Pregúntame lo que quieras. Quiero que seamos sinceros el uno con el otro.

—Yo también lo deseo. Nunca te he mentido. —No me dijiste algo que tendría que haber sabido, lo cual... no es una mentira, pero tampoco es del todo sincero.

—Lo cierto —dijo Terry con mucha calma— es que no podía decírtelo. Por lo que sabía, te habrías puesto hecha una fiera su hubieses sabido que Susana no había salido de Boston. Por lo general, puedo suponer con bastante precisión cuáles serán tus reacciones ante ciertas cosas... pero no es así en lo que a Susana respecta. Así que cuando recibí el mensaje, y descubrí que no se iría de la ciudad hasta que hablase en privado conmigo, creí que lo mejor sería ocuparme de todo. Candy, sé lo que parece, pero no puedes creer realmente que Susana y yo... —Se detuvo de forma abrupta. Candy supo qué era lo que pretendía preguntarle.

—No —dijo con sencillez, y sintió cómo se le relajaba el cuerpo aliviada—. No creo que pudieses serme infiel, ni siquiera estando enamorado de otra mujer. Eres una persona de honor. Eres demasiado...

—No estoy enamorado de ella.

—Yo... yo no he dicho que lo estuvieses.

—Nunca lo estuve.

—En cualquier caso, no deberías haberme ocultado que seguía aquí.

—En ese momento, me pareció el mejor modo de solucionar las cosas.

—Lo entiendo —dijo ella con tacto—, Pero cuando supe que estaba en Boston cuando yo creía que se había marchado, temí durante unos minutos que no pudiese confiar en ti. Si tenemos dudas sobre nuestra sinceridad... entonces este matrimonio es una farsa.

—No digas eso. —Terry soltó los mechones de pelo y colocó las manos justo por debajo de los pechos de Candy, haciendo que casi se le cayese la toalla al apoyar la espalda contra él—. Tienes que confiar en mí. Soy la única persona en el mundo que se preocupa más por tu felicidad que por la suya propia.

Ella le cubrió las manos con las suyas. El corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza al apreciar la obstinación en su voz.

—Me gustaría que tú también confiases en mí del mismo modo —dijo—. Más que cualquier otra cosa, eso es lo que quería decirte esta noche. Si te parece bien, olvidemos lo ocurrido en las pasadas semanas y empecemos de nuevo a partir de mañana.

—Y... ¿eso es todo? ¿Nada de discusiones o...?

—¿Prefieres que discutamos?

—Esperaba una pequeña batalla, como mínimo.

—No sobre ese tema. No hay nada que discutir. Ambos deseamos lo mismo, ¿no es así? —Le acarició las manos, y su cuerpo al completo se estremeció al sentirlo tan cerca.

—Eso parece —dijo con algo parecido al asombro.

—Solo quiero saber una cosa... ¿Por qué se quedó Susana? Antes de irse le dije que no iba a perderte.

—Quería comprobar si el pasado seguía significando algo para mí.

—¿Y qué le dijiste?

—Que no significa nada.

—Espero que te creyese.

—Sé que así fue. Porque le dije una cosa más.

—Le dije que te amo. —Terry sintió el escalofrío que recorrió el cuerpo de Candy, y rozó su cabello con la mejilla—. Candy, mi preciosa niña... Pensé que lo sabías desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero tendría que habértelo dicho mucho antes. Me enamoré de ti hace un año, la primera vez que te tuve en mis brazos.

Candy se lamió la lágrima que había llegado inesperadamente hasta la comisura de su boca.

—Hay algo que no sabes de mí.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Soy de esa clase de mujeres que necesita oír esas palabras de vez en cuando.

—Te amo —repitió con una sonrisa.

—Todos los días y todas las noches. Vuelve a decirlo... por favor.

Él repitió aquellas palabras tras su oreja, y contra su cuello, y en los más tiernos hoyuelos de su cuerpo al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza y empezaba a liberarla de la toalla.

—¡Ay!

Se llevó una mano a la cabeza al notar el tirón de su pelo. De inmediato, Terry la movió y maldijo entre dientes, centrando su atención de nuevo en los mechones que seguían enganchados en la rejilla. A pesar de su frustrada pasión y de la impaciencia, Candy empezó a reír.

—Si no te das prisa, me voy a quedar calva de un tirón.

—No tengo ganas de reír, Candy.

Que frunciese el ceño no hizo sino agravar sus risas.

—No p-puedo evitarlo... Hemos esperado durante mucho tiempo... y ahora que todo parece estar bien, así que puedes...

Él la hizo callar con los labios, besándola como deseaba desde hacía semanas, hasta que su risa se disolvió en una corriente de deseo. Ella gimió ligeramente, implorando, y él incrementó la presión de su boca. Siguió trabajando con su pelo hasta que lo liberó, y un ronroneo de satisfacción vibró en su garganta. Se puso en pie con ella en brazos y la besó camino de la cama, logrando milagrosamente llevarla sana y salva hasta ella.

En cuanto la dejó sobre el colchón, Candy tiró de él. Colocó sus delgados brazos alrededor de sus anchos hombros, arqueando el cuerpo hacia Terry. Desabotonó con desesperación su camisa, pues deseaba sentir aquel poderoso cuerpo desnudo sobre sí. Se desprendieron juntos de sus ropas para eliminar cualquier capa que se extendiese entre ellos. De repente, Terry rió sin poder evitarlo ante aquel arrebato de impaciencia y le apoyó con fuerza la cabeza contra la almohada, interrumpiendo así el progreso que iba realizando con la camisa para besarla con rudeza. Sus lenguas se fundieron, sus labios se sellaron en un beso ardiente, sus cuerpos se entrelazaron en un abrazo inseparable.

—Nunca daré por supuesto algo así —susurró Candy tras apartar la cabeza y volver a concentrarse en la ropa de su marido—. Estar cerca de ti... Estar dispuesta a quererte...

Él recorrió su cuello con una húmeda y desenfrenada caricia de su boca.

—Nunca había hecho el amor... antes de conocerte. Supe lo diferente que sería estar contigo en cuanto te besé por primera vez.

—¿Lo supiste con... un solo beso?

—Tendré que refrescarte la memoria sobre aquel beso.

De algún modo, Terry se desprendió de lo que le quedaba de ropa y la atrajo hacia sí susurrándole palabras que la hicieron enrojecer. Y entonces, sin previo aviso, sus movimientos se hicieron más lentos, lánguidos, reverentes. Conscientes de que ya no habría entre ellos muro alguno que los separase, dejaron de sentir cualquier asomo de desesperación. Temblorosa, Candy enredó los dedos en aquel cabello mientras él inclinaba la cabeza hacia sus pechos. Su boca capturó el rosado y suave pico e hizo que se endureciese con un dulce roce. La textura de su lengua acarició su piel y la preparó para otra incursión de su boca. El cuerpo de Candy estaba poseído por un dulce y potente anhelo; hechizada pero capaz de captar el más mínimo roce de sus manos o de sus piernas, o cualquier ínfimo jadeo sobre su piel.

Quería decirle a Terry lo bien que se sentía, pero no fue capaz de encontrar las palabras, pues estaba siendo arrastrada por sus labios y su lengua. En lugar de eso, le arañó ligeramente la espalda provocándole un escalofrío. Apreció entonces el destello de una sonrisa antes de que su boca recorriese la frágil piel por debajo de sus pechos, la fragante curvatura donde ella sintió el cosquilleo de su lengua. Separó las rodillas al notar el peso del cuerpo de Terry, y se abrió deseosa, hambrienta de él.

—Todavía no... Todavía no —le dijo él en un susurro, deslizando las manos bajo su espalda.

Con cuidado, Terry rodó para colocarse boca arriba, dejándola a ella encima en el mismo movimiento. Candy se encontró a horcajadas sobre él, con sus curvas apretadas contra sus duros músculos. Al apreciar la invitación que evidenciaban sus ojos color zafiro, ella trepó juguetonamente sobre él, ascendiendo hasta que sus bocas estuvieron una frente a otra y sus narices se rozaron. Su cabello caía sobre Terry como una brillante cascada, y él lo apartó de su cara. Él mantuvo su pelo en la nuca hasta que sus labios se tocaron, y después lo soltó para que formase una cortina de seda alrededor de sus caras. Candy se retorció sobre él, contra su dura masculinidad presionándole entre las piernas, hasta que sus manos se posaron en sus nalgas para hacer que se detuviese.

—No te muevas —dijo con la voz áspera mientras aferraba con sus dedos la redondez de su carne—. Ya que me has hecho esperar, seré yo el que decida cómo, cuándo y dónde.

Ella sonrió y le ofreció su boca con dulce generosidad.

—Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decírmelo —dijo contra sus labios. Sus ojos brillaban con la luz del deseo—. No seas tímido. —Lo besó en la comisura de los labios—. ¿Cómo? —Lo besó otra vez, en esta ocasión en el mentón—. ¿Cuándo? —Un último y suave beso en el cuello—. ¿Y dónde?

Con gran habilidad, la colocó de espaldas y la saboreó con la boca antes de apartarse de ella y de que Candy se viese privada de su roce.

—¿Terry? —preguntó, contrariada, y abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Solo pudo ver la oscura silueta de su marido contra la luz de la chimenea—. Terry...

—Shhh. Responderé a todas tus preguntas de una sola vez.

Sintió cómo apoyaba las palmas de sus manos en sus rodillas, abriéndole las piernas, deslizándose por el interior de sus muslos hasta que ella dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada sin poder evitarlo, arrobada por el ardiente roce de las puntas de sus dedos. Terry tenía la cabeza entre sus muslos, con las manos calmó el repentino estremecimiento de su cuerpo, y entonces su boca se abrió sobre la parte más suave y privada de su cuerpo. Flexionó las piernas de manera involuntaria como si intentara proteger su vulnerabilidad, pero él había aferrado sus nalgas. Su lengua recorrió su carne temblorosa, al tiempo que sus manos masajeaban sus caderas formando círculos. Apretándose contra las almohadas, Candy pronunció su nombre en un susurro. Sintió las cotas más profundas del placer que le estaba proporcionando, entregándose sin más, pues él la conocía como ningún hombre la conocería jamás. La sangre recorría su cuerpo con brío, y notaba los latidos de su corazón en los oídos. El éxtasis la envolvió con una violenta caricia.

Muy despacio, Terry apartó la boca del triángulo de rizos que se extendía en lo alto de sus muslos y, a pesar de lo que acababan de compartir, Candy se puso roja como un tomate al verle la cara. A Terry le resplandecieron los ojos al ser testigo de su turbación, y ascendió un poco para besarle en el cuello. Qué intimidad había alcanzado con él, era como si no hubiese ya secreto alguno en su cuerpo para Terry. Jamás habría imaginado que un hombre pudiese llegar a conocerla tan bien; nunca habría imaginado cuando conoció a aquel hombre que algún día poseería sus pensamientos, su corazón y su cuerpo tan por completo. Y, sin embargo, quizá sí lo había sabido. ¿Quién sabe a ciencia cierta cuándo empieza el amor? La primera mirada, el primer beso, la primera promesa; poco importa. Lo miró con todo su corazón, y se dibujó en sus labios el esbozo de una sonrisa.

—Te amo, Terry. Te amo.

Él se alzó sobre ella, y la luz de la chimenea jugueteó sobre su piel. Fuego y oro, vigor y fuerza. Para Candy, él era una maravilla, y fue consciente en ese momento de que él se le había entregado. La llenó muy despacio, esperando con la respiración agitada a sentir el delicado abrazo interior del cuerpo de Candy, y entonces ella alzó las caderas para recibirlo más profundamente. El tiempo se hizo eterno. Ella respondió a sus largas embestidas con el mismo ritmo perfecto, con la tierna potencia de su amor. Los músculos de Terry se tensaron, y tras introducirse en su interior una última vez, sintió el cálido fluir en su interior. Se abrazaron con fuerza, impidiendo que ni un solo centímetro se interpusiese entre ellos. Ella enredó sus dedos en el pelo de Terry, él besó sus sienes, sus mejillas y sus labios. Sonrió y rodó hacia un costado henchido de pura satisfacción masculina, colocándola encima de ella para poder proseguir con aquella interminable cascada de besos.

Ella se acercó un poco más a Terry mientras el calor de sus cuerpos se mezclaba bajo las sábanas.

—Ahora me duelen mucho más todas esas noches que no pasamos juntos. —Recorrió con la mano los planos músculos de su vientre.

—A mí no. Teníamos algo que aprender, algo en que pensar.

—¿Quieres decir que no me echaste de menos? —le preguntó con fingida indignación.

—Venga ya —respondió Terry, y dejó escapar una carcajada, atrayéndola hacia sí—. Demonios, claro que te eché de menos... Esas noches las pasé mirando al techo. Pero necesitaba pasar un tiempo solo para pensar en lo terco que había sido interponiendo mi orgullo entre nosotros.

—¿Tu orgullo?

—Las semanas después de mi enfermedad... me di cuenta de lo mucho que dependía de ti... y fue un duro golpe para mi ego. —Su voz se vio teñida por un deje de debilidad—. Me criaron para creer que un hombre tiene que controlarlo todo en todo momento. Y, de repente, dependía de la caridad de los demás, especialmente de la tuya. No debería haberla tomado contigo, pero sentí que tenía que distanciarme un poco de ti, hasta que... recuperase el control.

—Tal vez fui un poco entrometida. Pero temía por ti. Nunca había pasado tanto miedo por alguien...

—No fuiste entrometida. Te comportaste tal como tenías que hacerlo. Sé por lo que tuviste que pasar y todo lo que hiciste, y Dios sabe que no soy tan tonto para no apreciar a la mujer en que te has convertido. Por otra parte, es muy fácil que un hombre se sienta herido en su orgullo, Candy.

—Intentaré recordarlo —dijo con exagerada solemnidad, y lanzó un gritito cuando él le hizo cosquillas.

—Tonterías. Intento decirte algo serio y todo lo que obtengo son tonterías.

—Terry... —Se tumbó encima de él y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho—. Ojalá hubiese sido así desde el principio. Ahora me resulta difícil creer que estuviésemos separados, que yo temiese... intimar contigo...

—No nos conocíamos. Y yo debería haber sido más paciente contigo. Después de todo, te separé de Anthony...

—Me hiciste un favor.

—Eso es cierto, pero tú no lo sabías en ese momento.

—Qué vanidoso. —Sus palabras estaban teñidas de cariño mientras él le besaba la clavícula.

—Pero yo siempre me sentía un poco culpable por cómo te había apartado de Anthony. Debería haberlo hecho de otro modo. Aquella mañana, tras el incendio en casa de Emerson... sabía que si te ponía en una situación comprometida, alguien nos vería. Fue solo una coincidencia que fuesen Anthony y Annie.

—No te sientas culpable.

—Pero hacerte aquello cuando tú habías venido a ver si me encontraba bien... Y no fue un accidente que yo te sedujese, fue deliberado, y tú ni siquiera sabías lo que estabas haciendo...

—Sí lo sabía —dijo con calma, sorprendiéndolo—. Nadie me forzó para que fuese a verte. Y respecto a lo que sucedió después... No me opuse. Te deseaba. Si no hubiese ocurrido entonces, habría ocurrido en algún otro momento.

—Me estás haciendo que me reproche el no haberme aprovechado de ti durante aquellos dos días, cuando nos conocimos. Podría haberlo hecho, sin necesidad de que me animases.

—Bribón. Nunca sabía si aparecerías tras una esquina para sorprenderme en ropa interior.

—No dejaba de pensar en el aspecto que tenías en ropa interior, con mi camisa encima, cuando nos veíamos después.

—No lo dudo. —Candy sonrió en la oscuridad—. Después de todo, siempre me mirabas de un modo que me hacía enrojecer, y no podía evitar recordar los días que pasamos solos. Pero aunque no te hubiese vuelto a ver, jamás habría olvidado aquellos días. Y creo que siempre me habría preguntado cómo habría sido estar contigo. ¿Tú también te lo habrías preguntado?

—Esa idea me habría perseguido el resto de mis días.

Candy deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Terry y susurró contra su boca:

—Es raro lo mucho que ha confabulado el destino para unirnos.

—El destino no es el único responsable de que estemos juntos, cariño. Quise estar contigo en cuanto te vi. Y algunos hombres saben cómo conseguir lo que quieren... incluso aunque el destino no les eche una mano.

Candy creía en lo que acababa de decirle. Terry Grandchester era de ese tipo de hombres.


End file.
